Je te promets
by FlowerByFloweer
Summary: Isabella Swan perd son fiancé Julien Parker suite à un assassinat. Mais Bella est enceinte et doit s'accrocher, même si c'est trop dur, comme elle l'a promit à Julien. C'est Edward Cullen, agent du FBI qui prendra soin d'elle. Mais Bella acceptera-t-elle qu'Edward veuille prendre soin d'elle ? Ou va-t-elle décider de se protéger ? La suite dans Je te promets !
1. Présentation

Bonjour mes chers lecteurs !

Eh oui ! J'ai décidé de publier une autre

de mes fictions déjà présente sur skyrock.

Celle-ci sera assez triste mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira

autant que La Rose Noire

Comme sur ma précédente fiction,

une présentation s'impose :)

* * *

**Résumé**

Isabella Swan & Julien Parker apprennent qu'un heureux évènement va rendre leur vie encore meilleur, ce dernier ce fait assassiner sous les yeux de Bella. Elle reste choquée fasse à cette scène et tombe dans une grave dépression. Pourtant, elle sait qu'elle doit s'accrocher, comme elle l'a promis à Julien. Mais pour Bella c'est trop dur. Mais c'est sans compter sur L'agent du FBI, Edward Cullen, qui est ici pour enquêter sur le meurtre, a bien compris que Bella aura plus que besoin de son aide. Mais Bella acceptera-t-elle ? Le rejettera-t-elle pour se protéger ?

**Personnages**

**Isabella Swan :** Personnage principal, fiancée avec Julien Sparks avec qui elle est très heureuse. Seulement elle n'a que sur son fiancé qu'elle peut compter, sa famille lui a tourné le dos depuis qu'elle décidé de partir avec ce dernier au lieu de choisir celui qui lui était destiné.

**Julien Parker :** Fiancé de Bella, se fait assassiner sous les yeux de Bella. Il laisse derrière lui une femme qui se laissera emportée par la dépression.

**Edward Cullen :** Agent du FBI qui enquête sur le meurtre de Julien. D'origine distant et froid, il va tomber sous le charme de Bella ce qui va le pousser à l'aider.

Et d'autres viendront au cours de l'histoire.

**Petite Note : **

****Je vous présente une histoire avec les personnages de Twilight où je me suis amusée avec eux pour pouvoir créer cette fiction. Cette histoire ne date pas d'aujourd'hui car cela fait un moment que je l'ai commencé mais je l'avais abandonné suite à un très petit nombre de lecteurs. Mais comme cette fiction me tiens trop à coeur, j'ai décidé de la recommencer sur FanFiction en espérant la continuer. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture :)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le bonheur

Le pied droit appuyant fermement sur la pédale d'accélération, mes yeux n'arrivant pas à quitter la contemplation de ma bague. Oui, j'étais désormais fiancée avec l'homme le plus merveilleux. Julien Parker. J'étais tombée folle amoureuse de lui dès le premier jour où nos regards s'étaient croisés. Et maintenant nous allions nous marier. Même si je savais que ce n'était pas de l'avis de ma famille. Avant de rencontre Julien, j'étais destinée à me marier avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas et surtout que je n'aimais pas. C'était un accord entre deux familles. Maintenant vous savez comment ça se passe lorsque l'on vient d'une famille bien plus qu'aisée. Ayant à peine vingt ans à l'époque des évènements, j'avais donc pris la décision de fuir mon destin pour suivre mon cœur et donc de vivre avec Julien qui avait deux ans de plus que moi. Aujourd'hui j'avais vingt-deux ans et m'apprêtais à épouser l'homme qui me rendait heureuse. Il me protégeait sans cesse et je savais que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il me le répétait sans cesse. Lui au moins avait une famille aimante sur qui il pouvait compter. Moi je n'avais plus personne. Je m'en voulais d'être partie loin de la mienne mais je voulais être heureuse. Je ne voulais pas d'un mariage forcé. C'est en soupirant lourdement que je tentais d'oublier les mauvaises pensées. J'étais heureuse maintenant et je ne voulais pas reculer.

Lorsque je garais la voiture devant la porte du garage, je remarquais que celle de Julien était présente. Je souriais. Il m'avait tellement manqué cette journée. Comme tout le temps d'ailleurs. J'étais comme on dit, folle amoureuse de lui. Je me sentais bien et en sécurité auprès de lui. Il était celui pour qui je donnerais ma vie. Si un jour il lui arriverait quelque chose, je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre. D'autant plus que nous avions prévu de nous marier mais aussi d'avoir un enfant. J'avais partagé avec lui mes envies de materner un bébé et lui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sauter de joie. Lui aussi était prêt pour accueillir un petit être dans notre petite maison. Enfin petite, notre maison avait disons, une taille raisonnable pour un jeune couple. Au début, nous vivions chacun dans notre appartement respectable. Mais lorsque nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous ne pouvions plus vivre loin de l'autre, nous avons acheté cette maison de banlieue situé dans un quartier chic de Los Angeles. Nos deux métiers respectifs nous avaient permis de trouver un foyer confortable. Et nous étions très heureux comme ça. De plus, nous nous entendions très bien avec les voisins du quartier. Ce qui nous arrangeait car nous ne voulions pas nous sentir rejeté.

**- Salut mon cœur.**Me murmura tendrement Julien avec ses lèvres assez proches de mon oreille.

Ses mains étaient posées sur mes hanches de façon protectrice et possessive. Je ne dirais pas que Julien était quelqu'un de très jaloux. Il l'était juste un peu. Quoi que parfois je me demande bien si c'est bien plus que ce que je ne pense. Mon collègue étant homme, qui s'appelle Mike, était loin d'être l'ami de Julien. Mais ne parlons pas de moi. J'avais horreur que des femmes lui jettent le moindre regard. Et pire, son métier d'avocat lui permettait d'avoir une assistante, sous le nom de Tanya, qui était prête pour être à son service. Julien évitait de me parler d'elle car il savait que je la détestais déjà sans même l'avoir vu. Mais c'est ce qui faisait notre couple.

**- Salut mon amour.**Lui répondis-je en lui souriant avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Notre baiser dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que notre souffle soit presque coupé. Il me murmura qu'il m'aimait et je lui indiquais que c'était réciproque. Oui, j'aimais cet homme. Il me rendait heureuse, alors que demander de plus ? Et puis, il était ma seule famille, sans lui, je n'étais rien.

**- J'ai fait les courses. Vu qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans le réfrigérateur, je me suis sentie obligé de le remplir.**Me dit-il en me souriant tendrement.

Julien était du genre très gourmand, il essayait de se maintenir en ne cédant pas sur ses tentations pour aller fouiner dans le réfrigérateur. J'avais beau cacher tout ce qui était tablettes de chocolats et autres confiseries, Julien trouvait toujours le moyen de dégoter ce qui lui intéressait. En ce qui me concernait, je ne mangeais que le chocolat, lui c'était tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Nous avions eu quelques disputes à ce sujet car même si nous avions tous deux un métier avec un salaire élevé, cela ne voulait pas dire que les prix des produits alimentaires augmentaient chaque jour.

**- Ah ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de les faire ?**Lui répondis-je en me détachant de notre étreinte.

**- Oh ben tu sais que c'est une nouvelle expérience que je renouvellerais bien !**

Je me mis à rire doucement. Je me dirigeais vers notre cuisine et commençais à déballer les sacs. J'y sortais, du chocolat au lait fourré au caramel, six briques de laits, du café noir, deux baguettes de pains, du jus d'orange sans oublier la précision du cent pour cent fruit, de la pâte à tartiner aux noisettes, du cacao, de la crème épaisse, des lardons, des œufs et enfin des coquillettes. Je les rangeais dans leurs endroits respectifs. Je me rappelais que les derniers aliments sortis, n'avaient sûrement pas été acheté par hasard. Julien voulait que je lui fasse mes fameuses pâtes à la carbonara. Rien de mieux que de prendre des calories pour rien. Mais monsieur ne cessait de me dire que c'était la meilleure recette du monde. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Cet homme savait exactement comment me rendre heureuse. Au moins je serais quoi cuisiner ce soir. Mais pas pour le moment.

Je me dirigeais vers mon homme qui se trouvait devant le poste de télévision, assit sur notre canapé en cuir blanc. Il semblait ne pas trouver une chaîne qui pourrait lui plaire. Je me mis à rire en prenant place à ses côtés. Il me regarda un instant avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres avec ardeur. Tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi se trouvait dans son baiser.

**- Il faudrait peut-être que l'on commence les préparatifs du mariage non ?**M'exclamais-je après m'être détachée de ses lèvres.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie, j'ai engagé une organisatrice de mariage pour nous aider.**

Je soupirais à la fois heureuse et mal à l'aise. N'ayant pas assez les moyens pour nous offrir un mariage de rêve avec plus de trois cents invités qui rempliraient la salle de réception. Certes nous avions des métiers qui pouvaient nous permettre d'en faire un mais nous avions préféré resté nous-même. C'est-à-dire simple. De plus, je savais que ma famille manquerait à l'appelle lors de la journée qui est censée être la plus belle de ma vie. De notre vie.

**- Chérie, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferais en sorte à ce que ce jour soit plus beau de notre vie.**

**- Je sais.**Lui répondis-je en lui offrant un sourire. **Comment s'appelle l'organisatrice ?**

**- Esmée Cullen. Elle m'a affirmée qu'elle était à la fois décoratrice d'intérieur et organisatrice de mariage. Elle va travailler avec sa fille Alice Cullen. Ne t'inquiètent pas elles sont très sympa et elles ont vraiment le goût des affaires.**

**- Je n'en doute pas. Quand allons-nous les voir ?**

**- Esmée m'appellera dès que les plans seront terminés.**

**- Tu sais que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir ?**Lui dis-je en me plaçant sur ses cuisses alors qu'il était toujours assis sur le sofa.

Ses mains encerclèrent d'un geste possessif de ma taille. Je m'attaquais à ses lèvres avec envie. Je savais qu'il ressentait le même désir que moi si je me contentais de la bosse que je sentais sous son pantalon. Heureusement que j'avais toute la soirée pour profiter de mon mec. Il commença à retirer mon débardeur blanc tandis que je m'attaquais à sa cravate qui s'amusait à ne pas céder sous les pressions de mes mains. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Julien puisqu'il se mit à rire.

**- Laisse je m'en occupe.**Me dit-il en retirant le nœud de sa cravate avec agilité.

Il faut dire qu'en tant qu'avocat il avait l'habitude de manipuler des cravates. Moi en tant que vétérinaire, ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel j'avais à faire.

**- C'est bon, libre à toi de t'occuper de ta tâche favorite.**Enchaîna-t-il après avoir balancé sa cravate à l'autre côté de la pièce.

Je ne pus que lui sourire. Il savait que j'adorais déboutonner sa chemise. J'adorais le faire car c'était le moment où je pouvais contempler et toucher son torse si musclé. Avec un corps pareil je me disais toujours que j'avais de la chance d'avoir un homme aussi beau et qu'il soit attiré par une femme comme moi. Avec ma peau plutôt blanche et ma fine taille, j'étais loin d'être ces pimbêches refaites de la tête au pied que pouvait côtoyer Julien. En plus de ça, ma poitrine était loin d'être généreuse. J'avais plusieurs fois songé à rajouter du volume mais Julien avouait qu'il m'aimait comme ça alors j'avais appris à aimer mon corps.

**- Avec plaisir.**Lui répondis-je alors qu'il s'attaqua de nouveau à mes lèvres.

Pendant qu'il demanda l'accès à ma bouche pour s'amuser avec ma langue, je déboutonnais avec agilité la chemise blanche qui était devenue le seul rempart. Je me dépêchais de retirer le dernier bouton pour enfin balader mes petites mains sur son torse. Il ria entre nos lèvres suite à mon geste. Nous étions tellement dans notre monde que nous n'avions pas remarqué que quelqu'un venait tout juste de frapper à la porte.

**- Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière la porte.**Murmurais-je à travers ses lèvres.

**- En s'en fout, il finira bien par partir.**Me répondit-il en me posant délicatement sur le sofa pour se poster au-dessus de moi.

Il commença sa pluie de baiser le long de ma clavicule gauche. Quelques petits gémissements s'échappèrent de ma bouche. Il savait que c'était mon point de désir. Mais il s'arrêta net lorsque les coups à la porte redoublèrent. Je soupirais.

**- Julien je sais que tu es là, ta voiture est devant ton garage !**S'exclama une voix masculine qui ne pouvait être celle d'un des collègues et amis de mon fiancé.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se retirer de notre étreinte en soupirant d'agacement. Je le vis reboutonner sa chemise pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée. Je soupirais à mon tour avant de réaliser que dans moins une seconde Jacob se trouvera dans notre salon. Je me levais du canapé pour m'emparer de mon débardeur qui se trouvait sur la table basse en face de moi. Je l'enfilais rapidement. Je passais rapidement près de mon homme en caressant son torse alors qu'il semblait se batailler avec l'un de ses boutons. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour nous préparer un café en sachant pertinemment que Jake allait rester chez nous pendant un long moment.

**- Ah mec enfin tu m'ouvres !**S'exclama Jacob après que Julien l'ait ouvert. **Oh désolé, je dérange ?**Continua-t-il après avoir remarqué que Julien terminait son travail avec sa chemise.

**- Un peu oui.**Lui répondit mon homme un peu agacé. **T'es venu pourquoi ?**

**- Oh, je voulais simplement de te voir.** Lui répondit-il comme s'il se croyait tout permis.**Salut Bella !**S'écria-t-il depuis le salon alors que je remplissais les tasses de café dans la cuisine.

Je soupirais. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement Jacob et Julien le savait. Il commençait à ne plus l'apprécier depuis que je lui avais dit que son collègue me faisait des avances à chaque fois que je me rendais dans son bureau. Et pourtant Jacob ne se gênait pas pour faire comme s'il n'avait rien fait. Je posais les tasses sur un plateau et me dirigeais vers le salon où se trouvaient les deux hommes. J'adressais un sourire faussement amical à Jacob après avoir posé les dessous de verres et les tasses sur la petite table du salon.

**- Tu veux du sucre Jacob ?**Lui demandais-je en sachant très bien que ce ne serait pas le cas de Julien.

**- Comme d'hab ma belle.**Me répondit-il d'un clin d'œil censé me faire de l'effet.

Je fis quelques pas en direction la cuisine en ramassant la cravate de Julien au passage ce qui me fit penser au moment que nous avions raté à cause de cet abrutis de Jacob. Je pris la boîte à sucre et la donna à ce dernier. Je m'assis sur le sofa auprès de mon fiancé qui me caressa la cuisse. Ce geste avait pour but de me calmer. Ce qui marchait sans arrêt sauf quand Jacob se trouvait dans les parages.

Je m'emparais de ma tasse et la portais à mes lèvres sans prendre la peine d'attendre qu'elle refroidisse. Je sentais la saveur de la caféine suite au liquide brûlant le long de ma gorge. Je fermais les yeux attendant la saveur s'atténue pour en reprendre une gorgée. Je sentais le regard de Julien qui me regardait du coin de l'œil. Il s'avait que quand je faisais ça, était signe que j'étais énervée contre Jacob qui ne se dérangeais pas de se rendre chez ses amis sans prévenir. Julien continua son geste le long de ma cuisse avec plus d'insistance. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Jacob qui semblait envier Julien de m'avoir comme fiancée. Je soupirais de plus bel. Je me rappellerais toujours le premier jour où il avait commencé à me draguer.

**Flash-Back : 3 mois plus tôt**

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de mon fiancé pour lui apporter le dossier qu'il avait oublié sur son bureau de la maison. J'étais sur le point de frapper à son bureau, en sachant très bien que tout le monde me connaissait dans la société, je n'avais pas eu besoin de me présenter à l'accueil, lorsqu'un homme assez grand d'un teint mâte se tenait à ma droite que je n'avais jamais vu avant.

**- Bonjour mademoiselle, puis-je vous aider ?**Me demanda-t-il d'un air dragueur qui ne fit rien au passage.

**- Non, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide merci.**Lui répondis-je sèchement en posant ma main sur la poignée.

**- Le patron n'est pas là, vous devriez passer plus tard. Je pourrais vous aider à patienter en vous invitant à prendre un café.**

Je me retournais pour l'affronter du regard. Non mais pour qui il se prenait d'abord ?

**- Qui êtes-vous d'abord ?**

**- Je suis le nouveau directeur adjoint de monsieur Parker. Et vous quel est votre nom jolie demoiselle ?**

**- Isabella Swan, la fiancée de votre patron.**Lui répondis-je en lui lançant un regard fier.

Il ne répondit pas à ma réponse. Il savait très bien que faire du charme à la femme de son patron était mal et qu'il risquait sa place dans la société de Julien. Pourtant, je savais très bien qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter là avec ses avances.

**- Maintenant aurais-tu la gentillesse de me laisser entrer dans son bureau.**Continuais-je en plongeant mon regard chocolat dans le sien.

**- Comment pourrais-je refuser cette demande. Je vais prévenir monsieur Parker de votre venue.**Me répondit-il en me laissant seule.

Je soupirais de soulagement après qu'il soit partit. J'entrais dans le bureau de mon homme et déposa le dossier sur son bureau toujours aussi bien rangé. C'était évidemment le contraire. Plusieurs feuilles volantes étaient éparpillées sur son bureau. Heureusement qu'à la maison ce n'était pas comme ça. N'étant pas ici depuis longtemps, je décidais de rester jusqu'à son retour. J'étais en train de mettre un peu d'ordre dans son bureau lorsque j'entendis la porte se refermer doucement.

**- Chérie, Jacob est venu me dire que tu étais là.**Me dit Julien en s'approchant de moi pour m'enlacer.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de regarder autour de lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel constatant que son bureau n'était plus en désordre. Je ne savais pas ma mini maniaquerie le faisait rire. Il savait très bien aussi que si je n'étais pas comme ça, la maison serait dans un bordel monstre.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Je n'avais pas encore parlé des avances que m'avait faites ce Jacob au début. Mais quand ceci devenait répétitif et lorsqu'il m'avait dit que je n'avais rien à faire avec son patron et qu'il pourrait me donner mieux que ce qu'était capable de faire Julien, j'avais décidé qu'il était temps de l'avouer à mon fiancé. Au début il était partit dans une colère noire et voulait renvoyer Jacob mais après qu'il est constaté que ce dernier était devenu indispensable à sa boîte, il avait abandonné l'idée. Il avait juste mis en garde son collègue. Ce dont je doutais que cela marcherait.

**- Ça va chérie ?**Me demanda Julien d'un air inquiet ce qui me sortit de mes pensées.

**- Oui mon cœur je vais bien.**Lui répondis-je en lui donnant un baiser furtif. **Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Je vais me reposer, je vous laisse avec vos affaires.**Continuais-je en montant à l'étage pour me reposer.

En fait je n'étais pas fatiguée. Je n'avais juste pas envie de supporter Jacob plus longtemps. Et ça Julien l'avait deviné. Il connaissait chacune de mes réactions. Je quittais mes sandales et retirais mon débardeur ainsi que mon jean. Je pris une nuisette à dentelle noire et m'écroulais sur notre lit. J'attendrais autant de temps qu'il le faut pour qu'il parte. Peut-être se demandera-t-il que nous avons besoin de passer du temps ensemble après une longue journée de travail. Mais non. Jacob étant intéressé par ma personne ne nous lâchera pas. Je finis par m'endormir en espérant qu'à mon réveil, je reverrais plus cet homme.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis que Julien me regardait. Je souriais qu'il me rendit. Il passa sa main sur ma joue avec douceur. Je levais les yeux vers la fenêtre et remarquait qu'il faisait désormais jour. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui nous étions que samedi et que j'avais carte blanche pour profiter de mon fiancé. Mais ce fut lui qui décida de s'en occuper.

**- Il me semble qu'hier nous avions été interrompus, je me trompe ? **Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille tout en se plaçant au-dessus de moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ses lèvres ne perdirent pas de temps à trouver les miennes. Ses mains me procuraient des caresses que lui seul arrivait à faire. Les miennes se placèrent sur son torse nu. Il déposa quelques baisers le long de mon cou en provoquant quelques frissons le long de mon corps. Cet homme savait exactement comment s'y prendre pour me prodiguer un tel plaisir. J'en laissais même échapper quelques gémissements. Il m'aida à retirer ma nuisette laissant ma petite poitrine enveloppée par mon soutien gorge pour la nuit. Ce qui était sûrement un rempart pour Julien. Mais avant de le détacher, il déposa une pluie de baisers sur mon ventre avant de s'attarder sur mon piercing au nombril. Il adorait jouer avec à chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour. Sa langue titillait mon bijou pendant quelques secondes avant que sa bouche replonge sur la mienne. Un baiser enflammé s'entama entre nos deux lèvres. Suite à sa demande, je le laissais le passage libre pour sentir sa langue contre la mienne. Elles se bataillèrent durant plusieurs minutes avant d'être interrompu par notre de manque de souffle.

Pendant que je reprenais ma respiration, il passa ses mains derrières mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge qu'il balança au sol. Il s'occupa ensuite de ma petite culotte qui alla rejoindre mon autre sous-vêtements. Me sentant totalement nue, je plaçais mes mains sur son boxer Calvin Klein noir pour l'inciter à le retirer. Je m'en serais occupée avec plaisir mais étant en-dessous de Julien, cela était impossible. Il s'exécuta et jeta son unique sous-vêtement au même endroit que le reste de nos habits. Il me donna un dernier baiser avant de se positionner entre mes cuisses et de me pénétrer avec douceur. Je ressentais tout l'amour qu'il me portait dans cette étreinte. Les vas-et-viens qu'il me prodiguait était un véritable supplice. Je laissais échapper les gémissements qui ne pouvaient plus rester au fond de ma gorge. Peu de temps après je le sentis de déverser en moi pour ensuite se retirer et s'allonger à mes côtés.

Je commençais à fermer les yeux lorsque je venais de me rendre compte que nous nous n'étions pas protégés. Quelle erreur. Quelle grosse erreur. Certes nous avions parlé d'enfant et que nous voulions essayer d'en avoir un mais pour le moment nous n'en avions pas encore parlé.

**- Chéri, on ne s'est pas protégés. **Lui affirmais-je en caressant sa musculature du bout des doigts.

**- Tu sais quand tu ovules ? **Me demanda-t-il en passant sa main sur mon dos nu.

**- Non. Je n'ai pas fait de test encore. De toute façon, si ça arrive, ce n'est pas grave hein ? **

**- Bien sûr que non chérie, tu sais très bien que de te voir enceinte serait l'un de mes plus beaux cadeaux ! **Me répondit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe.

Je ne pus que lui répondre par un sourire. Je m'allongeais sur le lit, plongée dans mes pensées. Je savais que Julien mourrait d'envie d'avoir un enfant. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Et puis nous avions l'âge maintenant pour en avoir. Pendant quelques minutes je m'imaginais le ventre rond à le caresser. Je ne savais quel effet cela pouvait faire lorsque l'on est enceinte. D'après ce que plusieurs femmes m'ont dit, porté un enfant est la plus belle chose pour une femme car c'est elle qui porte la vie. C'est une jolie phrase à l'entendre et je ne pouvais penser le contraire. Mais comme chaque femme je ressentais quelques contraintes. Et si j'étais stérile ? Qu'en pensera Julien ? Voudra-t-il encore d'une femme qui n'est même pas capable de porter son enfant ? Je connais plusieurs hommes qu'il le ferait sans hésitation. Je savais que Julien m'aimait mais jusqu'à faire combien de sacrifice ?

**- Chérie, à quoi tu penses ? **Me demanda soudainement Julien qui se tenait au dessus de ma tête, le regard accrochant le mien.

**- Rien de bien important. **Lui répondis-je pour le rassurer tout en passant ma main sur sa joue.

**- Chérie ça ne sert à rien de me mentir, je vois très bien quand tu es contrariée. **

Grillée. En même temps, Julien arrivait tellement à lire dans mon regard que mes émotions ne passaient pas inaperçu avec lui. Je soupirais. Autant lui dire. Dans une quinzaine de jour je serais sa femme. Il avait le droit de savoir ce qui me tracassait.

**- Tu me quitteras si jamais je suis stérile ? **Tentais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour y capter toute la sincérité.

**- Et mon amour ! Tu es la femme que j'aime, que tu sois stérile ou non je m'en fous totalement. Jamais je ne te quitterais pour cette raison ! Je t'aime Bella alors ne repenses plus jamais une chose pareil d'accord ?**

Je me sentais rassurée d'un coup. Je le regardais pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il me dépose un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres. Il quitta la chambre suite la sonnerie du téléphone qui retentissait dans le salon. Je l'entendis descendre des escaliers en essayant de se dépêcher pour être sûr de décrocher au bon moment.

**- Allô ? ... Bien sûr que tu peux rentrer ! ... Mais oui je suis sûr qu'elle sera contente de te voir et puis je suppose que tu ne vas pas la lâcher de la journée, je me trompe ? ... Je te connais ! ... Bon ben pourquoi tu rentres pas ? T'attends le déluge ou quoi ? **

**- Salut tout le monde ! **S'écria une voix féminine qui m'avait manqué.

Rosalie. Ma meilleure amie. Une fille en or. La seule qui est restée fidèle envers moi. Nous nous étions rencontrées lors d'un rendez-vous dans mon cabinet de vétérinaire. Je me rappellerais toujours lorsqu'elle s'est ramenée avec son petit rat dont elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle m'avait tout de suite expliqué que c'était sa seule compagnie dans son petit studio de cinquante mètres carré. Elle avait encore plus explosé de joie quand je lui avais annoncé que son petit animal de compagnie était en pleine forme mais qu'il fallait juste lui donner quelques médicaments. Nous avions tout de suite sympathisé à ce moment-là. Mais à l'époque je n'avais pas encore rencontré Julien. Cependant, Rose l'avait bien vu le jour où elle m'avait surprise en train de parler avec ce bel inconnu. Je lui avait annoncé qu'il me plaisait et m'avait poussé à le revoir jusqu'à ce que je ressente plus que des simples sentiments envers lui. Elle m'avait aussi encouragé pour être avec lui malgré ce que ma famille pouvait bien penser, après tout elle non plus n'était pas appréciée par eux. Je souriais rien qu'en pensant à tous ces bons moments passés avec elle.

**- Tiens salut Rose que fais-tu ici ? **

**- Moi ? Je viens juste t'emprunter ta femme pour la journée mon petit Julien ! **

Je me mis à rire dans mon coin rien qu'en les entendant se taquiner. Ces deux-là s'entendaient à merveille. Rose me disait souvent qu'elle ne pouvait pas le détester car il me rendait heureuse. Je me levais du lit tout enveloppant mon corps du draps présent sur le lit. Je savais très bien que j'étais chez moi et que je pouvais me trimbaler nue si je le voulais mais le problème était autre que la présence de Rosalie dans les parages. Cette dernière serait bien capable de débarquer dans ma chambre comme une cinglée et surtout sans prévenir. Elle m'avait déjà fait le coup une fois et je n'étais pas prête à ce que cela se reproduise.

C'est donc pour ma sécurité et étant très pudique, que je m'emparais d'une robe légère à fleur suivit de nouveaux sous-vêtements pour ensuite m'éclipser dans la salle de bain. Je pris une douche rapidement et enfilais ma tenue du jour. Je passais un rapide coup de brosse dans mes petites boucles brunes et me maquillais légèrement d'un crayon noir suivit d'une touche de mascara. Je me dépêchais de descendre des escaliers trop pressée de retrouver ma meilleure amie. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier de joie en me prenant dans ses bras. Nous étions restées de longues minutes dans cette étreinte. Ce qu'elle m'avait manqué.

Durant la journée, elle m'embarqua pour commencer les essayages de ma robe blanche. Elle l'avait soigneusement choisis la boutique qu'elle disait parfaite. Alors que je me trouvais dans la cabine d'essayage, me laissant chouchouter par la styliste pour soigner la dernière robe que Rose m'avait sélectionné, cette dernière me parlait d'une rencontre qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier, à en croire les descriptions qu'elle donnait ce pauvre homme.

**- Tu aurais du voir comment il me regardait Bee ! Je suis sûr qu'il était attiré par moi !**

En même temps je ne voyais aucun mec restait indifférent face au corps de ma meilleure amie. Rosalie était une femme incroyablement belle avec ses cheveux blonds qui longeait ses épaules, ses yeux d'un bleus étincelant ainsi que son corps si parfait. Et pourtant elle était loin d'avoir utilisé de la chirurgie esthétique. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle en avait besoin ! Moi à côté d'elle, je me sentais vraiment moche. Avec une femme pareil vous avez du mal à croire que cette dernière se consacrait à la vie de son petit rongeur plutôt qu'à une carrière de mannequin !

**- Et qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! Avec son corps si musclé, ses cheveux d'un brun sombre et se yeux, oh mon dieu ses yeux ! **

**- Arrête de baver comme ça on dirait que tu es en plein orgasme ! **Lui dis-je en la taquinant de plus belle.

**- Te fous pas de moi miss Swan ! N'empêche que si tu l'aurais vu, tu aurais le même état que moi ! En oubliant bien sûr que tu as déjà trouvé ton bonheur. **Se défendit-elle tant bien que mal.

**- Et comment s'appelle l'heureux élu ? **Lui demandais-je en faisant mine de m'intéresser à son fantasme devenu réel.

**- Emmett plus exactement. On a même parlé pendant plus de dix minutes, je te jure ! **

**- En tout cas cet homme a du te faire un effet que je n'imagine même pas ! **

**- Même ma petite culotte s'en rappelle ! **Me répondit-elle ironiquement.

Je sortis de la cabine surprise de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ses yeux ressemblaient à des soucoupes lorsqu'elle me vit tandis que les miens étaient dans le même état mais pas pour la même raison.

**- Enfin Rose, on ne dit pas ce genre de chose dans un lieu publique ou tu aurais pu te faire discrète pour une fois ! Même si je sais que ce doit être dur pour toi ! **Chuchotais-je presque en la regardant.

**- On s'en fout de moi ! Pour le moment c'est toi la plus intéressante ! Oh putain Bella, tu es ... tu es magnifique ! Vraiment ! Cette robe te va à la perfection ! **Me répondit-elle en s'approchant de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. **Je suis contente que tu sois enfin heureuse ma belle. **Me murmura-t-elle à l'entrée de mon oreille.

Lorsqu'elle se retira de mes bras, la styliste put recommencer sa torture avec les nombreuses aiguilles qu'elle ne cessait de planter dans ma peau. Mais je l'ignorais rapidement en voyant Rose les larmes aux yeux. Elle m'expliqua plus tard qu'elle était heureuse pour moi et que j'avais intérêt de la prendre comme demoiselle d'honneur. Ce qui était hors de question que je refuse.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Bonne nouvelle

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je sais que cela fait longtemps que vous attendez mais comme je gère plus La Rose Noire que celle-ci, j'ai du coup moins de temps pour me concentrer sur cette fiction. Mais je vais essayer de me rattraper en vous offrant ce chapitre où les changements ne se feront pas encore, je préfère tout d'abord construire les personnages avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. **

* * *

**Grazie : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui comme tu dis, le premier chapitre est fait pour construire tous les personnages avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

**RebelRihanna** : Merci pour ton commentaire RAB ! Je sais et c'est normal, ce n'est que le début, une construction des personnages s'impose avant de passer aux choses sérieuses comme je te l'ai déjà dit ! Non je ne suis pas cochonne ! Je voulais juste m'amuser et puis c'est ma première fiction où ils sont tous humains alors j'en profite ;) !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

**- Putain de ... **M'écriais-je en évitant d'être trop vulgaire dans mon langage.

**- Mademoiselle, si vous évitiez de bouger vous souffrirez moins, je vous assure !** Me répondit l'esthéticienne qui s'occupait de ma jambe droite.

**- Ah bah vous avez de l'humour vous ! Essayez de vous faire arracher les poils avec des bandes bouillantes et vous viendrez me chercher pour me prouver que vous ne ressentez rien ! **M'emportais-je tout en continuant à hurler même si je savais très bien qu'en tant esthéticienne, elle avait forcément tout testé.

La jeune femme, du nom de Sophie, ne répondit rien et continua sa torture. J'étais actuellement dans un institut de beauté où Rosalie m'avait traîné de force pour que je puisse être parfaite le jour de mon mariage qui était maintenant dans une semaine. Bon normalement j'aurais dû le faire après les essayages de la robe mais j'avais simulé de la fatigue pour qu'elle me laisse respirer. Du coup, elle avait évidemment repris un rendez-vous sept jours avant le grand jour. De plus, j'étais particulièrement stressée rien qu'à l'approche de cette date où il est clair que ma vie changera tout au tout.

**- J'ai finis madame, vous pouvez vous en allez, je vous remercie de votre confiance envers nous et j'espère que vous reviendrez très vite ! **S'exclama Sophie avec un sourire typiquement commercial.

**- Non, vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner dans cette salle de torture ! Alors je vous remercie tout de même de votre service ! Au revoir madame. **Lui répondis-je en partant sans avoir besoin de payer puisque Rose l'avait fait à ma place.

Malgré son bon geste et le fait que l'arrivée de mon mariage commençait à se faire sentir au fond de moi. Dire que j'étais nerveuse était un euphémisme. J'essayais de cacher ma nervosité à Julien mais il arrivait toujours à l'apercevoir surtout lorsque je m'en prenais à lui laissant mes nerfs se libérer d'une façon involontaire. Bon, évidemment, nos disputes n'allaient pas plus loin car il savait comment me calmer. Ce qui marchait à tous les coups. Au début nous avions pensé que peut-être j'étais enceinte mais lorsque je m'étais énervée à cause des préparations du mariage qui n'avançaient pas, Julien avait conclut qu'aucun bébé ne grossissait en moi ce qui le rendit particulièrement déçu. De toute façon, nous nous étions toujours protégés lors de nos rapports.

En effet, une peur plus grosse que le mariage se ressentait pour n'importe quels couples qui désirent avoir des enfants. Et c'était le cas pour nous deux. Surtout pour moi. Ne pas avoir d'enfant serait pour moi me mettrait le doute sur notre avenir. Certes nous pouvions rester ensemble et adopter mais ce sera toujours un sujet de dispute que je ne pourrais pas supporter. Et puis, qui dit qu'il voudra rester avec moi lorsqu'il saura qu'enfin de compte je suis stérile ? Je savais qu'il m'aimait et les sentiments qu'il avait pour moi était bien plus fort que tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir mais même cette preuve était insuffisante pour être sûr que nous resteront face à n'importe quelle situation.

**- Salut chéri ! **M'écriais-je en entrant dans notre pavillon pour rejoindre mon homme.

Aucune réponse. Je partis à sa recherche pendant de longue minutes avant de le trouver à l'arrière de la maison, c'est-à-dire dans notre cours. Et il n'était pas seul puisque deux femmes étaient lui tenait compagnie mais rien d'extravagant non plus. Je restais sur le pas de la porte à les observer en train de parler de quelque chose qui semblait intéressant sur le catalogue que la femme aux cheveux couleurs caramels lui tendait. Je l'observais avec plus d'insistance et remarquais qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

**- Eh mon amour, Je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer !** S'écria Julien en courant presque pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser fougueusement.

Là, comme ça, dans ses bras, j'étais comme neige au soleil. J'avais l'impression que la notion du temps c'était figée pendant que ses lèvres avaient emprisonnées les miennes. Je me contrefichais que les deux jeunes femmes nous regardaient. Pour moi, ce qui comptait était ses mains fermes et douces sur ma peau ... sa voix chaude qui donnait à chaque mot, même le plus banal, une note poétique me disant à quel point il m'aimer ... et la façon dont ne serai-ce qu'une simple pression de ses lèvres sur les miennes avait le don de faire palpiter mon coeur de bonheur.

**- Tu m'as manqué ... **Me murmura-t-il à l'entrée de mon oreille ce qui ne manqua pas de provoquer des milliers de frissons parcourir le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Ce qui ne manqua d'être vu par Julien qui essaya de se retenir de rire suite à son sourire légèrement apparent. J'essayerais de contrôler mon corps à l'avenir. Même si cela s'avère être une tâche particulièrement difficile. De l'entraînement, il me fallait juste de l'entraînement. Mais comment lui résister alors que mon corps lui-même est comme un aimant qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir sentir la présence de celui de Julien sur lui. Bref, c'était mission impossible.

**- Chéri, dois-je te rappeler que nous ne sommes pas seuls ? **Lui dis-je en rigolant légèrement alors qu'il m'avait collé la tête contre son torse.

Je m'étais évidemment détachée de lui pour pouvoir intervenir à ma façon. Certes, j'étais bien dans ses bras mais il est vrai que nous n'étions pas seuls et que nous ne pouvions pas continuer à nous enlacer de cette façon. Par question de respect, je ne le laissais pas répliquer et alla me présenter aux deux jeunes femmes en repoussant légèrement le corps de mon homme. Ce dernier me suivait de quelques pas.

**- Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis Esmée Cullen et voici ma fille Alice, nous sommes ici pour les préparatifs de votre mariage. **M'explique la jeune femme aux cheveux caramels avant même que je me présente.

Je me permettais de la détailler quelques instants avant de pouvoir continuer la discussion. La jeune femme mesurais dix centimètres de plus que moi, sa silhouette était parfaitement entretenue et je devinais qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas besoin d'abuser de régime pour pouvoir perdre quelques kilos en trop. Ses cheveux caramels s'arrêtaient jusqu'à ses épaules donnant un rehaussement de son teint qui était légèrement mâte. En ce qui concerne Alice, son petit mètre soixante me permettait de la dépasser d'une tête - sans présence de talon aiguille ce qui était le contraire actuellement -. Sa taille était à la fois fine, souple et rigide comme une lame d'escrime. Ses cheveux courts couleur noir corbeau avait la même action sur son teint que sur celui de sa mère. En conclusion, elles étaient aussi belles les unes que les autres.

**- Je suis Bella. **Leur répondis-je après avoir arrêté mais contemplation en me rappelant que je n'étais sûrement pas des plus discrète.

**- Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin rencontrer la fiancé de monsieur Parker. Il m'a tellement parlé de vous ! **S'excita presque Alice en sautillant de partout.

Cette fille me paraissait un peu trop surexcitée mais avait l'air vraiment sympa. Une bonne amie sans doute. Avec qui je m'entendrais bien qui sait. Mais pour le moment, Rosalie, mon unique amie me suffisait amplement. Je ne pouvais pas l'être avec tout le monde.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie, je n'ai dis que tu bien sur toi. **Me murmura Julien en passant sa main pour enlacer ma taille.

**- Oh je n'en doute pas. **Lui répondis-je avant d'échanger un chaste baiser avec lui. Nous pourrons être dans notre bulle dès que les organisatrices seront parties. **Bien, alors quels sont les projets que vous nous proposez ? **Leur demandais-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

**- Tout d'abord, je vais vous emmener tous les deux pour choisir votre gâteau et ma mère vous emmènera dans une boutique pour décoration de mariage. **M'expliqua Alice en sautillant de nouveau. **Et tout cela demain. **Termina-t-elle.

**- Par contre, je tenais à vous dire que la robe est déjà choisie, donc je vous enlève une tâche en moins à effectuer. **Lui avouais-je avant qu'elle ne parte dans un discours à propos de ma robe.

**- Oui, je savais déjà. Julien s'est chargé de me le dire. **Me répondit-elle d'un sourire bien plus que chaleureux.

**- Ne suis-je toujours pas autorisé à voir ta robe ? **Tenta Julien en me regardant de ses yeux cockers.

**- Tu as tout compris chéri. Et puis c'est une surprise. **Lui répondis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. **Ah tu oublié que cela porté malheur, hein ? **Précisais-je en souriant tout en gardant le contact avec ses yeux.

Notre connexion fut rapidement coupée suite à un invité surprise qui s'amusait durement avec ma sonnette. Je soupirais bruyamment avant de me détacher de mon homme pour aller ouvrir la porte. Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise de voir Jacob Black avec son sourire - qui se disait charmeur et dragueur pour lui - qui le rendait totalement niait. Je soupirais de nouveau.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **Lui demandais-je sèchement.

**- Bonjour à toi aussi Isabella. **Me répondit-il on ignorant le ton que je lui ai employé.

**- Il me semble t'avoir posé une question. **Insistais-je toujours de la même façon.

Je n'appréciais pas Jacob Black et je tenais à lui faire savoir. C'était un homme odieux et pour moi il n'était pas quelqu'un de confiance.

**- Je suis là pour Julien. **Soupira-t-il.

**- Ça je le savais ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que tu peux le voir au bureau au lieu de nous déranger comme tu le fais à chaque fois hein ?! **M'emportais-je en haussant légèrement la voix.

Honnêtement, je m'en fichais que les décoratrices m'entendent. J'avais besoin de montrer à cet homme, que ces interventions étaient particulièrement pesantes et qu'il était loin d'être notre ami, malgré le fait qu'il soit le collègue de mon fiancé. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à faire la part des choses entre la vie privée et la vie professionnelle. Il avait beau être l'un des avocats les plus réputés de Los Angeles, il était loin d'être le plus intelligent. En tout cas c'était mon point de vue.

**- Je suis ici pour parler d'un dossier important à Julien alors arrête de t'énerver, s'il te plaît ! **Me répondit-il tout en me détaillant de haut en bas en n'oubliant pas de s'arrêter sur ma poitrine.

**- Et toi arrête de reluquer ma femme de cette façon ! **Intervint Julien qui semblait beaucoup plus énervé que moi. Ce que je comprenais.

**- Je ne ...**

**- Ne perds pas ton temps à te justifier Jacob, va donc droit au but ! **Le coupa mon homme sèchement tout en passant son bras sur ma taille, sans doute un signe pour montrer à Jacob que je lui appartenais.

Ce dernier nous jaugea d'un regard mauvais avant de transformer ses yeux par un masque de gentillesse. Cet homme était bizarre Comme je le disais si bien, il ne m'aspirait pas confiance. En même temps, il préférait sûrement ne pas perdre les pédales pour éviter d'attirer les foudres de son patron qui pourrait le renvoyer d'un moment à un autre.

**- C'est à propos du dossier de M et Mme Cheney. Vous savez, le couple qui veut absolument divorcer.**

**- Merci, je connais chaque dossier traité dans le bureau. Continue.**

**- Disons que c'est un dossier privé alors si t'accepte de te parler en privé je continuerais de t'expliquer. **

**- Le secret professionnel, bien sûr. **Lui répondit Julien tout en me maintenant contre lui.

**- Bon, je vais vous laisser. **Murmurais-je en m'éclipsant dans le jardin pour m'éloigner un maximum de Jacob.

Je m'installais tranquillement sur un transat en fermant doucement les yeux pour profiter des rayons du soleil qui réchauffait peu à peu ma peau. Mes paupières s'ouvrirent d'un coup en repensant que je n'étais pas seule. J'observais les alentours et aperçu Alice et Esmée qui consultaient un magazine de mariage. Elles semblaient totalement plongées dans leurs affaires que je n'osais pas les déranger. Tant qu'elles faisaient du bon travail, je ne pouvais pas m'en plaindre. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si leur présence était aussi gênante que celle de Jacob. Non, loin de là.

Je me laissais donc refermer les yeux et profiter de quelques minutes de repos. Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas me faire grand mal. Julien me réveillera lorsque l'heure d'aller voir la gynécologue arrivera. Je n'étais pas très branchée gynéco mais personnellement, cette solution était la seule pour réellement savoir si je pouvais avoir un bébé. Julien me disait que ce n'était pas la pire expérience en ce qui pouvait concerné le côté santé et donc la médecine. Soit, il a peut-être raison Mais je suis désolée de dire que le fait de se laisser _tripoter _dans les endroits les plus intimes. Certes, c'était un expert qui se chargeait de tout. Mais c'était justement ça le problème.

_Fais taire ces pensées qui t'empêchent de te reposer Bella ! _Pour une fois que ma conscience a raison ! _Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour exécuter mon conseil, hein ? _Justement, rien. Il préférable que je dorme quelques minutes. _Eh bien voilà ! Enfin une bonne action ! _Oh la ferme.

Assise sur une des chaises présentent dans la salle d'attente auprès de Julien, je m'écroulais littéralement de fatigue. Esmée et Alice étaient évidemment parties, je m'étais aussi endormis sur mon transat et Julien s'était empressé de me réveiller se rappelant soudainement du rendez-vous médicale qui représentait beaucoup pour nous. D'après lui, j'avais particulièrement été grognon lorsqu'il m'avait traîné gentiment jusqu'à notre berline. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait en ce moment depuis que le mariage approchait. Enfin, je mettais tout cela sur la cause de nos noces pour éviter de penser que je puisse être enceinte. Certes c'est ce que je voulais le plus au monde après mon union avec Julien, mais je préférais l'être après ce jour-là pour éviter d'entendre des paroles du style : " _Elle est enceinte, c'est pour cela qu'elle se marie !". _J'avais autre chose à entendre que ces méchancetés même si je pouvais les ignorer avec facilité. Bon, il est vrai que le ventre rond n'apparaîtra pas tout de suite mais je n'avais surtout pas envie d'être préoccupée par des nausées ou des vomissements quelques peu imprévus en plein milieu de la salle lorsque j'entamerais la première danse. Non, très peu pour moi. Je ne l'avais pas encore dit à Julien car pour le moment nous préférions être sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de stérilité avant de retirer notre protection pendant nos ébats intimes. Avoir une maladie sexuellement transmissible était très peu pour moi surtout si j'ai la possibilité de porter un enfant. Pour personne d'ailleurs, mais nous étions responsables face à nos choix. Valait mieux utiliser un préservatif au lieu de se faire de faux espoirs. Après ce rendez-vous, nous aurions peut-être la réponse à une question qui était parfois responsable de certaine de nos disputes.

En ce qui concerne de nouveau le mariage, j'avais tenté ma chance en invitant mes parents et mes soeurs ainsi que leurs _gendres. _- Gendres, qui je rappelle, ont été soigneusement choisis par mes chers parents. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mes parents me répondent aussi rapidement, peut-être juste un simple appel me permettra de savoir leur réponse. Je savais très bien qu'ils m'avaient tourné le dos et qu'ils n'avaient sûrement pas l'intention de voir leur seule fille qui était manifestement heureuse avec l'homme que mon coeur a choisi et non celui promit par ces derniers. Toutefois, je ne les voyais pas débarquer à Los Angeles pour m'assurer qu'ils seront là lorsque je serais devant l'hôtel, toute vêtue de blanc. Non, ce n'était clairement pas leur genre. Pourtant, Charlie était le plus compatissant des deux mais je savais très bien que leur but était de nous garder toutes les trois dans la famille pour assurer un bon héritage. Même si je doutais que j'en fasse encore partie. Quant à Carmen et Kate, j'eus le droit à une réponse assez rapide. Un simple petit texto leur semblait utile, c'était mieux que rien. Certes, elles m'avaient royalement déçue lorsqu'elles ont décidé de ne plus m'adresser la parole depuis que j'étais partie vivre avec Julien, mais franchement, je restais encore leur soeur et je ne méritais pas ce genre de traitement. Car avant,je m'entendais vraiment bien avec Carmen et Kate, nous partagions tout à propos de nous, en particuliers les histoires de filles. Mais cette relation s'est aggravée le jour de Thanksgiving, lorsque le sujet de conversation que j'attendais le moins fut entamé par tous les membres de ma famille à compter les plus anciens : tantes ou oncles, grands-parents et mes parents. Le sujet ? _Comment bien caser sa fille pour être sûr de garder une bonne image de la famille sans pour autant se douter du bonheur des deux personnes promis à un destin qu'ils n'ont pas choisis ? _Un sujet très intéressant semblerait-il, surtout pour la famille que j'avais finis par découvrir ce jour-là. Depuis que mes soeurs eurent rencontrées leurs promis et voulaient absolument suivre les ordres de Renée et Charlie - car désormais ce n'étaient plus vraiment mes parents - et s'étaient donc mariées. Kate avec un certain Garrett et Carmen avec Eleazar. Elles n'ont apparemment pas apprécié le fait que je n'ai pas garder cette dite _tradition familiale. _Je n'avais jamais eu envie de me marier avec un homme dont je n'avais aucun sentiment. Je voulais être heureuse avec un homme et être ces fameux couples qui se tenaient main dans la main dans la rue. Mais pas faire semblant d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec un type qui ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole. Et puis de toute façon, Alec non plus ne voulait pas. Lorsque j'avais rencontré Julien, je lui avais clairement dit que le bonheur ne ressemblait pas à cela et il m'avait même annoncé qu'il avait rencontré une fille du nom de Jane avant que je lui annonce celle que j'avais eu avec Julien quelques jours plus tôt. Nous avions donc eu un accord sur le fait que nous ne pouvions pas nous marier. Nous avions tout simplement agis en adulte et j'étais loin de renoncer à mon bonheur. A ce bonheur que je partageais avec Julien. Un homme fantastiquement fabuleux, celui que chaque fille rêve d'avoir. Et dans peu de temps, j'allais m'unir avec cet homme. Notre amour était bien plus fort que n'importe quel autre sentiment émotionnel qu'un humain pouvait sentir. Même si je faisais partie de ces humains. Ce qui était tout à fait logique.

**- Chérie ? **Me demanda soudainement Julien me sortant de ma torpeur qui m'avait décidément coupée du monde. **Est-ce que ça va ? **Continua-t-il d'un air inquiet.

**- Bah oui pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? **Lui demandais-je essayant de masquer ma gêne.

J'eus comme réponse un simple baiser qui signifiait sûrement que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Pfft, facile à dire ... rien qu'en scrutant la salle et à voir toutes ces femmes aux ventres ronds de différentes tailles, toutes accompagnées du futur papa de l'enfant, autant dire que rien ne pouvait être aussi stressant que de les voir. Aucune d'entre elle était aussi plate que moi, c'est-à-dire, pas enceinte. Elles étaient toutes passées par ce stade du premier chez la gynécologue. _Génial ! _Je soupirais assez bruyamment pour attirer quelques regards curieux sur ma petite personne. Quoi ? Ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un soupirer ?! Les gens je te jure !

_Voilà que tu t'énerves sur des patients maintenant ! _Non mais là c'était clairement cherché ! _Tu as raison mais essaye tout de même de ne pas montrer ton stress, Julien risque de s'en rendre compte !_ Je suis sûr qu'il le sait déjà, la preuve il essaye de me rassurer avec sa main sur ma cuisse droite ... ce qui a quand même son effet positif. _Jésus Marie Joseph, pourquoi suis-je la conscience de cette personne-là ?! _Encore une fois, la ferme !

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie, tout va bien se passer. **Me murmura-t-il sans être discret pour autant ce qui attira de nouveau les regards de nos _spectateurs. _

**- Et comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas, regarde-les ! **Lui répondis-je de la même façon que lui en baissant cependant le ton de ma voix.

Julien regarda autour de lui - comme s'il n'avait pas vu que d'autres patients attendaient que l'heure de leur rendez-vous arrive enfin - et sembla remarquer la raison de mon malaise. Il soupira légèrement avant de planter ses yeux d'un bleu azur dans les miens pour me faire comprendre que je n'avais - encore une fois - pas à m'inquiéter. D'habitude, ce geste avait tendance à me calmer, mais là, je sentais plutôt les effets contraire. Je soupirais en quittant le regard de mon fiancé et me mis à fixer droit devant moi, trouvant une certaine admiration sur l'affiche plaquer sur le mur montrant de nouveau une femme enceinter avec un sourire aussi grand qu'un croissant de lune. Même si je savais que l'on pouvait être heureuse en portant un bébé, mais il était clair que cette femme-là était stéréotypée. Je soufflais de désespoir. Rien dans cette salle d'attente ne pouvait me servir de _rassurant. _A présent, je ne voulais qu'une chose : sortir de cet endroit le plus rapidement possible !

**- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? **M'emportais-je.

Je fis les gros yeux me rendant soudainement compte que j'avais parlé un peu fort. Je baissais alors la tête et me mit à tapoter du pied nerveusement. Je commençais même à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure pour éviter de penser le pire que je pourrais apprendre durant ce rendez-vous. Je tentais toutes les tentatives possibles jusqu'à même fermer les yeux en berçant doucement ma tête.

**- Bella, arrête de t'inquiéter, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu sois stérile. **Tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois pour me rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

**- Toutes les raisons sont possibles Julien. **Lui répondis-je en gardant les yeux baissés m'attendant à ce qu'il me force à le regarder à l'aide de son index, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, me permettant de continuer à lui parler. **Toutes les raisons sont possibles pour que je puisse l'être. Il est possible que la gynécologue m'annonce que je ne pourrais pas fonder la famille que l'on rêve d'avoir, car après ça une autre peur régnera en moi et je ... **Je fus stopper par l'index de Julien qu'il l'avait subitement posé sur mes lèvres alors que des larmes - plutôt considérée comme traîtresses - inondaient mes joues.

**- Je sais très ce que tu ressens actuellement, je suis dans le même état que toi mon amour, mais crois-moi, quoi qu'il arrive je ne te quitterais même si une mauvaise nouvelle nous attends derrière la porte. Jamais, tu as compris ? **Me révéla-t-il sans aucune hésitation ni doute.

Là, honnêtement, j'en avais le souffle coupé. Je pouvais avouer que c'était l'une des plus belles révélations depuis le début de notre relation. Un poids en moins venait de se retirer. Julien restera avec moi, _quoi qu'il arrive, _si j'en suivais ses paroles.

Ce dernier profita de mon silence pour essuyer mes dernières larmes qui persistaient à vouloir rester sur mes joues, à l'aide de ses deux pouces. J'avais en face de moi, l'homme le plus merveilleux que je connaisse. Pour lui prouver qu'il m'avait touché, je me jetais sur ses lèvres sans aucune retenue, ne me doutant pas que nous étions observés. J'avais une forte envie de me mettre en califourchon sur lui mais cela m'était impossible en vu de l'endroit où nous trouvions - malgré le fait que la tentation soit très présente.

**- En tout cas, elle a de la chance de vous avoir. **Nous interrompit une jeune femme - qui semblait avoir plus de vingt de cinq ans - se trouvant en face de nous en fixant Julien d'un sourire bienveillant.

Bienveillant ? Étai-ce le fait qu'elle soit enceinte pour se montrer aussi gentille ? Non, elle était tout simplement une femme qui avait ce bon comportement qui pouvait être acceptable.

**- Gardez-le, il vous sera précieux. **Continua-t-elle en souriant de plus belle.

**- J'en ai bien l'intention. **Lui répondis-je en souriant à mon tour allant du regard de la jeune femme à celui de Julien qui me regardait amoureusement.

Nous eûmes juste le temps d'échanger un baiser furtif puisque la gynécologue décida enfin d'apparaître dans la salle d'attente. Elle sera la main de son précédent patient ou plutôt patiente qui devait sûrement porter des jumeaux, en précisant les conseils médicaux suivit de quelques paroles de politesse avant de se retourner vers les autres personnes qui attendaient , tout comme nous, la fin de cette attente qui devenait presque interminable. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas partante pour une autre consultation puisqu'elle trouva le moyen de tapoter sur son Iphone quelques messages tout en appelant quelques contacts. Ah bah, on voit qu'elle est très motivée.

Profitant de ce moment, je me permis de la détailler du regard allant de la tête au pied. Des cheveux couleur rouge pétant montrant quelques mèches noires, un visage ayant une peau grasse suite à une trop grosse consommation de tabac, un maquillage un peu trop chargé où les paupières étaient recouverte d'un far à paupière bleu foncé, n'allant pas du tout avec ses yeux légèrement noisette suivit d'un rouge à lèvre beaucoup trop foncé pour aller avec son teint plutôt pâle. Je descendais mes yeux apercevant sa blouse blanche - comme tous les médecins - où quelques stylos étaient rangés soigneusement dans une poche présente sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine. Cependant, la blouse n'était pas très bien boutonnée ou plutôt un désordre avec les boutons où le dernier des derniers ne pouvait pas être fermé. Du coup, la dite Docteur Meyer avait un côté de blouse plus long que l'autre. Pour finir, un slim rose beaucoup trop flashant - jusqu'à en faire mal aux yeux - pour aller avec ses bottines noires luisantes. Désormais, cette femme ne savait clairement pas son style et donc comment assembler tel vêtement avec tel vêtement. Si elle n'était pas connue comme étant une très bonne spécialiste, il était clair que je ne serais pas aller la voir pour ce type de rendez-vous.

**- Monsieur Parker et mademoiselle Swan ? **S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix douce, telle un parfait médecin. **Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. **Termina-t-elle en nous faisant un signe du regard.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter forçant ma chaise à faire un petit grincement. Je m'étais encore laissé aller avec mes pensées qui étaient particulièrement débordante aujourd'hui. Essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer un peu plus, je me levais en suivant Julien qui me tenait fortement la main. Un nouveau signe qui servait de réconfort.

**- Bien, dites-moi la raison de votre venue ici. **Nous demanda-t-elle alors que nous venions à peine de nous asseoir en face de son bureau.

_Je suis ici parce que je me suis dit que ce serait bien de se faire exploiter le vagin ! _Non mais quelle question ?! Je commençais réellement à me demander si elle était un bon spécialiste. Bon après, il est vrai que ses questions venant d'une totale débilité ne prouvait pas son incompétence dans son métier. Et puis, si cela aurait été le cas, elle ne serait pas aussi réputé à Los Angeles. En tout cas, j'espérais que le meilleur ami de Julien, connu sous le nom de Jasper, ne s'était pas tromper sur son compte.

**- Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour savoir si vous avez la possibilité de pouvoir avoir un enfant ? **Continua-t-elle voyant qu'aucun de nous deux ne répondaient tout en me jaugeant de ses yeux qui regardaient hors de ses lunettes violettes qu'elle venait de poser sur son nez.

_Ah bon, j'étais persuadée que j'étais là pour autre chose ?! _Je reniflais avec dédain pour éviter de m'emporter trop vite si elle continuait comme ça.

**- En fait, vous êtes tellement maigre que vous êtes persuadée de ne pas pouvoir être enceinte. **Commença-t-elle tout en continuant à me regarder avec mépris. **D'ailleurs je me demande ce que fait ce jeune homme avec vous ... **conclut-elle en regardant ce dernier avec ses yeux de biches.

Non mais quelle salope ! Elle se permet de m'insulter pour ensuite regarder mon fiancé pour le draguer ?! Alors là, elle ne savait pas de quoi j'étais capable. Le respect était quelque chose de très important pour moi et j'allais lui faire comprendre ! Julien savait très bien ce qui se passait dans ma tête et même s'il avait très envie d'intervenir pour prendre ma défense, il savait que j'avais besoin de dire ce que je pensais à cette vielle peau de vache !

**- Vous vous prenez pour qui, hein ? Le respect vous connaissez ? Non, je ne crois pas ! Mais la prochaine fois que vous me parlez de cette façon, je ferais en sorte pour que vous soyez la femme la plus détestée de Los Angeles et croyez-moi j'en suis capable ! De plus, je peux très bien porter plainte pour parole déplacée car voyez-vous, mon fiancé est avocat ! **La menaçais-je sérieusement tout en me laissant maintenir par le bras de Julien. Ce qui était très utile car mes envies de meurtres ne furent jamais aussi puissant jusqu'à ce jour.

**- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! C'est ce que je savais, vous avez beaucoup plus de caractère que ce que je ne pensais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous insulter, je voulais juste avoir un peu d'humour ! **S'expliqua-t-elle en explosant littéralement de rire jusqu'à laisser sa tête se poser sur son bureau.

Je tournais ma tête vers Julien qui lui semblait la prendre pour une folle. Et c'est ce qu'elle était. J'en étais certaine.

**- Jasper m'avait prévenu de son humour était un peu spécial mais je ne pensais que c'était à ce point. **Chuchota-t-il d'un air intrigué ce qui me fit légèrement sourire jusqu'à éclaté de rire à mon tour.

**- Enfin vous vous joignez à moi jeune femme ! **S'écria presque le docteur en oubliant pas d'essuyer les quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux.

**- Hmm ... Je ne rigolais pas pour vous. **Lui avouais-je.

Elle ne répondit rien durant un moment avant de commencer sa consultation avec beaucoup plus de sérieux. Elle m'indiqua la table médicale pour que je m'y allonge afin de voir si tout allait bien.

_Chut, respire Bella, respire. Il faudra bien passer ce stade un jour non ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois pour cette spécialiste qu'elle exerçait ses gestes ! _D'ailleurs je me demande comment fait-elle pour supporter cette vision plusieurs fois par jour ? _C'est son métier idiote ! _Je sais mais ce n'est quand même pas un métier que j'exercerais tous les jours. Encore faire ceci avec des animaux étaient totalement différents et puis ... _La ferme et arrête de partir sur ce genre de conversation mentale alors que Meyer te tripotera avec ses outils ! _

Je pris pour une fois en compte les conseils de ma conscience. _Ah bah quand même ! _La ferme ! Peut-être devrais-je continuer mes échanges avec cette dernière qui semblait particulièrement pipelette en ce moment !

Durant tout le long de la consultation, j'essayais de ne pas penser à ce qui se passer derrière le drap qui se trouvait sur mes jambes, cachant la tête du Docteur Meyer. Ce qui était loin d'être rassurant. De plus, je n'avais pas la possibilité de chercher le regard de Julien car lui aussi était partit faire un test de son côté. Ce qui était beaucoup moins gênant pour lui. Après qu'elle m'ait suffisamment mise mal à l'aise, _ma torture _était enfin finie. Ce semblait à peine cinq minutes pour elle avait pour moi duré une bonne heure. Heureusement, j'ai pu rapidement me rhabiller pour rejoindre Julien sur sa chaise qui avait donné son échantillon d'urine au Docteur. Il m'avait frotté la cuisse durant toute la révélation. Honnêtement, cette femme n'était pas très douée pour aller directement au but. Elle avait une façon de mettre la pression qui devenait particulièrement désagréable. Je ne sais pas si cela venait de son type d'humour mais en tout cas j'espérais qu'elle se dépêche. L'envie de retrouver mon petit chez moi était assez présent. Heureusement pour moi, elle avait terminé son discours sur les bébés ou du moins sur le fait d'avoir son premier enfant pour enfin nous dire la phrase la plus attendue depuis le début de la consultation : "_Eh bien, je ne vois pas où est le problème, vous êtes tout à fait apte à porter un enfant. Quant à vous jeune homme, je n'ai pas besoin de faire des analyses pour être persuadée que tout est parfait pour vos spermatozoïdes." _Bon d'accord, il était clair qu'elle était un peu trop directe dans son vocabulaire mais cela allait parfaitement avec sa personnalité. Pour finir, elle nous avait donc dit que j'étais en pleine période d'ovulation en me souhaitant bonne chance pour la suite et qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter à prendre rendez-vous avec elle lorsque je saurais que j'attends un enfant. En ce qui me concernait, je n'étais pas très branchée pour retourner chez elle, Julien non plus mais il avait finit par me dire qu'elle faisait partie des meilleures de son métier et il fallait donc lui faire confiance malgré son côté un peu spécial. Un peu beaucoup d'ailleurs. L'entretien arriva enfin à sa fin et elle ne perdit pas de temps pour nous serrer la main afin de nous laisser partir pour de bon. Nous sautâmes rapidement dans notre voiture pour fêter la nouvelle qui nous réjouissait plus que tout. Je n'avais même pas pu m'empêcher de crier de joie une fois mes fesses posées sur le cuir blanc de notre BMW noire. Julien lui, s'était contenté d'un simple éclat de rire suite à ma réaction qu'il n'attendait pas. Mais il comprenait parfaitement mon excitation puisque je ressentais enfin la peur de ne pas pouvoir être enceinte. Ce jour allait enfin se réaliser. Je m'imaginais déjà le ventre rond. Julien n'avait même pas pu s'empêcher de m'embrasser avec passion alors que je m'étais à peine retourner vers lui après avoir ouvert la porte de notre maison. Il profita de ce moment pour me traîner contre le mur opposé de l'entrée en n'oubliant pas de la fermer. Je crois que nous n'avions jamais étaient excités sauf le jour où il m'avait demandé en mariage ... un jour que je n'oublierais pas parmi tant d'autres.

Tout avait commencé avec une journée entre couple banale enfin sauf pour moi car il est vrai que j'avais remarqué qu'il avait prit son jour rien que pour moi. Il n'avait cessé de tripoter quelque chose à l'intérieur de la poche de sa veste noire, sûrement pour s'assurer que son _cadeau _était toujours là. Evidemment nous avions finit dans un restaurant qui gardait tout la simplicité que nous voulions préserver au fond de nous. Il lui avait suffit d'être un minimum - mais le maximum fut rapidement dépassé - romantique pour me faire craquer. Je me rappelle que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout surtout lorsqu'il avait posé un genou à terre tout en ouvrant la petite boîte noire où se trouvait la fameuse bague. Là non plus, rien n'avait été fait au hasard. La petite pierre présente sur le bijou devait avoir pas mal de carats, ce qui a dut coûter une fortune mais je ne voulais pas lui en faire la remarque. Il faisait ceci pour me faire plaisir. Et ma réaction fut immédiate, il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre ma réponse puisque je m'étais directement jetée sur lui tout en l'embrassant, laissant les larmes de joies déborder de mes yeux.

**- Maintenant que nous avons la réponse que nous attendions depuis longtemps, c'est le moment d'essayer ...** Me murmura Julien à l'entrée de mon oreille me provocant un léger frisson qui longeait ma colonne vertébrale.

Il commença à déposer une pluie de baiser dans mon cou, ne me permettant pas de lui répondre. Il me tenait fermement par la taille pour éviter que je ne flanche tellement la sensation de ses lèvres humides sur ma peau me rendait folle. Ma main gauche alla se réfugier dans ses cheveux pour le pousser à continuer. Avec ce geste, je n'avais pas besoin de lui donner la moindre réponse puisqu'il était signe que j'étais d'accord pour essayer.

**- Je t'aime, je suis fous de toi Bella ... **Chuchota-t-il, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens, en caressant ma joue avec sa main tout en faisant des mouvements circulaires à l'aide de son pouce.

Là non plus, il ne me laissa pas la possibilité de dire quoi que soit. Ses lèvres s'étaient déjà emparées des miennes, comme s'il voulait exprimer ses sentiments pour moi d'une autre façon qu'avec la parole. Dieu que j'aimais cet homme ! Oublions les principes du mariages, être enceinte avant ne pouvait pas être aussi dramatique. J'étais prête à oublier l'une de mes peurs pour passer un moment qui se promettait d'être fantastique.

**- Je t'aime à la folie ... **Réussis-je à lui dire pendant que nous reprenions notre respiration.

Il passa son index sur mes lèvres gonflées d'un geste doux. Nous échangeâmes un baiser chaste avant qu'il empoigne mes fesses pour faire passer mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je m'accrochais à sa nuque à l'aide de mes bras et continuais à l'embrasser avec passion et envie.

**- Il n'est pas question que je te fasse l'amour à même ce mur. **S'exclama-t-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

Il quitta rapidement mes lèvres ayant comme excuse qu'il devait regarder où il allait. Ce qui était vrai mais le truc c'est que je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je devais donc calmer mon subconscient pour me retenir. Mais il semblerait que lui non plus se battait avec le sien car il accéléra le pas pour me déposer plus rapidement sur notre lit conjugal. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour se mettre au-dessus de moi pour continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Sa bouche humide se retrouva sur mon épaule gauche en déposant quelques baisers humides. Des petits gémissements s'échappa de ma bouche ne supportant plus d'être retenus. Ne voulant pas rester de marbre, je m'attaquer à sa chemise blanche pour avoir une meilleure vue sur son torse. Arrivée au dernier bouton, je retirais un minimum sa chemise en dégageant les manches sur ses épaules. Quant à lui, il arrêta ses baisers pour retirer ma robe en la passant par ma tête. J'étais désormais en sous-vêtement devant cet homme et lui était juste torse nu. Je m'attaquais donc à la ceinture de son pantalon pour être égal à lui. Mais il me fit rapidement comprendre que ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je subissais donc une injustice. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de bouder. Cette nuit nous appartenait et je ne voulais en aucun cas la gâcher.

Nous continuâmes à faire l'amour cette nuit-là toujours avec autant de passion. Les caresses que m'avait prodigué Julien durant l'acte ont été juste parfait. Sans protection, dans quelques jours, j'aurais peut-être la chance de voir une réponse positif sur mon premier test de grossesse. Evidemment, la fatigue s'empara rapidement de nos deux corps ce qui nous força Julien à se retirer de moi pour s'allonger à mes côtés en n'oubliant pas de me blottir contre lui d'une façon protectrice. Je finissais alors par me laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Un mariage et peut-être un bébé, notre couple ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Nous allions avoir ce que nous voulions depuis longtemps et nous en étions très content. Le bonheur allait continuer et j'étais prête pour que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

**Bah voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! **

**Comme je le dis depuis le début, ce n'est que le commencement. **

**Mon but est de vous montrer le couple Julien & Bella pour que vous compreniez leur relation ainsi des**

**réaction qu'aura Bella un peu plus tard dans la fiction.**

**Sinon, je suis désolée du retard et j'espère pouvoir me rattraper avec ce chapitre !**

**Allez tous à vos claviers et donnez-moi votre avis ;)**

**Kiss Kiss**

**By F.B.F**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le Grand Jour

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! **

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps en tout cas je me rattrape du retard que j'ai pris avec ce chapitre ! Mais j'étais occupée avec le chapitre 8 de La Rose Noire du coup mon excuse tient la route :) Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos commentaires : **

**So-Kate : **La voilà la suite ! ;)

**Grazie :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que ce sera la même chose pour celui-là ! Merci pour ton encouragement que je prends avec grand plaisir !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le Grand Jour**

**- Mon coeur ... **Me murmura Julien en déposant quelques baisers dans le creux de mon cou.

**- Julien ... **Marmonnais-je en enfonçant ma tête plus profondément dans les oreillers.

**- Ah bah je vois que l'on est du matin. **S'exclama-t-il en continuant sa pluie de baisers.

Il réussit à m'arracher un petit sourire. Cependant, je gardais tout de même les yeux clos, n'étant toujours pas prête à me lever. Sa main droite commençait son massage au niveau de mon ventre alors que ses lèvres humides continuaient à faire leurs chemins le long de ma clavicule droite.

**- Chéri, j'suis fatiguée ... **Lui répondis-je en gardant mon sourire.

**- Je sais, moi aussi j'aimerais resté. **Me dit-il en se plaçant au-dessus de moi, me laissant échapper un petit rire.

Il emprisonna mes lèvres avec tendresse en mettant sa main droite sur ma joue pour approfondir notre baiser. Je fermais les yeux en autorisant sa langue à jouer avec la mienne. Je souriais durant notre baiser. Il n'y avait que lui pour me réveiller de cette façon. Que lui qui réussissait à me combler de bonheur.

**- Je vais préparer le déjeuner. **Enchaîna-t-il en m'embrassant de nouveau.

Je me mis à rire. Julien ne savait pas cuire un oeuf. A chaque fois qu'il se proposait pour s'occuper du repas, j'avais une peur bleue de retrouver ma cuisine en feu. Encore que le plat soit brûlé, ce n'était pas le pire. Mais retrouvé cette pièce dans un état déplorable était totalement autre chose. Cependant, n'ayant pas envie de bouger un seul membre de mon corps, je le laissais faire. Je savais qu'il reviendra dans l'espace de quelques minutes.

Etant allongée sur le lit, j'attendais donc que Julien vienne me chercher. Mais j'étais encore fatiguée et même s'il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de me faire la moindre remarque, je refermais les yeux sans pour autant me laisser partir dans les songes.

**- Chérie, je ... **S'interrompit Julien en arrivant dans la chambre. **J'en étais sûr ... je savais que je ne pouvais pas m'absenter ... **Murmura-t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

J'ouvris mes paupières pour affrontés son regard d'un bleu clair qui me faisait toujours fondre. Il passa sa main sur ma joue. Bizarrement, je n'avais pas envie de faire le moindre geste. Et bien que le mariage n'était que dans deux jours et qu'aujourd'hui nous avions rendez-vous avec une certaine Victoria pour goûter les gâteaux et choisir l'argenterie avec l'aide d'Esmée, je n'étais pas en forme.

**- Ça ne va pas ? **Me demanda-t-il en continuant son geste sur ma joue.

**- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? **

**- Je ne sais pas, je te sens fatiguée ces temps-ci. **S'expliqua-t-il en affichant son air inquiet.

Je savais qu'il faisait sûrement le lien au fait que je pouvais être enceinte. Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix jours que nous avions appris la nouvelle que nous attendions tous les deux. Et chaque jour qui passait, Julien ne cessait de me demander si j'allais bien. Autant les autres jours tout se passait à merveille mais aujourd'hui je me sentais un peu faible comme si j'avais de la fièvre. C'était la seule fois où nous n'avions pas utilisé de protection pour tenter notre chance étant donné que j'étais en pleine période d'ovulation. J'espérais que cela soit le cas mais je n'avais pas envie d'être malade le jour de mon mariage. Mais de toute façon, j'avais beau ne pas le vouloir, si cela arrive, je n'aurais pas le choix.

**- Julien, je ne suis pas enceinte. **Lui dis-je en m'asseyant pour me mettre à côté de lui tout en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

**- C'est toujours possible et puis tu n'as toujours pas vérifier. **Me répondit-il en gardant ce petit espoir en lui.

**- Je sais. Si tu veux j'irais vérifier après cette longue journée qui nous attends. **Lui assurais-je en lui volant un baiser.

Comme à chaque fois que nous voulions passer un moment tous les deux, quelqu'un était toujours là pour nous rappeler qu'il y avait autre chose à faire. Julien soupira bruyamment avant de se vêtir d'une simple chemise blanche en la laissant entrouverte - permettant à mes pauvres yeux de voir son torse sculpté où j'aurais bien aimé y faire balader mes mains - et d'un jean clair pour ensuite s'éclipser au rez-de-chaussée pour aller ouvrir. Je refermais la porte derrière lui pour pouvoir m'habiller sans être dérangée. Je réussis à dénicher une robe blanche avec une ceinture qui mettait largement mes formes en valeur. Je me plaçais devant le miroir de notre chambre pour me passer du crayon noir, une touche de mascara et me mis à observer mon ventre. Ce qui était totalement ridicule. Si j'étais réellement enceinte, les effets de la grossesse commenceront à se voir uniquement au troisième mois. _Cependant, je me vois bien avec un ventre rond. _Pensais-je après avoir enfilé ma robe et placé un oreiller en-dessous pour voir ce que cela pourrait faire. J'esquissais un sourire.

**- Chérie ... **Intervint Julien en osant tout de même quelques petits coups à la porte avant de se rendre compte qu'il m'avait déjà vu nue des milliers de fois, bien que ce n'était pas le cas en ce moment.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se stoppa net en voyant que je tripotais mon ventre avec l'oreiller qui se trouvait toujours sous ma robe. Je tournais ma tête pour voir son expression et le vit sourire de toute ses dents. Il sembla satisfait de la situation vu son air amusé qu'il affichait sur son beau visage.

**- Même avec le ventre rond tu es magnifique. **Me dit-il en oubliant totalement ce qu'il était venu me dire au début.

**- Chéri, ce n'est qu'un oreiller tu sais. **Lui expliquais-je en retirant le coussin de ma tunique pour le reposer sur notre lit.

Je profitais de ce moment pour replier les couvertures à l'envers, laissant nos draps libres. Je replaçais correctement les oreillers avant d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser l'air entrer dans la pièce. J'échappais un petit bâillement alors que je cherchais ma paire de compensées blanche dans notre placard.

**- Je sais, mais j'ai le droit de dire que ma fiancée est magnifique.** Se justifia-t-il en encerclant ma taille alors que j'étais de dos à lui.

Rien que de l'entendre dire le mot _fiancée_ me faisait rappeler que le grand jour arrivait dans très peu de temps. Le mariage. J'ai toujours rêvé de me marier et cela depuis que je suis petite. Je me rappelle lorsque je m'amusais à en faire un avec mes poupées Barbies, comme je voulais qu'il soit. Je croyais encore aux contes fées certes, mais je gardais cet espoir qu'un jour mon prince charmant viendra me chercher pour me rendre heureuse. Bien que Julien ne soit pas un prince, il était pour moi comme tel. Puisqu'il était là, auprès de moi.

**- Au fait, je suis monté pour te dire que tes parents et tes soeurs accompagnées de leurs maris sont ici ...** Murmura-t-il n'ayant pas l'air satisfait de l'arrivée de sa belle famille.

Je me retournais pour affronter son regard. J'avais l'impression que mes yeux allaient sortir de mes orbites rien que le fait de savoir que _ma famille_ se trouvait chez nous, dans notre maison après plus de deux ans d'ignorance. Je m'attendais tout sauf à leur venue. Il est vrai que je leur avais envoyé un carton d'invitation pour éviter d'être sans famille durant mon mariage, mais le fait de les voir ici, dans ma maison, était loin d'être mon intention.

**- Ils sont en bas ? **M'assurais-je en articulant chaque mot.

**- Oui. A en voir leurs attitudes, ils font comme s'ils ne t'avaient pas tourné le dos durant ces deux dernières années.** Me répondit-il en massant doucement mes épaules pour essayer de me calmer.

Il était clair que mes parents étaient les dernières personnes que je souhaitais voir pour le moment. En ce qui concernait Carmen et Kate, je ne savais pas ce que je pensais. Elles restaient mes soeurs. Je savais que mon jugement se portera dès lors que je les verrais. Avec un peu de chance, elles seront accompagnées de leurs _maris _soigneusement choisis par maman et papa.

**- Ok. Je devrais descendre alors ... **Proposais-je en quittant durement les bras de Julien.

Ce dernier passa devant moi en attrapant ma main. Nous descendîmes des escaliers doucement. Au fur et à mesure que nous arrivions en bas, les voix de toute ma _famille_ se firent rapidement entendre. Il semblait parler de la décoration du salon que d'un sujet qui semblait les intéresser mais que je n'arrivais pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je n'avais pas à être stressée ou même angoissée de les voir. Je devais leur montrer que j'étais heureuse.

**- Isabella ! **S'écria ma mère en se prenant la peine de me prendre dans ses bras, ma main toujours dans celle de Julien.

Lorsqu'elle vit que je ne resserrais pas son étreinte elle se retira en affichant une quelconque interrogation dans son regard. Pfft, comment osait-elle être surprise ?

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? **Me demanda-t-elle.

**-** **Pourquoi, le devrais-je ? **Répliquais-je froidement.

**- Isabelle, je suis ta mère ! **S'exclama-t-elle, choquée.

**- Une mère n'aurait jamais tourné le dos à sa fille parce qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre la vie que tu lui as imposé ! **M'emportais-je en gardant cette même froideur pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui pardonnerais pas quoi qu'elle fasse.

Les mouvements du pouce de Julien sur ma main me permettait de garder un self contrôle de mes nerfs. Je soupirais bruyamment en m'éclipsant dans la cuisine pour faire quelques cafés. Pas que j'avais envie de les accueillir, mais c'était juste une façon pour moi de ne plus voir leurs têtes innocentes.

Alors que je remplissais la cafetière de café moulu, je sentais les bras de Julien encerclait ma taille. Mes yeux commençaient largement à me piquer et je sentais que j'allais craquer d'un moment à un autre. Et Julien le sentait et savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire dans ces cas-là.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ! **M'emportais-je en me retournant face à un regard inquiet. **Ils font comme si nous avions toujours été unis, je ne comprends pas leurs comportements ! **Continuais-je en laissant les doigts de Julien essuyer les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées.

**- Viens-là. **Me dit-il en me plaquant contre son torse d'un geste protecteur. **Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. **Continua-t-il en frottant mon dos pour me rassurer.

Je me laisser bercer dans ses bras tellement je me sentais bien. J'attendais plusieurs minutes, histoire de me calmer, avant de pouvoir retourner auprès des personnes qui se présentaient comme étant ma famille. J'entendis que Julien avait appuyé sur la cafetière pour ensuite me serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Il déposa quelques baisers sur le dessus de ma tête en me berçant doucement. Son parfum qui parvenait à mes narines était pour moi le deuxième remède pour m'apaiser.

**- Bella ? **S'exclama une voix féminine que je n'avais pas entendu pendant deux ans. Celle de Carmen.

Je retirais ma tête du torse de mon fiancé pour affronter le regard de ma soeur. Elle avait se regard honteux et elle semblait s'en vouloir terriblement. J'aurais très bien pu la prendre dans mes bras mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que j'avais tout oublier. Elle était ma soeur, certes, mais elle aussi m'avait tourné le dos en suivant les pas de Kate. Entre les deux, Carmen avait toujours été la soumise pour Kate et se sentait obligée de suivre ce qu'elle faisait, tandis que moi j'étais l'indépendante et je n'aimais pas que l'on décide à ma place.

**- Julien, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais parler avec Bella. **Lui demanda gentiment Carmen en restant sur le pas de la porte.

L'intéressé regarda ma soeur avant de se tourner vers moi en me tenant toujours fermement contre lui bien que ma tête ne soit plus contre son torse. Ce n'était pas la demande de Carmen qui le préoccupait mais comment je me sentais. Il aimait prendre soin de moi et il voulait me le montrer.

**- Ça va aller ? **Me demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus clairs dans les miens en gardant cette tendresse que je chérissais tant.

**- Oui. **Lui répondis-je simplement en souriant.

J'attendis que ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes en fermant les yeux. Je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre longtemps pour les sentir contre moi. Sa main caressa un petit moment ma joue avant qu'il se décide à retirer son bras droit de ma taille. Je le laissais partir avec difficulté en le regardant s'éloigner. Il ferma la porte de la cuisine me laissant seule avec Carmen qui avait fait quelques pas en avant pour le laisser passer.

**- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? **Dis-je en regardant ma soeur.

**- Tu as l'air heureuse. **Me répondit-elle.

Je vis rapidement dans son regard que ce n'était pas le cas pour elle. Intriguée, j'agissais en tant que soeur et m'approchais d'elle pour poser mes mains sur ses épaules. C'est à ce moment-là que je compris qu'elle n'était pas venue pour moi mais plutôt pour se confier sur sa vie et pour se libérer. Je savais qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Après tout, j'avais trouvé mon bonheur et si elle était malheureuse, je devais l'aider. Je retirais mes mains de ses épaules pour agripper ses poignées. Il a suffit que je les retourne pour remarquer d'horribles marques rouges suivit de plusieurs cicatrices qui semblaient avoir mis du temps pour se refermer. L'une d'elle devait sûrement être récente. Je la regardais horrifiée en sentant une certaine haine envers Eleazar. Il avait osé toucher à ma soeur.

**- C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ? **Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle laissait libre court à ses larmes de couler.

Je savais déjà la réponse mais je voulais l'entendre dire ce qu'elle vivait. Elle était mariée avec un monstre. Cet homme allait m'entendre. Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte lorsque la voix de Carmen intervint pour m'empêcher de faire une scène.

**- Bella, ne fais pas ça. **Dit-elle en me tirant par le bras.

**- Mais Carmen, cet homme te bat ! Tu crois sérieusement que je vais le laisser faire du mal à ma soeur ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de le voir afficher un sourire amical alors qu'il te rend malheureuse ? Je suis désolée mais non ! **M'emportais-je en contrôlant le ton de ma voix pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des autres présents dans le salon.

**- Je sais mais laisse-moi te parler après je te laisserais faire ce que tu veux. **Insista-t-elle en incitant à m'asseoir sur l'une des chaises présentent dans la pièce.

Elle fit de même tandis que je me trouvais en face d'elle en train de tenir ses mains pour lui montrer que j'étais là. Elle me regarda quelques instant avant de baisser la tête réfléchissant où elle pouvait commencer.

**- Tu sais quand maman et papa m'ont présenté à Eleazar. Eh bien au début il était vraiment gentil et se comportait comme le parfait gentleman. Et quand nous nous sommes mariés, il a commencé à être violent et possessif. **

Elle s'arrêta de parler. Je voyais qu'elle s'apprêtait à raconter le plus dur. Je serrais ses mains un peu plus fort pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne la lâcherais pas.

**- Un soir, il est rentré totalement saoul et il a commencé à m'insulter pour ensuite me donner un coup dans le ventre qui allait de plus en plus fort. Et puis, il m'a ... violé ... et j'ai eu mal, vraiment mal. Le lendemain, j'étais sur le point de partir mais il m'a dit que si je le quittais, il me retrouverait et me tuerait à coup sûr. Alors je suis restée. Et il recommençait chaque soir. Au début je me débattais et j'ai finis pas m'arrêter car plus je me défendais plus il me faisait mal. Je savais que je n'avais pas le choix de subir.**

Je la vis éclater en sanglot et je contournais la table pour la prendre automatiquement dans mes bras sans réfléchir. Je la sentais se blottir contre moi la laissant vider son sac. Elle devait porter ce secret depuis si longtemps. Cependant, une question trônait dans ma tête ...

**- En as-tu parlé à maman et papa ? Et Kate ? **Lui demandais-je en espérant avoir une réponse positive.

**- J'ai essayé mais ils m'ont simplement répondu que c'était ça le mariage et que j'étais obligée de passer par-là. En ce qui concerne Kate, elle vit le parfait amour avec Garrett alors évidemment qu'elle se fout de ce qui se passe chez moi. Mais tu sais j'ai voulu te contacter de nombreuses fois mais Eleazar m'interdisait de t'appeler car il savait que tu serais la seule qui serait venue me chercher. Pour le message à propos de ton mariage, pareil, c'est lui qui t'as répondu car il m'a prit mon téléphone. Je n'ai plus de vie Bella. Alors quand j'ai su maman et papa avaient prévu de te rendre visite, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour te voir. **

**- Pourquoi ne divorces-tu pas ? **Lui demandais-je en me retirant de ses bras en repensant qu'il l'avait menacé de mort.

**- Il n'acceptera pas, il me l'a clairement dit. Et puis, j'ai si peur de lui, si tu savais.**

**- Tu sais que Julien peut t'aider, il est avocat. **

**- Mais Bella, c'est impossible d'arrêter Eleazar !** S'expliqua-t-elle en montrant qu'elle était terrorisée par cet homme alors que je la serrais de nouveau contre moi.** Et puis, je ne voudrais pas mettre en danger ton fiancé, tu as l'air tellement heureuse avec lui. Toi au moins tu as su tenir tête aux parents ... Je t'admire tellement tu sais ... **

Je me retirais de ses bras avant de constater que son visage était presque amaigri. Mon dieu, comment avais-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte ? Ma soeur se présentait devant moi en étant presque meurtri. Je me devais agir. Je m'apprêtais à me levais lorsque Julien franchit la porte pour aller récupérer la cafetière qui avait finit de se remplir depuis un bon moment. Il ne perdit pas de temps avant de remarquer l'état de Carmen et m'interrogea du regard. Je lui avais rapidement fait comprendre qu'il le saura dans moins d'une minute. J'intimais à Carmen de rester là avant de me précipiter hors de la cuisine d'un pas furtif.

**- Tu as osé touché à ma soeur ! **Hurlais-je en m'approchant dangereusement d'Eléazar qui lui me lançait un regard meurtrier.

**- Enfin Isabella, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à ton beau frère ! **Intervint ma _mère. _**Ce n'est pas comme cela que je t'ai élevé ! **Termina-t-elle en s'approchant de la _victime. _

**- Mon _beau frère _comme tu dis, frappe _ma soeur_ et qui est en conséquence _ta fille _! Alors j'agis comme je veux car contrairement à toi je porte secours à Carmen au lieu de ne pas la protéger comme tu aurais dû ! **Hurlais-je encore une fois, ne comprenant pas le comportement de cette dernière.

Je vit qu'Eleazar s'approcha de moi avec férocité et j'avais soudainement envie de fuir. Je n'avais pas le droit de me conduire en lâche et je décidais donc de rester en face de lui étant bien déterminée à défendre ma soeur.

**- Elle t'a tout dit la salope ?! **S'énerva ce dernier en se trouvant à une distance raisonnable.

J'entendis Julien déposer la cafetière sur le bar du salon qui se trouvait derrière moi. Je sentais qu'il était prêt à intervenir si mon _beau frère _allait trop loin. Julien n'était pas quelqu'un de violent mais quand il s'agissait de ma protection c'était tout autre chose.

**- Carmen est loin d'être une salope ! **M'emportais-je en évitant de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse.

**- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, tu l'es également ! **Me répondit-il en me poussant légèrement.

Je pensais sérieusement que j'allais tomber mais par chance mon corps se cogna contre un torse musclé qui n'était autre celui de mon futur mari. Il me tint fermement la taille pour éviter que je ne tombe. Je sentais que son regard envers Eleazar était loin d'être amical.

**- Je ne te permet pas d'insulter ma fiancée ! **S'énerva Julien en me plaçant derrière lui en guise de protection.

**- Oh ta fiancée, voyez-vous ça ?! Et tu crois sérieusement qu'une salope comme elle mérite d'être heureuse ?! **Le chercha l'intéressé.

Je sentais Julien se tendre. Il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportais pas était que l'on m'insulte. Et là, Eleazar avait franchit _la_ limite. J'entendis un violent bruit et je vis mon beau-frère tomber au sol, le nez ensanglanté. Ce dernier se releva in extremis en portant sa main à sa blessure tout en s'apprêtant de s'en prendre à Julien. J'eu une soudaine peur pour lui et il n'était pas question qu'il soit blessé. Au moment où je lui tirais le bras, une vive douleur intervint au niveau de l'estomac. J'agrippais un peu plus fort le bras de mon fiancé, sentant mon corps faiblir. Je sentis que ce dernier essaya de me maintenir pour éviter que je ne tombe. Heureusement que mon futur mari était auprès de moi à ce moment-là car je pus rapidement m'en remettre.

**- Hé chérie ça va ? **Me demanda-t-il en ne me quittant pas du regard.

Je regardais autour de moi et vis que Garrett tenait fermement Eleazar qui avait sûrement pour but d'éviter de s'en prendre à Julien. Quant à ce dernier il ne semblait plus se préoccupait de ce qui s'était passé car il était concentré sur mon bien être.

**- Ouai, je vais mieux. Juste une douleur rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas chéri. **Le rassurais-je en embrassant ses lèvres douces.

**- Très bien, va te reposer. **M'ordonna-t-il avant de se tourner vers _ma famille._ Ou plutôt vers mon _beau-frère._ **Quant à toi, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ici ! **S'emporta-t-il.

**- Je ne partirais pas sans ma femme et tu le sais ... **Lui répondit ce dernier en continuant à le provoquer.

Le point dans sa figure ne lui avait-il pas suffit ? Apparemment non. Je tournais ma tête vers Carmen qui se trouvait à la sortie de la cuisine s'apprêtant à suivre _son mari. _Il n'était pas question qu'elle parte avec ce monstre avec ou sans son accord.

**- Julien ... **Murmurais-je en lui demandant s'il était d'accord de l'accueillir.

Je ne voulais pas prendre de décision seule. Il me répondit par un hochement de tête avant de se retourner pour répondre à Eleazar.

**- Carmen restera avec nous, elle est plus en sécurité ici qu'avec toi. **Lui indiqua-t-il en restant près de moi.

**- Je te rappelle que c'est ma femme et que j'ai le droit d'en faire ce que je veux ! **

**- Ta femme, comme tu dis, n'est pas un objet et tu lui dois le respect ! Maintenant dégage de là ! **Lui répondit mon futur-mari en poussant ce dernier à la sortie suivit de toute la famille qui n'avait pas intervenu une seule fois depuis le début de la dispute. Sauf Garrett pour empêcher Eleazar de s'en prendre à mon fiancé. Je l'en remerciais d'ailleurs.

Garrett a toujours été quelqu'un que j'appréciais. Heureusement pour Kate, c'était un homme attentionné et il l'était resté même après leur mariage. Il m'avait souvent dit qu'il m'appréciais par mon courage car lui-même n'a pas osé affronter ses parents lorsqu'ils lui avaient choisis _sa promise._

Je regardais ma famille s'en allait sans un au revoir ni même un regard. Comme si j'étais un vulgaire déchet dont il valait mieux pas s'occuper. Carmen, elle, restait chez nous étant surprise que l'on prenne sa défense. Mais je savais que c'est ce qu'elle voulait depuis deux ans. Elle allait pouvoir goûter au bonheur même s'il doit être de courte durée. Comme elle me l'avait dit, je ne savais pas de quoi était capable Eleazar. Je soupirais de soulagement.

Après cette dure matinée, nous nous étions assurés que Carmen se sente bien. Julien avait décidé qu'il ne valait mieux pas la laisser seule chez nous pour sa sécurité. Pour lui, Eleazar était en liberté et il pouvait à tout moment revenir. J'avais une soudaine peur pour mon fiancé. Evidemment, je la ressentais aussi pour ma soeur mais Julien avait été celui qui l'avait frappé pour me défendre. Je ne préférais pas penser à ce qui pouvait bien arriver. Julien était un bon avocat et il suffirait que ce dernier le traîne en justice à l'aide de tous ceux qui travaillent dans sa société. En fait je n'avais pas à avoir peur. _Menteuse ! _La ferme !

En ce qui concernait mon semi-malaise qui avait interrompu la scène, Julien avait insisté pour que je me repose alors que j'essayais de le convaincre que j'allais bien mais il s'inquiétait tellement que je n'ai pas pu renoncer à ce qu'il veuille prendre soin de moi. De toute façon, il avait reculé d'une heure le rendez-vous que nous avions pour aller goûter les gâteaux. Je n'avais donc pas d'excuse pour ne pas écouter son conseil. Mais je lui avais posé une condition : qu'il reste avec moi. Et je peux dire qu'il avait tenu sa promesse. Quant à Carmen, nous lui avions laissé la chambre d'ami et elle essayait de ne pas nous déranger mais après tout nous agissions comme étant sa famille. Elle ne devait pas se déranger pour nous. Bien que la prochaine fois que je voudrais avoir un moment intime avec Julien, je devrais ou plutôt nous devrons être plus discrets. Car il faut dire que je n'étais pas la seule dans l'histoire. Et puis il ne fallait pas oublier que Carmen sortait ou du moins elle essayait de sortir d'une histoire difficile alors si elle nous entendait, ce serait l'horreur pour elle.

**- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? **Me demanda soudainement Julien qui me regardait amoureusement tout en étant allongé sur le côté.

Tandis que moi j'étais sur le dos et je m'étais vrillée à une contemplation immense pour mon plafond. Un lambris blanc ce qui est tout à fait normal. Mais à force de le fixer, je réussis à apercevoir quelques petites tâches grises. J'étais sûr d'une chose, la prochaine fois que je me mettrais à le regardais, ces marques ne passeront plus inaperçu. Aimant vivre dans le propre, j'espérais ne pas me retrouver en train de nettoyer ce qui dérangeait ma pauvre vue. Me rappelant que Julien venait tout juste de me poser une question, je tournais uniquement ma tête pour lui répondre.

**- Ce n'est pas très important. **

**- Tu as l'air inquiètes ... **Remarqua-t-il en caressant les traits de mon visage.

**- Je ... je ne suis pas inquiètes. **Répliquais-je en détournant le regard.

Cet homme connaissait chaque expression que pouvait faire mon visage. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui cacher ce que je pensais car de toute évidence il finira par me faire avouer. Me connaissant, je finirais sûrement par faire un cauchemar ou je craquerais. Valait mieux que je me lance pour qu'il me rassure et tout sera réglé. Même si cette fois-ci ce n'était pas pareil que son premier rendez-vous avec la gynécologue. Sentant son regard insistant sur moi, je soupirais bruyamment avant de lui faire parvenir mes ressentis.

**- J'ai peur ... **Lui dis-je en restant de dos.

**- De quoi est-ce tu as peur ? **Me demanda-t-il même si je savais qu'au fond de lui, il connaissait déjà la réponse.

**- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. **Lui répondis-je, je n'avais pas envie de lui dire que j'avais peur de le perdre. Il le savait bien mieux que moi avant le début de cette histoire.

**- Chérie ... Il ne m'arrivera rien, je te promet. **Me dit-il en me forçant à affronter son regard.

**- Comment peux-tu me le promettre alors que toi-même tu n'en es pas certain ? **L'interrogeais-je.

**- Bella ... **

**- Non ! **M'emportais-je en m'asseyant sur le rebord de notre lit pour lui tourner le dos. **Tu ne sais pas de quoi est capable Eleazar ! Même Carmen m'a mise en garde avant que l'on décide de l'héberger chez nous ! Je te rappelle que tu lui as frappé au visage pour me protéger, je ne t'en veux pas pour cela d'ailleurs, mais ma soeur m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il était dangereux. **Continuais-je en laissant les larmes s'échapper de mes yeux.

Lorsque je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras en se mettant derrière mon dos, je me mis à pencher ma tête en arrière pour rencontrer son épaule.

**- Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre Julien et tu le sais. **Terminais-je en fermant les yeux.

Cependant, il ne répondit rien. Je restais blottis contre lui en espérant que je ne le perdrais pas dans ces circonstances. Je savais que je ne le supporterais pas. Cela me tuerait littéralement. Deux ans que j'étais avec Julien, deux ans de pur bonheur et je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête. J'allais me marier avec lui et fonder une famille dont nous rêvons tant. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que je suis enceinte car la douleur à l'estomac que j'ai ressentis tout à l'heure ne m'a toujours pas échappé.

**- Julien ? Tu crois que je pourrais être enceinte ? **Lui demandais-je tout de même alors que je lui avais promis que je ferais un test il y a quelques heures de cela.

**- Si tu veux on va chercher un test ? **Me proposa-t-il et j'acquiesçais en essayant d'oublier notre conversation.

Il m'aida à me lever et partit chercher Carmen pendant que je me refaisais une petite touche au niveau du maquillage. Je soupirais bruyamment. Il fallait que je sache si j'étais enceinte, ce sera une façon pour moi de savoir ce que je dois faire et surtout si je dois boire uniquement de l'eau durant le repas de mon mariage. Mais en réalité il y avait tellement de choses à penser quand on allait être maman. Pour moi c'était la première fois alors je savais que si j'en faisais une liste, je serais déjà en train de flipper. Julien devait être dans le même état que moi, lui non plus n'avait jamais été père et il allait devoir me supporter. D'après ce que je savais, la grossesse était non seulement un moment exceptionnel mais pour les futurs papas c'était autre chose. Ils devaient éprouver les sauts d'humeurs de leurs femmes et je comprends que ce soit particulièrement pesant à vivre mais Julien m'avait rassuré sur ce point en me disant que me voir enceinte serait l'un des plus merveilleux moments. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à le vivre pour voir ce que cela allait donner et chaque femme passait par cette étape. Du moins, pour celle qui veulent avoir un enfant. Je ne parle pas des autres bien sûr.

Durant cet après-midi, nous nous étions arrêtés dans une supérette où il était susceptible de trouver un test de grossesse de qualité. Carmen m'avait conseillé d'en essayer deux marques différentes pour ne pas me faire avoir alors je suivais sa recommandation. Au moment où nous avions trouvé un petit restaurant sympa pour manger, cette dernière, n'avait cessé de dire qu'elle avait entendu notre conversation et qu'elle s'excuser de nous causer ce problème dans notre vie. Nous n'avions pas arrêter de la rassurer mais elle restait sur sa décision : elle voulait partir alors qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver une vie normale. Nous avions essayé de la retenir mais elle avait peur qu'Eleazar la retrouve et la tue comme il lui avait dit la première fois où il l'avait frappé. Je lui avais répété qu'elle devait en parler à la police, avec les cicatrices qu'elle avait sur son corps, Eleazar pouvait se faire facilement arrêté mais elle ne voulait pas nous écouter en nous criant que l'on ne comprenait rien avant de partir comme une furie pour après ne plus jamais la revoir. Nous l'avions évidemment cherché dans une partie de Los Angeles mais aucune trace d'elle. Nous nous étions dis qu'étant à pied elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Mais elle était introuvable. Julien trouvait cette histoire un peu trop bizarre mais évitait de m'en parler sachant très bien que moi aussi je me doutais de quelque chose. Du coup, nous avions abandonné nos recherches car tout cela ne rimait à rien. Nous étions maintenant chez un pâtissier réputé - conseil de Rosalie - pour pouvoir enfin goûter les gâteaux. Pour ma meilleure amie, cet homme était doué dans son métier, pour nous deux, il était clair que pour le moment ce n'était pas le cas puisqu'aucun gâteau n'atteignait le sommet de la pyramide comme le disait si bien Julien.

**- Je vais vous apporter le cinquième. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **S'exclama une grande rousse aux cheveux bouclés qui se disait être Victoria si j'en lisais son badge posé sur sa blouse.

Cette dernière revint rapidement avec une autre pâtisserie et la positionna au milieu de la table où nous étions installés. Elle découpa deux parts pour ensuite en déposer chacune une dans notre assiette. Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'idée nous est venue de manger avant parce qu'avec tous ces gâteaux je commençais sérieusement à être barbouillée. Toute cette crème au beurre me dégoûtait de plus en plus. Mais bon, il fallait que je me lance, j'étais prête à trouver _la perle rare _pour mon mariage. Je repris - pour la cinquième fois depuis le début de notre rendez-vous - ma petite cuillère et pris un morceau pour le porter à ma bouche ayant toujours peur du résultat. Je regardais Julien et il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais il attendit que Victoria s'en aille avant de se lancer.

**- Chérie, on s'en va ? **Me proposa-t-il en inclinant la tête vers la sortie.

Je fis de gros yeux comme guise de réponse ne pouvant pas parler ayant toujours du mal à avaler cet épouvantable bout de gâteau. Ce fut sans vergogne que je m'emparais de ma serviette pour le recracher avant d'intimer Julien de sortir pour que je puisse le suivre. Nous avions peut-être l'air de deux gamins en courant dans la rue mais il était hors de question que cet homme fasse notre gâteau le jour J. En tout cas, ce soir Rosalie allait avoir de mes nouvelles.

Cela nous prit la fin de la soirée pour pouvoir enfin trouver un pâtissier digne de ce nom. Nous nous étions retrouvés à Beverly Boulevard, inutile de dire que cette rue était réputée pour être luxueuse. Il nous a suffit de goûter deux autres gâteaux pour pouvoir faire notre choix. Enfin un où la crème au beurre ne sentait pas beaucoup. Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de ressentir quelques nausées. Je ne savais pas si elles étaient vraiment liées à tout ce qu'on avait mangé ou sur le fait qu'il y ait des chances que je sois enceinte. Mais en tout cas, ce n'était vraiment pas agréable à supporter. Tout cela pour dire que notre gâteau de mariage était évidemment blanc mais quelques décorations dorées se trouvaient tout autour de la pâtisserie telle une guirlande accrochée à un mur. De plus, celui que nous avions choisis comme pâtissier avait vraiment les ficelles du métier et c'est ça qui nous plaisait chez lui. Après avoir soigneusement choisis notre gâteau, nous étions en route pour aller voir les deux décoratrices pour la suite de l'organisation de notre mariage. Dire que j'étais épuisée était un euphémisme. Julien l'avait très bien remarqué et m'avait proposé de me déposer à la maison mais je voulais tout de même participer pour que tout se passe bien. Heureusement tout avait été rapide et très efficace. L'argenterie fut rapidement choisie car Esmée Cullen avait cerné nos goûts et avaient donc réussit à sélectionner cinq assortiment ayant la possibilité de nous intéresser. Du coup, notre choix se porta sur des assiettes blanches contournées avec un cercle argenté. Les couverts gardaient leur couleur habituelle où quelques faux diamants étaient entreposés. Nous ne voulions tout de même pas prendre le risque de nous faire voler notre argenterie ! Nous finîmes par choisir les serviettes où _vivez heureux _étaient écrit de la même nuance que le contour des assiettes. Nous étions fières d'avoir trouvé madame Cullen qui était très douée dans son métier et nous avions bien l'intention de lui faire de la publicité. De plus, elles s'étaient proposées pour la mettre en place dès demain - samedi - pour que tout soit parfait dimanche, le jour où nous nous unirons pour la vie. A présent, nous pouvions rentrer et je pouvais enfin utiliser mes tests de grossesses. Certes il était plus de dix heures du soir mais j'avais besoin d'avoir une réponse.

**- Tu peux attendre demain matin tu sais. **Me conseilla Julien tout en se brossant les dents.

**- Je préfère savoir dès maintenant ça sera fait. **Lui répondis-je alors que j'étais assise sur le rebord de notre lit tout en regardant les instructions sur les deux boîtes. **Comme ça marche ?** M'interrogeais-je en ne comprenant pas vraiment les croquis présents sur chaque notices.

Comment les fabricants de ces trucs-là osaient mettre des conseils d'utilisation aussi compliqué ? Je savais à peu près ce que je devais faire - d'après l'aide que j'ai pus obtenir à la supérette - mais je préférais m'assurer d'avoir bien compris. J'avais toujours été comme cela. On avait beau m'expliquer mais j'étais tout le temps en train d'essayer de comprendre moi-même. Ce qui faisait toujours rire Julien. D'ailleurs, ce dernier réussit à attirer mon attention en retirant sa chemise me laissant peu à peu la possibilité d'apercevoir son torse. _Concentre-toi plutôt sur les deux paquets que tu as dans la main !_ C'est ce que j'essaye de faire ! Je secouais ma tête pour revenir à la réalité.

**- Bon, cela ne doit pas être aussi compliqué ...** Marmonnais-je en me levant sans quitter du regard les deux boîtes.

J'entendis Julien rire discrètement ce qui me fit sourire. Lui au moins n'avait pas besoin de s'en préoccuper. Les hommes n'avaient pas toutes ces choses à faire alors que nous les femmes nous avions tout le temps des épreuves à longueur de temps. Je soupirais. Je retirais les petits tests de leurs boîtes pour mettre ces dernières dans la poubelle de la salle de bain avant de me diriger vers les toilettes pour pouvoir en finir. Une fois au cabinet, j'exécutais chaque geste en deux fois avant de tirer la chasse d'eau et de poser les deux tests sur le petit meuble de la salle de bain. Sachant que je n'aurais pas les résultats dès maintenant, je profitais de ce moment pour me brosser les dents et me prendre une douche rapide. J'enroulais mon corps d'une serviette blanche et m'emparais des deux tests pour aller dans notre chambre où Julien m'attendait sagement assis sur notre lit simplement vêtu de son boxer blanc Armani. Il semblait concentré dans son magazine d'automobile. Même dans cette situation, je craquais littéralement pour lui. Je soupirais d'apaisement. Je retirais la serviette pour l'étendre sur un des radiateurs et enfilais des sous-vêtements blancs suivit d'une nuisette blanche. Je m'asseyais au bord de notre lit en ne cessant de fixer les deux tests que j'avais posé sur la table de nuit.

**- Pourquoi c'est aussi long ? **M'impatientais-je.

J'entendis Julien replier son magazine et s'approcher de moi. Il plaça mes cheveux mouillés sur le côté et déposa quelques baisers au creux de mon cou avant de m'enlacer la taille. Chaque caresse qu'il me procurait m'excitais au plus haut point. Mais je devais rester concentrer. _Ne pas se laisser aller dans ses bras._

**- Chéri, ne vois-tu pas que je suis occupée ? **Lui dis-je tout en me laissant aller contre son torse.

**- Tant que tu n'as pas la réponse que tu attends je peux m'occuper de ma futur femme. **Murmura-t-il à l'entrée de mon oreille.

**- Que nous attendons s'il te plaît. **Lui répondis-je en tournant légèrement ma tête pour atteindre ses lèvres.

Notre baiser fut interrompu à cause des petites sonneries qui retentissaient en même temps. Je me mis à rire en me rappelant de la remarque de Julien qui espérait que cela dure plus longtemps. Je pris les deux tests en main pour y voir la réponse.

**- Positif et enceinte. **M'exclamais-je en me retenant de sourire attendant la réaction de mon fiancé.

Je n'eus pas à l'attendre plus longtemps car il m'avait déjà prise dans ses bras en m'embrassant amoureusement. Me forçant à laisser tomber les deux tests par terre. J'étais enceinte. Il y avait un bébé qui grossissait en moi. Un petit être sera bientôt parmi nous. _Oui euh dans neuf mois donc tu as le temps. _Tu me prends pour une idiote ? _Moi ? Non pas du tout. _

**- Chérie pourquoi tu pleures ? **Me demanda-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe.

**- Je suis juste contente chéri ! **Répliquais-je en me jetant sur ses lèvres le forçant à s'allonger ce qui me permit de me placer à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

J'allais être maman et Julien papa. Notre vie était plus que comblée désormais. Pour le moment mon ventre restait plat mais dans quelques temps il commencera à s'arrondir. J'espérais tout de même que ma grossesse se passe bien. C'était tout ce que je demandais.

**- Je t'aime. **Me dit-il en caressant ma joue.

Je me jetais de nouveau sur sa bouche en guise de réponse. Tandis que ses mains tenaient mon visage en coupe, les miennes allèrent se balader sur son torse. Plus rien ne comptait mise à part Julien et notre futur bébé. Je ne le sentais pas encore dans mon ventre et les nausées étaient un peu tardives mais je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Cependant je mis un peu de temps à comprendre que je ne me trouvais plus sur mon fiancé mais que c'était lui qui avait prit ma place. Je me mis à rire quand il déposa ses lèvres humides sur chaque parcelle de ma peau après qu'il ait retiré ma nuisette me laissant en sous-vêtement devant lui. Il continua sa pluie de baiser sur mon ventre en n'oubliant pas de s'attaquer à mon piercing pour jouer quelques minutes avec.

Je me rappelle du jour où je me l'étais fait poser. En fait c'était une idée de Rosalie lors d'une de nos nombreuses journées shoppings, elle m'avait dit que je devais profiter de ma minceur pour m'en faire un. Je n'avais pas été d'accord dès le début et Rose a bien eu le droit à ce que je la traite de salle folle. J'en avais même pas parlé à Julien car je voulais lui en faire la surprise. Après avoir longuement réfléchi à la situation bien sûr. Mais dire que Rose avait sauté de joie serait une exagération. Non, elle m'avait sauté dessus et n'avait pas hésité une seconde à m'emmener chez son perceur favoris qui lui c'était fait une joie de le faire. J'avais peur au début mais j'avais vraiment envie d'en avoir un donc je me laissais faire. Evidemment, j'ai eu mal même très mal. Mais c'était le prix à payer. Tout n'avait été autre que désinfection mais après tout se passait bien. Julien avait été d'ailleurs très content mais avait avoué avoir mal à ma place suite à mon nombril qui était tout rouge. Cependant, il faudrait que je me renseigne auprès d'un médecin pour savoir si je serais obligée de le retirer durant ma grossesse. Encore une chose à penser !

**- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? **Me demanda-t-il en me sortant de mes pensées.

**- Que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir. **Lui répondis-je en ramenant sa tête vers moi pour l'embrasser.

Il retourna à son occupation autour de mon bijou mais ne s'y attarda pas trop longtemps. C'était désormais mes sous-vêtements qui l'intéressait. J'aimais quand c'était lui qui s'occupait de tout. Il le faisait tellement bien. Il dégrafa d'abord mon soutien-gorge en passant délicatement ses mains derrière mon dos. Il le balança rapidement au sol avant d'observer un petit moment ma poitrine. Il la caressa pendant quelques minutes avant de retirer ma petite culotte qui retrouva rapidement_ son ami_. J'étais désormais nue face à mon homme. Je m'attaquais à son boxer pour qu'il puisse être égal à moi. Il posa sa main sur la mienne pour s'en charger lui-même. Je le vis sortir du lit pour enfiler un préservatif pour ensuite revenir à sa position de départ. Je caressais son torse sensuellement pour l'intimer à continuer. Mais il semblerait qu'il ait besoin de son baiser. Il m'embrassa longuement laissant nos langues se rencontrer pour commencer une danse endiablée. Ce fut pendant cette étreinte qu'il entra en moi avec douceur. Un gémissement sortit de ma gorge alors que j'étais toujours contre ses lèvres. Il attendit deux petites minutes avant de débuter ses mouvements en moi. Mes petits cris étaient presque camouflés par nos respirations saccadées, mais aussi par les lèvres de Julien. Ce dernier me laissa crier son prénom lors de ma délivrance. Je le sentais se verser dans la protection avant de retirer le nécessaire pour le balancer à la poubelle avant de s'allonger à ma gauche. Actuellement, je nageais dans le bonheur.

**- Waouh ... **Dis-je ne trouvant que ce mot pour commenter.

**- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? **Commenta-t-il en me souriant d'un air étonné.

**- C'est déjà pas mal. **Lui répondis-je en me collant contre son torse.

Son bras passa derrière mon dos et commença à me caresser le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Mes doigts quant à eux, s'amusaient à faire le contour de ses abdominaux bien musclés. J'avais une soudaine pensée sur le fait d'être maman. Je savais que goûter à la maternité n'était pas quelque chose de facile mais je savais aussi que c'était des moments merveilleux. Mais allais-je être une bonne mère ? Inutile de poser la question à Julien car sa réponse sera positive. En fait, je ne pouvais pas réellement savoir si je remplirais mon rôle correctement, mais je me promettais de faire de mon mieux, quoi qu'il arrive.

Je me laissais aller dans les bras de mon homme après cette longue journée riche en émotions. J'espérais que demain sera une journée encore meilleure. Car, mise à part l'arrivée de _ma famille, _tout c'était bien passé. J'étais maintenant libre de me laisser emporter dans le pays des rêves.

Le lendemain fut une journée encore meilleure. Nous avions prévu de rester ensemble et uniquement tous les deux. Même si nous avions une vague impression que Rosalie débarque à propos de notre changement de pâtissier. Elle avait été évidemment au courant car je n'avais pas perdu de temps pour l'appeler et lui expliquer que je ne lui ferais plus confiance là-dessus. Elle avait même éclaté de rire car elle savait que je n'étais pas sérieuse et que j'avais toujours une énorme foi en elle. J'avais finis par lui dire que nous attendions un heureux évènement. Suite à cette révélation, je l'avais entendu pleurer comme une petite fille. Autant dire que j'étais la seule personne à avoir vu ou même entendu Rosalie Hale pleurer. Mise à part son rat qui en était l'exception. Notre conversation fut terminée car elle voulait me voir en personne pour me raconter ce que j'avais raté. Pour résumer, notre journée en amoureux était donc tombée à l'eau mais Rosalie nous avait rassuré en nous disant que nous aurons tout le temps de la rattraper lors de notre lune de miel. En parlant de notre lune de miel, je ne m'en étais pas du tout occupée car j'accusais Julien de le faire derrière mon dos. Il ne laissait aucune trace de notre lieu de résidence mais je sentais que ce serait un endroit qui me plaira. De toute façon, où qu'il m'emmène je serais heureuse. Pourtant, je pouvais très bien lui poser la question mais je savais qu'il se donnait du mal pour me faire plaisir alors je ne faisais rien qui pourrait le perturber.

Pour finir, Rose avait finit par débarquer en frappant comme une dingue. J'avais parfois peur de cette femme surexcitée. Heureusement, elle savait quant et comment il fallait s'y prendre dans chaque situation. C'est pour cela que je ne me disputais jamais avec elle. Et puis elle était ma seule vraie amie et je me devais de la garder. Cependant, elle n'était pas venue seule car elle était accompagnée d'un homme - ce fameux Emmett dont elle n'avait cessé de me parler - ressemblant à un ours mais qui était vraiment sympa et surtout très attachant. D'ailleurs, Julien ne perdit pas son temps pour s'entendre avec lui et de parler de Baseball pendant que nous les filles parlons de mon mariage, de notre futur enfant et du nouveau petit ami de Rosalie.

**- Tu mérites vraiment d'être heureuse. **Lui confiais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Nous nous trouvions dans la chambre que je partageais avec Julien assise sur notre lit tandis que les garçons se trouvaient en bas à regarder un match du fameux sport américain qu'ils aimaient tant.

**- Tu peux pas comprendre à quel point je me sens bien avec Emmett. Je t'avais dit qu'il y a eu un coup de foudre entre nous. Et pourtant, je peux t'assurer que c'est lui qui m'a rappelé le premier. **Me répondit-elle tout sourire aux lèvres.

Oh oui je m'en rappelle lorsqu'elle me l'avait confié. C'était d'ailleurs le jour des essayages de ma robe. Un grand moment. Surtout quand elle m'avait précisé l'état de sa petite culotte ... .

**- Et toi alors ? Tu va être maman ! Si tu savais comment je suis contente pour toi ! **Enchaîna-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. **Alors comment c'est d'être enceinte ?**

**- Bah, pour le moment je ne ressens pas grand chose, je n'ai pas encore de nausées donc c'est comme si c'était normal. **Lui répondis-je en portant instinctivement ma main à mon ventre tout en souriant.

**- T'inquiètes pas, elles vont rapidement arrivées ! **Ironisa-t-elle, ne me rassurant pas du tout.

Il y avait une chose dont je ne cessais de craindre était que je sois malade le jour de mon mariage. Je n'avais aucune envie de vomir en plein milieu de la salle. C'était très peu pour moi.

**- Du coup, tu vas pouvoir venir ce soir ? **

**- Tu veux dire pour mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille ? **Lui demandais-je en l'interrogeant du regard. **Rose, quoi que tu es prévue, tu sais très bien que Julien ne me laissera pas y aller dans mon état. **Terminais-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

**- Mais il suffit que l'on prenne soin de toi et puis ton Julien peut bien te laisser t'amuser tout de même ? **

**- Mais enfin Rose ! Je ne peux pas boire d'alcool et ne parlons pas de la danse ! Je vais devoir rester assise sur un tabouret à tous vous regarder vous amuser ou à vous voir boire des boissons alcoolisées alors que moi j'aurais un simple verre d'eau. Et puis tu connais mal Julien ... **Lui expliquais-je pour qu'elle puisse comprendre ce que je voulais lui dire.

**- Qui te dit que j'avais prévu de t'emmener en boîte, hein ? **Me questionna-t-elle. **Enfin c'est ce que je voulais au départ mais maintenant que tu attends un petit bébé j'ai dû m'adapter. **Se corrigea-t-elle en baissant la tête pour regarder ses pieds seulement vêtus de simples chaussettes blanches.

Je me mis à rire. Evidemment qu'elle avait envie de danser ce soir ! Rose restait Rose et elle aimait particulièrement sortir qu'elle soit en couple ou célibataire. Avec elle, Emmett n'avait pas intérêt de lui dire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Après qu'elle est relevée la tête, Rose me confia qu'elle avait prévu de passer cette soirée dans un restaurant sympa avant de finir chez moi pour pouvoir la terminer en beauté. Elle me remercia quelques minutes plus tard car grâce à moi, elle ne rentrera pas complètement saoul ce soir contrairement à son ours, comme elle le disait si bien. En ce qui concernait Julien, je lui avais interdit de rentrer ivre à la maison s'il voulait réellement se marier le lendemain. Ce n'était qu'une parole en l'air, j'avais l'intention de devenir sa femme mais je voulais juste lui faire peur. Il savait très bien que je plaisantais mais il voyait tout de même que j'étais sérieuse dans ce que je lui disais. Même si nous avions prévu d'enfreindre l'une des traditions du mariage, c'est-à-dire de ne pas faire chambre à part la veille du jour J, je ne voulais tout de même pas le voir avec une violente migraine. Sinon, il allait m'entendre.

Lorsque le match de Baseball fut terminé, les garçons n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de venir nous rejoindre pour nous embêter. Julien et Rosalie n'ont pas tardé à s'envoyer toutes les vannes possibles jusqu'à finir par éclater de rire comme des enfants. Quant à Emmett et moi, nous les avions regardé prétextant que nous ne les connaissions pas. Nous avions appris à nous connaître. Même si je le connaissais que depuis un jour, je commençais à m'attacher à cet homme qui semblait être dur lorsqu'on l'apercevait mais qui avait un coeur tendre au fond de lui. Nous nous étions tellement bien amusés que nous n'avions pas remarqué l'arrivée de la soirée et qu'il était temps pour les garçons d'aller s'amuser. Bien que j'ai une confiance totale en Julien, je voulais quand même m'assurer qu'aucune femme n'oserait l'approcher pour avoir une quelconque relation avec lui. Heureusement, Emmett était là pour le surveiller car lui non plus n'était pas célibataire, il avait lui aussi une personne à respecter. De mon côté, Julien n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de mon comportement car de toute façon, ce n'est pas au restaurant et encore moins à la maison que l'on viendra m'aborder. Du coup, je me trouvais avec Rosalie assise à l'intérieur d'un restaurant - soigneusement sélectionné par cette dernière- connu sous le nom de Luxe City Center. Un silence avait rapidement prit place dès lors que le serveur nous avait passé les cartes pour choisir notre repas, du coup, cela ne le rendait pas pesant.

**- Mesdames, puis-je prendre votre commande ? **Nous demanda l'un des serveur qui s'appelait Ben si je me fiais à son badge en tenant son carnet de note à la main.

**- Je vais prendre la salade inslata avec sa roquette fumée, son fromage bleu et ses figues noires et un verre de Bordeaux s'il vous plaît. **Lui répondit Rose en lui affichant un sourire radieux.

**- Très bien. Et vous charmante demoiselle ? **M'interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

**- Eh bien moi je vais commander la salade Italian Chopped avec ses concombres et parmesans suivit de la pizza Bianca accompagnée de sa mozzarella s'il vous plaît. **Lui dis-je simplement.

**- Désirez-vous une boisson ? **

**- De l'eau. **

Le dit Ben me regarda surprit et ne sembla pas comprendre mon choix. Bon d'accord, mon état de femme enceinte ne se voyait pas mais je ne comprenais pas où était le drame de ne pas vouloir boire de l'alcool enceinte ou pas enceinte. Ce dernier ne s'attarda pas trop sur mon cas et prit rapidement notre commande pour ensuite partir en direction d'une pièce que je signifiais être la cuisine. Je le suivais du regard avant de m'intéresser à Rose.

**- Dis-donc c'est que tu as faim toi ! **Remarqua-t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

**- As-tu oublié que j'étais enceinte ? **

**- Non pas du tout. Mais il serait dommage que demain tu ne rentres plus dans ta robe. **M'expliqua-t-elle ayant pour but de me taquiner.

**- Si tu serais à ma place, tu aurais envie de manger tous les plats que tu vois posés sur les tables des clients ma chère Rose. **Ironisais-je. **Si tu savais comme j'ai faim ! **Terminais-je essayant de me retenir à ne pas me jeter sur la table de nos voisins.

J'entendis Rose éclater de rire suite à mes paroles. Elle ne fut tellement pas discrète qu'on eu le droit d'avoir l'attention venant des autres bourgeois présents dans la salle visiblement mécontents de notre comportement. Il est clair que rire n'était pas quelque chose qu'il connaissait. En tout cas, ce n'est pas leurs regards qui allaient nous déstabiliser.

**- Quoi ?! Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un rigoler ?! **S'emporta Rose après avoir soigneusement séché ses larmes de joie.

Ce fut à mon tour de rire. Il y a une chose que je pouvais conseiller à ces gens, étaient de ne rien répondre et de retourner à leurs assiettes pour éviter d'attirer les foudres de cette dernière bien que cela soit déjà fait.

**- Jamais contents ces bourges. **Marmonna-t-elle en tapotant ses ongles recouverts de vernis rouge contre les tables en chêne.

**- C'est fou, tu ne changeras pas ... **M'exclamais-je après avoir arrêté de rire.

La fin de la soirée toucha bientôt à sa fin et nous avions enfin put commencer nos plats. Je peux dire qu'après mes deux plats principaux, la faim restait tenace. Si j'aurais pu, je me serais fait la moitié de la carte. Mais un peu de résolution tout de même. Et puis, je m'attendais toujours à l'arrivée de mes nausées du coup je ne voulais pas me retrouver à vomir un repas qui valait sûrement une bonne partie de mon compte en banque.

Après avoir bien mangé et aidé Rose à payer l'addition, bien qu'elle ait refusé un millier de fois considérant que c'était ma soirée. Mais il n'était pas question que je la laisse régler une telle somme par ma faute ! J'avais finis derrière le volant car cette dernière n'y était pas allée raisonnablement concernant l'alcool. Julien péterais sûrement un câble s'il me voyait conduire. Déjà que lorsque je n'étais pas enceinte, ma protection lui importait beaucoup mais avec un bébé dans le ventre il était devenu sur-protecteur. Je n'avais pas intérêt de raconter cette histoire à ce dernier si je voulais ne pas me retrouver cloîtrer à la maison même si je sais que ça n'ira pas jusque là. Par chance, le trajet était de courte durée et j'avais rapidement garé sa Chevrolet Spark bleue pour pouvoir continuer notre soirée entre fille. Qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise de voir que Rosalie avait préparé une soirée derrière mon dos. Tout mes collègues ainsi qu'Alice accompagnée de Jasper. Ce qui me surpris car je pensais qu'il était en compagnie de mon futur-mari vu qu'il était un homme et qu'il est son meilleur ami. Ce dernier vint rapidement me prendre dans ses bras pour me féliciter d'attendre un heureux évènement. Je soupçonnais Julien d'être derrière cette révélation. Mais bon, il devait être tellement content que j'attende un enfant qu'il lui fallait le dire à son meilleur ami.

**- Tu n'es pas avec Julien ? **Lui demandais-je alors que je me détachais de ses bras.

**- Non, je lui ai dit que je le rejoindrais après t'avoir vu. Je voulais absolument te féliciter ! **Me répondit-il en souriant. **Et puis tu n'as qu'à dire que ma présence te dérange ? **Enchaîna-t-il en sourcillant faisant mine de bouder.

**- Mais non pas du tout, reste ! **L'intimais-je en le tirant par le bras pour éviter qu'il s'en aille.

Il éclata de rire et me colla un peu plus contre lui. Jasper était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable. Je pouvais le considérer comme mon meilleur ami. De plus, son métier de psychothérapeute était un avantage car je pouvais tout lui confier et il comprenait tout. Un ami en or.

Ma tête étant contre son épaule, je voyais qu'Alice n'appréciait pas beaucoup notre rapprochement. Je lui fis un clin d'oeil pour éviter qu'elle ne soit jalouse. De toute façon il n'y avait rien à craindre, Jasper et moi étions juste amis.

**- De toute façon, Julien m'attend. **Précisa-t-il après plusieurs minutes.

Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne avant de partir pour embrasser Alice. Je ne savais pas que Jasper sortait avec la styliste que Julien et moi avions engagé pour notre mariage. Mais je savais au fond de moi que mon meilleur ami était sûrement derrière tout ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Alice faisait du bon boulot. Je le regardais enlacé amoureusement sa petite amie et c'est à ce moment-là que j'avais vraiment envie de sentir mon Julien contre moi. Mais il n'était pas là et il était sûrement en train de s'amuser comme un malade tandis que moi je devais faire attention à ne pas faire n'importe quoi bien que Rosalie ait organisé une fête pour me remonter le morale.

**- Bon je te laisse Bella et à demain. Je serais le témoin. **Me dit-il en revenant vers moi affichant un clin d'oeil. **Ah et au fait, je ne dirais pas à Julien que tu as conduis. **Continua-t-il après s'être retourner en souriant de toute ses dents.

**- Comment es-tu au courant ? Attends voir, Julien t'as dit ce qu'il m'interdisait de faire ? **Demandais-je en m'approchant de lui pour avoir une petite explication.

**- Je suis son meilleur ami Bella n'oublie pas. Et puis, Julien ne t'interdis pas il te protège. Tu sais très bien qu'il t'aime trop pour t'interdire quoi que ce soit. **Rigola-t-il en m'enlaçant une dernière fois avant de s'éclipser pour de bon.

Je soupirais. J'espérais en tout cas que la soirée se déroule bien. Et c'est ce qui se passa. Evidemment l'eau avait été la principale boisson et tout le monde avait été particulièrement solidaire vis-à-vis de cela. Mes collègues vétérinaires étaient venus me voir ainsi que Mike qui m'assistait lors de mes interventions. Il savait que Julien ne l'aimait pas trop mais je tiendrais informée ce dernier en lui disant qu'il est maintenant avec une charmante femme appelée Jessica Stanley. Elle était sympa bien qu'elle était un peu trop bavarde. Et puis, elle disait parfois des paroles qui ne servaient à rien mais je faisais mine d'être totalement intéressée pour ne pas la blesser. Heureusement, je fus sauver par Rosalie qui n'en avait pas finit avec moi. Elle me disait qu'elle connaissait Jessica depuis ses années de cours et qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas. Je ne cherchais pas à savoir pourquoi car ce genre d'histoire était loin de ma passionner. Ensuite, j'eus la surprise de me retrouver à maintes reprises aux toilettes pour affronter mes premières nausées. _Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour ! _Oui mais tout sauf maintenant et surtout pas de demain ! _Il y a des chances que ce soit le cas ! _Tu as une façon de me rassurer c'est vraiment sympa ! _Excuse-moi d'être réaliste ! _Toi réaliste ? Ah bah on aura tout vu !

Dans tous les cas, il ne se passait pas dix minutes sans que je me précipite au cabinet. La fatigue commençait sérieusement à se sentir le long de mon corps et j'avais une forte envie de dormir. Après tout, mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille s'était vraiment bien passée alors je n'aurais aucun regret de demander à tout le monde de partir. En fait, je n'eus pas besoin de la faire, Rose avait très bien compris ce qui m'arrivait et s'était donc chargée de tout ce qu'il fallait. Tout ceux qui étaient venus pour la soirée ce sont empressés de me souhaiter une bonne nuit et sans oublier les félicitations. Je les avais évidemment remercié et m'étais empressée de retrouver mon lit comme guise de récompense. Je n'avais pas perdu de temps à m'endormir jusqu'à ce que Rose intervienne comme une folle dans ma chambre en me rappelant que demain elle sera là pour me traîner hors de la maison afin qu'elle puisse s'occuper de moi. Julien n'aura pas intérêt à vouloir me garder près de lui s'il me voulait vivante devant l'autel. _Plutôt toi oui ! _Nous sommes tous les deux dans la même situation je te rappelle ! Pour finir, j'ai pu enfin fermer les yeux avant d'être réveillée une seconde fois par Julien qui s'était discrètement glissé dans nos draps tout en me collant contre lui.

Cependant, je n'eus pas la chance d'avoir une nuit normale à cause de mes nausées qui ne cessaient de me montrer qu'elles étaient là pour m'en faire baver. Elles n'avaient pas été très tardives finalement et je le regrettais amèrement. Pas que je sois enceinte car c'était ce que je voulais depuis la deuxième année de vie commune avec Julien. Pourtant je savais qu'attendre un enfant signifiait nausées pendant le premier trimestre mais il est vrai que je ne m'étais pas inquiétée plus que ça. De toute façon j'étais une femme et porter un enfant était mon devoir ou du moins c'était ce que devait faire la femme à la base. Tout cela pour dire que j'aurais le droit à un serment de reproches de la part de Rosalie suite à mon manque de sommeil qui se verra, avec un peu de chance, sur les traits de mon visage. J'espérais en tout cas ne pas avoir la figure couverte de fatigue. Même si le maquillage pouvait faire des miracles, les yeux qui tombent pour avoir un minimum de sommeil ne pouvait pas être caché.

Et comme si ma malchance voulait à tout prix me poursuivre, une terrible mal de tête s'amusait à taper tel un tambour. Pourquoi n'ais-je pas la possibilité de me marier dans les meilleures conditions ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis enceinte que j'ai le droit à un mauvais traitement ! Je m'asseyais sur mon lit en gardant mes yeux à moitié ouvert. Ayant oublié de fermer les volets hier soir, il était évident que le jour soit là pour couronner le tout. Je soupirais en massant avec insistance mon front pour calmer ma douleur un minimum. De plus, étant enceinte, je ne pouvais pas prendre n'importe quel médicament qui me viendrait sous la main. Du coup, je me laissais tomber contre les oreillers en essayant de me rendormir. J'entendis un froissement de draps et me rappelait que Julien était là. Déjà qu'il était constamment inquiet pour moi il fallait qu'une fichue migraine s'ajoute à sa liste. Je soupirais de nouveau.

**- Laisse-moi faire. **Chuchota Julien à mon attention.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et n'attendit pas une minute de plus en se levant du lit pour aller droit vers la salle de bain. Il revint aussi rapidement qu'il était partit et déposa un gant d'eau froide sur mon front. Je lui affichais un sourire avant de me laisser emporter de nouveau par le sommeil. Je me réveillais d'un bond, laissant tomber mon gant sur la couverture, me rappelant que je n'étais pas censée dormir à cette heure-ci. Il semblerait que Julien s'en soit aussi rendu compte car il s'exécuta en un rien de temps. _Et maintenant il faut que l'on soit en retard le jour de notre mariage ! _Pensais-je.

**- Merde, Jasper va me tuer ! **S'exclama-t-il en retournant dans la salle de bain mais pas pour la même raison.

En l'espace de cinq minutes, il était déjà habillé de sa chemise grise et de son pantalon blanc et coiffé tandis que moi je restais, assise sur notre lit à l'observer. Il semblerait qu'aucun de mes membres ne veuillent faire le moindre geste. Si j'aurais su que la grossesse fatiguait autant j'aurais prié Julien de tenter notre chance après nos noces. Mais maintenant c'est fait et je n'avais qu'à assumer. De toute façon, je ne regrettais pas d'être enceinte, c'était ce que je voulais. Ce que nous voulions.

**- J'ai même pas le droit à mon petit bisou ...** Remarquais-je en le voyant quitter la chambre alors que je restais accroupis attendant qu'il fasse demi-tour.

Je le vis faire quelques pas en arrière puis se retourna en affichant un air d'excuse. _Hmm ... Craquant ! _Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi ! _Tu vois que l'on peut s'entendre quand on s'y met ! _Là c'est parce que c'est le jour de mon mariage donc ne t'emballe pas trop ! _En fait c'est toi la méchante entre nous deux. J'essaye de te conseiller ou de t'aider et toi ... _La ferme !

**- Excuse-moi mon coeur, j'ai peur de recevoir les foudres de Jasper, tu sais comment il est. **Se pardonna-t-il en s'approchant de moi en emprisonnant ma bouche ne me laissant pas le temps de répliquer.

**- On s'en fout de Jasper ... **Murmurais-je en me mettant à califourchon sur mon homme.

**- Merci Bella, c'est très sympa de ta part ! **S'écria le principal visé qui se trouvait dans notre salon.

Julien ne perdit pas de temps à éclater de rire. Tandis que moi, je laissais les rougeurs prendre la possession de mon visage. Ce dernier me fit rouler sur le dos pour se placer au-dessus de moi. Il m'embrassa langoureusement avant de déposer deux petits baisers sur mes joues. Je savais que Julien me trouvait particulièrement _craquante _quand je rougissais. Voilà pourquoi il avait ce sourire radieux sur ses lèvres. Je roulais des yeux. Cet homme ne changera.

**- Bon allez Bella, si tu veux que ton homme soit là pour le mariage arrête de lui faire des cochonneries ! **Hurla Jasper en rigolant juste après avoir dit sa connerie.

**- Je ne lui fais rien ! C'est lui qui reste ! **Lui répondis-je de la même façon que mon meilleur ami.

Alors que Julien s'était levé pour remettre correctement sa chemise, il se retourna d'un air étonné.Je lui tirais la langue en guise d'amusement. Car évidemment, c'était moi qui le voulait près de moi - bien que j'étais sûr que de son côté c'était la même chose - et qui ne désirais pas qu'il parte. Ce fut à son tour de rouler des yeux. Il déposa un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres avant de s'éclipser pour de bon.

**- Alors dis lui de se bouger le ... Ah salut Julien !** Brailla-t-il pour finir par être le parfait meilleur ami dès qu'il aperçu que mon fiancé arrivait.

Je soupirais en rigolant et posais ma tête sur mon matelas. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'avoir une minute de répits puisque Rosalie débarqua comme une furie. Je devinais son humeur rien qu'au bruit qu'elle faisait avec ses talons qu'elle claquait sur les marches des escaliers. Pour ma gouverne, elle ne semblait pas très énervé. J'entendis cependant d'autre pas parmi ceux de mon amie. Il ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Alice Cullen, la styliste que nous avions engagé.

**- Isabella Marie Swan, bientôt Madame Parker serait priée de se lever de ce lit et de s'asseoir sur ce tabouret. **Ordonna Rosalie ce qui a pour but de me faire asseoir d'un seul bond.

Madama Parker. Madame Isabella Marie Parker ... Bella Parker ... Je ne m'étais pas encore habituée à ce nom mais je trouvais qu'il m'allait parfaitement bien. Je me mis à sourire comme une idiote face à mon nouveau nom.

**- Eh merde je n'aurais jamais dû dire cela ... **Marmonna Rosalie en baissant la tête faisant mine d'être désespérée.

Je la regardais d'amusement tandis qu'Alice était déjà partie dans un fou rire. Pendant ce temps, je profitais pour la détailler. Mon dieu ! Tous les vêtements lui allaient à cette femme. Elle avait beau se noyer dans un pull trois fois plus grand que sa taille normale, dans tous les cas elle aurait la classe car cette fille savait exactement comment rendre chaque vêtement _potable. _Elle était déjà habillée de sa robe légère pour le mariage - qui s'avérait être violette - un maquillage naturel et des cheveux délicatement tirés en arrière. Elle tenait dans ses mains une blouse où devait sans doute se trouver ma robe de mariée. Elle s'empressa de la poser dans notre dressing avant de passer au soin de mon corps en passant par le maquillage bien sûr. Quant à Rose, sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur qui lui allait parfaitement bien. La couleur grise du vêtement ainsi que le ruban violet autour de sa taille contrastait exactement avec le teint de sa peau. Sa poitrine - plus généreuse que la mienne - était mise en valeur grâce à un décolleté bien taillé. La robe longeait ses jambes jusqu'à créer une ouverture au niveau de ses genoux et finir par tomber au sol. Je confirme, Alice était une artiste.

**- Allez au travail les filles, aujourd'hui je me marie ! **M'excitais-je en me dépêchant pour m'asseoir sur le tabouret proposé par Rosalie depuis son arrivée.

Durant toute la matinée, j'eus le droit d'être chouchoutée comme une princesse. Les filles savaient précisément leurs jobs et s'exécutaient sans dire un mot. Après une bonne douche, je sentais que l'on appliquait plusieurs crème sur chaque parcelle de ma peau et aucun membre de mon corps y échappait. L'étape maquillage passa au bout d'une trentaine de minutes. Je savais reconnaître du travail de pro et là j'étais entre les mains de deux spécialistes. Que c'était bon de faire prendre soin de soi. Que du bien être pour mon bébé qui séjourner sagement à l'intérieur de mon ventre.

Malheureusement pour moi, elles ont été beaucoup trop rapide à mon goût. Rosalie m'intima d'ouvrir les yeux pour passer à la robe. Ma robe. Celle dans laquelle je me présenterais devant l'autel, auprès de Julien, pour m'unir avec lui et ... _Hmm reprends-toi ! _Tu as raison.

J'enfilais donc ma robe et voulu immédiatement me présenter devant le miroir mes les filles avaient tout pensé face à ma curiosité. Je remarquais que quelques rideaux étaient posés l'objet où je souhaitais me regarder. Après que la robe soit correctement mise, Alice se permit de faire quelques retouches nécessaires. Je sentais qu'elle faisait quelques coups d'aiguille mais il y allait tellement avec douceur que je ne ressentais rien. Pour finir, les filles décidèrent enfin qu'il était temps que je me regarde. Connaissant ma grande sensibilité, je m'étais mise à pleurer mais je ne perdis pas mon temps de les essuyer pour éviter de gâcher le chef d'oeuvre d'Alice. Bien qu'elle se sentit obligée de le faire quand même. Je me permis d'enlacer mes deux amies en les balançant de droite à gauche avant de retourner devant la glace. La robe était en bustier et donc sans manche. Elle était à la fois simple et magnifique. Une rose blanche était accrochée sur le côté droit de la robe pour donner un certain charme. Le tissus était lisse comme de la soie. La traine n'était ni trop longue ni trop courte. Quant au maquillage, je retrouvais toute la sobriété que j'aimais tant. Alice avait tout misé pour mettre en valeur mes yeux chocolat en estompant une ombre de couleur légèrement doré allant de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur de la paupière. Elle n'avait évidemment pas oublié de me faire un trait de crayon noir suivit d'une touche de mascara. Elle avait respecté ma demande en me préparant de cette façon. Je lui avais demandé à ce que Julien me reconnaisse et elle avait respecté mon choix. Cette femme je l'adorais déjà ! En ce qui concerne mes cheveux, Rosalie avait soigneusement coiffé le haut en une grosse natte pour ensuite friser le reste et finir par les assembler en les accrochant à l'aide d'une petite pince noire pour les ramener facilement sur mon épaule droite. Pour finir, elle avait recouverte ma tête de mon voile suivit d'une veste pour ne pas que j'attrape froid durant le trajet en limousine. Bien que cela ne soit pas nécessaire mais j'appréciais tout de même le geste. Pendant que le chauffeur nous emmena devant l'église, je portais ma main instinctivement sur mon ventre. Ce geste devenait de plus en plus régulier comme si cela était un besoin vital. _Papa et maman vont se marier. _Pensais-je à l'attention de mon bébé. Par chance, je n'eus pas attendre trop longtemps car je me trouvais déjà à l'entrée de l'église en moins de cinq minutes. Un grand sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je marchais en compagnie de mes deux amies. Nous passâmes par derrière pour pouvoir faire une dernière retouche. Alice retira ma veste et n'eut pas besoin de repasser quelques coups de crayons car tout était parfait selon elle. Rosalie et Alice finirent par s'éclipser dans la pièce centrale tandis que moi j'attendis sagement la musique. Suite à cela, je fus surprise de voir que mon père se trouvait en face de moi pour pouvoir m'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. Charlie Swan me tendait le bras comme pour montrer qu'il était un bon père. Je le regardais incrédule, n'ayant pas l'intention de le faire.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Lui demandais-je bêtement.

**- Je suis là pour célébrer le mariage de ma fille. **Me répondit-il en gardant son sérieux.

**- Les autres sont ici ? **

**- Non, il n'y a que Kate, Garrett et moi. Il semblerait que nous sommes les seuls à tenir encore à toi ma fille. **M'avoua-t-il en affichant un air triste.

**- Merci d'être venus. **Rétorquais-je en m'approchant de lui.

Je m'empressais de prendre son bras. Me marier, c'est tout ce qui m'importer. Julien sera mien et je serais sienne jusqu'à l'éternité. _Il semblerait que nous sommes les seuls à tenir encore à toi ma fille. _Ces paroles venaient d'être gravées dans ma mémoire. J'avais encore ma famille. Ou du moins une partie. Mais je restais méfiante. Qui me dit qu'ils ne me poignarderont pas dans le dos ?

Je soupirais d'apaisement. Je fermais les yeux pendant une micro seconde et lorsque la musique démarra, j'entamais les premiers pas jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur mon passage. Je voyais au loin, Jasper se tenant sur la gauche tout sourire, à la droite se tenait ma grande amie Rosalie qui était déjà impatiente et au milieu se trouvait Julien habillé d'un costume noir et blanc avec un noeud de papillon au cou. Il me regarda de ses yeux bleus clairs en me souriant amoureusement. Je fis pareil en continuant la marche que je devais adopter. Mon père me tenait fermement le bras comme s'il voulait se pardonner avant de déposer ma main au creux de celle de mon futur-mari. Ce dernier m'aida à monter les quelques marches pour que je puisse me trouver à sa hauteur. Le prêtre entama son discours sur le mariage tandis que nous ne cessons pas de nous fixer. Plus rien ne comptait à présent. Lui et moi, rien d'autre. Comme si nous étions seuls et que personne n'était là pour assister au plus beau jour de notre vie. Nous étions dans notre bulle. Dont personne ne pouvait interrompre mise à part le prêtre qui nous posait les deux questions qui changeront notre vie.

**- Julien Parker, voulez-vous prendre mademoiselle Isabella Swan pour épouse, de l'aimer, de la chérir, de la protéger, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?**

**- Oui je le veux. **

**- Isabella Marie Swan, voulez-vous prendre monsieur Julien Parker pour époux, de l'aimer, de le chérir, de le protéger, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? **

**- Oui je le veux. **

**- Par leurs consentements mutuels, je les déclare unis aux yeux de tous par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. **Termina-t-il.

Tandis que je souriais de toutes mes dents, Julien s'empressa de soulever mon voile en le posant soigneusement derrière ma tête. Il prit ensuite mon visage en coupe pour m'embrasser avec passion, tendresse et amours. Mon bras passa derrière son cou pour approfondir notre baiser. Cette fois-ci, personne n'avait le droit d'éclater notre bulle de bonheur.

* * *

**HEY GIRLS !**

**Eh oui ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf ! **

**Comme vous l'avez vu et lu, la phase la plus importante de l'histoire ne s'est pas encore déroulée**

**mais je peux vous promettre que tout changera dès le prochain chapitre. **

**J'ai déjà un peu de peine pour mes deux personnages mais je dois suivre mon histoire comme prévu !**

**Sinon, je sais que ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents mais comme à chaque fois**

**j'ai mis ce que j'avais à mettre pour commencer une nouvelle _séquence _si on peut dire cela comme **

**ça. Mise à part cela, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé et je peux vous dire de préparer vos**

**mouchoirs pour le prochain chapitre ! Je sais je vous donne un indice mais de toute façon tout est **

**marqué dans le résumé alors ... BREF j'arrête de vous embêter ! **

**Allez donnez-moi vos avis constructifs, je serais ravis de les lire ! ;D**

**BYE LES GIRLS **

**XO XO F.B.F**

**PS : Ah et en ce qui concerne la robe de mariage, elle n'est pas pareil que dans twilight car vu **

**que ce n'est pas avec Edward qu'elle se marie, j'ai jugé bon de ne pas faire pareil ... enfin BREF ...**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Je te promet

**HEY GIRLS !**

**Eh oui me voilà avec le chapitre 4 de cette fiction qui tient tant à coeur ! **

**Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est de préparer vos mouchoirs car désormais tout **

**va changer ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Cassy-Chou : **Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu lises ma nouvelle fiction en plus de La Rose Noire où tu t'éclates à mettre de longs commentaires que j'adore lire ;D Pour répondre à ta question, ma réponse est claire, dans les autres chapitres j'ai voulu montrer la vie de Bella avec Julien pour que vous appréhendez mieux sa réaction dans les prochains chapitres. Mais je peux t'assurer que dès maintenant tu peux préparer tes mouchoirs et de bien les garder près de toi :D

**Grazie :** Merci pour ton commentaire, oui comme tu dis le chapitre que tu vas lire va changer totalement l'histoire et j'espère que tes mouchoirs sont avec toi :) Bonne année 2013 à toi aussi !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Je Te Promet**

Trois mois se sont écoulés depuis ce jour qui était le plus magnifique de notre vie. Trois mois qui n'ont rien changé dans ma relation avec Julien. Trois mois de grossesse où les nausées ont été assez fréquentes. Heureusement, j'entamais le deuxième trimestre qui se passait merveilleusement bien. Mon ventre s'était légèrement arrondi et Julien s'amusait à déposer quelques baisers dessus en parlant au petit-être qui grossissait en moi. Ce qui me faisait rire. Mais le fait que mes changements d'humeurs soient fréquentes n'étaient très agréables. Mon mari avait le droit de le supporter, je m'en voulais de l'obliger à supporter ma colère ou même ma tristesse qui venait sans que je ne le veuille. J'avais même pleuré lors du film _TED_ de _Seth_ _MacFarlane_ prétextant que John Bennett n'avait pas le droit de se sentir obligé de vivre avec un ours en peluche. Ce film, qui n'est en rien triste, n'est pas le seul sur lequel j'avais pleuré. En tout cas, mes hormones n'ont jamais été aussi actives que ces derniers temps.

Sinon, nous avions évidemment un médecin traitant, où nous lui avions confié que nous ne voulions pas savoir le sexe de l'enfant, quelle n'a pas été ma surprise de savoir qu'il s'appelait Docteur Carlisle Cullen. Ces temps-ci j'avais l'impression d'être entourées par toute la famille Cullen. Ce dernier me connaissait grâce à sa femme Esmée et sa fille Alice qui ont travaillé pour nous lors de notre mariage. J'ai évidemment gardé contact avec cette dernière où les journées shoppings ne se passaient pas sans elle. Rosalie quant à elle, avait finit par accepter d'emménager chez Emmett et elle me disait que c'était du pur bonheur. Eux aussi avaient envisagé d'avoir un enfant mais ils n'avaient pas encore essayé. Et le rat de Rose y avait évidemment sa place. Du côté de Jasper, il avait obtenu une promotion comme étant l'un psychothérapeute les plus réputés de Los Angeles et nous avions évidemment fêté ceci avec du champagne dont j'étais la seule exception. Depuis trois mois l'eau et les jus de fruits sont devenues mes principales boissons. En ce qui concerne ma famille, ou du moins Charlie, Kate et Garrett, ne cessaient de vouloir renouer les liens qui avaient disparu. Je n'étais pas contre, mais je trouvais que cela était bizarre vu qu'ils auraient pu le faire pendant les deux années de perdues. Pourtant, je les laissais me parler et passer du temps avec moi. Je restais tout de même un peu froide car je me méfiais. J'avais l'impression qu'il cachait quelque chose et cela me mettait mal à l'aise. J'avais parler de cette mauvaise intuition à Julien, du coup, il ne me lâchait pas lorsque je devais sortir avec l'un d'entre eux.

Aujourd'hui, j'entamais ma quatorzième semaines de grossesse. Cette fois-ci, je le sentais vraiment bouger et c'était agréable. J'avais l'impression que lorsque je passais ma main sur mon ventre, mon bébé me répondait par des petits coups de pieds pas très violents. Il arrivait parfois à ce qu'il n'y aille pas doucement et lorsque c'était le cas, je grimaçais et Julien disait à chaque fois la même phrase en parlant à notre enfant : " _Arrête de faire mal à maman petit ange ... _". Et le pire est que j'avais la sensation qu'il comprenait tout ce que lui disait son papa et se faisait pardonner par des petites caresses. Le fait de ne pas vouloir savoir le sexe de notre enfant ne nous permettait pas de trouver un prénom définitif mais cela ne nous empêchait pas de chercher un nom des plus corrects. C'était d'ailleurs notre principale préoccupation depuis que nous nous étions réveillés. Nous étions tous les deux assis sur notre canapé blanc du salon et nous regardions _Very Bad Trip _de _Todd Philips. _Nous étions vraiment concentrés sur l'écran avant que mon bébé ne se mette à tourner dans mon ventre.

**- Si c'est un garçon, tu voudrais l'appeler comment ? **Lui demandais-je en regardant mon mari alors que je caressais mon bedon, comme un geste habituel.

Ce dernier ce mit à me regarder avec insistance avant de sourire et de me répondre :

**- J'aime bien ... Lucas. **

**- Lucas Parker.** Dis-je en souriant. **Et pour une fille ? **L'interrogeais-je de nouveau.

**- Je n'ai pas encore d'idée. Disons que c'est plus compliqué que pour un garçon. **Me répondit-il en en me quittant pas du regard.

Je me mis à rire. Il n'avait pas tord. Pourtant, rechercher un prénom de fille occupait principalement nos têtes et ne nous quittait jamais. Cela ressemblait à une obsession.

**- J'aime bien ... Maya. **Rétorquais-je en portant mon regard sur mon ventre. **Maya Parker. **Continuais-je en souriant de nouveau.

**- Maya me plaît beaucoup. **Acquiesça-t-il en s'approchant de moi pour me voler un baiser.

Ce fut par mon consentement que nos langues se rencontrèrent pour tournoyer ensemble. Ma main passa derrière sa nuque pour approfondir notre étreinte. Ses mains tenaient fermement ma taille m'intimant à me placer sur ses cuisses. Mon ventre s'étant bien arrondit, Julien faisait attention à ne pas me faire mal. Malheureusement pour nous et comme à chaque fois que nous sommes le moins disponible, la sonnerie de son téléphone se mit à sonner. Tandis que je restais sur lui, il regarda quelques instants l'interlocuteur avant de décrocher et de porter l'appareil à son oreille. Etant d'humeur coquine, je déposais une pluie de baisers dans le creux de son cou.

**- Parker à l'appareil. **Dit-il en retrouvant son ton professionnel tout en se retenant de rire.

Je continuais mon geste pour me venger de ce qu'il me faisait subir lorsque j'étais un mon tour au téléphone. C'était maintenant à moi de prendre le dessus.

**- Ce serait pour quelle affaire ? **Demandai-t-il alors que je commençais déjà à déboutonner sa chemise noire avec beaucoup d'attention.

Si le client qui était derrière cet appel savait ce que faisait l'un des meilleurs avocats de Los Angeles, croyez-moi il aurait déjà raccroché. Mais pour le moment il ne savait rien donc je pouvais continuer. De plus, Julien ne faisait rien pour m'arrêter alors je considérais que j'avais le droit de déboutonner les derniers boutons. Je sentais qu'il me désirait grâce à la bosse sous son pantalon. Il n'avait qu'une envie, raccrocher et continuer notre activité. mes lèvres descendirent sur son torse alors que sa main gauche se trouvait derrière mon dos pour éviter que je ne me retrouve au sol.

**- Je considère votre problème comme une urgence. **Conclut-il en fronçant les sourcils tandis que je relevais ma tête attendant la suite de l'histoire. **Très bien, rendez-vous au cabinet dans une heure. **Termina-t-il en affichant un regard d'excuse à mon encontre.

Vexée, je me retirais de ses cuisses pour retrouver ma place initiale en croisant les bras. Je ne lui en voulais pas qu'il travaille, il était avocat et était donc très demandé mais quand Julien avait une affaire urgente à gérer, j'étais prête à ne pas le revoir le soir. Je soupirais. Je ne verrais pas mon mari avant demain matin. Quand il raccrocha, il ne perdit pas de temps pour s'approcher de moi afin de se faire pardonner. Il ne me donna pas le choix de le regarder car il se trouvait juste à la hauteur du canapé en position accroupie.

**- Chérie, arrête de bouder. **Me demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus clairs dans les miens.

**- Je ne boude pas. **Lui répondis-je.

**- Alors tu fais quoi là ? **Quémanda-t-il en souriant légèrement.

**- Je ne veux pas que tu partes c'est tout. **Lui dis-je en me levant pour contourner le canapé et de lui tourner le dos.

J'entendis ses pas se diriger vers moi. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il place ses mains sur ma taille mais au lieu de cela il me contourna pour se mettre face à moi. Il avait cet air sérieux sur le visage comme s'il allait déclarer un discours.

**- Moi non plus je ne veux pas partir mais je dois traiter ce dossier important. Tu sais que je suis avocat et je ne peux pas refuser. **M'expliqua-t-il en se mettant à une distance raisonnable.

**- Merci je suis au courant ! **M'emportais-je.** Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je suis sûr que je ne vais pas te revoir ce soir ! **Continuais-je. **Et puis c'était censé être ton jour de congé aujourd'hui. **Précisais-je en me calmant un minimum. **Et ce n'est pas à cause du bébé que je m'énerve. **Terminais-je pour ne pas qu'il mette mes sautes d'humeurs sur mon mécontentement.

Je soupirais. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver avec Julien mais c'est comme si j'en avais besoin. C'était la première dispute depuis notre mariage - sans compter mes sautes d'humeurs - et je me sentais presque mal de le faire mais ne dit-on pas que cela fortifie les liens du couple ?

**- Excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas m'énerver comme ça ... **M'excusais-je en baissant ma tête.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie je comprends. **Me répondit-il en prenant dans ses bras. **Je suis désolé de te faire supporter mes absences. Je promets d'essayer d'alléger mon emploi du temps. **Me promit-il en embrassant le haut de mon crâne.

Je relevais ma tête pour l'embrasser. Quand Julien promettait quelque chose il le faisait. Sauf quand ce n'était vraiment pas possible. Ce qui était chose rare. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui avant de se retirer pour reboutonner sa chemise. Je soupirais. Quand je pense qu'on venait de louper un moment génial. Une fois fait, il se dirigea vers l'étage pour ensuite redescendre avec une cravate blanche et un costume noir. Il enfila ses chaussure de la même couleur que sa veste. Le parfum _The One_ du créateur_ Dolce & Gabanna_ envahissait le salon ce qui me fit fermer les yeux. Je lui avait offert ce flacon lors de notre premier mois de mariage et j'étais contente de constater qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Je souriais. Lorsque je le vis se diriger vers la sortie, je me précipitais sur la porte pour la lui tenir et obtenir mon bisou. Ce qu'il comprit très vite.

**- Prends soin de toi. **Me demanda-t-il en passant ses mains sur ma taille pour m'embrasser. **Et toi n'embêtes pas trop maman. **Enchaîna-t-il à l'encontre de notre bébé.

**- Promis. **Lui dis-je entre deux baisers. **Ne t'inquiètes pas il sera sage. **Répondis-je à la place du bébé n'ayant pas la possibilité de le faire lui-même. **Prends soin de toi. **Terminais-je en l'embrassant de nouveau.

**- Promis. **Me répondit-il après notre échange.

Il était maintenant tant de le laisser partir. Je ne voulais tout de même pas le mettre en retard. C'était un rendez-vous important comme il l'avait dit alors je me devais de respecter ceci. Bien que je me plaignais de ses absences, je l'avais pris avocat et je devais le garder comme il était.

Je le regardais s'éloigner avec admiration. Un brise fraîche me donna des frissons et étant en robe, je me frottais légèrement les bras pour me réchauffer. Je passais ma main instinctivement sur mon ventre. J'attendais qu'il entre dans la voiture pour pouvoir rentrer au chaud.

Cependant, un bruit attira mon attention. Ou plutôt deux coups de feus retentirent au coin de la rue. Je connaissais très bien ce bruit et je savais que ce n'était pas bon signe. Par réflexe, je tournais ma tête en direction de mon mari. Mais la scène qui était en train de se dérouler sous mes yeux étant loin de celle que je voulais voir. Le corps de Julien venait de tomber à terre. Je restais inerte pendant l'espace de deux minutes avant de me propulser à grande vitesse laissant mes pieds - nus - érafler le goudron pour aller lui porter secours.

**- Julien ! **Hurlais-je dépassant largement mes capacités vocale pour espérer qu'il m'entende.

Je courais le plus vite possible en gardant une main sur mon ventre comme si cela m'était vital. Une fois arrivée près de lui, je me laissais tomber sur les genoux en me les écorchant légèrement au passage. Mais je m'en foutais. Pour le moment, ce qui m'importait était mon mari. L'homme qui était le dernier que je voulais voir partir de cette façon. Non, il n'allait pas mourir.

**- Julien, ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en prie, tu n'as pas le droit de partir. **Murmurais-je en laissant les tremblements prendre le dessus suivit des larmes qui inondaient à présent mes joues. **S'il te plaît reste. **Enchaînais-je en le secouant légèrement laissant mes mains se recouvrir de sang.

Je ne voulais pas le quitter du regard. Je ne voulais pas perdre une seule minute. Je sentais que plusieurs personnes commençaient à venir pour observer le _spectacle. _Mais je m'en foutais. Cependant, j'étais reconnaissante envers leur silence, comme s'ils savaient que c'était important.

**- Je t'en prie. **Chuchotais-je une dernière fois.

La main de Julien alla se poser sur ma joue comme s'il s'apprêtait à me dire quelque chose.

**- Chérie, promets-moi de prendre soin de toi et du bébé. **Murmurais-je en articulant pour prendre sa respiration.

Je voyais qu'il essayait de rester un maximum avec moi. Mais je voyais très bien que c'était trop tard. Il aura beau se battre pour survivre, cela ne servirait à rien.

**- Je te promet. **Lui dis-je en portant ma main sur la sienne, comprenant qu'il était sur le point de partir.

J'avais comme une boule dans la gorge tellement je souffrais de la situation. Comme si j'allais m'étouffer avec cette douleur que j'étais en train de vivre. La boule grossissait de plus en plus lorsque je le vis en train de glisser sa main contre ma joue pour la laisser tomber sur le goudron. Je ne perdis pas de temps à baisser ma tête pour un dernier baiser.

**- Je t'aime. **Chuchotais-je en espérant qu'il m'entende juste à temps.

Je relevais ma tête en restant choquée face à ce que je venais de vivre. Mon mari, l'homme que j'aime venait de partir pour rejoindre les étoiles me laissant seule. Enceinte. A présent tout se défilait dans ma tête. Notre première rencontre lors d'une soirée, notre premier baiser, l'emménagement dans notre maison , sa demande en mariage, l'annonce de ma grossesse et enfin notre mariage. Maintenant, il y avait une chose qui me restait de lui et je me devais de prendre soin de notre enfant. Comme je lui ai promis. Même si les prochaines semaines jusqu'à aller aux mois, seront durs. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être voyante pour le savoir. Je le sais c'est tout.

**- Madame Parker ? **S'exclama un homme dont je ne voulait pas voir le visage. **Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? **Me demanda-t-il en me tendant sa main.

Je ne voulais pas lui répondre. Je n'arrivais pas à faire le moindre geste. Ma respiration était saccadée et j'avais du mal à la maîtriser. Je portais une main à mon coeur pour calmer la douleur qui se manifestait.

**- Madame Parker, je suis agent Biers du FBI, je suis là pour vous aider. **Insista-t-il en se mettant à ma hauteur.

Je pourrais lui répondre mais je ne voulais pas. J'avais envie d'avoir du temps pour réaliser que Julien ne reviendra pas. Je le savais déjà mais c'est ce dont j'avais besoin. Je comprenais que les agents fédéraux aient besoin que je me retire de la scène de crime pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui s'est réellement passé. Mais je pouvais pas. C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **Lui demanda un autre homme qui s'était approché de lui. **Comment s'appelle la victime ? **

Je n'eus pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que l'agent Biers venait de se lever pour répondre à son collègue. Il me suffisait juste de regarder l'ombre bouger à mes côtés.

**- Chef. La victime s'appelle Julien Parker et c'est un grand avocat de Los Angeles. Il a été tué de deux balles dans la poitrine. Voici sa femme qui a été témoin de la scène. Elle reste choquée. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle ne me répond pas. **Lui expliqua l'agent Biers alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

**- Bien. Agent Weber attendez le médecin légiste, Biers vous prendrez les photos nécessaires pour l'enquête dès que je me serais occupée de madame Parker. Je vais aller lui parler. **Ordonna-t-il avant de se diriger vers moi d'un pas bien décidé. **  
**

J'avalais durement ma salive en reportant mon regard sur le corps inerte de mon mari. Il était partit. Devant moi. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure alors que mes larmes se faisaient de plus en rare. Il fallait que je fasse face à la réalité. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici éternellement. Si je voulais savoir qui a tué Julien, je devais me relever. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Cela m'était impossible.

**- Madama Parker ? **S'exclama un doux ténor.

Cette fois-ci, je pris le courage de tourner ma tête pour affronter son visage. Des yeux émeraudes me scrutaient avec inquiétude et compréhension. Des cheveux cuivrés et mal coiffés tombaient sur une petite partie de son front comme s'il n'était pas arriver à les dresser correctement. J'aurais pu rire si je l'aurais croisé durant un autre évènement mais ce n'était pas le cas.

**- Je suis l'agent Cullen du FBI. Je sais ce que vous vivez et je sais que c'est dur. Mais vous devez prendre ma main et accepter que je vous aide pour que je puisse vous poser quelques questions. **Enchaîna-t-il, voyant que dès à présent, je réagissais à sa demande.

Baissant mon regard vers sa main, je fermais les yeux une dernière fois avant de poser la mienne recouverte de sang à l'intérieur de la sienne. Il m'aida à me relever tout en me maintenant par la taille. C'est une fois debout qu'une violente douleur au ventre se déclara. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de douleur tout en passant ma main dessus.

**- Madame, êtes-vous enceinte ? **Constata l'agent Cullen.

Je fis plusieurs hochement de tête en guise de réponse. C'est en me rappelant son nom que je me rendais compte que j'avais encore à faire à un Cullen. Soit c'était le pur des hasard ou alors le monde est vraiment petit. Mais peut importe, il était là pour m'aider.

**- Venez vous asseoir vous serez mieux. **Me conseilla-t-il en m'aidant à marcher jusqu'à une ambulance.

L'agent Cullen attendit qu'un médecin puisse me soigner au niveau de mes genoux ainsi qu'aux paumes de mes pieds - qui n'ont pas été les plus épargnés durant ma course - et que je puisse me laver les mains pour qu'il puisse me poser quelques questions avant que l'on m'emmène à l'hôpital pour poursuivre les examens. C'est au moment où je sentis que l'on recouvrait mes épaules d'une couverture dorée qu'il revint en gardant cet air neutre sur le visage. En même temps, il voyait des crimes tous les jours et il ne pouvait pas montrer ses faiblesses. Il était un agent fédéral, il n'avait pas le droit de laisser les sentiments traverser ses barrières.

**- Vous-allez mieux ? **Me demanda-t-il en sortant un carnet et un stylo, sans doute pour noter ce que j'allais lui dire suite à ses questions.

**- On peut dire ça comme ça. **Lui répondis-je en baissant ma tête.

Instinctivement, ma tête se tourna vers le lieu où se trouvait mon mari. Je vis deux agents qui s'agitaient autour, l'un prenant des photos, l'autre écoutant ce que le légiste avait à lui dire. C'était difficile à croire que c'était le corps de Julien qui se trouvait au sol. Mais pourtant, c'est ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

**- Madame Parker, je sais que cela peut être dur pour vous mais j'ai besoin d'avoir votre témoignage pour finaliser notre enquête. **Intervint l'agent Cullen en me ramenant à la réalité.

Je portais mon regard dans ses prunelles émeraudes attendant qu'il se lance.

**- Allez-y, je vous écoute. **

**- Que s'est-il passé avant qu'il ne se fasse tirer dessus ? **

**- Eh bien, nous étions tranquillement assis sur notre canapé. Comme Julien est avocat, un client l'a appelé pour traiter une affaire importante. Nous nous sommes dit nos mots habituels quand nous sommes partis et c'est là ... qu'il ...**

**- Inutile de continuer. **Me coupa-t-il voyant que c'était trop dur pour moi de terminer les détails. **Avait-il des ennemis en particuliers ? **Enchaîna-t-il après avoir pris en note mes dernières paroles.

**- Pas que je sache. Mais vous savez il est avocat et il a incarcéré des milliers de personnes. Il est donc probable qu'il en est. **

Bizarrement, dès que j'étais en compagnie de cet homme, je me sentais bien. La douleur au coeur ne se manifestait pas. Comme s'il était ma bonne étoile. Ce qui était stupide car il faisait uniquement son job et puis je ne le connaissais pas.

**- Par contre, en ce qui concerne sa vie privée, il y a sans doute quelques personnes qui pourraient se trouver dans sa liste d'ennemis. **Enchaînais-je me rappelant soudainement de ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques mois entre Eleazar et Julien.

**- Je vous écoute ...**

**- En fait ma famille a débarqué chez nous il y a trois mois après deux ans d'ignorance en ce qui me concerne. Ce matin-là, j'ai découvert que ma soeur Carmen, se faisait battre par son mari Eleazar Dénali. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller m'en prendre à lui pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher. A ce moment-là, Julien se trouvait derrière moi. Il observait la scène mais je savais ce qu'il en pensait. Lorsque mon beau-frère m'a poussé contre lui et qu'il m'a insulté de ... de salope ... mon mari n'a pas perdu de temps pour réagir et m'a défendu en lui mettant son poing dans la figure.** Débitais-je en baissant mon regard vers mes pieds.** Vous pensez que ... ma famille serait concernée par tout ça ? **Lui demandais-je ensuite pour avoir une réponse à ma question mentale qui venait de surgir.

**- Ce sont des suspects potentiels mais nous ne pouvons pas conclure aussi vite. Connaissez-vous quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? **

**- Euh oui ... Jacob Black son adjoint, était jaloux de lui. Il ne cessait de me faire des avances et lorsque je l'ai dit à Julien, ce dernier lui a dit qu'il était capable de le virer s'il continuait. **

**- Bien je pense avoir eu les réponses nécessaires à moins que vous ayez autre chose à me dire avant d'aller à l'hôpital ? **Conclut-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

**- Non, je vous ais tout dit. **Lui répondis-je. **Est-ce que je peux le voir une dernière fois ? **Lui demandais-je alors que je venais de voir que l'on refermait le corps de mon mari à l'aide d'une blouse noire.

L'agent Cullen se mit de côté pour me laisser passer. Je boitais légèrement lorsque je me déplaçais car les bandes placées sur mes genoux étaient loin d'être agréables à supporter. Lorsque je fus devant mon mari, les larmes coulèrent automatiquement. Le voir allongé sur cette table était dur à accepter. Je passais ma main sur son visage comme si cela m'était vital.

**- Dors bien mon amour. **Murmurais-je alors que le légiste se trouvait à ma droite. **Je t'aime. **Terminais-je en retirant difficilement ma main pour laisser le médecin terminer son travail.

Après mon petit interrogatoire, l'ambulance me transporta jusqu'aux urgences pour savoir si mon bébé allait bien. Même si je pensais que tout se passait bien, j'avais tout de même un doute. J'avais peur d'avoir provoqué quelque chose qui ralentirait ma grossesse à cause de ma petite course. J'avais promis à Julien que j'allais prendre soin de notre bébé et j'espérais ne pas obtenir une autre mauvaise nouvelle. La perte de mon mari m'étais suffisante bien que trop violente.

Alors que j'étais allongée sur un lit de secours, je ressentais la douleur reprendre le dessus. C'était une journée qui avait pourtant si bien commencé. Mais il faut bien avouer, que le bonheur ne dure jamais assez longtemps et j'en avais bien la preuve. En tout cas, j'étais prête à savoir qui avait osé tuer l'homme que j'aime et si ma famille était concernée dans cette histoire, il était clair que je ne ferais aucun cadeau.

**- Je suis le Docteur Cullen, je m'occupe de cette patiente habituellement. **Parla une voix qui se dirigea vers les urgentistes qui me transportaient. **Laissez-là moi, je vais m'en charger. **Termina-t-il en m'installant correctement dans la chambre où j'allais restée durant un certain temps. **Bien alors, Madame Parker, comment vous sentez-vous ? **Me demanda-t-il ensuite alors que j'étais maintenant assise sur le lit.

**- Mal. Mais je suis là pour mon bébé, pas pour moi. **Lui répondis-je en le regardant.

Il avait cet air de compassion que tous les Cullen semblaient avoir. Je savais qu'il avait envie d'insister mais il ne le fit pas. Même si c'était son travail en tant que médecin, j'appréciais qu'il respecte mon choix. C'était en partie pour cela que Julien et moi l'avions choisi pour nous suivre.

**- Bien. Nous allons voir ça. **Marmonna-t-il en allumant une machine.

Il souleva ma robe d'un geste doux et commença à appliquer un liquide froid sur mon ventre légèrement rond. Je reposais ma tête contre les oreillers tandis qu'il passa la sonde échographique dessus. Je tournais mon regard vers l'écran où se déroulait ce qui était pour moi un véritable bonheur depuis que j'étais enceinte. Je me rappelle d'ailleurs du premier jour où je m'étais rendue pour faire ma première échographie. J'étais accompagnée de Julien qui était tout content de pouvoir voir à quoi ressemblait notre bébé après le deuxième mois de grossesse. J'avais même laissé échapper quelques larmes tellement ce moment était intense. Je ne devrais pas penser à tous ces bons instants passés avec lui mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. A présent, j'étais seule, j'avais donc besoin de m'accrocher à ces souvenirs que je ne pouvais pas effacer. Ils étaient maintenant l'une de mes plus grandes forces avec mon bébé.

**- Eh bien on peut dire que votre bébé va très bien. **Constata Carlisle en se retournant vers moi.

C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquais que des larmes voyageaient sur mes joues. Je ne pris pas le temps de les essuyer. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait dire, pleurer faisait du bien uniquement lorsque l'on avait pas un gros fardeau comme le mien à porter. Le pire dans tout cela, est que dès demain, je verrais dans les journaux tout ce qui concernait le pire moment de ma vie et cela me fera encore plus pleurer. Et ce n'était que le début.

**- Je sais que c'est dur mais vous devez vous accrocher car vous êtes une femme forte. Je ne vous connais peut-être pas mais il suffit de le voir dans votre regard pour le savoir. **Enchaîna-t-il en s'approchant de moi pour poser une main rassurante sur mon épaule. **En tout cas, je veux que vous sachiez que ma famille est là si vous aviez un problème. **Termina-t-il avec sincérité.

J'hochais la tête en guise de réponse n'ayant pas la possibilité de le faire verbalement. Bien qu'il m'est proposé son aide, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Je ne voulais pas profiter des gens à cause du sort qui venait de s'abattre sur moi. Je voulais me débrouiller seule même si cela voulait dire que les prochaines épreuves seront dures à surmonter. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

**- Oh mon dieu Bella ! **S'écria Rosalie en se précipitant dans la chambre pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Une étreinte rassurante c'est ce dont j'avais besoin. Je continuais à pleurer dans ses bras tandis qu'elle frottait légèrement mon dos. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis qu'elle n'était pas venue seule. Juste devant moi, se trouvait Jasper, Alice et Emmett. Ils étaient venus pour moi. Pour me soutenir. Ils se conduisaient comme de véritables amis envers moi et pourtant je me sentais mal d'accepter la main qu'ils me tendaient silencieusement.

**- Je vais vous laisser. N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin d'aide. **Intervint Carlisle avant de s'éclipser pour me laisser seule avec mes amis.

**- Chut, ça va aller. **Murmura Rose en me balançant légèrement de droite à gauche.

**- Il est partit Rose ... Je ne le reverrais plus ... **Lui confiais-je en continuant de pleurer.

**- Nous sommes là Bella, nous serons toujours là pour te soutenir, tu peux compter sur nous. **Me rassura-t-elle.

A la fin de la journée et malgré les protestations de Carlisle qui voulait me garder en observation, je fus raccompagnée par Rosalie qui s'était portée volontaire pour le faire afin de pouvoir veiller sur moi toute la soirée. Le Docteur avait insisté pour que quelqu'un soit là pour m'aider. Le trajet fut silencieux. Ma main sur mon ventre, je repensais aux bons moments passés avec Julien. Le fait que je pleurais encore, forçait ma meilleure amie à me regarder avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que l'on m'aide. Je ne voulais pas voir toute cette peine se refléter sur mes amis. Même si je savais que j'en avais besoin, je ne pouvais pas.

A l'extérieur, tout est redevenu comme avant. Les habitants du quartiers avaient repris le cours de leurs vies. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de jeter un regard sur la voiture de Rosalie, là où je me trouvais. Oui, j'étais revenue et j'étais prête à affronter les prochains jours qui promettaient d'être durs. Lorsqu'elle se gara sur l'allée de ma maison devant mon garage - ma voiture étant à l'intérieur - je pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la portière pour affronter le monde extérieur. Je tournais un regard vers celle de Julien qui se trouvait non loin de moi. Cette fois-ci c'était fini, je le reverrais plus rentrer à l'intérieur. Elle restera là tandis que moi j'essayerais de faire mon deuil.

**- Allez viens-là. **S'exclama Rose en me prenant par les épaules pour que l'on puisse rentrer.

Je savais qu'elle sera là pour moi et les paroles qu'elle avait dite à Carlisle étaient loin d'être en l'air. Même si j'appréciais son geste, je ne pouvais pas la priver du fait qu'elle veuille passer du temps avec Emmett. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Elle ne devait pas perdre son temps avec moi. Cependant, elle ne me lâcha pas de toute la soirée. J'aimais sa présence bien que l'envie d'être seule était très présent. Elle était restée plusieurs minutes au téléphone avec Jasper qui semblait s'inquiéter énormément pour moi vu le nombre de fois où il l'appelait. Il voulait sûrement que je lui parle mais je n'en avais pas envie. Je savais que son statut de psychologue pourrait m'aider mais je n'étais pas encore prête. Je venais de perdre l'homme de ma vie et j'avais tout d'abord besoin de me faire à l'idée que je ne le reverrais plus.

**- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. **Dis-je en me levant du canapé.

**- D'accord, je suis là si tu as un problème ma chérie. **Me répondit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras pour déposer un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne.

Je me retirais de son étreinte et partais pour m'éclipser dans ma chambre. Dans celle que je partageais avec Julien il n'y a à peine quelques heures. J'ouvrais la porte et fus envahis par une vague de parfum qu'il avait mit avant de partir. Je fermais les yeux en maintenant ma main sur mon coeur. La douleur était atroce. J'avais envie d'hurler cette souffrance mais je voulais pas inquiéter Rosalie qui restera sûrement pour la nuit pour ne pas que je fasse une connerie. Et même si l'idée me passait par la tête, j'étais enceinte et j'avais des amis sur qui je pouvais compter. De plus, je devais tenir ma promesse. Je devais prendre soin de moi et de notre bébé. Je soupirais.

Je claquais doucement la porte pour ensuite me laisser glisser jusqu'à ce que mes fesses rencontrent le sol. J'éclatais en sanglot en ne pouvant plus me retenir de vouloir tout faire évacuer. Je posais ma tête contre la porte en posant mes mains sur mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Je voulais retourner en arrière et pouvoir avoir la chance d'empêcher ce qui était arrivé. Je le revoyais en train de succomber aux balles et tomber au sol. Je l'entendais encore sa voix pour la dernière fois. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une telle horreur nous arrive ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit de connaître le bonheur ? Je l'avais connu bien sûr, mais j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il continue. Mais ce n'était pas un choix que je pouvais faire. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me relever bien que j'avais l'impression que mes jambes me lâcheront. Je tenais avec force la poignet jusqu'à me retrouver debout. Je marchais avec lenteur dans le dressing où je pouvais me réfugier dans les vêtements de Julien. Il me faudra du temps pour faire mon deuil et je sais que je n'arriverais pas à me débarrasser de la seule trace qu'il restait de lui. Je m'emparais d'une de ses chemises bleues claires et la portais à mon nez. J'inspirais l'odeur en fermant les yeux. C'est en retirant la totalité de mes vêtements - mise à part mes sous-vêtements - que j'enfilais sa chemise. Je fermais quelques boutons en laissant toutefois les trois premiers ouverts. Ensuite, je me dirigeais dans notre salle de bain où j'y avais accès par une porte qui se trouvait dans ma chambre et pris son parfum pour en mettre quelques touches sur mon cou. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour le sentir près de moi. Pour finir, je m'attachais les cheveux d'un queue de cheval, me brossait les dents et retirais les dernières traces de mascara sur mes yeux et sur mes joues. Je soupirais avant de me précipiter sur mon lit en oubliant pas de me mettre du côté de Julien. Par chance, son oreiller portait encore son odeur pour pouvoir m'endormir.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais et me mis à sourire en voyant Julien juste en face de moi qui m'observait avec tendresse et amour. Je me mis à sourire à mon tour avant de fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour ensuite les rouvrir en me rendant compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il n'était pas là. J'éclatais en sanglot en roulant dans ma couverture. Je n'avais cessé de répéter cette scène durant toute la nuit. J'imaginais que mes yeux étaient rougis suite aux nombreuses larmes. Difficile à dire que j'avais passé une bonne nuit. Je m'asseyais sur mon lit en retirant l'élastique présent dans mes cheveux. Je passais ma main dedans. Je décidais de me lever pour pouvoir aller manger quelque chose bien que je ne sois pas en forme pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Mais je ne devais pas oublier que j'étais enceinte et j'avais donc pour obligation de me nourrir. Je posais mes pieds sur le sol froid, enfilais mes pantoufles et descendais les escaliers avec lenteur. Ce silence que je n'avais pas encore l'habitude de rencontrer commençait à rendre folle. Je frottais des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine pour me servir un café. Une fois prêt, je le jetais dans l'évier me rappelant que la caféine n'était pas autorisé pour les femmes enceinte. C'était pourtant ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment. Je pris donc une autre tasse pour me faire un chocolat chaud. Et là, je le voyais en train de faire la même chose à mes côtés, habillait d'un costume trois pièces. Mais il me suffit d'un clignement des yeux pour revenir à la réalité. Je soupirais. Je n'arriverais pas à l'oublier si je le voyais partout dans chaque pièce. L'ennui est que chacune d'entre elle possédait un souvenir que j'avais passé avec lui. Il était donc difficile de ne pas penser à lui. Je soupirais bruyamment. Je m'emparais de ma tasse et mis quelques cuillères de poudre cacaotée à l'intérieur en remuant avec le lait pour ensuite le faire chauffer au micro-ondes. Pour finir, je m'installais sur la petite table de la cuisine. Il était là juste en face en moi en train de finir sa tasse de café. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire qui s'effaça rapidement en disparaissant avec lenteur. La chaise en face de moi était vide et c'était dur à accepter. Les larmes prirent de nouveau la possession de mes joues.

**- Salut ma chérie, je suis allée prendre ton courrier. **Intervint Rosalie avec une pile d'enveloppe et papier à lettre dans ses mains.

Je relevais la tête vers elle et fut surprise que ma boîte aux lettres ait subit un tel bombardement de courrier. Elle s'assit à la place de Julien en n'oubliant pas de me tendre le paquet. Je m'en emparais avec lenteur comme si je m'attendais déjà au pire. J'ouvrais la première enveloppe et me mis à la lire à haute voix :

**- Toutes mes condoléances ... **

Je fis la même chose avec le reste de la pile.

**- Toutes mes condoléances, toutes mes condoléances, toutes mes condoléances, toutes mes condoléances, toutes mes condoléances ... Assez ! **M'énervais-je en balançant le reste des lettres.

Je ne vais pas arriver à faire mon deuil si chaque jour je reçois des lettres de ce type. Pas que je n'appréciais pas leurs gestes, mais ce n'est pas avec cela que j'allais avancer. J'inspirais plusieurs fois avant d'affronter le regard inquiet de Rosalie.

**- Tu devrais aller voir Emmett. Tu ne dois pas t'empêcher de le faire par ma faute. **Lui dis-je en espérant qu'elle me laisse seule.

J'appréciais ce qu'elle faisait pour moi mais la solitude était pour le moment mon meilleur remède. J'avais besoin de me retrouver.

**- Non. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je vais veiller sur toi Bella. **Me répondit-elle essayant de me faire changer d'avis.

**- Mais tu ne vois pas qu'il n'y a rien à voir ?! **M'emportais-je en me levant subitement. **Je viens de perdre Julien et je n'ai qu'une envie, être seule alors s'il te plaît accepte mon choix ...** Criais-je en espérant que Rose ne sera pas déçue de ma demande. **Je t'en prie ... **Terminais-je en un seul murmure laissant de nouveau mes larmes prendre le dessus.

Elle me regarda quelques instants avec attention. Je la vis se rapprocher de moi doucement pour ensuite me prendre dans ses bras. Je me laissais aller dans l'étreinte qu'elle m'offrait. Elle déposa quelques baisers sur le haut de ma tête en prononçant des paroles incompréhensibles.

**- Je vais te laisser. Appelles-moi si tu as un problème. **Me dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien. **Promets-moi d'aller voir Jasper. **Termina-t-elle en essayant de me convaincre.

**- Je ne veux pas aller voir Jasper. **Lui répondis-je en me dégageant de ses bras.

**- Et pourquoi ça ? Tu sais très bien que tu en as besoin. **

**- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça. Je sais que j'ai une mine affreuse à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier et je n'ai pas envie de voir son regard de pitié dans ses yeux. Je sais très bien que je vais mal je le ressens mieux que toi mais laisse-moi juste le temps. **

**- Tu sais très bien que Jasper n'est pas comme cela et qu'il fera tout pour t'aider. Et puis, tu n'as pas une mine affreuse Bella. Tu as juste subit un deuil qui fait mal. **Déclara-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue. **Je veux juste que tu me fasse la promesse que tu iras le voir. **Me demanda-t-elle en prenant mon visage en coupe.

Encore une promesse. J'en avais déjà deux à tenir bien que je doute de mes capacités à le faire. Vu dans l'état que j'étais. Mais si cela lui faisait plaisir alors je devais m'y tenir. Seulement voilà, si je m'engageais dans ce qu'elle me demandait de faire, je ne savais pas si j'en serais capable. Pourtant, aller voir Jasper n'était pas quelque chose de difficile à faire mais le défis était de vouloir sortir de chez moi. Je n'avais pas envie d'affronter les voisins qui iront sûrement me voir pour savoir comment j'allais et je n'avais pas envie de fondre en larme devant eux. C'est pour cela que je resterais coincée entre mes quatre murs durant un long moment.

**- Je vais essayer mais je ne te promet rien. **Lui dis-je en espérant qu'elle n'insiste pas.

**- D'accord, le mieux c'est que tu essayes. **Me répondit-elle en déposant un autre baiser sur ma joue.

Elle me prit une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de me laisser seule. Je soupirais bruyamment. J'étais maintenant libre de pleurer librement. Mais le pire restait à venir. Après les résultat de l'autopsie, j'aurais l'obligation d'affronter _son_ enterrement. Je me retrouvais maintenant seule avec un bébé dans le ventre. Je fermais les yeux en essayant de retenir les nombreuses larmes qui ne cessaient d'aller et venir quand bon leurs semblaient. Je débarrassais ma tasse pour la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle, montais à l'étage pour pouvoir me vêtir d'un gros pull-over gris appartenant à Julien suivit d'un jogging noir. Voilà comment je vivais mon deuil. Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon, certes, mais m'emmitoufler dans les vêtements de mon futur mari me faisait du bien. Je soupirais en laissant sa chemise sur le lit et retournais en bas pour m'installer sur le canapé pour regarder un film. Pas n'importe quel film. Il s'agissait de la vidéo de notre mariage où nous avions entamé la première danse. Ce jour-là était bel et bien le plus beau de ma vie et j'étais actuellement en train de vivre les pires.

Ma main se porta sur mon ventre et je commençais à faire des mouvements circulaires. Cela me permettait de me sentir moins seule même si je ne pouvais pas vraiment voir mon bébé. Mes amis avaient beaux vouloir insister pour rester en ma compagnie bien que ce soit contre mon consentement, lorsque l'on vivait avec quelqu'un et que cette personne disparaissait du jour au lendemain, la solitude était bien pire. A cette heure-ci, Julien serait à mes côtés en me tenant dans ses bras pendant que nous regarderons Pretty Woman. Il serait sans cesse en train de me dire les mots que seul un homme qui tient réellement à vous se permet de les dire. Maintenant, je n'étais pas prête à les entendre de nouveau. Je jetais un regard sur mon alliance en la caressant à l'aide de mon pouce. Là aussi, le temps me sera utile pour que je puisse la retirer. Quelques coups à la porte me fit sursauter ce qui me fit revenir à la réalité. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me diriger vers l'entrée. Il semblerait que personne ne veuille me laisser seule. Lorsque j'appuyais sur la poignet j'étais loin de m'attendre à voir le regard de l'agent Cullen accompagné de sa coéquipière. Sans doute ici pour me rappeler que l'enquête continuait.

**- Madame Parker, nous sommes ici pour vous poser d'autres questions car nous avons quelques suppositions sur le meurtre de votre mari. **S'exclama-t-il en me regardant.

Je me sentis soudainement apaisée en sa compagnie. Comme la veille, je ne ressentais plus cette douleur que me causait la perte de mon mari. Comme si l'agent Cullen se contentait de soigner la blessure qui me faisait souffrir. Cet homme m'intriguait mais pour éviter de le lui montrer, je le laissais entrer à l'intérieur suivit de l'autre agent qui resta silencieuse.

**- Je vous sert quelque chose ? **Leur demandais-je avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

**- Non ça ira merci. **Me répondit-il en jetant quelques regards sur l'écran de télévision où défilait toujours mon mariage.

Je me précipitais vers l'écran et ne perdis pas de temps pour l'éteindre et d'intimer les agents du FBI à prendre place. Je sentais que j'allais devoir faire face à quelques révélations dont je n'aurais pas le choix d'affronter. Au point où j'en étais, rien ne pourra me faire tomber plus bas que la scène que j'ai dû affronter la veille.

**- Allez-y, je vous écoute. **Les intimais-je en voyant qu'ils attendaient le feu vert pour commencer.

**- L'autopsie est maintenant terminée et les balles viennent d'un neuf millimètres. Nous en avons la preuve car nous avons trouvé l'arme du crime à quelques kilomètres de votre quartier. Malheureusement, il n'y aucune emprunte mais nous tenons quelques hypothèses ... **M'expliqua l'agent Cullen en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je me laissais emporter par cette lueur émeraude qui me donnait des frissons dans le dos. Je ne le connaissais pas et pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait m'envoyer une onde de bien-être. Il fallait que j'arrête de le regarder sinon sa coéquipière se posera sûrement des questions.

**- Nous avons écouté votre témoignage et nous avons interrogé les suspects que vous aviez cité. Sauf votre famille qui est actuellement introuvable. Ce qui fait d'eux les principaux suspects. C'est pour cela que nous sommes venus vous dire que nous avons besoin de venir à l'enterrement afin d'avoir une chance de les coincer. Nous avons besoin de votre accord. **Continua-t-il en gardant contact avec mes yeux.

**- Je ne vous empêcherais pas de trouver le meurtrier de mon mari. **Confirmais-je en faisant quelques hochements de têtes.

**- De plus, nous savons que Eleazar Denalis est un homme dangereux et il y a de forte chance qu'il soit-là. Nous assurerons votre protection. **Précisa-t-il d'un ton qui était loin de me permettre de renoncer à ce qu'il m'indiquait.

Une protection ? Je n'avais pas besoin de protection. Même si avoir le FBI à mes côtés me permettait d'avoir moins peur, je ne voulais pas qu'un autre drame arrive parce que la police était présente.

**- Nous serons sous couverture, ne vous inquiétez pas. **Me rassura-t-il en se permettant de poser sa main sur ma cuisse. Je l'observais quelques instants étant surprise de son geste qui était loin de gêner. **Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas ... **Dit-il en la retirant.

Si le but de son geste était de me rassurer eh bien cela s'avère être positif. Il fallait que j'arrête de me laisser aller vers lui. Ce n'était qu'un agent du FBI et il ne faisait que son travail. Et puis, de toute façon, je n'étais pas encore prête à m'engager de nouveau. La perte de Julien était beaucoup trop récente. La patience c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

**- Vous pensez que ... Eleazar est derrière tout ça ? **Lui demandais-je.

**- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Mais en sachant qu'Eleazar a déjà fait de la prison il est probable qu'il ne soit pas pour rien dans cette histoire. Nous n'avons pas de preuves suffisantes pour procéder à son arrestation. **Me répondit-il d'un ton professionnel.

Je pris une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux. J'essayais de ne pas imaginer qu'Eleazar soit derrière tout ça. Tout était possible. Après tout, il frappait ma soeur alors il était très bien capable de tuer. Mais il y avait de forte chance que ma famille le soit aussi. Durant ces deux dernières années, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient de simples inconnus. J'avais quand même du mal qu'elle soit capable de me faire souffrir. Du moins, c'est ce que j'essayais de me faire croire.

**- Quand pourrais-je récupérer le corps ? **M'exclamais-je en le regardant.

**- Il sera libre dès demain. **

Ce qui veut dire que l'enterrement sera dans même pas trois jours. Depuis que j'étais avec Julien je m'étais jamais imaginée qu'un jour j'allais assister à l'enterrement de ce dernier. Je pensais que j'avais le droit au bonheur que ces choses-là n'arrivait qu'aux autres. Mais j'avais tout faux. Cela n'arrive pas qu'aux autres on peut aussi le vivre.

**- Bien. Nous allons vous laisser. **Termina-t-il en quittant lentement la pièce ne me permettant pas de les raccompagner à la porte.

En fait, je n'avais pas trouvé la force de me lever du fauteuil. Depuis que l'agent Cullen a franchit la porte, la douleur venait de faire son retour. Je pressais ma main droite contre mon coeur même si je savais qu'elle ne s'apaisera pas de si peu. J'avais l'impression qu'une lame s'amusait à le transperçait en agrandissant la douleur que je ressentais. Je tournais ma tête vers la fenêtre et vit que la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Voilà comment allaient se résumer les prochains jours. Je n'étais pas sortie de la journée et j'étais très bien comme ça. Je me levais et partis dans la cuisine pour me prendre quelque chose à grignoter. Si je n'étais pas enceinte, j'aurais sûrement oublié de me nourrir mais là ce n'était pas le cas. Toute cette histoire me coupait l'appétit. Comme si c'était plutôt le bébé qui me maintenait en vie. Je croquais à pleine dents dans ma pomme tout en montant les marches des escaliers.

Une fois finie, je la jetais dans la première poubelle que je trouvais et me mis à m'observer devant le miroir dévoilant mon ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir. Je me mettais de profil tout en quelques mouvements circulaires. J'avais vraiment hâte que ce petit être pointe le bout de son nez. Mais pour cela, quelques mois étaient nécessaires et je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir tenir. Je savais très bien que la dépression dans laquelle je fonçais n'était pas bonne pour mon bébé mais je ne pouvais remonter la pente aussi facilement. Et ce n'était que le début. Je savais qu'en tant que psychologue, Jasper serait le meilleur remède. Je le savais et pourtant je ne voulais pas me rendre dans son bureau qui se trouvait dans l'entreprise de mon mari. Je serais assaillit par beaucoup trop de souvenirs que je ne voulais pas affronter. J'en avais déjà à supporter rien qu'en restant à la maison ...

**- Voilà comment maman essaye de survivre petit ange** **...** M'exclamais-je en regardant mon ventre.

J'eus le droit à quelques caresses comme si le bébé m'avait entendu. Ce que je ne doutais pas puisque je ressentais la même chose lorsque Julien lui parlait pour qu'il arrête avec ses coups de pieds. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, sans doute le premier que je dus avoir depuis hier. _  
_

**- Je tiendrais ma promesse Julien ... **Dis-je après avoir pris un cadre photo où se trouvait notre photo de mariage.

Même si cela ne pouvait pas être possible, j'attendais un signe. J'espérais pouvoir le sentir auprès moi sans être capable de le toucher. Je n'avais pas eu besoin d'abuser de la série Ghost Whisperer pour pouvoir comprendre que les esprits existaient. Je n'étais pas folle je savais très bien que c'était possible mais je gardais cela pour moi. Chaque personne qui perdait un être cher avait besoin de savoir qu'il se trouvait près de nous et j'étais dans cette posture-là. Je m'asseyais sur le bord du lit en fermant les yeux. Je les rouvrais quelques minutes plus tard pour que je puisse me mettre en tenue de nuit. Je retirais tous les vêtements que je portais en les mettant dans la panière à linge sale et pris une nouvelle chemise suivit de nouveau sous-vêtements pour pouvoir passer la nuit. Je m'allongeais à s_a place _en soupirant. Ma main posait sur mon ventre, je me laissais aller dans le pays des rêves où mes pensées seront uniquement vrillées sur mes derniers souvenirs. Des moments dont j'étais loin d'oublier.

* * *

**HEY LES GIRLS !**

**Eh oui me voilà avec un chapitre tout beau tout neuf et j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! **

**Vos mouchoirs étaient près de vous ? Car j'avoue, même moi j'ai laissé échapper quelques larmes **

**en écrivant la scène ! C'est ça la sensibilité ! Bref, je sais que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le **

**précédent mais encore une fois j'ai mis ce que j'avais à mettre et puis je ne voulais pas mettre trop **

**d'évènement dans celui-là. Il faut que j'en garde pour le prochain tout de même ! En tout cas **

**j'espère avoir réussis à décrire les sentiments car j'avoue que le faire pour le début d'une dépression**

**est loin d'être facile ! Bref j'attends vos reviews qui j'espère seront positives et au**

** prochain chapitre :D (qui arrivera après la publication du chapitre 10 de La Rose Noire) !**

**BYE LES GIRLS !**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Comment l'oublier ?

**HEY LES GIRLS !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre où les émotions ne manqueront pas de se montrer ! **

**Avant de vous laisser lire la suite que vous attendiez tant, je tiens à répondre à vos **

**reviews que j'ai tant aimé lire !**

**Cassy-Chou : **Sadique ! MDRR oui bah voilà ton plus grand souhait s'est réalisé et maintenant place à notre cher Eddy ;D Merci pour ton commentaire !

**So-Kate :** Oui c'est vrai que le moment où elle cherche son odeur est aussi triste en fait j'ai aussi pleuré à ce moment-là ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

**nini38 :** Eh bien je vois que j'ai réussis à décrire la scène correctement puisque tu as pleuré ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon but n'était pas de te faire pleurer mais juste de faire passer les émotions et je vois que c'est positif ! C'est ça quand on est sensible et puis de toute façon j'ai autant pleuré que toi et d'ailleurs cela m'arrive quand je relis le chapitre donc voilà ! En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire !

**Grazie :** Oui c'est sûr que maintenant elle a rencontré notre cher Edward et donc la totalité des Cullen. C'est sûr qu'elle peut compter sur eux mais comme tu as pu le lire Bella ne veut pas profiter d'eux. Bref merci pour ton commentaire !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Comment l'oublier ?**

Trois coups à la porte eu pour effet de me faire sursauter à même le lit. J'étais en plein deuil merde ! Je n'avais envie de voir personne, je voulais rester seule étai-ce si compliqué à comprendre ?! Je ne devrais pas m'énerver comme cela mais j'en avais marre de recevoir des visites toutes les heures de mes voisins qui s'inquiétaient de ne pas me voir sortir. Et cela depuis plus de trois jours ! J'en avais assez ! J'avais pris des jours de congés pour que je puisse avoir le temps de m'en remettre mais ce n'était pas avec eux que j'allais y arriver ! J'avais même eu le droit à des cup-cakes et une invitation à prendre un thé. Heureusement, j'arrivais à donner l'excuse que l'enterrement approchait et que j'avais besoin de me faire à l'idée que j'allais assister à celui de mon mari. C'était dure de devoir mettre cette excuse sur son décès pour pouvoir échapper à l'extérieur mais c'était pour le moment la seule solution.

Ignorant les quelques coups insistants, je me rallongeais sur mon lit en oubliant pas de me rappeler qu'aujourd'hui serait la partie la plus dure que je devrais affronter. J'avais finis de préparer les obsèques et tout ce qui suivait. Je devais maintenant faire place à son enterrement. Je n'avais même pas la force d'y aller et encore moins de voir les têtes inquiètes de tous ceux qui s'y trouveront. Mais je devais m'y rendre car il s'agissait de Julien et même si cela promettait d'être horrible, je n'avais pas le choix de l'affronter. Je devais le faire pour lui.

Depuis qu'il n'est plus là, je faisais tout pour pouvoir le sentir auprès de moi. Je répétais les mêmes gestes chaque jour en étant toujours pas prête pour faire mon deuil. C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour moi. Les affaires de Julien étant toujours présentes dans le dressing, je ne portais que cela toute la journée. Comme je ne sortais plus, je n'avais pas à supporter les commentaires négligeant du fait que je porte des vêtements masculins. Mais j'étais bien dedans et mon but était de pouvoir le sentir encore plus près de moi. Même s'il était parti, j'avais encore besoin de lui. C'était une façon pour moi de camoufler sa présence. Mais le fait de porter ses habits n'était pas la seule solution que j'avais. Chaque matin ou plutôt une grande partie de la journée, je me débrouillais pour activer le répondeur pour avoir la possibilité d'entendre sa voix de nouveau. Je l'avais même enregistré sur mon téléphone pour pouvoir l'écouter le soir accompagné de mouchoirs. Une voix que je n'entendrais plus et qui me manquera. Pour finir, lorsque j'avais un besoin urgent de sortir de la maison - car il fallait bien que je me nourrisse - j'empruntais uniquement sa voiture pour chercher de nouveau sa présence. Je cherchais partout un endroit où je pouvais le trouver comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'il apparaisse. Le seul lieu où je ne m'étais pas rendue était son bureau et cela pour plusieurs raisons. La première, est que Jasper travaillait là-bas en tant que psychologue de tous les avocats de l'entreprise il ne perdra donc pas de temps pour me prendre avec lui alors quand je pouvais l'éviter un maximum je le faisais. La seconde, est que lorsque je m'y rendais c'était uniquement pour aller voir Julien et passer d'autres moments intimes comme n'importe quels couples et donc les souvenirs seront particulièrement présents. La troisième, en plus de Jasper, je n'avais pas la force d'entendre les collègues de mon défunt mari qui se précipiteront pour me voir en oubliant la phrase que je détestais le plus en ce moment _"Toutes mes condoléances". _Je n'avais aucune envie de fondre en larme devant eux bien qu'ils savaient que Julien et moi étions très fusionnels.

**- Bonjour vous êtes bien sur le répondeur des Parker, nous sommes pas là pour le moment veuillez laisser un message merci. **Entendis-je le répondeur s'activer alors qu'il se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée.

J'eu comme un pincement au coeur. C'était la seule façon que j'avais pour entendre sa voix et à chaque fois j'éclatais en sanglot. Le pire est qu'à l'aide de son doux ténor, je ne cessais d'imaginer d'autre phrase qu'il me disait dès lors que l'on était ensemble ou au téléphone. Je savais que je finirais par oublier ce son si beau et je n'avais pas envie que cela arrive. Alors dès qu'il s'activait, je m'arrêtais de respirer, je fermais les yeux et je laissais les larmes couler silencieusement sur mes joues.

**- Bella, ma chérie ... C'est Rose ... Je t'en prie ouvre ... Ça fait plus de trois jours que l'on ne t'a pas vu et ... je m'inquiète pour toi ... On s'inquiète tous pour toi ... je sais qu'aujourd'hui risque d'être dur ... mais tu sais que je suis là alors ... s'il te plaît ... laisse-moi au moins te voir ... **S'exclama une voix qui semblait éteinte par les derniers évènements.

C'est vrai que je ne m'étais pas permise de passer du temps avec mes amis. Je faisais uniquement le trajet entre les pompes funèbres et la maison. Je voulais rester seule et ils avaient accepté ce choix bien que j'étais envahis par de nombreux messages vocaux, textos ou même par courrier électronique. Mais je ne répondais à aucun d'entre eux car je ne savais pas quoi dire comme réponse que l'on pouvait qualifier de valable. Je ne me voyais pas décrire ce que je ressentais à l'aide d'un clavier ou au téléphone bien que le fait de cacher ses larmes étaient le meilleurs moyens. En fait, j'avais besoin que quelqu'un soit en face de moi. J'en avais besoin au fond de moi mais ma conscience ne voulait voir personne. Aujourd'hui allait être cette exception. Je devais faire face au monde extérieur.

**- Bella c'est Jasper ... nous savons que tu n'es pas bien et tu as besoin de parler alors ouvre s'il te plaît ... sinon je pourrais défoncer la porte ... et je ne rigole pas ...**

Je fermais encore plus fort mes yeux essayant de peser le pour et le contre. Je savais très bien qu'il en était capable mais je savais aussi qu'il ne le fera pas. Alors que j'ouvrais mes paupières, je lâchais un long soupir afin de me préparer à me lever et à affronter la morale que mes amis me feront. J'espérais que ce ne soit pas le cas car je n'avais vraiment pas envie de les entendre me dire quoi que ce soit à propos de ma façon de faire mon deuil.

Je posais mes pieds à terre en maintenant la chemise de Julien contre moi. Je refermais les boutons car ayant eu quelques coups de pieds cette nuit, je n'avais eu que ce choix pour pouvoir apaiser la douleur. Je passais ma main dessus en faisant quelques mouvements circulaires puis je me décidais à me lever. Je n'allais pas rester ici éternellement. J'enfilais un shorty gris - le seul vêtement ne lui appartenant pas - et descendais à pas lourds les escaliers . Lorsque j'appuyais sur la poignet de la porte, à peine ais-je eu le temps de l'ouvrir que je sentis des bras m'encercler. Je restais immobile plusieurs minutes avant de serrer Rosalie qui attendait que je réagisse. Par chance, il n'y avait que Rosalie et Jasper de présents. J'aurais moins regards remplis de pitiés à supporter.

**- Te voilà ma chérie ... **Chuchota-t-elle en me tenant par les épaules.

Je ne répondis rien. Je n'avais pas envie de parler. Et cela durait depuis que je devais faire face à son absence. Essayant de ne pas pleurer, je les laissais entrer à l'intérieur pour pouvoir refermer la porte. Je posais mon front contre cette dernière sentant leurs regards pesants sur moi. Je soupirais et décidais que je n'avais d'autre choix que de les faire face.

**- Bella, on s'est inquiétés tu sais ... **Continua Rosalie en restant à une distance raisonnable tout comme Jasper.

**- J'avais juste envie d'être seule, c'est tout. **Réussis-je à lui répondre bien qu'elle devait sans doute savoir la réponse.

**- Allez viens-là. **Murmura Jasper en m'attirant contre lui.

Je laissais ma tête aller à la rencontre de son épaule pour pouvoir recevoir une étreinte rassurante. Même si j'avais tout fait pour les éviter, le fait de sentir que mes amis étaient restés auprès de moi pour m'aider à surmonter ce que je vivais, m'aidait d'une quelconque façon. Je profitais de ce moment pour me lâcher et pleurer à chaudes larmes. Au moins, ma couverture n'était pas mon seul refuge depuis sa disparition.

**- Allez viens Bella il faut se préparer ... **Me chuchota-t-il en me berçant légèrement.

Je fis quelques hochements de tête tandis qu'il m'aida à monter les marches. Je n'avais aucune difficulté à le faire mais j'appréciais son geste alors je me laissais aller. Une fois à l'étage, Rose me proposa le même tabouret où je m'étais assise le jour de mon mariage pour pouvoir s'occuper de moi bien que je trouve cela ridicule.

**- Rose ... je n'ai pas besoin d'être maquillée ... surtout pour ce que je vais devoir affronter ... **Lui dis-je en poussant sa main qui s'apprêtait à toucher son visage.

**- Je n'allais pas te maquiller Bella, mais juste hydrater ton visage. Laisse-moi faire s'il te plaît ... **M'expliqua-t-elle en replaçant sa main sur ma peau pour m'appliquer une crème hydratante.

Je me levais brusquement après qu'elle ait finit son activité. J'allais à l'enterrement de mon mari je n'avais pas besoin de me faire belle pour un évènement comme celui-ci. Bien que je ne voulais pas que l'on me voit avec les cernes autour des yeux, je ne voulais pas que l'on s'occupe de moi. Et puis, les lunettes de soleils seront là pour me cacher.

**- Bella ...**

**- Non Rose, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas. Je vais simplement enfiler une robe, des escarpins et des lunettes de soleils noires. Je serais très bien comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin de me faire belle pour le pire jour de ma vie ! **M'emportais-je en pleurant de nouveau.

Peut-être que devrais-je les retenir mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Dès que l'on parlait de Julien je craquais. C'était le sujet sensible dont il ne fallait pas parler. J'avais envie que cette journée se finisse vite, je voulais pouvoir me retrouver seule à nouveau et écouter sa voix comme j'avais maintenant l'habitude.

**- Bella je sais qu'il te manque mais il faut que tu nous laisses prendre soin de toi. On est tes amis et on aime pas te voir dans cet état ... On aime pas se sentir impuissant face à ta situation et ...**

**- Mais tu ne comprends ? Quoi que vous fassiez rien ne changera ! Je n'arriverais jamais à l'oublier surtout que chaque pièce de cette maison porte de nombreux souvenirs que j'ai partagé avec lui ! J'ai besoin de ce temps pour me faire à l'idée que c'était fini même j'en suis déjà consciente ! **

Je vis qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux et je m'en voulais presque. Mais je ne voulais pas la blesser. En fait, cela m'a permit de dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Ce que je ne pouvais pas dire lorsque j'étais toute seule vu que je passais le clair de mon temps à l'écouter au répondeur. Je baissais ma tête pour lui montrer mon réel but même si j'étais certaine qu'elle avait compris.

**- Pourquoi le FBI est ici ? **Demanda soudainement Jasper qui regardait par la fenêtre.

**- Oh, ils sont là pour l'enterrement. **Débitais-je sans aller dans les détails.

**- Tu as invité les fédéraux aux funérailles de Julien ? **Déclara-t-il ne manquant pas d'être surpris.

**- Je ne les ai pas invité. Ils font simplement leur travail. Tu auras les réponses que tu cherches dès qu'ils seront là. **Lui expliquais-je afin d'éviter un interrogatoire dont je n'avais surtout pas envie de répondre.

Je n'attendis pas qu'il réponde pour pouvoir enfiler ma tenue noire et attacher mes cheveux en un chignon lâche. Je descendis des escaliers en sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile d'attendre que l'un d'entre eux sonne. L'agent Cullen était sur le point de le faire et fus donc surpris de me voir aussi rapidement. En réalité, j'étais presque pressée de le revoir car dès qu'il était dans les parages je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur. Je pensais toujours à Julien mais je n'avais plus mal. Alors tant que je pouvais réduire ma souffrance, je profitais de ces moments-là pour me sentir soulagée.

**- Entrez, je n'attendais que vous. **Lui dis-je en laissant lui et son équipe pénétrer ma maison.

Je fermais la porte pour la seconde fois de la matinée et me retournais pour pouvoir avoir les instructions nécessaires dont j'aurais besoin. L'agent Cullen ne perdit pas de temps à plonger son regard dans le sien mais j'évitais d'y rester connectée afin de ne pas avoir un maximum de reproche venant de mes amis. Ils pourraient avoir de fausses idées derrières la tête et je n'avais pas besoin de cela pour le moment.

**- Bien, madame Parker, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons vous poser un micro sur votre robe pour que l'on puisse détecter le moindre problème. Le risque à ce qu'il s'en prenne à vous est très probable, nous préférons prendre nos précautions. **M'expliqua-t-il alors qu'il commençait à poser son micro à l'intérieur de ma manche droite. **Le mieux est que vous ...**

Il fut malheureusement interrompu par un mystérieux invité qui venait de frapper à ma porte. Je regardais chaque agent qui rangeait à une vitesse hallucinante tout leur matériel et une fois qu'ils eurent finis, je me précipitais vers la porte pour ouvrir. Je devais m'y attendre. Il y avait évidemment ma famille au complet qui se trouvait devant moi. Même si cela permettait de finaliser l'enquête, je ne voulais tout de même pas les voir. Ou du moins, à ce qu'il ne débarquent pas chez moi en cachant un maximum leurs sourires victorieux d'autant plus que le décès de Julien leurs permet de me voir malheureuse.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? **Leur demandais-je en ne voulant pas du tout les accueillir comme j'aurais pu le faire si j'aurais eu une vraie famille. Mais là ce n'était pas le cas. Inutile de faire semblant.

**- Pour l'enterrement de Julien, voyons ! **Répondit Renée en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Si j'aurais pu, je me serais jeter sur elle et aurais sans doute mis fin à ses jours. Je n'étais pas du genre meurtrière mais là elle avait touché le fond.

**- A quoi cela te sert ? Hein ? Tu n'aimais pas Julien alors qu'il a été le seul à me rendre heureuse ! **M'emportais-je en laissant les larmes déborder mes yeux.

Je sentis les bras de Jasper m'encercler alors que j'étais dos à lui. Il tenta de me retourner pour pouvoir pratiquer ses ondes de calmes que lui seul arrivait à utiliser. Il planta son regard dans le mien en me disant quelques paroles réconfortantes. Ce qui eut un effet positif car je me sentais mieux bien que l'envie de tout jeter par terre restait dans le coin de ma tête.

**- Il me manque tellement. **Continuais-je à sangloter alors que ma tête se trouvait contre son épaule.

**- Je sais oui, je sais. **Dit-il uniquement en frottant légèrement mon dos.

Jasper était vraiment quelqu'un en or. Alice avait vraiment la chance de l'avoir car elle pouvait compter sur lui. Je l'avais connu par le biais de Julien et j'en étais très fière. Nous avions très vite sympathisé et nous voilà maintenant meilleur ami. Rosalie faisait partie de la même catégorie. Eh bien que je les avais évité constamment et que mon envie de rester seule était ce que je voulais le plus, les avoir auprès de moi me faisais un bien fou. Je n'avais peut-être pas beaucoup d'amis mais au moins j'avais ceux sur qui je pouvais toujours compter et c'était l'essentiel.

**- Je crois que je vais aller en haut ... Je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter de les voir dans la même pièce. **Lui dis-je clairement ayant pour but que ma famille entende ce que je pensais.

Je ne voulais pas les voir et encore moins leur parler. J'aurais très bien pu les mettre à la porte mais l'ennui était que je portais un micro pour pouvoir coincer Eleazar ou du moins essayer de savoir s'il était derrière l'assassinat de mon mari. Je pourrais très bien refuser mais je voulais me sentir utile et j'avais moi aussi besoin de savoir.

**- Je te comprends. **Me répondit-il en me regardant pour ensuite fusiller du regard ceux qui se considérer être encore ma famille.

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour m'éclipser dans le seul lieu où j'étais libre de me réfugier. Notre chambre. L'unique pièce qui possédait le plus de souvenirs. Je claquais la porte sans ménagement et reproduit le même geste que je faisais à chaque que l'envie soudaine de lâcher un sanglot prenait le dessus. Je me laissais glisser contre la porte jusqu'à ce que mes fesses rencontrent le sol. Les larmes coulèrent abondamment sans pouvoir trouver le moyen de s'arrêter. Pourquoi étai-se aussi dur ? J'avais tellement envie qu'il me revienne et que nous continuions là où tout c'était arrêté. Je le voulais auprès de moi et sentir son odeur qui commençait peu à peu à disparaître. La mienne prenait possession de ses chemises ainsi que de son oreiller que j'aimais serrer contre moi. Cet homme me manquait terriblement et j'avais mal de son absence. Je la sentait comme si on avait creusé un trou béant dans ma poitrine et je souffrais. C'est lorsque j'entendis trois coups à ma porte que je me forçais à me lever et essuyer les dernières larmes qui voulait à tout prix résister.

**- Oui ? **Dis-je en essuyant une autre larme.

La porte s'entrouvrit doucement avant de laisser apparaître le visage de l'agent Cullen. Et comme à chaque fois que son regard croisait le mien, la douleur s'estompait. Je pouvais enfin respirer normalement sans ressentir aucune souffrance. Je trouvais cependant bizarre qu'un sorte de lien se créait entre nous alors qu'il était clair que nous nous connaissions pas. Il était du FBI et après la fin de l'enquête je ne le reverrais plus, ce qui était normal. Mais je ne disais pas cela car il y avait comme je ressentais comme une attirance pour lui - car de toute façon je n'étais pas du tout prête à m'engager de nouveau - j'étais tout simplement intriguée.

**- Je voulais savoir si vous sentez mieux ... **Me demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

**- Oui, je vais bien merci ... **Lui répondis-je en étant gênée par son attention.

**- Si vous n'êtes pas prête à passer à l'action nous pouvons toujours trouver une autre solution, vous n'êtes pas obliger de poursuivre. **M'assura-t-il en montrant que telle est ma décision, il comprendra.

**- Non. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. **Le rassurais-je en ne voulant pas qu'il change ses plans pour moi.

Il me regarda quelques instants comme s'il tentait de lire dans mes yeux. Je n'osais pas baisser la tête mais je savais que j'aurais recours à cette solution car si je ne voulais pas que Jasper ou Rose nous prennent en train de nous reluquer de cette façon, je n'allais pas sortir vivante de ma propre maison. Il manquerait plus qu'ils croient que je trompais Julien ... Ce qui n'était pas possible puisque de toute façon je ne connaissais pas encore l'agent Cullen alors ... _sauf que eux ne sont pas censés le savoir ! _

J'attendais qu'il referme la porte pour que je puisse, cette fois-ci, m'allonger sur mon lit en savourant les dernières minutes que je pourrais passer seule avant de me retrouver devant des centaines personnes en train de faire mon discours sur Julien. Les larmes recommencèrent à inonder l'oreiller ce qui laissa une légère trace dessus où je ne perdis pas de temps à y passer ma main.

C'est en prenant le courage dont j'avais besoin que je décidais qu'il était temps de sortir de mon refuge. Je ne devais pas montrer que j'étais faible même si c'était extrêmement dur. Je devais être cette femme forte devant les autres et lorsque je me retrouve seule, redevenir celle qui pleure chaque soir son amour perdu. Je descendais à pas lourd des escaliers en essayant de ne pas tomber. Je passais rapidement ma main droite sur mes joues pour essuyer les dernières traces de larmes. Lorsque j'affrontais le regard de Carmen, celui-ci semblait demander pardon mais je n'avais pas envie d'accepter ses excuses. Bien qu'elle n'ai rien fait de grave, le fait qu'elle soit partie comme une voleuse alors qu'on lui avait gentiment proposé un toit n'était pas quelque chose qui se faisait. Et puis, elle était mariée avec Eleazar ce qui avait de forte chance qu'elle soit au courant des intentions de son mari. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un jour je me méfierais de ma propre famille. Mais aujourd'hui, il semblerait que je n'avais pas le choix

**- Tu es prête ma chérie ?** Me demanda Rose en s'approchant de moi alors que je m'emparais de mes lunettes de soleil pour cacher mes yeux rougis par les larmes

**- Non. Mais j'ai hâte que cela se finisse.** Lui confiais-je en prenant ma veste noire pour la mettre sur mes épaules.

Rosalie se sentit obligée de m'offrir un pauvre sourire avant de me prendre dans es bras. Jasper répéta les même gestes que mon amie pour ensuite me prendre par les épaules ayant pour but de me conduire à l'extérieur. Nous attendîmes que tout le monde sorte de la maison pour pouvoir verrouiller la serrure. Jasper que conduisit vers sa voiture bien que je voulais conduire la voiture de mon défunt mari. Il m'avait légèrement disputé en me rappelant mon état de femme enceinte en évitant le fait que Julien ne l'aurait jamais accepté. Alors que je me trouvais à l'arrière de la voiture, je m'autorisais à me retourner afin de constater que le FBI nous suivait ainsi que celles de ma famille. La protection que voulait m'assurer les agents fédéraux était belle et bien là et je craignais qu'elle soit démasquée. Même si j'avais le droit d'être protégée par la police, le fait que l'on ait pas retrouvé Eléazar directement à l'église avait modifié le plan que l'agent Cullen m'avait confié. Nous ne savions donc pas s'il savait déjà tout et s'il avait prévu d'exécuter un plan ou s'il se doutait de rien. Je me remis en position initiale en pensant que même le jour de l'enterrement de mon mari, tout pouvait se jouer et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Je passais ma main sur mon ventre suite aux petits coups de pieds que m'infligeait mon bébé ce qui me força à grimacer. Ce geste eu aussi pour but de me rassurer.

- **On dirait que le petit bébé a envie de te faire rappeler sa présence.** S'exclama Jasper en essayant de me faire penser à autre chose avant que je sois de nouveau envahis par les larmes.

- **Oui. Mais je ne l'ai pas oublié.** Lui répondis-je en souriant tout en continuant mon geste maternel.** Maman ne t'oubliera jamais et tiendra sa promesse.** Continuais-je à l'intention de mon bébé.

Du moins c'est ce que j'allais essayer de faire. Évidemment que je ferais tout pour que mon bébé voit le jour et que je puisse le voir à mon tour. Mais d'ici que les neuf mois prennent fin, j'avais encore du temps à passer. Même si je savais qu'ils allaient passer vite, rien ne m'empêchait de croire que je risquais de ne pas tenir ma promesse en portant ces micros pour pouvoir coincer Eleazar. Je me mettais en danger, je le savais, mais qui d'autre, mise à part moi, aurait eu la possibilité de lui parler ? Personne.

Lorsque Jasper se gara devant la même église où j'avais épousé Julien il y a de cela quelques mois, quelqu'un s'empressa d'ouvrir la portière pour m'entraîner dehors bien que l'envie de rester enfermer restait dans le coin de ma tête. Je relevais ma tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait et je fus agréablement surprise de voir la sœur de Julien, Emma, une femme avec qui je m'entendais merveilleusement bien et qui était très proche de mon mari. Elle me serra contre elle comme si elle voulait que l'on se communique notre douleur qui était sans doute différente bien qu'elle fasse aussi mal.

Je fus ensuite prise dans les bras de mes beaux-parents – qui bientôt ne le seront plus – qui eux ne perdirent pas de temps pour me rappeler que je serais toujours leur fille et que si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, ils seraient là pour moi. Une famille comme celle-ci c'est ce dont j'avais eu envie. D'ailleurs, ils m'avaient confié ceci devant les deux personnes qui se disaient être mes parents. Et je les avais légèrement vu rougir de colère mais je m'en foutais. C'est eux qui ont fait le choix de me tourner le dos, pas moi. C'est maintenant à eux d'assumer.

Pour finir, je n'eus pas d'autre choix que d'affronter le cercueil où était entreposé le corps de Julien. Heureusement pour moi, il était pour le moment fermé. Mais rien que d'observer ses anciens collègues le transporter, mon cœur se compressa dans ma poitrine. J'avais envie de crier la douleur que cela m'infligeait mais j'essayais de contenir ma délivrance. La femme forte. Je devais être cette femme durant ce moment bien que j'étais certaine que je n'en étais pas capable. Je me permettais de regarder les agents du FBI, plus précisément l'agent Cullen qui me scrutait attentivement. Difficile à croire qu'ils étaient là pour pouvoir en savoir plus sur mon beau-frère avec leurs habits noirs. Ils passaient inaperçu et pour le moment tout se passait bien. Je vis que l'agent Weber fixait discrètement Eleazar qui tenait Carmen par la taille qui elle semblait s'en vouloir de quelque chose dont j'ignorais. J'avais envie de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et de la prendre dans mes bras pour respecter mon rôle de sœur. Mais j'en avais marre de pardonner trop vite. Elle avait beau être triste, pour moi elle cachait quelque chose et je ne voulais pas être ce genre de femme. Je soupirais bruyamment avant de me rendre à l'évidence, qu'il était tant d'entrer à l'intérieur de l'église où les choses risque de se compliquer. J'avançais seule vers l'entrer espérant que l'on ne me suive pas pour le moment. L'envie d'être seule devant le corps de mon défunt mari était ce que je voulais avant que la cérémonie ne commence.

Les talons de mes escarpins claquaient contre le sol suivant la lenteur de mes pas. Je voyais au loin le cercueil entreposé au milieu de la pièce. Bien que je l'avais vu plusieurs fois durant les préparatifs des obsèques, ce moment était bel et bien le dernier. La dernière fois que je pourrais le voir. Je sentais une boule se formait dans le fond de ma gorge comme pour retenir un sanglot. Ma main droite se trouvait sur mon ventre ce qui était pour moi un moyen de me rassurer. Je prenais quelques bouffée d'air tandis que je m'approchais de mon but. De l'homme que je ne verrais plus. Celui qui me manquera terriblement. On disait qu'après un enterrement, le deuil paraissait plus facile à surmonter, mais c'était faux. Justement, c'était encore pire. Une fois devant son corps, je fermais les yeux, laissant les larmes prendre le dessus. Je pleurais silencieusement ne voulant pas me faire entendre. Lorsque je décidais d'affronter la vue de son corps, j'éclatais en sanglot. Il n'avait pas méritait une telle mort. Non, c'était un homme où l'on pouvait se mettre à genoux devant lui tellement son cœur était immense. Je passais ma main sur ses abdominaux pour ensuite prendre son visage en coupe. Ce qui me faisait le plus mal était que sa peau était froide et que je touchais un corps sans vie.

Il était dur de se dire que personne ne pouvait choisir son destin, j'en avais la preuve aujourd'hui. On dit que la vie est belle mais elle reste courte. Nous avions commencé à construire notre petite vie autour de notre pavillon avec l'annonce de ma grossesse. Mais maintenant le drame que je portais faisait mal telle une pointe dans le cœur dont j'étais certaine qu'elle ne partira jamais malgré les larmes que je pouvais verser. On avait beau me dire des paroles réconfortantes, elles servaient à rien. Je n'oublierais pas mon histoire avec Julien si facilement. Je ne pouvais pas effacer ce que j'avais vécu avec lui. Cela m'était impossible. Je promettais sans cesse à mes amis de faire des efforts pour me rétablir mais je n'en étais pas capable, du moins pas pour le moment. J'avais comme une rancœur intérieur bien que je ne savais qui avait osé mettre fin à mon conte de fée. Mais la souffrance était là ce qui me forçais à mettre en doute certaine pensée. Le pourquoi du comment ne sera jamais énoncé, les fautes de certains sont difficiles à pardonner. Car il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ma famille était sans doute derrière tout cela. Je n'avais demandé que de l'amour mais durant ce dernier Jeudi du mois de Juillet j'ai dû faire face à sa mort, j'ai vu son corps s'en aller et partir loin dans les étoiles. _Cela n'arrive pas qu'aux autres on peut aussi le vivre._ Je prenais maintenant conscience de cette phrase qui faisait autant mal que les dernières. Je passais une dernière fois ma main sur sa joue pour essuyer la larme qui était tombée pour ensuite me pencher pour un dernier baiser. Il avait ne plus être parmi nous, pour moi, tant que je le voyais, il était là. Même si on trouvait mon geste inapproprié et qu'embrasser une personne décédée ne se faisait pas du côté de ceux qui n'ont jamais vécu de deuil, je m'en foutais. Ce n'étais les critiques qui allaient m'arrêter. Après avoir senti le contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes, je décidais qu'il était temps de me retourner pour pouvoir attendre le début des obsèques. Je fus cependant surprise de voir que tout le monde était assis sur les bancs de l'église et me regardait avec beaucoup de compassion. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée à observer Julien, mais je me doutais que tout mes faits et gestes ne sont pas passé inaperçu. Je soupirais silencieusement et m'assis sur le premier banc où se trouvait Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et mon ex belle-famille. Je tentais de calmer ma respiration en fermant les yeux attendant que le prêtre commence son discours.

**- Je recommande à vos prières, Monsieur Julien Parker, grand avocat de Los Angeles, un homme au grand coeur, décédé subitement alors qu'il se rendait à son travail en laissant sa femme derrière lui, ce Jeudi 26 Juillet, tôt dans la matinée.**

A peine eut-il le temps de finir son discours, que les images de cette journée venait torturer mes pensées. Je revoyais tout comme une simple spectatrice. Je me rappelais de chaque détail jusqu'à ses dernières paroles. Je gardais les yeux fermés pour essayer de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Je savais que c'était le bon moment pour pleurer et que je n'étais sûrement pas la seule à le faire mais je voulais me l'empêcher bien que quelques unes d'entres elles commençaient déjà leurs trajets sur mes joues. Je sentais une pression sur ma cuisse droite et remarquais que la main de Jasper y était soigneusement posée. Je la regardais quelques secondes avant de m'en emparer pour la serrer contre la mienne.

**- Mon devoir n'est de lui décerner, cela se fera bientôt, des éloges, mais de vous recommander l'âme de ce cher défunt, la valeur familiale, professionnelle, publique de cet homme. Ô mon seigneur, accueillait cette âme comme il se doit, qu'il repose en paix, au nom du père, du fils et du saint esprit, amène. **

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentis obligée de faire le signe de la croix. Je n'étais pas d'origine croyante bien que je sois baptisée mais il s'agissait de Julien et ce geste était pour moi une façon de l'imaginer heureux parmi les anges. Après avoir fait ce que j'avais à faire, je regardais autour de moi avec curiosité et vit que Kate, Garrett et mon père me regardaient avec compassion, beaucoup trop de compassion à mon goût. Je voyais que dans ce regard ils essayaient de me faire passer un message que je n'avais pas envie de décrypter. S'ils voulaient me dire quelque chose, qu'ils viennent. Je détournais mon regard d'eux, signe que je ne me ferais pas berner une deuxième fois, pour ensuite me concentrer sur ma belle-mère qui se trouvait à gauche, juste après Rosalie. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler, elle aussi souffrait, elle venait de perdre son fils et moi mon mari. Nous avions toutes les deux perdues quelqu'un que nous aimions et nous ressentons la même douleur à la poitrine.

**- Maintenant, place aux discours de ceux qui tenaient à Julien. **Termina le prêtre en se mettant sur le côté pour laisser place à Jacob Black, le directeur adjoint de l'entreprise.

Je relevais ma tête pour le regarder tout en faisant quelques mouvements circulaires sur mon bedon. Même si je ne m'entendais pas très bien avec lui suite aux avances qu'il me faisait, je savais qu'il était quelqu'un de sympa. Julien me l'avait suffisamment dit bien qu'il n'appréciait pas ce qu'il osait faire à la femme de son patron. Je savais très bien qu'il n'était en rien dans son assassinat. Je n'avais aucune preuve, j'avais juste une intuition qui virait plutôt vers le positif.

**- Julien était un directeur parfaitement respectable et qui savait prendre les bonnes décisions. Un homme avec un grand coeur qui ne méritait en rien de partir. Il était aussi un mari très respectable et qui aimait énormément sa femme dont je me permet de m'excuser de ce que j'ai bien pu faire dans le passé. C'est quelqu'un à qui on doit le respect. **S'exclama-t-il en me fixant avec amitié en gardant cette lueur d'excuse dans son regard.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna du micro, ce fut au tour de Jasper. Sa main se détacha de la mienne avec lenteur tandis qu'il s'approchait du centre de l'autel.

**- Comme Jacob l'a déjà dit, Julien était un homme bon, un ami fidèle sur qui on pouvait toujours compter. Mon meilleur ami qui restera toujours dans mon coeur. Je me rappellerais toujours du moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés et lorsque tu m'as proposé de travailler dans ta boîte. Mais, j'ai cependant un promesse à tenir, oui Julien, je prendrais soin de Bella comme tu me l'as demandé si un jour il t'arrivait quelque chose, et ce moment est arrivé ... **Termina-t-il en me regardant à son tour.

Je venais d'apprendre une chose. Julien avait demandé à Jasper de prendre soin de moi si un jour il disparaissait. Et même s'il ne lui avait rien demandé, je savais que je pouvais compter sur mon ami. Je lâchais un long soupir me rappelant que je devais bientôt prononcer mon discours. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de le préparer, personne dans la salle d'ailleurs, tout était sur le coeur, il suffisait que je m'ouvre un peu plus. Mais avant cela, c'était au tour de Kristin de parler. J'avais donc quelques minutes devant moi.

**- Julien, mon bébé, mon fils, mon petit garçon. Un homme vraiment gentil et respectueux envers sa famille et sa femme. Mon fils ne méritait ce qui lui est arrivé. Pourquoi il y a-t-il que les hommes bons qui partent ? Ne t'inquiètes pas mon petit Julien, Bella fera toujours partie de la famille et nous l'aideront à élever le petit ange qui arrivera bientôt au monde. Elle est comme notre seconde fille. **Dit-elle en se retenant de pleurer.

Elle était cette femme forte dont j'avais envie de ressembler. Mais je sais que lorsque arrivera mon tour, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de pleurer. Ce sera automatique. C'était d'ailleurs à moi de me lever. Dès lors que Kristin revint s'asseoir à mes côtés, je sentais plusieurs regards sur moi comme si j'étais obligée de prononcer un discours. Evidemment que j'allais le faire, il s'agissait de Julien, de mon mari, mais je n'aimais pas que l'on me regarde pour m'inciter à y aller. Contrairement à ce que les autres pensent, ce n'est pas facile de parler devant des centaines de gens d'une personne chère que vous venez de perdre. D'une personne avec qui vous avez vécu depuis deux ans dont vous seul connaissez sa vraie personnalité. Je poussais un long soupir et commençais à me lever en essayant d'ignorer les paires d'yeux qui me jaugeaient. Une fois dans le micro, je me mis à regarder tous ceux qui étaient présents avant de fermer les yeux pour ensuite les rouvrir et prononcer la première phrase de mon discours.

**- Julien ... était un avocat exemplaire ... un homme sur qui on pouvait tous compter ... et chaque personne présente aujourd'hui le sait parfaitement. **Dis-je pour commencer avant de parler du plus important. Je passais ma main sur mon ventre pour m'encourager, ce qui était plutôt positif. **Mais avant tout, il était un mari formidable et serait sans doute un très bon papa. **Continuais-je en descendant les marches pour me retrouver à la hauteur du cercueil.

C'est à ce moment-là que les larmes décidèrent qu'il était temps d'inonder mes joues. Je ne pris pas la peine pour les essuyer car cela ne rimait à rien. Je répétais le geste d'il y a une heure en passant ma main sur corps de mon mari. Rien qu'en faisant cela ma respiration restait coupée. Je n'osais prendre la moindre bouffée d'aire qui me serait pourtant vitale. Mais je n'en avais pas la force.

**- Malheureusement, tu as désormais rejoint les étoiles ... **Enchaînais-je en essayant d'articuler un minimum malgré que mes sanglots m'en empêchait. **Ce jour-là restera dans ma mémoire.** Déclarais-je en ayant que d'yeux pour lui. Il avait l'air si paisible que même si l'envie de le voir réveillé, je n'oserais pas l'empêcher de vivre tranquille. **Je**** tiendrais ma promesse Julien, quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'aime. **Terminais-je en insistant les caresses que je faisais sur mon ventre désormais rond.

Et là j'éclatais en sanglot en me laissant tomber sur les marches d'escaliers.J'avais les yeux dans le vide. Je sentais que quelques personnes - seulement les proches - s'approchaient de moi pour me consoler. Mais les mots ne suffiront pas. J'avais envie que tout le monde parte, qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je voulais être seule et ne jamais sortir de cet endroit en restant auprès de mon mari. La lame sur mon coeur s'amusait à y entrer en oubliant pas de provoquer une douleur atroce. Je sentais que le bébé me faisait des petites caresses et je pouvais constater que seul ses gestes me permettait de reprendre le dessus. Il était mon point d'accroche pour avoir une raison de rester sur cette terre. Ma véritable survie. Je ne voulais pas mettre fin à mes jours mais peut-être que si je n'attendrais pas un enfant, je l'aurais sûrement déjà fait, préférant ne pas être la personne dont tout le monde veut prendre soin parce que je suis en période de faiblesse. Mais La journée n'était pas encore finie. Il fallait maintenant se rendre au cimetière et j'en avais plus qu'assez. Je voulais retrouver ma petite maison où tous les souvenirs me reviendront comme une claque en pleine figure. Tant que l'on me foutait la paix.

**- Viens-là ma chérie.** S'exclama Rose en m'aidant à me lever soutenue par les bras de Jasper.

J'étais enceinte, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Je ne pense que cela était le cas mais il est vrai que plus le temps passait, plus je voyais que mon ventre prenait un certain volume. Ce qui était normal vu qu'un bébé grossissait en moi. Maintenant, il était que je passais inaperçu avec mon ventre rond. Ce qui avait certain avantage. Cependant, il y avait une chose dont je n'oubliait pas. Malgré que mes amis, mon ex belle-famille et le docteur Cullen étaient présents, j'allais tout de même passer ma grossesse seule. J'avais eu de la chance de passer les trois premiers mois en compagnie de Julien mais cela était maintenant terminé. Même si être enceinte est un moment merveilleux, je voulais que mon bébé naisse le plus rapidement possible pour que je puisse le prendre dans mes bras et jouer mon rôle de mère. Kristin m'avait beau proposé de m'aider à l'élever, je ne voulais pas non plus qu'elle intervienne pour changer sa couche ou lui donner le biberon à ma place. Elle aura tout simplement son rôle de grand-mère.

Heureusement pour ma conscience, la fin de la journée passa à une allure dont je ne me plaindrais pas. Julien était maintenant enterré au cimetière_ Forest Lawn_ de Los Angeles et je me promettais d'aller le voir chaque semaine jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus capable de marcher. Ma famille avait même essayé quelques approches mais je les avais ignoré tout le long. Je voyais qu'ils voulaient renouer le contact mais pour moi il était trop tard. Surtout s'ils sont derrière l'assassinat de Julien. Je n'étais pas du genre rancunière mais quand on me faisait du mal, je pouvais le devenir et il était rare que je pardonne si facilement. Ce fut lorsque la terre était versée pour boucher le trou creusé qui me séparait de Julien que je m'étais autorisée un regard vers l'agent Cullen qui avait toujours cette lueur couleur émeraude ce qui réparait mes blessures. Je ne le connaissais pas et pourtant, comme à chaque fois que je croisais sa route, je me laissais envahir par de l'apaisement et cela me faisait du bien. Sa présence me rappelait que je portais un micro et que je pouvais les aider à attraper Eleazar. Mais pour le moment, rien ne prouvait qu'il était le coupable mise à part les regards remplit de haine qu'il me lançait. J'aurais très bien pu prévenir les agents du FBI présents mais ceci n'était pas considéré comme une preuve. Le micro, lui, enregistrait tout ce qu'il pourrait bien me dire s'il décide un jour ou l'autre de venir me parler. Je voyais qu'il en mourrait d'envie mais qu'il se retenait. Il attendait sûrement à ce que je sois seule pour pouvoir me menacer plus tranquillement. Et je l'avoue, j'étais un peu inquiète. Certes j'avais des micros mais combien de temps leurs mettront-ils pour me venir en aide ? Après tout, tout était possible. Mon beau frère était connu pour être quelqu'un de dangereux alors j'avais de quoi m'inquiéter.

A la fin de la journée, j'attendis que tout le monde parte pour que je puisse me retrouver seule devant la plaque où était soigneusement inscrit : _Julien Parker, que cet ange repose en paix. _Je me baissais pour pouvoir caresser les lettres de son prénom. Je n'avais pas décidé d'attendre que tout le monde parte pour attendre l'intervention d'Eleazar, mais plutôt pour rester seule. Je n'avais jamais autant aimé la solitude depuis ce jour. Ce jour où tout à basculé. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne, je pouvais enfin m'autoriser à me libérer. Je pouvais pleurer sans sentir des regards de compassions envers les autres.

**- Je ne t'oublierais pas Julien. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Même si je venais à t'oublier, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver, tu resteras dans mon coeur. **Murmurais-je en continuant à toucher la plaque de son prénom.

**- Te voilà en train de parler toute seule maintenant ... **Intervint une voix qui me força à me lever aussi rapidement qu'un éclair.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là ?! **Lui demandais-je en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Eleazar où Carmen se trouvait à sa gauche et ma mère à sa droite.

Je le vis s'approcher dangereusement en pointant une arme sur moi tandis que je faisais quelques pas en arrière. Le seul geste que je pouvais faire pour lui échapper un minimum. Je pouvais toujours courir mais mon état de femme enceinte m'empêchait de faire ce genre d'exercice. Dans le pire des cas, je portais un micro. Cette conversation risquait de ne pas passer inaperçu par les agents du FBI. Espérons qu'ils interviendront au moment voulu. Si je ne portais pas d'enfant, je l'aurais sûrement supplier d'appuyer sur la détente mais ce n'était pas le cas. Mon bébé était mon point d'accroche. La seule pour laquelle je me battais pour rester en vie.

**- A ton avis ... Je suis venue terminer le travail.** Me répondit-il en souriant sadiquement.

**- C'était donc toi ... **Confirmais-je pas pour moi-même mais plutôt pour ceux qui m'écoutaient.

**- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! **S'emporta-t-il en collant son arme sur le coin de ma gorge alors que je venais de faire trahir par un arbre.

Je n'osais respirer tellement j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait bien me faire. Je savais que mon bébé ressentait ma peur et je ne voulais pas que cela cause des problème dans sa croissance et surtout que ma grossesse ne se passe pas comme prévu. Je me foutais de ma vie, ce qui comptait était mon bébé, c'est pour cela que je devais me battre pour vivre.

**- Regarde, même ta propre famille a osé te trahir ... **Dit-il d'un air fière presque amusé.

Je regardais à mon tour Renée et Carmen qui hésitaient à intervenir. De toute façon cela ne servirait à rien. je savais qu'Eleazar n'hésitera pas à leur tirer dessus. Même si j'étais en froid avec elle, je ne voulais que quelque chose de grave leur arrive. Bien que je venais d'apprendre que ma propre mère et ma soeur que je voulais à tout prix éloigner de son mari venaient de me trahir. Cette fois-ci, je recevais réellement cette claque en pleine figure. Rien que de se dire qu'une partie de sa famille est responsable de la mort de votre mari, de l'homme que vous aimez, faisait terriblement mal. Cependant, je remarquais qu'il manquait Charlie, Kate et Garrett. Restait plus qu'à savoir où ils se cachaient.

**- Alors ça fait quoi de se sentir trahit ? **Me demanda-t-il satisfait.

**- Ça fait mal ... **Lui avouais-je en portant mon regard sur lui.

**- Oh je n'en doute pas ... **Me répondit-il. **Et ça, ça fait mal. **Continua-t-il en appuyant son arme contre mon ventre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher à hurler de douleur. Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce que foutais le FBI ? Ils attendaient que je me fasse tuer ou quoi ? S'ils n'intervenaient pas dès maintenant, je crois que c'est ce qu'il allait arriver. Etant pliée en quatre, j'essayais de faire passer la douleur en caressant mon ventre même si n'allait pas s'arrêter aussi facilement. Les larmes commençaient à couleur, non pas à cause de la souffrance que je ressentais mais parce que j'avais peur pour mon bébé. Je n'étais pas capable de tenir une promesse. Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence.

**- T'as l'intention de me tuer ? **Lui demandais-je après avoir réussis à me lever tout en me maintenant contre l'arbre.

**- Hmm ... si je te laisse fuir, tu risques d'aller voir les flics et j'ai pas envie de croupir en prison. Donc, oui, j'ai bien l'intention d'en finir avec toi. Et puis regarde-toi, tu as beau être enceinte, tu es quand même malheureuse depuis que j'ai tué ton mari. **

_De toute façon, il est trop tard mon cher. _Pensais-je en espérant que le FBI était en route.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi en me coinçant entre l'arbre et lui. Seule son arme sur sur mon cou me permettait de ne pas être trop proche de lui. Bien que ce n'était pas la meilleure séparation, c'était déjà mieux que ça. Comprenant que le FBI ne sera pas là à temps, je me mis en tête que s'en étais finis et que j'avais tenue ma promesse peu de jours. Je fermais donc les yeux attendant qu'il vienne au but et qu'il en finisse une bonne fois pour toute.

**- Pose ton arme ! **S'écria une voix qui commençait peu à peu à m'être familière. **Je t'interdis de la toucher ! **Continua-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Lorsque j'ouvrais les paupières, je fus à la fois soulagée et contente que ce soit l'agent Cullen - dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom - qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi. Cette fois-ci, il ne servait pas à refermer ma plaie mais à me permettre de faufiler hors de l'emprise de mon beau-frère dès que celui-ci se retourna pour l'affronter. Cependant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il se voulait protecteur envers moi. En même temps il faisait partit des fédéraux, c'était sans doute pour cela. Mais je n'en étais pas si certaine. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas de plus que je fus rattraper par le bras d'Eleazar qui n'avait pas l'intention de me lâcher. Il me força à me placer devant lui tout en appuyant son arme contre ma tempe. Bizarrement, je ne pleurais pas bien que j'avais peur. Je crois que j'avais épuisé toute l'eau qui me servait uniquement pour pleurer. Si cela fonctionnait ainsi. Mon regard se porta sur l'agent Cullen qui restait attentif à la scène.

**- Si tu fais un pas de plus, je me ferais un plaisir de descendre ta petite protégée. **Menaça Eleazar en mettant plus de force sur mon front.

Je laissais échapper un petit gémissement. Je regardais de nouveau l'agent qui semblait préparer un plan B dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire. Je le voyais clairement dans ses yeux qui étaient habituellement vert émeraude. Au lieu de cela, j'avais à faire à des yeux noirs où j'arrivais à apercevoir une petite lueur verte.

Voyant que rien ne bougeait, je pris mon courage à deux mains en montant ma jambe et enfonçais de façon violente mon pied droit dans ses parties intimes. Et tel un homme qui se respecte, il s'accroupit au sol pour camoufler la douleur. Je profitais de ce moment pour me retirer et me mettre aux côtés de l'agent Cullen comme il me l'avait demandé après ma petite action. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire qu'il effaça aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. J'observais l'agent Weber passer les menottes à Eleazar tout en le relevant avec brutalité. Je regardais autour de moi et vis que ma mère et ma soeur ont été eux aussi arrêté mais dans une voiture différente. L'agent fédéral se retourna vers moi après que le danger soit épargné.

**- Vous allez bien ? **Me demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

**- J'irais mieux si vous étiez intervenus plus tôt. **Lui répondis-je en oubliant pas ma douleur au ventre.

**- Désolé ... Nous avions eu un petit contretemps. Un problème est survenu et ...**

**- Ce n'est pas grave. Le mieux c'est que vous soyez là. **Le coupais-je en m'asseyant sur le banc le plus proche, ne voulant pas qu'il se noie dans des explications.

Il hocha la tête et m'aida à m'asseoir comme s'il voulait se sentir utile. J'appréciais cependant son geste. Pourquoi n'étais-je plus la même lorsqu'il était avec moi ? Je pourrais très bien le repousser et poser quelques limites mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais tellement bien en sa présence que la méfiance ne faisait plus partie de mes plans. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me faire comprendre que je pouvais compter sur lui en tant qu'agent du FBI et en tant qu'ami. Mais je ne savais pas comment réagir face à l'aide qu'il me tendait. Je n'avais pas oublié Julien et cela risquait de ne pas arriver durant les prochains mois. J'avais toutefois envie de remonter la pente. Mon bébé en était la principal cause bien que l'envie de ne plus me noyer dans la dépression était l'un de mes souhaits que je n'arrivais pas à réaliser tellement la douleur était horrible à supporter. Comme la plupart du temps j'étais seule à errer dans ma maison, personne n'était là pour m'interdire de pleurer sur mon sort. Il voulait m'aider. Mais étais-je vraiment prête pour me laisser aller avec lui ? N'avais-je pas peur de revivre le même traumatisme ? Avais-je vraiment envie de m'en sortir ? De vivre une nouvelle vie en laissant celle que j'ai vécu avec Julien ? La plupart de ces questions ne trouvaient aucune réponse. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faut pour que je puisse m'adapter à une vie que je dois me reprendre en main.

* * *

**HEY LES GILRS !**

**Eh oui me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf où j'espère avoir réussis à toucher vos **

**sentiments. Mon but n'est pas de vous faire pleurer (ou peut-être que si) mais plutôt de réussir à décrire les **

**sentiments ce qui n'est pas facile quand on écrit une histoire. Mais bon je me suis engagée dans un univers**

**dramatique, je dois donc m'y tenir ! En tout cas, j'ai mis tout ce que j'avais à mettre notamment l'enterrement **

**où je peux vous garantir que cela n'a pas été facile mais j'espère que je n'ai pas raté ce passage ! Et sinon,**

**contente que notre Edward soit de plus en plus présent dans l'histoire ? Certes, ce n'est que le début mais en **

**tout cas, il sera aussi présent dans le prochain chap (Oups ! J'ai laissé un indice :P)**

** Sinon, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne lecture ! J'attends vos **

**avec impatience et je me jetterais sans hésitation sur ma boîte mail pour voir _"New Reviews Je te Promet"._**

**Bref, je vous retrouve pour le chapitre 10 de La Rose Noire qui a été mis en ligne en même temps que **

**celui-là ****! C'était une façon de me rattraper de mon retard :D**

**Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter et surtout j'attends vos avis qui m'aideront à continuer ou plutôt à **

**m'encourager ! **

**BYE LES GIRLS !**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Deuxième Trimestre

**HEY LES GIRLS !**

**Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. C'est pour cela que je tiens à vous répondre, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire, à même ce chapitre. **

**So-Kate : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussis à faire passer les émotions grâce à mes écris bien que je ne pensais pas que tu allais pleurer autant ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé lire le chapitre car c'était tout d'abord mon but. Pour répondre à ta question, tout d'abord, l'histoire est d'origine dramatique j'ai donc pour obligation de tenir ce que j'ai prévu. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent et merci encore pour ton avis :)

**Cassy-chou : **Oui, je trouve que ce surnom te va particulièrement bien ;D Je te remercie pour ton long commentaire qui m'a bien fait rire (bien que la moitié n'ai aucun rapport avec le chapitre). Je n'attendais que ton avis pour pouvoir le lire et me mettre à rire toute seule devant mon ordinateur. Pour tout te dire : Moi aussi je déteste Renée. Le reste de la famille d'ailleurs. Et mais attends petite Cassy Sadique, il ne faut pas trop rêver, pour le moment Bella est en plein deuil, donc dydy va devoir attendre mais bon ne t'inquiètes pas, pour ce chapitre tu ne seras pas déçue, du moins c'est ce que j'espère. Oh que oui j'aime tes longs commentaires alors continue comme ça ! Bonne lecture :)

**paulipopo : **Merci pour ton commentaire et pour te répondre : OUI JE VAIS CONTINUER LA SUITE ! Ton encouragement me fait chaud au coeur et ça me donne envie de continuer et j'espère pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout. En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)

**lucie24 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon style d'écriture dont j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à améliorer car je peux te l'avouer que ce n'était pas comme cela quand j'ai commencé cette histoire il y a maintenant 2 ans. Heureusement que lorsque je l'ai reprise, je l'ai amélioré. En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**mlca66 : **Merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Oui, je sais que j'ai placé l'attirance un peu trop tôt mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il s'agit d'une toute petite attirance, Bella reste encore en plein deuil, cela risque de prendre du temps (suivant ce que je vais écrire par la suite). En tout cas, je peux t'avouer que décrire un enterrement est loin d'être facile surtout pour les discours en particuliers celui de Bella dont j'ai voulu le rendre plus triste que ceux des autres personnages. Pour répondre à ta question, oui le suspens policier restera dans l'histoire, le meurtrier est peut-être arrêté, mais comme dans les séries policières, lorsqu'il est arrêté trop tôt il y a toujours quelque chose qui se cache derrière. Je ne cherche pas à te narguer en te disant ceci mais juste à te poser le doute ! Passe une bonne lecture et j'attends un autre avis aussi bien pour ce chapitre là !

**Cloums : **Merci pour ton commentaire et je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! Tes avis et tes conseils sont les bienvenus ! En tout cas, bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

**lilie13 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu sois une nouvelle lectrice car ça montre à quel point mon histoire est bien et que j'arrive à la faire aimer malgré le côté dramatique. Au moins je vois de nouveau que j'ai réussis à faire passer les émotions et je suis contente car je peux t'avouer que ce n'est pas une tâche facile ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi non plus je ne suis pas restée insensible à mes écrits, j'ai donc moi aussi pleuré. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme les précédents et j'attends ta review avec impatience !

**Just-becca1 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé et grâce à ta review, je m'encourage à écrire la suite (bien que j'en avais l'intention) ! Ton avis montre que j'ai de nouveau réussis à faire passer les émotions et ça me fait plaisir car je peux dire que ce n'est pas une tâche facile ! J'espère que ce chapitre-là te plaira autant que le précédent et j'attends ton avis avec impatience !

**Momoii94220 :** Oh merci ! Je suis contente que tu l'adores ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Oui moi aussi je suis triste pour elle, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas restée insensible à mes écrits ! Bonne lecture !

**Grazie :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui c'est vrai que je n'aimerais pas être à sa place surtout quand cela vient de sa propre famille mais bon de toute façon elle n'en était pas très proche donc ça fait moins mal que si cela aurait été le contraire. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, bonne lecture !

Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires touchant et particulièrement encourageant ! Je suis extrêmement heureuse que mon histoire vous plaît car j'y mets tout mon coeur et j'espère que vous continuez à l'aimer au fil des chapitres ! Sur ce, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et continuez à me donner votre avis ;D

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Deuxième trimestre**

Alors que j'atteignais mon septième mois de grossesse, je tentais de me lever en faisant attention à mon ventre qui avait pris un sacré volume depuis l'enterrement de Julien. C'est-à-dire quatre mois. Inutile de dire que j'avais quelques courbatures qui m'empêchait de me rendre sur sa tombe. J'arrivais parfois à y aller car cela était important pour moi même si je savais que conduire dans mon état était risqué. Mes périodes de nausées étant maintenant terminée, les douleurs au ventre venait de prendre le relais. J'adorais être enceinte mais il fallait avouer que cela était très désagréable d'être malade. De plus, je passais ma journée accrochée au réfrigérateur pour grignoter tout ce qui pouvait passer dans mon estomac. Ce qui généralement, concernait tous les plats que j'achetais au supermarché le plus proche de la maison. En tout cas, j'en connais un qui doit bien rire de là-haut. Je soupirais après m'être assis sur le rebord du lit. J'attrapais mes pantoufles à l'aide de mes pieds pour ensuite rentrer mes pieds à l'intérieur. Une fois debout, je refermais la chemise de Julien, qui désormais avait beaucoup de mal à se boutonner correctement, et enfilais un peignoir. Avec ma chance, quelqu'un aura sûrement la bonne idée de venir me rendre visite et s'était mieux de se présenter dans cette tenue plutôt qu'à moitié déshabillée.

Une fois dans le couloir qui menait aux escaliers, je fus l'erreur dont il ne fallait surtout pas faire pour une personne étant encore en plein deuil. Je venais de passer devant la futur chambre de mon bébé qui était maintenant inachevée. Et comme si je ne contrôlais plus mes gestes, j'ouvrais la porte et fus assaillis par de nombreux souvenirs notamment celui où Julien décorait la chambre de notre futur enfant avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Je m'étais évidemment proposée pour l'aider mais il avait rapidement refusé sans me laisser le temps de répliquer. J'avais eu cependant le droit à un de ses baisers doux et plein de tendresse. Aujourd'hui, il ne restait que le pot de peinture couleur crème dont le couvercle était soigneusement fermé, l'escabeau qui lui permettait d'atteindre le plafond et les zones hors de sa portée, ainsi que le berceau blanc entièrement fait de bois recouvert d'un film transparent afin de le protéger de la peinture. Je soupirais de nouveau. Je pourrais demander à quelqu'un de le faire à ma place mais je ne pourrais pas voir quelqu'un exécuter le travail de Julien. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si mon bébé allait bientôt arrivé, il faudra bien que cette chambre soit finit avant le grand jour. Essuyant une petite perle égarée sur ma joue, je me dirigeais vers les escaliers afin de grignoter quelque chose de quoi calmer la faim qui tenaillait mon estomac. C'était aussi une façon pour moi de ne plus penser à ce moment qui provoquait un pincement au coeur. J'attrapais les corn-flakes et les versais dans un bol suivit d'un peu de lait en faisant attention à respecter mon régime stricte prescrit par le docteur Cullen.

Alors que j'étais en train de déguster mon petit-déjeuner, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Ne pouvant pas courir pour aller décrocher, je me dirigeais à pas lent, tout en maintenant ma main sur mon ventre, laissant mes céréales sur la table. Lorsque je réussis à attraper l'appareil en main, le répondeur venait tout juste de se déclencher et laisser place à la voix de Julien. Comme à chaque fois, je m'arrêtais de respirer en me mordant la lèvre essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Mes yeux restaient clos attendant que l'interlocuteur laisse son message.

**- Madame Parker, c'est monsieur Kent, l'avocat de votre mari. Vous devez sans doute savoir pourquoi je vous appelle. Ce serait pour prendre un rendez-vous avec vous afin de pouvoir prendre en compte ce que votre mari a écrit sur son testament. **

Monsieur Kent, l'avocat de Julien voulait à tout prix fixer un rendez-vous afin de régler quelques affaires sur le décès de mon mari. Je savais très bien quel dossier il voulait traiter mais n'ayant pas réellement la possibilité de me déplacer surtout dans mon état, je reculais à chaque fois et à force de ne pas me rendre à son cabinet, je devais m'y contraindre et y aller une bonne fois pour toute. Je soupirais. J'attrapais l'appareil avant qu'il finisse son message pour avoir une chance de lui répondre.

**- Monsieur Kent. Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas vous déplacer alors dites moi quand est-ce que je peux venir ? **

J'aurais très bien pu lui demander de venir mais je savais qu'il était un avocat très demandé et qu'il avait sûrement d'autres affaires à traitées après la mienne. _Pourtant il trouve bien le temps de te contacter pour prendre un rendez-vous. _Ouai, il pourrait très bien comprendre qu'en étant enceinte je devais éviter de conduire. Mais ça, il s'en contrefichait. Tant que cela lui convenait. De plus, il savait que j'étais maintenant en congé et que je n'avais pas d'excuse pour ne pas me rendre dans son bureau. Il avait beau être excellent dans son job, pour moi ce n'était pas quelqu'un que je portais dans mon coeur.

**- Aux alentours de midi, si possible. **M'indiqua-t-il sans pour autant me demander si cela m'allait.

_Si possible ... Non je suis enceinte pauvre crétin ! Bouge ton gros cul de ton siège en cuir, entre dans ta grosse berline noire et viens donc faire ton travail ! _Pour une fois j'étais d'accord avec ma conscience et franchement je ne sais pas ce qui me retenais de lui dire clairement. Pour éviter tout conflit, je me concentrais sur la pendule de la cuisine et vis qu'il était à peine onze heure trente. J'avais donc une demie heure pour me préparer. Je n'étais pas criminelle, mais parfois il m'arrivait de vouloir tuer quelqu'un.

**- Ne vous étonnez pas si je suis en retard. **Soupirais-je en raccrochant sans attendre sa réponse. **Crétin. **Marmonnais-je en retournant auprès de mes céréales.

Mais constatant qu'ils ne ressemblaient plus à des céréales, je renonçais à les manger et les jetais directement à la poubelle. Je soupirais de mécontentement en montant avec lenteur les escaliers n'ayant toujours pas rempli mon estomac. J'entrais dans ma chambre et commençais à me déshabiller pour enfiler une tenue spécifique pour les femmes enceintes. Une fois en sous-vêtements, je m'autorisais à me regarder devant le miroir pour constater les changements liés à mon état. Effectivement, mon ventre avait pris un bon volume et ma poitrine était beaucoup plus généreuse que ce qu'elle ne l'est à l'origine. Rien que pour cela, je voudrais bien rester enceinte. Maintenant il était clair que je sentais parfaitement mon bébé à l'intérieur de mon ventre et c'était une sensation très agréable. j'adorais le sentir et me dire que je portais la vie en moi et que c'était à moi de le protéger avec ou sans la promesse que j'avais fait à Julien.

**- Vivement que tu pointes le bout de ton nez petit ange. Maman à hâte de te voir. **Dis-je en caressant mon ventre. J'eus quelques caresses en guise de réponse ce qui me fit sourire.

Quittant ma contemplation, je me dirigeais vers mon dressing ou je dénichais une tunique grise camouflant légèrement mon ventre et des collants noirs. J'enfilais des ballerines de la même couleur ne pouvant pas mettre des escarpins dans mon états. Je passais une couche de mascara, inutile de me maquiller plus, pleurer était maintenant mon activité principale. Je regardais l'heure sur mon réveil et je n'étais pas surprise de constater que j'étais en retard. Je l'avais prévenu et puis de toute façon je ne pouvais pas aller plus vite.

Comme il y a une demie heure de cela, je descendais des escaliers en essayant de ne pas tomber. Chose qui devenait plus qu'un combat chaque jour. Je crois même que je finirais par loger sur le canapé d'ici un mois. Je savais très bien que les contractions ne seraient que trop tardé. Plus que deux mois. C'est sûr que le temps allait défiler à une vitesse ahurissante et j'avais vraiment envie de tenir mon bébé dans mes bras et de sentir son odeur. De donner tout mon amour comme j'en étais capable. Avant je ne savais ce que c'était l'instinct maternel mais maintenant je comprenais à quel point il était unique. Même avant sa naissance.

_Allez encore un étape à franchir et je pourrais sans doute vivre mon deuil tranquille. _Pensais-je en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Seulement voilà, ne m'attendant pas à voir celui que je considérais comme mon ange gardien devant moi, je me figeais comme une statue pour ensuite reprendre possession de mon corps pour agir normalement.

**- Agent Cullen ... **Dis-je ne trouvant que ces mots pour pouvoir entamer la conversation.

**- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que tu peux m'appeler Edward. **Me répondit-il d'un sourire éclatant.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive en évitant de montrer l'effet qu'il me faisait. Je ne devrais pas me laisser séduire de cette façon. Je venais de perdre Julien et je n'avais pas le droit de tourner la page aussi vite. _Oui mais tu as tout de même le droit au bonheur. _Je sais mais pas en si peu de temps. Et puis quelle image vais-je donner à sa famille ? Bien que je ne les voyais plus depuis l'enterrement, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils aient une pensée négative sur ma personne pensant que j'ai déjà remplacé celui avec qui je partageais ma vie depuis deux ans.

**- Je sais, j'ai toujours dû mal sur le fait que je suis amie avec un agent du FBI. **Répliquais-je espérant qu'il n'est pas vue les réactions de mon corps à cause d'un simple sourire.

Il se mit à rire. Un son magnifique parvint à mes oreilles et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. _Mon dieu Bella, ressaisis-toi ! _C'est ce que j'essaye de faire !

Comme il l'avait précisé, nous étions bel et bien devenus amis depuis le jour de l'enterrement. Bien qu'il se doutait que l'enquête ne soit pas terminé, l'affaire était tout de même bouclée et il en avait profité pour passer du temps en ma compagnie. Je l'avais vivement déconseillé de rester avec une femme en pleine dépression mais il avait tenu tête en disant que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Je m'entendais bien avec lui mais cela ne m'empêchais pas de me poser certaines limites. Il avait beau me faire de l'effet, me remettre en couple n'était dans mes cordes. Pour le moment, c'était le bébé d'abord.

**- Euh ... j'allais partir pour aller voir l'avocat de Julien ... **Lui indiquais-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieure alors que je verrouillais ma porte.

**- Je t'accompagne. **Se proposa-t-il bien que je savais très bien qu'il ne me laissait pas le choix.

**- Merci Edward mais je sais très bien conduire. **Renonçais-je en le poussant pour qu'il me laisse aller à ma voiture, ou plutôt celle de Julien.

**- Il n'est pas question que tu conduises dans ton état. **Insista-t-il en s'emparant de mes clés par je ne sais quels moyens.

Je soupirais et n'ayant pas la possibilité de sauter partout pour les récupérer, je cédais et montais côté passager. Une fois ma ceinture de sécurité en place, il démarra direction l'ancien bureau de Julien. Car évidemment, l'avocat de ce dernier travaillait dans sa boîte. J'avais donc eu la super idée de me maquiller légèrement. Les souvenirs risquaient de me frapper en pleine figure.

**- Reste ici, je n'ai pas besoin de tes talents de garde du corps pour me rendre dans son bureau. **Ordonnais-je en ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre car j'étais déjà à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

N'ayant pas besoin de me présenter à la réception et étant connue par le personnel, je me précipitais directement dans l'ascenseur en appuyant sur le dernier étage. Les meilleurs avocats étaient toujours situés dans les plus hauts bureaux dont celui de Julien. Je passais quelques mouvements circulaires sur mon ventre alors que les portes me donnaient accès à l'étage demandé. J'avançais de quelques pas pour ensuite frapper deux fois sur celles où le nom de Monsieur Kent était écrit en majuscule dorée.

**- Entrez. **Marmonna-t-il alors que son nez était plongé dans un dossier d'une taille importante.

Lorsque j'entrais dans le bureau, je remarquais qu'il était d'une taille importante mais pas plus grande que celui de Julien. Ce qui était normal puisqu'il était le directeur. Je contemplais le lieu et vis qu'il donnait une vue magnifique sur Los Angeles où l'on voyait les lettres blanches d'Hollywood au loin. Je m'arrêtais dans mon observation après avoir remarqué que Jacob Black était lui aussi présent. Je m'avançais doucement en refermant la porte derrière moi.

**- Ah madame Parker, vous êtes en retard d'une heure, heureusement que j'ai pu repousser mon rendez-vous important. **Ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de remarquer.

**- Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis enceinte ?! **M'emportais-je en m'asseyant en face de lui.

Mes yeux semblaient lui lancer des éclairs car il ne se permit pas de répliquer et se tassait presque sur sa chaise. Ridicule. Même les avocats les plus réputés de Los Angeles ne sont pas capables de se défendre. Mais remarque, il était en tord et rien ne m'empêchais de porter plainte bien que je n'avais pas que cela à faire. Et puis de toute façon, qu'il ait dit ou non quelque chose je m'en foutais. Il restera quand même une personne que je ne supporte pas.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **Demandais-je à Jacob alors qu'il m'aidait pour que je puisse m'asseoir.

**- J'en sais rien. Moi aussi j'ai été convoqué. **Me répondit-il en haussant les épaules avant de retourner à sa place et d'attendre les explications de monsieur Kent.

Je savais que le dossier concernait Julien car j'étais sa femme ou du moins je l'étais toujours. J'avais le droit de savoir ce qu'il contenait et de le récupérer. Mais je ne pensais que Jacob était aussi concerné par cette affaire.

**- Bien. Madame Parker ...**

**- Mademoiselle Swan, je préfère. **Le coupais-je en ne voulant plus entendre son nom.

J'essayais de remonter la pente bien que mon deuil était de plus en plus dure à surmonter. Reprendre mon nom de jeune fille était pour moi un premier pas vers la guérison bien que changer de nom n'était pas la meilleure solution c'était déjà mieux que de ne rien faire. Et puis pour moi cela énorme à mes yeux. Cependant, il semblerait monsieur Kent n'ait pas apprécié mon intervention vu le regard noir qu'il me lançait. Ne voulant pas agir comme lui il y a quelques minutes de cela, j'affichais un grand sourire lui montrant que je l'emmerdais au plus profond de moi.

**- Je disais donc ... mademoiselle Swan, j'ai dans ce dossier le testament de votre mari. Préférez-vous que je lise ou voulez-vous le faire vous-même ? **Me proposa-t-il en reprenant son ton professionnel.

**- Je vous écoute. **

**- En sachant qu'il y a aussi une lettre. **Me prévint-il en me montrant une enveloppe tout en la bougeant de gauche à droite ce qui m'énerva mais je tentais de garder mon sang froid.

Je regardais la lettre quelques instants avant de me décider. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir trouver là-dedans ? _Bah une lettre de Julien ... _Tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi ? _Non pas du tout ! _Ouai, c'est ça ... Serais-je capable de me retenir en la lisant ? Vais-je pouvoir me contenir ? Je n'étais pas stupide, je savais que si elle m'étais destinée, cela allait forcément provoquer un pincement au coeur qui était capable de provoquer une douleur atroce. Déjà rien qu'en la regardant, j'avais déjà mal. Je soufflais pour m'encourageais et commençais quelques mouvements circulaires sur mon ventre avant de m'emparais de l'enveloppe ne voulant surtout pas que l'avocat la lise. Julien l'avait écrite pour moi, j'étais donc la seule à pouvoir la lire.

**- Je prends la lettre et vous dites ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans ce testament. **Ordonnais-je en tenant fortement l'enveloppe contre mon ventre rond.

**- Bien. D'après les derniers voeux de votre mari, il souhaite vous liguer Parker Lawyer's***** car d'après lui, vous êtes celle qui pourra la diriger au mieux. **Débuta-t-il avant d'avoirun raclement de gorge avant de continuer tandis que j'essayais de diriger la nouvelle en avalant difficilement la nouvelle. **Il est clairement dit que _ma femme est celle en qui je peux avoir une confiance aveugle et je sais qu'elle réussira à garder les valeurs de l'entreprise._ **Termina-t-il en quittant le nez de sa feuille.

Bonne nouvelle. J'étais maintenant la directrice de l'entreprise de mon mari. Mais l'ennui était que je n'ai jamais fait de formation pour être avocate, je n'avais donc aucune expérience dans ce domaine. Il me faisait confiance pour diriger Parker Lawyer's mais en étais-je réellement capable ? Je travaillais déjà en tant que vétérinaire ... bon il est vrai qu'entre le deuil que j'essayais de surmonter et ma grossesse je ne m'étais pas rendue dans mon cabinet mais j'avais tout de même un job ! Remarque, être assise dans son bureau me rappellera des souvenirs ... _Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas bon pour ta conscience ! _Je sais oui, mais de toute façon Julien reste encore dans ma tête et j'ai besoin de revivre ces moments ... juste une dernière fois ... _Une dernières fois ... tu parles ! Je suis sûr que tu vas faire que d'y retourner ! _Je te rappelle que tu vis le même deuil que moi alors respecte ! _Je suis simplement là pour que tu évites de tomber encore plus bas ... _

Tentant de garder la tête froide, j'essayais de ravaler le sanglot qui était sur le point d'éclater. Il avait déjà tout prévu ... Et moi j'étais là en train de vivre les conséquences de sa disparition qui me faisait souffrir. Je sentais une boule se formait dans ma gorge dont j'avais dû mal à avaler. Oui, je savais. Je savais que Julien n'était plus de ce monde, j'avais tout vécu en direct. Son assassinat, son enterrement et maintenant il y avait bien sûr la suite pour pouvoir régler certains papiers. Comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez dure comme ça, il fallait que l'on me rajoute une couche.

**- Il a ensuite précisé que vous aviez le choix sur le fait de garder monsieur Jacob Black ici présent. **Déclara-t-il en relevant la tête vers moi alors que je m'étais mise à fixer le principal intéressé.

J'ouvrais la bouche à plusieurs reprises ne trouvant pas grand chose à dire. On avait beau eu quelques malentendus, je n'allais tout de même pas me permettre de le renvoyer sans aucune explication. Je n'étais du genre à me comporter en garce. Cela ne servait à rien, et puis au fond, j'appréciais quand même Jacob même si je ne lui montrais pas.

**- Jacob me sera d'une très grande aide. **Lui répondis-je tout simplement n'ayant pas envie d'entrer dans les détails.

**- Vous êtes sûr ? **Me demanda-t-il en haussant légèrement les sourcils.

Je sentis le regard noir rempli de fureur venant de Jacob et je compris que les deux étaient loin d'être des amis malgré leurs statuts en tant que collègue. Il fallait donc que je fasse la part des choses. Etant plus du côté de l'ami de mon mari et n'ayant pas apprécier le comportement de l'avocat qui s'occupait du testament de Julien, j'avais déjà fait mon choix.

**- Jacob restera que cela vous plaise ou non. **Confirmais-je d'un ton autoritaire.

J'entendis Jacob rire discrètement tandis que je souris rien qu'à la vue décevante qu'affichait monsieur Kent. Je repris mon sérieux lorsque mon regard se porta sur l'enveloppe que je tenais dans ma main. J'avais peur de devoir affronter les mots qu'il avait bien pu me laisser. Je savais que je ne serais pas insensible peu importe ce qu'il a mot. Si elle m'était destinée, c'est qu'elle comportait quelque chose qui me rappelleront les souvenirs que j'avais partagé avec lui. Mais n'ayant pas envie d'être observée, je décidais que je la lirais une fois chez moi où je pourrais pleurer librement.

**- Vous avez fini ? **Demandais-je en essayant de ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

**- Je crois que oui ... **Hésita l'avocat en feuilletant dans son dossier.

**- Parfait. Au revoir monsieur Kent. **M'exclamais-je en me relevant du siège sans hésitation.

Je rangeais la lettre dans mon sac à main et fis un rapide signe à Jacob avant de m'éclipser de ce bureau de malheur. Je marchais doucement dans le couloir sans me rendre compte de ma réelle destination. Lorsque je m'arrêtais, je me trouvais devant la porte du bureau de Julien. Je retenais ma respiration en posant ma main droite sur la poignée tandis que ma main gauche se trouvait sur mon ventre. Comme si mon bébé m'aiderait à prendre ma décision. J'enfonçais la poignée et me réfugiais à l'intérieur de la pièce et fermais la porte d'un geste rapide. Je collais mon front contre celle-ci en fermant les yeux. J'avais peur de me retourner et pourtant j'avais une profonde envie de revoir cet endroit. Je soufflais plusieurs fois me donnant le courage.

**- Allez Bella, tu vas y arriver ... Il faudra bien que tu te lances ... **Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me retournais et laissais les larmes couler le long de mes joues. J'avais passé tellement de bons moments avec Julien que je ne pouvais que pleurer et me noyer dans mon chagrin. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il était partit et je n'arrivais pas à tourner la page. C'était pour moi impossible de l'oublier. Julien avait été mon premier grand amour et je savais que je mettrais du temps pour m'en remettre que cela ne pouvais pas se faire en un seul claquement de doigt. Le deuil n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Et bien que je me rapprochais d'Edward qui était comme ma bouée de sauvetage, je préférais aller doucement et me reprendre en main à ma façon. Et puis, d'ici quelques mois, j'allais être mère de son enfant et cela allait être encore plus difficile.

Après un clignement des yeux, je le vis assis sur son bureau, plongé dans un dossier tandis que je m'avançais vers lui. J'observais la scène comme une simple spectatrice. Mes larmes continuaient de couler tandis que je regardais le seul homme qui me manquait terriblement. Qui provoquait en moi ce manque qui était irremplaçable. J'avais l'impression de faire face à un retour en arrière.

**Flash Back**

_Alors que j'avançais de façon séductrice près de son bureau, j'observais mon homme qui semblait être à fond dans un dossier qui concernait un certain monsieur Anderson. Je savais qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu, ou du moins c'est ce que j'espérais. J'avais l'intention de lui faire une surprise bien que je me doutais de son efficacité. Ce qui expliquait que je me forçais à marcher sur la pointe des pieds malgré les escarpins qui ne m'aidaient pas vraiment. _

**_- Si tu crois être discrète bébé, c'est raté. _**_Intervint Julien d'un sourire aux lèvres._

**_- Eh merde !_**_ Grognais-je en me stoppant net tandis qu'il leva son regard sur moi._

_Le lien qui nous unissait me permis de plonger dans ses yeux bleus clairs. Cette couleur si intense me forçais à me tenir sur mes jambes de peur de m'écrouler au sol. Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieur suite au sourire craquant qu'il affichait. Mon dieu, c'est définitivement impossible de résister avec cet homme dans les parages._

**_- Moi qui voulait te faire une surprise, c'est raté ... _**_M'exclamais-je en restant connecté à son regard._

_Son sourire s'agrandit avant qu'il se mette à rire. Je savais qu'à ce moment-là je devais être rouge comme une tomate. Le pire est qu'il adorait quand je rougissais ce qui redoubla donc ses rires. Je recouvrais mes joues à l'aide de mes mains et me retourner pour lui montrer que je boudais. _

**_- Pfft t'es pas gentil ... _**_Lui dis-je en croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine._

_Je savais que je réagissais comme un enfant et que ce n'était un comportement à adopter pour une femme de mon âge mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. De toute façon, je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps et que je serais rapidement dans ses bras. C'est ce que j'étais venue chercher d'ailleurs. _

_Je l'entendais s'approcher de moi et me retenais de ne pas me retourner. Mais ce n'était pas une tâche facile d'autant plus que j'étais folle de cet homme et que je savais exactement ce qu'il allait me faire. Je ne me fis pas prier trop longtemps car ses mains se trouvaient déjà sur mes hanches et je sentais sa respiration au creux de mon cou. Je fermais mes yeux suite à son parfum si enivrant qui parvint à mes narines. Il remonta ses lèvres contre mon oreille sans pour autant déposer un baiser._

_**- Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire une surprise pour me faire plaisir. **Chuchota-t-il d'une voix sensuelle. **Ta présence me suffit amplement. **Termina-t-il en commençant sa pluie de baiser juste en dessous de mon oreille. _

_Et là, je baissais les armes. Il a suffit qu'il entre dans ma bulle pour que j'oublie la raison pour laquelle je m'étais retournée. Mon corps se colla contre le sien et ma tête alla se loger contre son épaule le laissant un accès libre à mon cou. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se retire pour s'emparer de ma main et m'entraîner avec lui près de son bureau. Il s'assit sur le bord tandis que moi je me plaçais entre ses cuisses. Il n'allait rien se passer, nous étions tout simplement en train de passer un moment en amoureux. _

**_- Comment va la futur maman ? _**_Me demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre qui ne s'était pas encore arrondi depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse il y a de cela une petite semaine._

_Après notre mariage et notre nuit de noce, Julien n'avait cessé de me chouchouter et de céder à tous mes caprices notamment celui où je l'avais supplié de m'acheter de la glace aux pépites de chocolats blancs. Cependant, je l'avais rapidement terminée car mon état de femme enceinte m'empêchais de faire attention à ne pas prendre de poids. _

**_- Elle va parfaitement bien, si tu veux savoir. _**_Lui répondis-je en déposant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres douces tout en posant ma main droite sur sa joue tandis qu'il me tenait fermement par la taille. **Tout cela grâce à toi. **Terminais-je en l'embrassant de nouveau. _

_Je le sentais sourire sous la pression de mes lèvres et prononcer quelques paroles incompréhensible car je ne lui laissais le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Tant que ce n'était pas important, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. _

**_- Je t'aime chérie._**_ Déclara-t-il en caressant ma joue en faisant quelques mouvements circulaires. **Tu es ma perle rare et tu le resteras. **Continua-t-il en déposant un énième baiser sur mes lèvres. **Et je t'aime encore plus quand tu rougis ... **Termina-t-il en rigolant._

_Il prit mon visage en coupe et écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes pour ensuite le faire sur chaque côté de mes joues voulant montrer à quel point il appréciait mes rougeurs. Ouai, bah il était bien le seul. Pour moi ce n'était qu'une façon pour me trahir. Chacun à sa vision des choses. _

**Fin Flash Back**

**- Toi aussi tu seras toujours ma perle rare Julien. **Murmurais-je alors que je tenais un cadre où se trouvait une photo de lui et moi au moment du mariage qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

Les larmes continuaient leurs trajets habituels sur mes joues alors que ce souvenir s'effaçait peu à peu. Je me positionnais en face de son bureau, tirait son fauteuil en cuir et m'assit dessus en posant délicatement ma tête sur le dossier. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants laissant tomber mon sac contre le sol ou plutôt le carrelage gris foncé. Je caressais mon ventre rond avant d'ouvrir subitement mes yeux et d'attraper mon sac. Il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur que je devais absolument étudier. Maintenant j'étais seule, c'était maintenant le bon moment pour pouvoir lire cette fameuse lettre. Je me mis à fouiller mon sac avant de le remettre au sol après avoir trouvé la lettre que je déposais sur le bureau. Il me fallut bien plus qu'un courage pour pouvoir la lire. Ma curiosité m'avait finalement emporté. Je déchirais l'ouverture de l'enveloppe et m'emparais de la feuille soigneusement pliée en quatre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Première étape effectuée. Manquait plus que la deuxième : déplier la lettre. Je soufflais un bon coup et exécutait le geste. La lettre était suffisamment longue pour que je puisse prendre un certain temps à la lire. Je devais me lancer. Il fallait un début à tout.

**- Bella, mon amour ... **Débutais-je en lisant la première phrase centrée au milieu de la feuille.

_Bella, mon amour,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne suis malheureusement plus de ce monde et je suis entièrement désolé d'être parti si tôt. Je sais que les premiers mois vont être durs et que tu souffres mais tu sais à quel point je n'aime pas te voir comme cela. Surtout notre petit ange que tu prends soin de porter. _

_Je suis peut-être partit et je n'ai pas la possibilité de tenir mon rôle de père mais je sais que c'est grâce à toi, ma femme, que j'ai pu être heureux. Tu es celle qui m'a permit d'ouvrir l'entreprise et sans toi j'aurais rapidement baissé les bras. C'est pour cela que je veux que ce soit toi qui la dirige. Je sais que tu sauras garder ses valeurs et que tu respecteras ce que j'ai créé. Toi seule connait comment elle fonctionne. _

_Mais je ne t'écris pas cette lettre pour te parler de l'entreprise mais plutôt de toi. Encore une fois je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, avec notre bébé, car tu le mérites. Je veux que tu trouves le bonheur et que tu refasses ta vie, tant que tu es heureuse je serais comblé. Mais je ne veux pas que tu es peur de m'oublier un jour, tu as le droit d'aller de l'avant, ne te morfond pas sur ce qui nous est arrivé. Oui on était heureux mais maintenant c'est fini et je veux te voir rire comme avant. Je sais que cela te demandera du temps. Mais je ne veux pas que tu es peur de tomber amoureuse d'un autre homme à cause de certaines critiques que tu pourrais avoir. Ne te fis à ce que l'on peut bien penser de toi car tu es bien meilleure que ces derniers. C'est aussi pour ta force et beauté naturelle que je t'aime. Tu es une femme forte et je sais que tu arriveras à remonter la pente. N'oublies pas, Jasper et Rosalie sont là pour t'aider et je sais que tu as besoin d'eux. Je ne devrais peut-être pas te dire ce que tu devrais faire mais tel que je te connais, je sais que tu t'empêches de reprendre goût à la vie car tu as peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. _

_Je voudrais aussi te faire parvenir quelque chose que j'aurais sans doute dû te dire afin d'éviter ce qui s'est malheureusement passé. Je savais. Oui je savais que Eléazar avait prévu de me tuer mais je ne savais pas quand. Il était venu me voir au bureau en menaçant de te tuer si je racontais à la police ce qu'il faisait subir à Carmen et d'autres menaces ont suivit. Alors, ne voulant pas te perdre, je n'ai rien dit. Mais je savais aussi qu'il m'en voulait pour t'avoir défendu car juste après il m'a mit en garde sur une prochaine vengeance. Je voulais te le dire mais je ne voulais que tu t'inquiètes et que tu t'angoisses à cause de cette histoire. Mais maintenant je comprends que c'était une erreur et qu'à cause de moi tu souffres. Je m'en voulais chaque jour de t'avoir menti surtout pour ce genre d'histoire. Mais je voulais te protéger de ton beau-frère alors j'espérais avoir bien agit. C'est à cause de cela que je restais à des heures tardives au bureau et j'étais responsable de nos disputes. Des disputes qui me faisait mal car je voyais l'inquiétude dans tes yeux. J'aurais tellement voulu te le dire mais malheureusement j'ai fait le mauvais choix, au lieu de profiter de toi, je me morfondais au travail. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, c'est normal. Mais je veux quand même que tu saches que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie Bella. Tu es et resteras la femme de ma vie. Maintenant soit heureuse, car c'est ce que tu mérites. _

_Je t'aime, ne l'oublies pas._

_Je te demande juste une chose et je veux que tu me le promettes, prends-soin de toi et du bébé. Même si je sais que c'est que tu le feras plus pour notre enfant que pour toi. Je veux que tu sois aussi heureuse. Je n'ai cessé de le répéter, mais c'est la réalité, tu le mérites._

_Julien._

_PS : n'oublies pas que je veille sur toi de là-haut, il suffit que tu lèves ta tête et que tu regardes notre étoile. _

Je restais sous le choc. Je refermais la lettre tandis que les larmes ruisselaient mes joues. L'une d'entre elle venait de s'écraser contre la feuille, en n'oubliant pas de se poser sur le dernier _Je t'aime _que Julien avait écrit. Il voulait que je sois heureuse, et je savais très bien que c'est ce qu'il l'importait mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Cependant, dans cette lettre se trouvait certaines réponses à la raison de son assassinat. Même si je ne devrais pas lui en vouloir, une partie de moi lui en voulait de ne m'avoir caché ces informations qui auraient pu sans doute le garder vivant auprès de moi et je ne vivrais sans doute pas ce calvaire qui me torture depuis plusieurs mois. Mais d'un autre côté, je savais que c'était la nature de Julien de vouloir me protéger et qu'il s'était sentit d'agir de cette façon pour faire son travail de mari protecteur.

**- Tu aurais dû me le dire ... **Murmurais-je en touchant soigneusement son prénom qu'il prit soin de mettre en guise de signature.

Une chose est sûr, je mettrais un temps fou pour réussir à me débarrasser de cette lettre. De toute façon, quelque chose me l'empêchait. Il se trouvait une autre preuve pour pouvoir continuer l'enquête sur son meurtre. Je devais prévenir l'agent Cullen ou plutôt Edward, pour qu'il lise la lettre ou du moins juste le moment important. Pas besoin qu'il prenne compte du reste. Tout ceci n'était pas fini, Edward avait raison, l'enquête doit être réétudiée pour pouvoir comprendre les raisons de l'assassinat de mon mari. Je relisais une dernière fois la lettre en n'oubliant pas de pleurer encore et encore.

Trois coups à la porte me fis sursauter. Je ne perdis pas de temps à replier la feuille et la ranger dans mon sac ne sachant pas qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Je soufflais un bon coup avant de le laisser entrer.

**- Entrez. **Dis-je d'une petite voix.

Je regardais droit devant moi attendant que la personne face son apparition. Heureusement, l'attente ce fut courte. Jasper venait passer la porte en la fermant soigneusement à clé. A l'instant même, je savais que je ne pouvais pas fuir et que je serais obligée de me confier auprès de mon ami psychologue. Je le regardais d'un air coupable car je savais que j'aurais dû aller le voir plus tôt et maintenant je subissais mon erreur. Mais je savais que cela me ferait du bien, qu'il n'y a rien de bon que de se reposer sur l'épaule d'un ami et je savais que je pouvais compter sur Jasper. Je soupirais en m'enfonçant dans le fauteuil tandis qu'il prenait place dans celui qui se trouvait juste en face de moi.

**- Arrête d'avoir ce regard de coupable Bella.** S'exclama-t-il en souriant légèrement alors que je tentais tant bien que mal de fuir son regard. **Maintenant je veux que tu me parles. Que tu me dises tout ce que tu ressens. **Continua-t-il en commençant sa séance.

Je soupirais. Je relevais le regard pour affronter le sien. Je me pinçais la lèvre inférieure en cherchant ce que je pourrais bien lui dire. Par où commencer ?

**- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?** Débutais-je alors que mes yeux commençaient à me piquer. **Que je n'arrive pas à me remettre de sa disparition ? Que je cherche n'importe quel objet qui me rappellerais nos moments passés ensemble ? Que son absence me fait mal ? **Continuais-je en gardant contact avec ses yeux. **Il y a beaucoup trop de choses à dire qui font mal Jasper. C'est trop dur. **Terminais-je en laissant les larmes déborder de mes yeux tandis que je baisser la tête pour essayer de les cacher.

Je l'entendis s'approcher et se mettre à ma hauteur. Il me força à le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il essuyait les larmes du revers de son pouce.

**- Je sais que c'est dur. Mais il faut que tu libères ce poids, que tu me fasses part de de ce que tu ressens. Laisse-moi faire mon travail d'ami. Je veux que tu puisses compter sur moi. **Déclara-t-il en caressant ma joue, voulant montrer qu'il était là pour moi.

**- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir Jasper. **Lui répondis-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

Il m'afficha un sourire réconfortant, se leva, déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne, alla chercher sa chaise et s'installa au même endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Je ne perdis pas de temps à m'en emparer. Mon regard fixa nos mains, je mordillais de nouveau ma lèvre inférieure avant d'affronter le regard de mon ami.

**- Est-ce que tu as déjà dû faire face à un deuil ? **Lui demandais-je. Il me répondit en faisant un geste négatif de sa tête tout en serrant un peu plus sa main sur la mienne. **C'est comme si ****... le vide s'empare de ton existence. Tu te sens obliger de vivre ou plutôt de survivre dans l'ombre de la disparition de la personne que l'on aime. C'est ce que je ressens. **Continuais-je en quittant la main de Jasper pour essuyer les larmes qui glissaient tranquillement sur mes joues. Je reprenais sa main avant de soupirais pour reprendre mon récit. **Chaque jour je revois des souvenirs passés avec lui, où que j'aille. Chaque pièce de la maison a une part de lui. Je sais que je dois tourner la page mais je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas. J'aimerais pouvoir reprendre ma vie en main et vivre ma grossesse dans le bonheur. Mais c'est trop dur. J'ai cette douleur à la poitrine qui me tue à chaque fois que je pense à lui. **Enchaînais-je en marquant une seconde pause. **Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à aller de l'avant. Je ne fais que survivre car je veux pouvoir serrer mon bébé dans mes bras. Je veux pouvoir le voir et le laisser connaître sa maman. Mais j'ai quand même peur ...**

J'avalais difficilement ma salive en gardant contact avec les yeux de mon ami. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me pose des questions, car je savais que je n'avais pas fini à me libérer de ce poids qui me tuais petit à petit. Ma respiration se fit saccadée et mes larmes cessèrent de couler mais je savais que cela n'allait pas duré longtemps.

**- De quoi as-tu peur ? **Me demanda-t-il en me lançant un regard compatissant.

Je quittais difficilement son regard et baissa ma tête pour regarder mon ventre rond. Je passais ma main libre sur mon bedon en faisant les gestes habituels. Je sentais quelques caresses en guise de réponse. En plus de Jasper, mon bébé me donnait le courage de continuer, de me sentir mieux. Je souris face à cette intention avant de me rappeler que Jasper attendait ma réponse. Elle n'était as dure à trouver.

**- J'ai peur de ne pas assurer. Peur de ne pas pouvoir remplacer le rôle de Julien dans son éducation. Peur de ne pas retrouver le goût à la vie. Peur de ne pas trouver la force de lui dire où est son papa quand mon bébé aura l'âge pour comprendre. Pourtant c'est grâce à lui si je suis encore là aujourd'hui. Comme s'il me maintenait en vie ...S'il n'aurait pas été là je crois que ...**

**- Ne continue pas, je sais ce que tu penses et je ne veux pas t'entendre le dire. Je ne veux pas que tu penses à ce genre de chose. Tu es une femme forte Bella et je veux que tu prennes cette force que tu as pour remonter la pente à ta façon. Prends le temps qu'il te faut, ne te presses pas. Et nous sommes là pour t'aider et je veux que tu le saches. **Débita-t-il en me forçant à le regarder à l'aide de son index.

Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui. Sur Rosalie aussi. Je savais que contrairement à d'autres personnes, j'avais des amis qui voulaient m'aider. Pourtant, je ne voulais pas qu'ils perdent leurs temps à me consoler au lieu de vivre leurs vies. Jasper avait Alice et Rosalie avait Emmett. Je ne pouvais les priver de leurs bonheur ...

**- Et ne vas pas t'imaginer que l'on perd notre temps à prendre soin de toi Bella. **Dit-il en réponse à mes pensées. **Tu es notre amie Bella et tu sais que nous aimons te voir heureuse alors laisses-nous t'aider. **Enchaîna-t-il en serrant sa main contre la mienne tout en la secouant légèrement.

Je fis quelques hochement de tête en guise de réponse. Je savais qu'il ne me laissait pas le choix. Et puis, Julien me l'avait clairement dit dans cette lettre, j'ai le droit d'être heureuse et oui je le mérite. Peu importe ce que pense les autres, le mieux et que je me rétablisse. Pour moi et pour mon bébé qui allait arrivé dans peu de temps. Je soupirais de soulagement. Je me sentais libre. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas allée voir Jasper plus tôt ? Pourquoi étais-je restée enfermé dans ma bulle alors que d'autres personnes s'inquiétaient pour moi ? Moi qui ne voulais pas être égoïste en essayant de survivre seule, j'avais fait le contraire.

**- Merci. Merci pour tout Jasper. **Murmurais-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

Il resserra notre étreinte en passant quelques caresses réconfortantes derrière mon dos. Il ne répétait sans cesse que je comptais beaucoup pour lui et qu'il était content d'avoir pu me permettre de lui faire part de mes ressentis.

**- Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire ... **Dit-il en se retirant de mes bras.

Il baissa la tête quelques instants avant de soupirer et de me regarder de nouveau. J'attendais impatiemment sa révélation bien qu'elle me faisait légèrement peur. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir me dire ? Je fronçais les sourcils n'appréciant pas le temps qu'il mettait pour se lancer. Face à ma patience qui commençait à devenir de l'impatience, il souffla un grand coup avant d'entamer ce qu'il doit me dire.

**- Tu sais, j'étais le meilleur ami de Julien. Et comme tu dois le deviner, avant qu'il ne parte, il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi et aussi ...**

**- Et aussi quoi ? Allez Jazz annonce ! Qu'est-ce que Julien t'a demandé de faire ? **Insistais-je en tapant des pieds.

**- Bon. Euh ... Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Ne bouges pas ! **

Je le vis s'éclipser en moins de quelques secondes. _En même temps où veux-tu que j'aille ? _Pensais-je. Bon certes je pouvais très bien le suivre mais je n'avais que ça à faire. Et puis, j'étais trop bien installée pour pouvoir bouger de cet endroit. Je me laissais aller contre le dossier du siège, ressentant une soudaine fatigue. Je sentais que j'allais m'endormir et si Jasper ne se dépêchais pas, il ne pourra pas m'avouer ce que Julien lui a demandé de faire. A peine ais-je eu le temps de me laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je vis mon ami entrer et il ne semblait pas seul. Seulement voilà, étant derrière le bureau et ne pouvant pas voir de quoi il s'agissait, je commençais à me poser quelques questions.

**- Tout d'abord, avant que tu ne t'énerves, ce n'est pas mon idée mais celle de Julien. Il voulait que j'en achète un pour que tu te sentes en sécurité chez toi. **Se défendit-il avant même que j'ai le droit de voir de quoi il parlait.

Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension. Voulant absolument savoir ce qu'il cachait, je me levais difficilement et vit que Jasper tenait une laisse qui était accrochée à un collier qui se trouvait autour du coup d'un chien. Un gros chien. Plus exactement un Akita Américain.

**- Un chien ? Jazz, que veux-tu que je fasse avec un chien ? **Lui demandais-je alors que mes yeux sortaient presque des orbites.

**- Pour que tu puisses vivre en sécurité. C'est un chien qui pourra te protéger et te tenir compagnie.** M'expliqua-t-il sérieusement. Il se baissa ensuite, se mettant à l'hauteur de l'animal avant de continuer. **Et regarde, il a vraiment un coeur d'or. Un gros nounours. **Termina-t-il en le serrant contre lui.

Plusieurs émotions me prenaient au dépourvu. Je craquais littéralement pour ce chien. Etant vétérinaire, j'étais toujours celle qui voulait protéger les animaux. J'avais demandé l'avis de Julien mais étant allergique, je ne pouvais pas en posséder un. Et maintenant que j'avais la chance d'en avoir un, je ne voulais pas le repousser. Je m'approcher doucement de mon nouveau compagnon. Je lui tendais ma main pour qu'il puisse prendre confiance. Il s'approcha à son tour et commença à la lécher. Je me mis à rire.

**- C'est plutôt une façon pour m'offrir ce qu'il ne pouvait pas me permettre d'avoir. **Murmurais-je en prenant la tête du chien en coupe.

Jasper se mit à rire et je me joignis à lui. Je me rendis que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ris et cela me fit du bien. Je déposais un bisous sur sa tête en caressant son nez à l'aide du mien.

**- Il faudra peut-être lui trouver un nom. Parce que chien ça va deux secondes mais c'est vrai qu'un prénom c'est mieux ... **Intervint Jasper en se mettant à notre hauteur.

**- L'ennui est que, je n'en ai aucune idée ... **Avouais-je en pinçant ma lèvre pour m'empêcher de rire.

C'est fou. Rien que le fait que je sois en compagnie d'un animal me rendait heureuse. Il n'y avait que les animaux qui provoquait cet effet-là. Il n'y avait que Julien qui savait cela et j'étais persuadée que son geste n'était pas uniquement pour que je me sente en sécurité. Il est vrai que je me sentirais moins seule en compagnie d'un chien.

**- Que dirais-tu de Saphir ? **Me proposa Jasper d'un sourire malicieux.

**- J'aime beaucoup. **Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Je me relevais pour pouvoir aller chercher mon sac. J'étais bien en compagnie de Jasper mais je n'allais pas rester éternellement dans le bureau de Julien qui était maintenant le mien. Il devait aussi retourner travailler même si pour lui les amis passe avant. Lorsque je plaçais mon sac sur mon épaule en souriant de nouveau à Jasper. Ce dernier s'approcha de moi en m'emporta dans une étreinte amicale.

**- Ça fait du bien de te voir sourire. **Me dit-il en chuchotant à l'entrée de mon oreille.

**- Je sais. Je vais essayer de faire des efforts ...**Lui répondis-je alors qu'il posa ses mains sur mes épaules tout en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

**- Hey, ne te forces pas à faire des efforts surtout si tu n'es pas prête. Tu as tout le temps qu'il te faut et nous serons là pour t'aider. Dès que tu sentiras que c'est le bon moment alors fonce. **Me conseilla-t-il tel un bon psychologue.

**- Merci Jasper. Tu as raison. Mais je veux me battre pour retrouver le goût à la vie. Je veux être une maman épanouie pour mon bébé. **Répliquais-je en essayant de me convaincre moi-même.

Oui j'allais me battre. Mais combien de temps allais-je tenir ? N'aurais-je pas peur d'affronter la réalité ? Allais-je rapidement baisser les bras au moindre obstacle qui se présentera à moi ? Je savais que j'avais mes amis pour m'aider et que j'avais de la chance de les avoir. Mais comme le disait Julien et Jasper, je suis une femme forte et il fallait que je me batte de mon côté. Je voulais remonter la pente et tenir ma promesse que j'avais fait à Julien le jour où il est partit. Cela allait me demander du temps et j'étais prête à me battre.

**- Je dois y aller. Mon chauffeur m'attend. **Continuais-je en m'emparant de la laisse de mon nouveau chien. Saphir.

Je repensais soudainement à Edward. Cela faisait maintenant un sacré moment que j'étais ici alors qu'il m'attendait sagement dans ma voiture. Je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable puisque c'est lui ayant insisté pour me servir de chauffeur ne voulant pas me laisser conduire dans mon état. Mais bon. Je peux comprendre qu'attendre quelqu'un pendant plusieurs heures peut être absolument pénible.

**- Parce que maintenant tu as un chauffeur ? **Me demanda Jasper en levant un sourcil.

**- Euh ... l'agent Cullen s'est proposé pour m'emmener ici ... **Me justifiais-je en me pinçant la lèvre.

Je savais que Jasper n'appréciait pas vraiment Edward. Pour lui, il se servait de moi durant ma période de dépression pour ensuite me lâcher après la fin de l'enquête. Bien que son hypothèse était peut-être bonne - il faut bien avouer que je ne connaissais pas vraiment Edward - j'avais dû mal à le croire car je m'entendais plutôt pas mal avec lui.

**- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu devrais apprendre à le connaître, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, je t'assure ! **Me défendis-je sous son regard qui se voulait être préventif.

**- Je ne le perçois pas comme ça et tu le sais. Je n'arrive pas à le cerner c'est tout. Et puis tu sais très que son statut d'agent fédéral ne l'empêchera pas de te faire du mal.**

**- Qui te dit qu'il va me faire du mal ? On est simplement amis, ça n'ira pas plus loin. ** Le rassurais-je. **Et puis, difficile de l'entendre venant de ta part, tu sors tout de même avec sa soeur ! **Remarquais-je en ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'aimait pas mon nouvel ami.

**- Alice n'est pas pareil. **Dit-il d'une petite voix où je perçu que ses yeux commençaient à pétiller rien qu'en pensant à sa petite amie.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et lui disant qu'il était temps qu'il retourne dans son bureau pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi. Être avec lui c'était bien, mais ma maison me manquait. De plus, j'avais terriblement faim. A cause de monsieur Kent, je n'avais pas pu manger mes céréales et je risquais de ne pas être agréable si je ne trouvais pas quelque chose à grignoter.

**- Elle l'air de rendre vraiment heureux. Garde-la. **M'exclamais-je en le prenant une dernière fois dans mes bras. **Tu as de la chance de pouvoir l'avoir auprès de toi. Profites juste de chaque moment que tu peux passer avec elle. **Enchaînais-je en essuyant l'unique larme qui venait de couler.

**- J'en ai bien l'intention. **Me répondit-il en souriant.

Il était facile de changer de sujet lorsque l'on parlait avec Jasper. Il fallait tout simplement parler d'Alice. Il en était dingue les pétillements dans ses yeux n'en étaient que la preuve. Je me retrouvais peut-être seule, mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes amis de rester avec la personne qu'ils aiment. Je pouvais au moins leur laisser cette chance. Je l'avais vécu même si la fin a été rapide. Trop rapide.

Je le saluais une dernière fois, déverrouilla la porte du bureau et partit en compagnie de Saphir. Je marchais à pas lent, ne pouvant pas aller plus vite. Mais ayant envie de sortir de cet endroit, j'essayais de me dépêcher un minimum. Lorsque j'entrais dans l'ascenseur, je sentis le regard de deux avocats qui étaient venus me rejoindre aux étages inférieurs. Je les connaissais. Il s'agissait de Félix et Démétri, les premiers avocats ayant intégrés l'entreprise lors de son ouverture. Je ne les avais parlé que très rarement lorsque je venais rendre visite à Julien. Il me paraissait incorrect mais je n'avais pas d'autres jugements sur eux. En revanche eux, ne se dérangeais pas pour parler à voix basse. La discrétion n'était pas leur fort, j'arrivais même à entendre que la dépression ne me gagnait pas et que j'allais rapidement abandonner la boîte à cause de mon expérience quasi nulle dans leur domaine. J'aurais très bien pu me retourner et leur dire clairement ce que je pensais mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à affronter d'autres critiques. Ils étaient deux et moi j'étais seule et enceinte. Rien ne les empêchait de profiter de cette faiblesse-là pour me rabaisser. Je soupirais.

Lorsque je sortais du bâtiment je pris un long moment pour respirer l'air frais de Los Angeles. Je fermais les yeux pour ensuite les ouvrir à cause de mon chien qui commençait à s'impatienter. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir Edward, toujours en train de m'attendre, qui parlait à l'un de ses collègues qui me semblait être l'agent Weber. Son air inquiet me poussait à aller à sa rencontre pour lui demander des explications, en espérant qu'il ne s'agit pas de l'enquête sur le meurtre de Julien.

**- Comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais que c'était sécurisé ? **L'entendis-je dire alors que je m'approchais de lui.

**- Je ne sais pas patron. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut maintenant le retrouver. **Lui répondit l'agent Weber en le regardant pour ensuite dériver son regard sur moi d'un air inquiet.

**- Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **Lui demandais-je alors qu'il était en train de se pincer l'arête du nez, pour réfléchir.

Ce dernier se retourna vers moi en fronçant légèrement les sourcils qui étaient loin de cacher son inquiétude. Il me regarda quelques secondes avant de s'intéresser à mon nouveau compagnon qui était sagement assis. Il s'intéressa de nouveau à moi en soupirant.

**- Rien de grave ne t'en fait pas. **Me rassura-t-il de sa voix de velours.

Bien que j'avais l'impression que quelque chose de grave se passait, je n'insistais pas sur ce sujet. Il était probable que cela ne concerne l'enquête. Edward avait sans doute une autre affaire à traitée. Je hochais la tête lui montrant que je comprenais pour ensuite m'installer côté passager de la voiture en sachant très bien qu'il était toujours mon chauffeur. Je faisais entrer Saphir à l'arrière en prenant soin d'attacher sa laisse à la ceinture que je bouclais juste après. Une fois la portière fermée, une douleur vive me parvint à l'estomac et je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement de douleur. Les premiers coups de pieds du début de ma grossesse étaient plutôt agréables mais là, j'arrivais à la fin et le bébé était suffisamment gros pour me faire mal. Je m'appuyais contre la voiture en soufflant pour calmer l'élancement.

**- D'accord on fait comme ça. **S'exclama Angela pour ensuite s'en aller et rejoindre sa voiture où l'attendait l'agent Biers.

Je vis Edward s'approcher de moi, voyant que je n'étais toujours pas l'intérieur de la voiture. Il se mit en face moi en ne perdant de temps à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. En même temps, ce n'était pas bien compliqué.

**- Ça va ? **Me demanda-t-il en posant ses mains ferment sur mes épaules.

**- Non. Juste un coup de pied. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va passer. **Le rassurais-je en plantant mon regard dans ses yeux verts si captivant.

Je me dégageais de son étreinte pour entrer à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Je m'assis sur les siège en n'oubliant pas de boucler la ceinture de sécurité. Je l'entendis faire de même avant d'enclencher le moteur et de s'engager sur la route.

**- Depuis quand as-tu un chien ? **Me demanda-t-il alors que nous étions coincés dans les bouchons depuis une trentaine de minutes.

**- Depuis que Jasper m'en a fait cadeau. **Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Lorsqu'il se mit à rire, je ne pus m'empêcher de me joindre à lui. Je me sentais tellement bien en sa compagnie que je ne pouvais pas refuser ce bien-être. Une sécurité qui m'avait manqué depuis la disparition de Julien.

**- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? **Lui demandais-je en remarquant son changement d'humeur.

**- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? **Dit-il en restant concentré sur la route bien que les bouchons ne le permettait pas d'avancer et donc de rester vigilant.

**- A toi de me le dire. Tu as l'air inquiet. **Répondis-je d'un voix douce.

Je voulais pas lui montrer que je le forçais à me donner des explications. Après tout, nous étions juste de simple amis et nous ne partagions pas encore une amitié que l'on pouvait qualifier de fusionnelle. Il n'était donc pas obliger de tout me dire. Cependant, je l'entendis soupirer et je savais que je n'allais pas obtenir ce que je voulais.

**- Encore une enquête, c'est ça ? **Lui demandais-je en essayant d'avoir un minimum d'informations.

**- On peut dire ça comme ça. **Me répondit-il d'une petite voix que je qualifierais d'inquiète.

Je soupirais à mon tour. J'avais beau connaître Edward depuis quelques mois, j'avais l'impression que je le connaissais depuis plusieurs années. Je savais qu'il cachait quelque chose. Je pourrais très bien faire ma chieuse et insister jusqu'à ce qu'il me lâche mais je considérais que s'il ne disait c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

**- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? **Lui demandais-je après avoir remarqué qu'il prenait le chemin inverse qui menait à la maison.

**- Je t'emmène dans un endroit sympa. **Me dit-il alors qu'il tournais dans un virage.

Ne posant pas plus de questions, je regardais autour de moi afin de deviner où il pouvait bien m'emmener. Plus nous avancions, plus les palmiers étaient présents et quelques personnes marchaient avec leurs sacs de plages en main.

**- T'es conscient que je n'ai pas de maillot ? **Répliquais-je en le regardant comprenant parfaitement où il voulait m'emmener.

**- On a qu'à en acheter un, ce n'est pas un problème. **Répondit-il en montrant son magnifique sourire en coin.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser m'acheter un maillot de bain. Je pouvais le faire moi-même. D'ailleurs c'est ce que j'allais faire puisque de toute façon, j'étais comme kidnappée et je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir étant donné qu'il conduisait.

**- De toute façon, je suppose que tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je me trompe ?**

**- Tout à fait. **Rigola-t-il. **Et puis un peu de détente ne te fera pas de mal. **Continua-t-il en me regardant quelques minutes après avoir garé la voiture près d'un magasin de femme.

Je me mis à sourire. Je n'avais jamais passé de temps comme cela avec lui et j'étais un peu gênée. Mais pas au point d'être mal à l'aise. Je ne cessais de le dire, mais c'était vrai, je me sentais bien avec cet homme. Il avait une façon à lui de me donner ses ondes positives que je prenais sans me poser de question. Voilà pourquoi je me laisser traîner dans un magasin avec lui. Même Julien avait dû mal car je n'aimais pas vraiment faire du shopping bien que j'aimais la mode et tout ce qui était tendance. Cette activité n'était pas l'une de mes favorites mais parfois j'étais obligée d'en faire pour renouveler ma garde robe. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était simplement pour s'acheter un maillot de bain et tout ce qui faut pour la plage au lieu d'être retourné à la maison. Mais bon, maintenant que nous étions ici, il était trop tard pour reculer.

Alors que nous entrons dans la boutique, je remarquais que plusieurs regards étaient jaugés sur nous ou plutôt sur mon nouvel ami. Il était évident qu'une femme enceinte n'était pas la première personne qui intéressait surtout à côté d'un homme aussi beau qu'Edward. Car oui, il fallait bien l'avouer, Edward était vraiment mon style d'homme surtout avec ses yeux verts émeraudes. Je roulais des yeux en trouvant ces femmes totalement stupides bien que je savais qu'elles avaient une meilleure classe que moi enceinte ou pas enceinte.

Je regardais le principal intéressé qui était presque lasse de ses femmes prêtes à courir derrière lui pour obtenir ne serai-ce un numéro de téléphone. Oh moins, je n'avais pas ce problème-là à gérer. Mais en fait, j'étais moi aussi concernée puisqu'une femme enceinte accompagnée d'un homme cela faisait plutôt penser que je pouvais être sa femme et lui mon mari. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas pour nous sauf que les gens ne pouvait pas savoir que nous étions simplement des amis.

**- Tu crois sérieusement que je vais me trimbaler comme ça à la plage ? **Me plaignis-je alors qu'Edward me présentait un maillot de bain à une pièce où les deux parties étaient seulement tenues par un bout de tissu.

**- Je croyais que c'était tendance, ne t'affole pas ! **Se défendit-il en reposant la tenue à sa place.

**- Bien sûr que c'est tendance, mais pas pour les femmes enceintes. **Lui dis-je en roulant des yeux.

Alors que je continuais à essayer de trouver la tenue de plage parfaite, j'entendais la voix d'Edward au loin. Je décidais de me retourner pour voir avec qui il parlait et fus presque gênée de remarquer qu'une femme enroulait son doigt dans ses cheveux tout en le regardant avec ses yeux de biches. Je n'étais pas jalouse, mais l'envie de frapper leurs têtes de blondes devenaient très intense. Pour éviter de m'énerver, je m'avançais vers mon ami, un grand sourire scotché sur le visage.

**- Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas ? **Intervins-je en essayant de rester cool.

**- Est-ce que c'est ta femme ? **Demanda une des femmes dont le nom était Marissa si j'en croyais à ce qui était écrit sur sa plaque soigneusement posée sur son tailleur.

**- Oui. La plus belle des femmes. **Répondit Edward tout sourire.

J'eu à peine le temps de réagir qu'il m'avait déjà collé contre lui à l'aide de son bras autour de ma taille. Décidant de ne pas foirer son plan, je continuais de sourire en essayant d'être le plus crédible possible.

Alors que la jeune femme me jaugeais d'un air mauvais, Edward eut la merveilleuse idée de tourner ma tête à l'aide de sa main pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes yeux sortirent presque des orbites avant de me laisser aller contre cette étreinte qui n'était si désagréable au final. Il faut dire qu'il était loin de faire des baisers minables.

Cependant, le moment où il quitta mes lèvres devait finir par arriver. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir pour éviter de lui montrer que j'avais aimé cette étreinte. Il me fit un regard d'excuse avant de saluer Marissa et de m'entraîner à l'arrière du magasin pour continuer nos achats. Il retira son bras de ma taille une fois bien en retrait.

**- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ? **M'emportais-je tout en chuchotant.

**- Désolé, mais j'avais tellement envie qu'elle me lâche avec ses yeux de biches. **

Je me mis à rire qu'en voyant son regard de petit enfant après avoir fait une bêtise. Il se joignit à moi avant de me regarder quelques minutes.

**- Et toi alors ? Tu crois que ta jalousie est passée inaperçue ? **Me taquina-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

**- Je n'étais pas jalouse ! **Lui répondis-je en le frappant sur le torse. **Je n'aime pas ce genre de fille siliconée qui s'enroule les doigts dans les cheveux en espérant coucher avec le premier venu ! **Continuais-je en élevant légèrement la voix.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de rajouter une critique supplémentaire, Edward posa sa main sur mes lèvres tout en regardant sur le côté. Je suivais son regard en voyant que la vendeuse nous lançait un regard noir. Elle avait tout entendu et son attitude de petite fille blessée me fis exploser de rire ce qui força mon ami à retirer sa main.

Une fois calmée, je ne perdis pas de temps pour choisir un maillot en prenant le premier qui me venait sous la main. Je l'essayais rapidement en voulant à tout prix quitter cet endroit. Edward était un parfait compagnon de shopping et j'étais particulièrement fière d'avoir jouer le faux couple avec lui. Nous étions évidemment obligée de continuer notre rôle durant une bonne heure pour ensuite rire aux éclats en sortant de cet endroit. J'avais donc avec moi, mon maillot de bain qui était de couleur gris recouvert de poids blancs. Un noeud était fait à l'arrière de ma nuque et un décolleté mettait en valeur ma poitrine devenue généreuse depuis peu. Nous nous étions ensuite dirigés vers un magasin pour prendre des produits pour se protéger du soleil. Le vendeur ne s'était gêné pour me lancer des regards désireux et semblait particulière attiré par mon ventre rond. Heureusement pour moi, Edward n'avait pas perdu de temps à refaire son rôle de mari parfait et ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait de voir le regard meurtrier du principal intéressé.

Nous étions maintenant en train de nous diriger vers la voiture avec deux sacs qui contenaient un chapeau, deux serviettes et une crème solaire. J'avais gardé mon maillot de bain sur moi car je ne me voyais pas me changer devant Edward. Je tenais beaucoup trop à mon intimité. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la voiture, Edward l'ouvrit afin de laisser sortir Saphir pour qu'elle vienne avec nous. Je ne l'avais que depuis quelques heures et j'étais déjà attachée à cette boule de poil. Je ne voulais pas la laisser seule.

Alors que nous marchions sur le sable et que nous avions tous les deux quittés nos chaussures pour sentir la chaleur qui émanait du sol. Heureusement que nous avions choisi le bon moment pour un bain de soleil car étant enceinte, Carlisle m'avait conseillé que je pouvais m'exposer au soleil après quatre heure de l'après-midi. Je devais d'ailleurs me rendre à l'hôpital pour voir comment se déroulait les dernier mois de grossesse qui me restait.

**- Alors comment trouves-tu mon endroit sympa ? **Me demanda-t-il alors que j'étais assise sur ma serviette en lançant le bâton qui servait de jouer à mon nouveau chien.

**- Ben c'est la plage quoi. **Le répondis-je en le narguant gentiment. **Mais non, c'est vraiment génial. **Continuais-je en lui donnant une accolade.

Il se mit à rire tandis que moi je levais doucement pour me diriger vers la mer. Autant profiter de la température l'eau. Je marchais jusqu'à sentir les vagues frôlées ma taille. Je m'arrêtais pour observer le soleil couchant en fermant les yeux dès que la brise fraîche venait légèrement contre ma peau provoquant quelques frissons au passage. Je me frottais doucement les bras car la fraîcheur du soir était un peu moins agréable bien que cela me permettait de me détendre.

Alors que je ne voyais pas le temps passé, je sentis Edward déposer sa veste contre mes épaules avec délicatesse. Appréciant ce geste, je la serrais un peu plus contre moi en savourant son odeur qui me parvenait jusqu'aux narines. J'avais cependant une question que je voulais lui poser. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas de réponse mais je ne perdais rien en essayant.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends soin de moi comme ça ? **Lui demandais-je alors que je ne quittais l'horizon du regard.

**- J'ai comme cette envie de te protéger. **Me répondit-il de son doux ténor.

**- C'est vrai ? **Dis-je en le regardant, presque touchée de ce qu'il venait de dire.

**- Pourquoi te mentirais-je ? **Répliqua-t-il en me regardant à son tour.

**- Je ne sais pas. **Fis-je en baissant la tête, gênée. **Je n'ai plus l'habitude que l'on porte cette attention sur moi, mise à part mes deux amis. **Déclarais-je en continuant ma contemplation de l'eau.

**- Tu n'as pas à être gênée Bella, je veux que tu saches que je serais là pour toi. Je sais qu'on se connaît que depuis quelques semaines mais je tiens à te le faire savoir. **Déclara-t-il en relevant ma tête à l'aide de son index pour que mon regard rencontre le sien. **Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi Bella. **

Je ne pus empêcher laisser les larmes de couler. Il les essuya à l'aide de ses pouces avant de me serrer contre lui. Une première depuis que l'on se connait. J'étais vraiment bien dans ses bras, tellement bien que je me laissais fondre dans cette étreinte qui me permettait de me sentir en sécurité. Passant son bras sur mes épaules, il m'entraîna hors de l'eau en collant ma tête contre son épaule. Nous prîmes nos affaires en n'oubliant pas d'attacher la laisse autour du collier de mon chien. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la voiture pour rentrer à la maison. La nuit était maintenant tombée et il était temps d'aller dormir. La fatigue prenait la possession de mon corps et je sentais que j'allais m'écrouler en moins de quelques secondes.

Edward s'engagea sur la route en ne prononçant aucun mot. Je posais ma tête contre la vitre pour fermer les yeux quelques minutes pour me reposer durant le reste du trajet. Le regard d'Edward allait de la route à moi. Il voulait veiller sur moi et j'aimais cette intention qu'il portait à mon égard. Je savais qu'il voulait prendre soin de moi et j'appréciais ce geste. J'étais bien avec lui et je voulais vraiment avoir une bonne amitié avec lui. Même si mes amis, surtout Jasper, ne voulait que je me rapproche d'un homme comme lui.

**- Bella, on est arrivé. **Murmura-t-il en me caressant légèrement la joue du revers de sa main.

J'ouvrais délicatement les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait toujours à mes côtés attendant patiemment que je me réveil. Je le vis me sourire ce qui me força à faire de même tout en m'étirant avec difficulté puisque mon ventre ne me permettait pas de me tortiller dans tous les sens. Vivement que je retrouve ma souplesse. Être enceinte c'est cool, mais être immobile à cause d'un ventre rond ce n'est pas génial.

**- Merci de m'avoir accompagné. **Lui dis-je en souriant.

**- C'était tout à fait normal. **Me répondit-il de son doux ténor.

J'ouvrais la portière pour sortir de la voiture en n'oubliant pas Saphir tandis qu'Edward faisait de même en la verrouillant. Il alla à ma rencontre pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue tout en me rendant les clés pour ensuite rejoindre sa voiture. Je montais les quelques marches qui me séparaient de ma maison avant de jeter un regard sur mon ami. Il avait promit de prendre soin de moi et de surtout me protéger. Je sentais qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Mais ma conscience semblait vouloir rester sur ses gardes alors que ma raison m'encourageait à rester en sa compagnie. Du coup, j'étais perdue. Mais j'étais pourtant bien avec lui et je voulais apprendre à la connaître un peu plus. Peu importe ce qu'il arrive, j'étais prête à vivre une amitié avec cet homme.

* * *

**HEY LES GIRLS !**

**Eh oui voilà enfin ce nouveau chapitre et je sais que ça fait longtemps que vous l'attendez mais avec les cours ce n'est pas facile surtout avec un examen en cours ! J'espère cependant qu'il va vous plaire car c'est vrai qu'il est assez long, plus long que les précédents et j'espère avoir mis le nécessaire pour qu'il vous plaise autant que les précédents !**

**Mettez-moi ce que vous en pensez, tous vos ressentis et même si vous avez pleuré dites-le moi car je veux tout savoir. Je veux pouvoir voir dans ma boîte mail : New Review for Je te promet. Je sais que je mets souvent cette phrase, mais à chaque fois que je publie un chapitre, ma boîte mail devient ma priorité car vos avis sont tellement important, cela m'aide à continuer ! **

**En tout cas, je peux vous donner un petit indice pour la suite : Tout va changer ! Je sais ce n'est as vraiment un indice mais c'est déjà ça pour vous laisser en interrogation sur la suite. A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ? :)**

**Préparez-vous à l'arrivée du premier chapitre de Bella In Vampire ! **

**Allez je vous laisse mes p'tites lectrices, **

**Kissous kissous ! **

**By F.B.F**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Troisième trimestre

**HEY LES GIRLS ! **

**Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Je te promet ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant que les précédents surtout si j'en juge grâce à vos commentaires qui m'ont tous touché jusque là. Avant de vous laisser lire la suite, je tiens à répondre à vos reviews pour que vous ayez certaines réponses à vos questions bien que vous les aurait dans ce chapitre. Je dis bien certaines.**

**lucie34 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise car je peux t'avouer qu'avant je n'écrivais pas comme cela. Mais bon, comme tu dois le savoir, on s'améliore avec le temps ! Pour répondre à ta question, tu n'auras pas vraiment la réponse car étant donné que je te réponds avant d'avoir commencé le chapitre, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui va se passer et puis tu la sauras sûrement quand tu le liras. A savoir ;D Bonne lecture !

**So-Kate : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Bien sûr que non je ne compte pas te faire pleurer dans mes chapitres ! Bien que de savoir que j'ai réussi à faire passer les émotions me fait plaisir car je peux dire que ce n'est pas facile ! Sinon, la voilà la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et n'hésite pas à dire ce que tu en penses ! Bonne lecture !

**Titia : **Je vais quand même te remercier pour ton commentaire même s'il n'est pas très plaisant dans l'ensemble. Même si ton but n'a pas été de me blesser, et je ne lui suis pas. Je vais essayer de suivre tes conseils et pourquoi pas je modifierais quelques problèmes que tu as pu rencontrer. Pour te dire, non je n'ai pas bâclé mon histoire j'ai juste utilisé des ellipses de temps pour pouvoir un peu plus avancer notamment dans la grossesse. J'apprécie tout de même ton honnêteté, merci encore.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Troisième trimestre**

**- Non, je suis en train de manger une pizza. **M'exclamais-je tout en mordant dans ma part, le téléphone collé entre mon oreille droite et mon épaule.

Le haut-parleur aurait été beaucoup plus pratique. J'aurais dû y penser avant de commencer à manger mon repas. Mais maintenant que j'avais les mains pleins de sauce tomate et de gras, le téléphone était très bien à sa place.

**- Tu manges une pizza toi maintenant ? **Me demanda mon interlocutrice tout en rigolant.

**- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Rose. Les pizzas font grossir. De toute façon que j'en mange une ou non, cela ne change rien du fait que j'ai pris dix kilos depuis le début de ma grossesse. **Lui répondis-je, la bouche pleine.

**- Ne cherches pas d'excuse ! **Rigola-t-elle en m'entendant parler. **Il t'en reste une pour moi ? **Dit-elle d'une petite voix ce qui me fit rire aux éclats.

Après avoir recraché les morceaux de la pizza qui se trouvaient encore dans ma bouche, je m'arrêtais net de rire en voyant que ces derniers venaient de rencontrer mon tapis. Le pire endroit pour nettoyer de la sauce tomate.

**- Oh merde. **Grognais-je en posant ma part dans le carton pour ensuite aller chercher un éponge afin de m'accroupir au sol pour pouvoir nettoyer, le téléphone se trouvant toujours sur mon épaule.

**- Dois-je prendre cette réponse pour un non ? **S'inquiéta ma meilleure amie d'un ton un peu déçue.

**- Non Rose ! J'ai juste fait tomber de la pizza sur mon tapis. **Dis-je en frottant durement. **Viens, je t'attends. **Continuais-je pour ensuite raccrocher sans attendre sa réponse en sachant très bien qu'elle est en train de sauter de joie et danser comme une déesse à l'heure actuelle.

Je posais l'appareil sur la table basse à l'aide de ma main gauche tout en priant que je ne voulais pas emmener mon tapis au pressing. J'y tenais beaucoup trop. De plus, il était l'un des seul meuble que j'avais réussis à remplacer depuis la disparition mon défunt mari. Le lit aussi y était passé, j'avais beaucoup trop de souvenirs dans l'ancien que je m'étais engagée à m'en débarrasser. Le canapé du salon avait aussi finit dans des associations caritative. Après tout, il était en cuir blanc et était loin d'être en mauvais état. C'était ce que m'avait conseillé Jasper pour pouvoir vivre dans le présent et non dans le passé.

Seulement voilà, je n'avais pas vraiment avancer pour pouvoir remonter correctement la pente. J'étais toujours en statut de deuil et l'épreuve était toujours aussi dure pour moi. Je n'avais pas réussi à jeter les habits de Julien puisque je dormais toujours dedans, son parfum The One de Dolce&Gabana se trouvait toujours sur le petit meuble de la salle de bain juste à côté de ses autres produits pour homme qu'il appréciait tant, les cadres photos dont celle de notre mariage qui sera sûrement le dernier objet qui trouvera sa place dans la poubelle ou comme ma bague de mariage qui trônait toujours sur ma main gauche et que je ne cessais de toucher lorsque mes pensées dérivaient sur Julien, mon mari, mon âme-soeur. Un homme que je n'oublierais jamais malgré le temps qui continue d'avancer. Ce que je ressentais pour lui était beaucoup trop fort pour que je puisse les oublier. Certes il n'était plus de ce monde, mais les sentiments, eux, étaient encore présents et ils le seront toujours. Tout comme le souvenir de notre première rencontre. Un moment inoubliable.

**Flash-Back**

_Nous étions à une de ses fameuses journées blanches que ma famille avait organisé pour célébrer les fiançailles de leurs trois filles. Etant accompagnée de mes deux soeurs, j'avais perdu tout sourire depuis que j'avais su que nos parents avaient prévu de nous marier à des hommes dont nous ne connaissions que le nom. Kate et Carmen semblaient être réjouie de pouvoir se marier rapidement tandis que moi je voyais tous mes espoirs de pouvoir rencontrer mon prince charmant. J'avais même été forcé de porter une bague de fiançailles pour montrer aux prétendants de ne pas m'approcher. Ce qui pour moi était un vrai handicap._

_Je n'aimais pas Alec et lui non plus. Nous nous étions jamais adressé la parole sauf lorsqu'il a passé la bague à mon doigt. Lui avait rencontré une jeune femme du nom de Jane et ne voulait qu'une chose, fuir. Car après tout, nous n'étions que fiancés et nous n'avions aucune obligation. Je l'avais incité à partir, sauf que monsieur ne voulait pas que sa famille lui tourne le dos au cas où si son besoin d'argent devenait important. Il avait donc renoncé de vivre avec sa petite amie à cause de son goût trop prononcé pour l'argent. J'étais donc la seule à vouloir obtenir le bonheur. De plus, je ne voulais pas donner ma virginité à un homme dont je n'avais aucun sentiment. Je voulais que ma première fois soit magique et non une catastrophe. Je voudrais pouvoir le garder comme étant un bon souvenir et non un mauvais. Je voulais pouvoir la partager avec un homme qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis et non pour l'héritage que mes parents pourraient me laisser après leurs disparitions. _

**_- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella ? _**_Me demanda gentiment Carmen en pressant sa main contre mon épaule. **Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. **Continua-t-elle d'une voix douce. _

**_- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. _**_Lui répondis-je froidement. _

_Elle savait très bien pourquoi je n'étais pas bien et pourtant elle faisait mine de ne pas comprendre. Je ne reconnaissais plus mes soeurs depuis ce fameux jour où toute la famille était réunie, étant prêt à nous annoncer que notre mariage était dans peu de temps. _

**_- Bella, je ne vois pas où est le problème de se marier. _**_Me dit-elle en haussant légèrement les épaules._

**_- Tu ne vois pas ? Enfin Carmen, je te rappelle que nous allons avoir un mariage forcé, c'est peut-être ce dont tu rêves, mais moi ce n'est pas le cas désolée. _**_M'emportais-je en m'éloignant d'elle pour me diriger vers le buffet. _

_Je soupirais. Je m'emparais d'un petit feuilleté au saumon que je mangeais sans attendre. Je sentis quelques présences autour de moi en particuliers une mais je ne faisais pas attention. J'avais envie d'être seule et de pouvoir pleurer dans un coin tranquille où personne n'irait me dire ce qui ne va pas. Mais je n'en avais pas la possibilité d'autant plus que les invités remarqueront rapidement mon absence surtout lorsque arrivera les félicitations. _

**_- Je vous conseillerais de prendre celui-là. _**_M'indiqua une voix d'un doux ténor. _

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter ne m'attendant pas à ce que l'on m'adresse la parole. Je levais ma tête vers cet homme tout en le détaillant de bas en haut. Un smoking, une veste et noeuds de papillon noirs, une chemise blanche suivit d'un sourire radieux qui commençait à avoir certains effets sur mon pauvre corps. Un homme qui était tout à fait mon genre et qui devait sûrement faire craquer toute la gente féminine. _

**_- Un feuilleté aux moules, je trouve cela délicieux. _**_Continua-t-il voyant que j'étais incapable de répondre. _

_Essayant de retrouver mes esprits, je regardais le fameux feuilleté qu'il me tendait, attendant que je réagisse. _

**_- Hmm ... Excusez-moi, je ne suis pas fan de fruits de mer. _**_Lui répondis-je en faisant l'erreur de plonger dans son regard bleu clair. _

**_- Oh, eh bien cela en fait un de plus pour moi. _**_Dit-il en le mettant dans sa bouche tout en souriant._

_Mon dieu, ses lèvres ! Je me serais bien jetée dessus si j'en avais la possibilité. J'étais totalement tombée sous le charme de cet homme qui me faisait fondre comme neige au soleil. _

**_- Quel impoli, je ne me suis pas présenté. _**_S'exclama-t-il. **Julien Parker, avocat de Los Angeles. Ou du moins, j'essaye d'ouvrir ma propre entreprise. **Continua-t-il, toujours avec ce sourire éclatant, dévoilant toutes ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées._

**_- Isabella Swan. Mais je préfère Bella, c'est plus moderne. _**_Lui répondis-je en m'emparant de sa main qu'il venait de me tendre. _

_J'avais cependant envie de me foutre une claque à cause de mes réactions qui étaient tout bonnement ridicules les unes que les autres. Mais dieu que cet homme me plaît ! Je roulais des yeux en avalant difficilement ma salive pour ensuite me concentrer de nouveau sur son regard si envoûtant. Ce n'était décidément pas la meilleure solution. _

**_- Je trouve que c'est un très joli prénom._**_ M'indiqua-t-il en souriant. _

_Je sentis quelques rougeurs apparaître sur mon visage. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle ressemblait vraiment mais si j'en jugeais à la chaleur que je ressentais, je pouvais considérer qu'il ne loupait rien de ce qui se passait. Voilà pourquoi j'eu le réflexe de me cacher les joues à l'aide de mes mains. Totalement stupide. Je perdais vraiment tous mes moyens._

**_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes belle avec vos rougeurs. _**_Me dit-il en rigolant légèrement._

_Il posa ses mains sur les miennes ayant pour but de les retirer de leur perchoir. Je me laissais faire sans rechigner. Au moins il ne se moquait pas de moi et cela semblait lui plaire. _

**_- Etes-vous seulement venus me voir pour me proposer un feuilleté aux moules ? _**_Lui demandais-je d'une voix douce ayant toujours les mains liées aux siennes. _

**_- A vrai dire, ce feuilleté m'a aidé pour entamer la conversation avec vous. _**_Me répondit-il en continuant de sourire. **Lorsque je vous ai vu, je me suis dis que je pouvais pas laisser une femme aussi belle, seule. **Continua-t-il avec un peu plus de sérieux. _

**_- Il y a beaucoup plus belle que moi vous savez. _**_Lui dis-je en montrant une femme presque anorexique avec une poitrine refaite à l'aide de ma tête, essayant de masquer les rougeurs qui venaient de refaire apparition. _

_Il regarda dans la direction que je lui montrais mais ne se tarda pas plus longtemps car ses pupilles avaient déjà rencontré les miennes quelques secondes après. _

**_- Hmm ... Non. _**_Répliqua-t-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. **C'est vous la plus belle, je peux vous assurer. **M'assura-t-il en montrant toute sa sincérité dans son simple regard bleu. _

**_- Même si ce que vous dites est peut-être vrai, j'ai quand même dû mal à vous croire. _**_M'exclamais-je en ne voulant pas croire à ses paroles. _

_Il était impossible que je sois la plus belle de tous les invités. Contrairement au bon nombre de femmes présentes, je n'avais pas une taille de guêpe, ma poitrine était loin d'être suffisamment généreuse, ma peau pâle n'était vraiment pas le plus beau chez moi et mon mètre cinquante quatre n'était pas un avantage. En fait, la seule chose que j'appréciais chez moi était mes cheveux. Et encore, je n'étais pas allée chez le coiffeurs depuis des années. Des cheveux bruns ondulés qui tombaient en cascade le long de mes épaules. Une coiffure totalement banale. _

**_- Je suis loin d'être un menteur._**_ M'indiqua-t-il avec sérieux. **Et si je vous invitais à me tutoyer et à vous asseoir avec moi autour d'une table ? **Me demanda-t-il en me proposant son bras.  
_

_J'hésitais quelques instants avant de m'en emparer pour profiter de ce moment en sa compagnie. Je me pinçais les lèvres étant un peu gênée car je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être dans cette posture avec homme. Je n'avais évidemment pas échappé aux regards noirs de Renée qui n'était pas prête à laisser passer ma rencontre avec Julien. Mais au fond de moi je m'en foutais. Elle avait peut-être peur que je fasse la connaissance d'un autre homme autre qu'Alec, je m'en foutais. Je ne voulais pas me marier et j'avais envie de lui faire comprendre. _

_Alors que nous étions assis, je n'osais entamer la conversation et attendait qu'il se lance. Ce qu'il ne tardait pas à faire lorsqu'il s'était mit à fixer ma main. La mauvaise bien évidemment._

**_- C'est donc vos fiançailles que l'on fête. _**_Dit-il plus pour lui-même._

**_- Non. Enfin si ... mais ..._**_ L'interrompis-je alors qu'il me regardait surpris mélangé avec de l'incompréhension. **Je ne veux pas me marier. C'est plutôt mes parents qui le veulent. **Continuais-je en baissant la tête. **J'aimerais tellement pouvoir retirer cette bague. **Marmonnais-je en tripotant l'objet en question._

**_- Mais ils n'ont pas le droit de faire cela à leur fille. Il devrait te laisser le choix. _**_Me dit-il en se montrant compréhensif._

_Je croisais son regard bleu azur en m'empêchant de me noyer dedans. Je ne savais pas si j'étais en train de vivre un coup de foudre, ce qui serait totalement fou, mais cet homme était tout à fait ce que je recherchais. Un physique avantageux où je pouvais voir ses abdos à travers sa chemise blanche, des yeux d'une beauté jusqu'à vous couper le souffle et une voix si sensuelle qui provoquait certains effets sur mon pauvre corps. Et puis, notre rencontre avait beau datée d'aujourd'hui, je trouvais que sa gentillesse restait un atout qui forcera à en savoir un peu plus sur sa personnalité._

**_- Vous ne connaissez pas mes parents ... _**_Lui répondis-je en gardant le contact avec ses yeux. _

_**- Et si je te propose de venir avec moi hors de cette cérémonie, accepterais-tu de me suivre ?** Me proposa-t-il d'un léger sourire. _

**_- Ce serait avec plaisir._**_ Déclarais-je en souriant. _

_Nous n'avions pas attendu le début des célébrations pour partir de cet endroit. Julien avait été particulièrement content que j'accepte et n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour m'emmener avec lui. Je n'avais pas échappé aux nombreux appels de ma mère, mon père et mes sœurs qui devaient sûrement se douter avec qui je pouvais être. Je les avais ignoré et avait pu passer un moment bien plus merveilleux et qui m'a permis d'oublier le destin que l'on m'avait déjà tracé. _

**Fin Flash Back**

Depuis ce jour, nous n'avions cessé de nous voir et nos rendez-vous s'amplifier de semaines en semaines. Nous nous étions trouvés plusieurs points communs et je ne m'étais pas trompée sur lui dès le départ. Bien évidemment, ma famille n'avait pas apprécié mon rapprochement avec un autre homme autre que celui qui m'était prédestiné mais celui-ci était venu me voir me disant que lui ne voulait pas non plus se marier avec moi. Nous avions donc agit en adulte et aucun ne voulait revenir sur notre décision. J'avais donc fini par m'attacher à Julien, voir à ressentir des sentiments que je n'arrivais pas vraiment à qualifier d'autant plus que c'était la première fois dont j'étais tombée amoureuse. Notre premier baiser avait été notre point de départ et il faisait d'un des plus beaux jours partagés avec lui. On m'avait dit que l'amour faisait souffrir dans n'importe quelle situation, je n'y avais pas cru au départ, mais maintenant je savais ce que cela faisait. Cet homme me manquait toujours autant même après plus de six mois de disparition. Justement, c'était beaucoup trop court pour que j'arrive à l'oublier.

**- Bella ! Tu fais quoi ? Ouvre moi ! **S'écria Rosalie alors qu'elle frapper comme une malade sur ma porte.

Laissant couler une larme aventureuse, j'essuyais les autres avant de laver l'éponge sale et d'aller ouvrir à ma meilleure amie comme si tout se passait bien. Mais cela ne passera pas inaperçu vis-à-vis de Rose. Cette femme voyait tout ce que l'on ne voulait qu'elle voit. Une amie tout simplement.

**- Bella, je croyais que tu avais eu un problème ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça, est-ce que c'est clair ?! **M'engueula presque ma meilleure amie pour ensuite me prendre dans ses bras tout s'excusant.

**- Tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter ... **L'assurais-je en me retirant de son étreinte tout en passant derrière elle pour fermer la porte.

**- Belle, sais-tu combien de temps suis-je restée dehors à attendre que tu m'ouvres ? **Me demanda-t-elle en me regardant comme si je descendais d'une autre planète.** Ça fait plus de vingt minute que j'ai frappé, sonné et même crié ton nom. J'ai cru que tes voisins allaient m'assassiner !** Continua-t-elle en essayant de comprendre pourquoi ai-je mis autant de temps à réagir.

**- Oh, je suis désolée. J'étais en train de nettoyer mon tapis. **Lui dis-je, essayant de trouver une excuse valable.

Essayant de fuir son regard qui voulait tout savoir, je me dirigeais vers la porte qui donnait sur la cours pour laisser entrer mon nouveau chien, Saphir qui était sortie pour qu'elle puisse se défouler. Après qu'elle m'est sautée dessus pour avoir son petit câlin habituel, j'allais m'asseoir sur mon canapé pour m'y asseoir. Être enceinte c'était super, mais lorsque l'on sent le poids de bébé peser sur nos jambes, cela devient moins amusant. J'avais vraiment envie de voir sa petite tête et de pouvoir recommencer à manger normalement sans avoir à me cacher derrière le réfrigérateur. J'entendis mon amie soupirer lorsqu'elle se mit à mes côtés en posant sa main droite sur ma cuisse. Là, elle était prête à agir comme une amie. Et moi, j'avais plus besoin d'elle que ce que je ne lui montrais.

**- Tu penses encore à lui ? **Me demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle savait déjà la réponse.

**- Je pense tout le temps à lui. Chaque heure, minute, seconde qui passe je le vois et le sens partout. J'arrive pas à l'oublier. Les efforts que je fais ne servent à rien. **Lui répondis-je en fixant sa main liée à la mienne. **Si tu savais à quel point il me manque. J'ai tellement envie de le revoir et de le serrer contre moi, juste une dernière fois.** Continuais-je en regardant devant moi, mes yeux vrillés sur une photo de lui et moi durant les vacances passées en Floride. **Je demande juste ça. Mais je sais que c'est impossible. **Terminais-je en fixant ma bague de mariage dont j'aurais le plus de mal à me séparer parmi les autres objets présents dans la maison.

**- Tu n'as pas besoin de te précipiter ma Bella. Cela ne fait que six mois que tu l'as perdu et ce qu'il te faut c'est du temps. Ne t'obliges à aller mieux pour nous faire plaisir ainsi que ton entourage car tu sais très bien que nous serons patients et que nous attendrons le temps qu'il faudra pour que notre Bella revienne. **Déclara-t-elle, me forçant à la regarder à l'aide de son index posé sous mon menton.

J'eus les larmes aux yeux. Des amis j'en avais pas beaucoup, mais au moins je pouvais compter sur eux. Elle avait touché un point sensible. Je voulais que ma guérison soit rapide car le fait de voir mes amis sourire face à mon rétablissement rapide me réchaufferait le coeur. Mais Rose avait raison, si je me forçais, je risquais de me perdre et de baisser les bras. Je devais aller doucement, car de toute façon je ne pouvais aller plus vite. Mais le problème était qu'à chaque fois que je me disais ce genre de phrase, cela ne servait à rien. Je pouvais me motiver mais je ne pourrais pas avancer avant que le visage de Julien me revienne sans cesse dans ma tête. Et notre maison n'était pas le lieu approprié pour ne plus penser à lui. Mais j'en serais incapable de m'en séparer, c'était une évidence.

**- Je peux te poser une question ? **Dis-je en essayant de changer d'atmosphère sans pour autant m'aventurer trop loin.

**- Je t'écoute. **Me répondit-elle en essayant de lire dans mon regard pour pouvoir savoir à l'avance ce que j'allais lui dire.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que Jasper n'aime pas Edward ? **Lui demandais-je en voulant avoir une réponse clair à cette méfiance face à mon rapprochement avec l'agent du FBI.

**- Tu sais il n'est pas le seul. Moi aussi je le crains. **Débuta-t-elle en me lançant un regard franc.

**- Mais je peux savoir pourquoi ? **

**- Disons que nous pensions tous les deux qu'Edward essaye de te manipuler pour te mettre dans son lit pour ensuite te laisser tomber. Jasper le connait par le biais d'Alice, tu sais il est avec elle. Il m'a dit qu'elle lui avait confié que son frère était du genre à utiliser les femmes comme des objets et que sa vie sentimentale était nul. Au début je ne l'ai pas cru mais après il faut toujours se méfier de certaine personne. Même d'un agent fédéral. **

Je ne répondis rien, ne préférant pas épiloguer encore longtemps sur le sujet d'Edward. Elle avait peut-être raison, après tout je ne connaissais pas vraiment sa vie privée, mais j'étais tout de même reconnaissante envers lui car comme je le disais souvent, il était "mon ange gardien". Le fait que lorsqu'il me propose de me servir de chauffeur, qu'il attende que je sois bien rentrée avant de repartir, qu'il continue l'enquête bien qu'elle soit quelque peu terminée après l'arrestation de Eleazar. Toutes ces petites choses me rappelaient que lui aussi était là et bien qu'il soit un coureur de jupon, cela m'importait guère. Il avait le droit de vivre sa vie ainsi et je ne pouvais pas le changer. Le mieux était d'attendre jusqu'où ira notre relation avant de porter mes jugements.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, nous prîmes un temps précieux pour finir notre pizza. Nous parlions de tout sans aller dans le sujet de Julien. Le bébé était plutôt notre centre d'intérêt et Rosalie m'avait avoué qu'elle avait déjà acheté son cadeau de bienvenue. Cette femme était toujours prévenante et bien que je ne savais pas exactement la date de mon accouchement - car j'avais malheureusement rencontré un retard de grossesse à cause de ma dépression - elle était plus en avance que moi alors que je n'avais toujours pas fait mon devoir de futur maman. Le temps était passé tellement vite que je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais sur le point d'être en retard pour mon rendez-vous à la clinique. N'ayant pas la possibilité de conduire, et puis sachant que Rosalie me l'interdirait, je tentais ma chance auprès de mon amie en sachant d'avance qu'elle serait d'accord.

**- Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? **Dis-je soudainement d'une petite voix.

Elle me regarda avec interrogation se demandant pourquoi j'hésitais. Elle était ma meilleure amie et je pouvais tout lui demander d'autant plus que ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose d'important. C'était juste histoire de m'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien de prévu cet après-midi avec Emmett. Je ne voudrais pas l'empêcher de passer un bon moment.

**- Ça te dérange de m'emmener à l'hôpital ? J'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Cullen. **Lui demandais-je.

**- Bien sûr Bella. Je ne pourrais pas te refuser cela. **Me répondit-elle en souriant.

**- Mais tu es sûr que tu n'as rien de prévu ? **M'assurais-je.

**- Mais non pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? **Me demanda-t-elle en sourcillant.

**- Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas que tu annules ton quelconque rendez-vous avec Emmett juste pour m'emmener à l'hôpital. Si tu es prise ce n'est pas grave, je peux très bien y aller toute seule ou appeler un taxi. **Déclarais-je en la regardant de partout sauf mon amie.

**- Bella, tu es mon amie et je ne vais pas non plus passer toutes mes heures de libres avec lui. J'ai le droit de te voir et aussi de te rendre service. Donc tu vas tout de suite te préparer pendant que je démarre la voiture. **M'ordonna-t-elle en me traînant jusqu'à l'étage pour que je puisse m'habiller.

Sa réaction ne me surpris pas. Rosalie était une excellente amie et elle s'évertuait sans cesse à me le montrer. Maintenant que je venais de réveiller le petit monstre en elle, j'avais intérêt à l'obéir. Comme une enfant. Et puis, nous étions tout de même en retard.

Il était important que je me rende au cabinet du docteur Cullen pour passer ma dernière échographie. C'était histoire de voir si tout se passait bien et peut-être insisté sur le désir de savoir le sexe de mon bébé. Je passais ma main sur mon ventre en étant de plus en plus pressée pour que le grand jour arrive.

Durant le trajet, je ne disais rien. Pas que je ne voulais pas parler à Rose, juste que je n'avais rien à dire. J'étais plutôt dans mes pensées. Vrillées toutes sur Julien. Ou parfois sur Edward mais elles ne duraient jamais longtemps. J'avais beau le qualifier d'ange gardien, cela m'empêchait de me demander pourquoi toute cette intention envers moi ? _Peut-être faisait-il uniquement son travail de fédéral ..._ Non je ne pense pas ... _Il veut peut-être agir comme un simple ami ! _Tu as sans doute raison mais je ne suis pas tout à fait convaincue. Surtout qu'en ce moment il est sans arrêt en train de me demander si je vais bien, certes j'étais enceinte et la question était plutôt bien placée mais je sentais qu'il me cachait quelque chose d'assez important pour être plus que protecteur envers ma personne.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, je lâchais un long soupir en regardant le grand bâtiment. Je pressais ma main sur la poignée tout en faisant attention à ce que je faisais. J'attendais que Rose me rejoigne après avoir fermé la voiture et traversais le parking en direction de l'entrée. Je me présentais à l'accueil pour ensuite me diriger vers le cabinet de Carlisle. Heureusement que cet homme était compréhensible et ne disais rien sur mes retards car évidemment, ce n'était pas le premier. Avec le poids de mon enfant, mes jambes se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes et j'avais tout de même du mal à marcher à un rythme normal. Une fois devant l'entrée de son cabinet, Rosalie me demanda si elle pouvait venir ce que je laissais faire. Sa compagnie ne me fera pas de mal.

**- Bella, je suis content de te voir, j'ai fini par croire que tu ne viendrais pas. **S'exclama Carlisle à peine ais-je eu le temps de franchir sa porte. **Bonjour Rosalie, comment vas-tu ? **Demanda-t-il ensuite à ma meilleure amie qui se trouvait derrière moi.

**- Je vais bien merci. **Dit-elle en souriant pour ensuite me laisser le loisir de répondre au docteur.

**- Désolée de mon retard, j'aurais dû vous prévenir. **M'excusais-je en étant toujours mal de profiter de sa gentillesse de cette façon.

**- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave. L'important est que tu sois là. **Me répondit-il en affichant un sourire compatissant et chaleureux.

Il m'invita à m'asseoir sur une chaise afin de commencer mon interrogatoire. Mais chaque médecin faisait cela alors je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Et puis, c'était simplement pour voir si je sentais les premiers signaux montrant que la perte des eaux étaient dans peu de temps.

**- Alors Bella, as-tu eu des petites contractions ? **M'interrogea-t-il avec sérieux.

**- J'en ai eu des petites mais rien de bien important. **Lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

**- Très bien. Ça veut dire que l'accouchement est proche. Es-tu allée préparer l'arrivée du bébé comme je te l'avais conseillé ? **Me demanda-t-il ensuite.

**- Hmm ... Non. Disons que je ne sors pas tellement de chez moi et je suis de plus en plus fatiguée donc j'évite de faire trop d'efforts. **M'expliquais-je alors qu'il hochait plusieurs fois la tête comme guise de compréhension.

Il écrivait quelque chose sur mon carnet de suivit pour ensuite relever la tête et me regarder toujours avec ce même regard chaleureux qu'il dégageait. Je me sentais presque mal à l'aise face aux attentions qu'il m'accordait.

**- Bien, il est temps de voir comment va ce bébé. **Dit-il en se levant de son fauteuil, m'incitant à faire de même.

Je m'allongeais sur la table d'auscultation qu'il m'indiquait. Il souleva ma tunique bleu d'un geste doux pour ensuite manipuler l'écran qui servait d'observation pour ensuite appliquer le liquide froid sur mon ventre. Il y passa la sonde en tournant légèrement. Je tournais ma tête vers l'écran qui montrait le petit corps de mon bébé bien qu'il ne soit pas visible comme je l'aurais voulu. J'entendais le tambourinement de son coeur qui me faisait rappeler que ce son était merveilleux. Je sentis quelques larmes couler sur mes joues alors que je me pinçais la lèvre. C'est à cet instant que j'aurais voulu que Julien soit à mes côtés et me sert la main comme à son habitude. J'eu cependant le droit à celle de Rosalie qui semblait comprendre à ce qui passait dans ma tête. Elle fit quelques mouvements circulaire sur ma paume pour me rassurer mais ce n'était pas vraiment la solution qu'il fallait pour oublier cette présence qui me manquait chaque instant de ma vie.

**- Tu ne veux toujours pas savoir le sexe de ton enfant ? **Me demanda Carlisle essayant de me faire penser à autre chose.

**- Non. Je préfère en avoir la surprise. C'est ce que Julien aurait voulu. **Lui répondis-je en continuant de regarder l'écran.

Il acquiesça en souriant, se rendant compte que je n'étais pas prête de changer d'avis sur la décision que j'avais prise avec mon défunt mari.

**- Le retard du développement de ta grossesse semble avoir été rattrapé donc tout va bien pour ton bébé. **Conclut-il étant content que tout se passe bien.

Je souriais de toutes mes dents, étant contente d'apprendre cette bonne nouvelle. Je ne voulais que mon bébé ait des problèmes de croissances après sa naissance par ma faute. Je m'en voulais déjà assez, il ne fallait donc pas que cela arrive. Alors que je continuer de regarder l'écran, Carlisle m'arrêta dans ma contemplation en retirant la sonde, en débranchant l'appareil et en nettoyant mon ventre avec un peu d'eau et d'une serviette blanche. Je me relevais difficilement en m'asseyant sur le bord de la table pour ensuite rejoindre mon amie qui se trouvait debout.

**- Comment te sens-tu ? **Me demanda-t-il après s'être assis derrière son bureau.

**- On va dire que le bébé va bien c'est l'essentiel. **

**- Je ne parlais pas du bébé Bella, mais de toi. **Répliqua-t-il avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Je sentais le regard de Rose sur moi mais j'évitais de le croiser. Il savait déjà la réponse alors pourquoi la poser ? J'aimais bien que l'on porte ce genre d'attention à mon égard mais cela pouvait être pesant. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui dire que j'en avais marre car il ne voulait que mon bien-être.

**- Rien n'a changé. Je pense toujours autant à lui. **Lui répondis-je en ravalant les prochaines larmes.

**- Bien. J'espère que les derniers jours se passeront bien et si le moindre problème n'hésite pas à m'appeler. **Dit-il en ne demandant pas plus de détails, voyant que j'étais sur le point de craquer.

La journée toucha bientôt à sa fin alors je saluais rapidement Carlisle avant de partir de l'hôpital. Je venais de me rappeler que j'avais appelé Edward pour qu'il puisse m'emmener dans un endroit où je ne m'étais pas rendue depuis un moment. J'avais besoin de faire passer ce que j'avais sur le coeur et je savais que c'était l'unique solution. Je savais que je ne devrais pas le demander à lui mais c'est avec lui que je m'autorisais à me lâcher. Je sais que le faire auprès d'une personne que l'on connait moins que ses propres amis c'est ridicule mais je sentais qu'il n'allait pas me juger. Bien que Jasper et Rosalie non plus mais je voulais de plus en plus de temps avec lui. J'étais bien à ses côtés et cela devenait presque une drogue malgré les limites que je m'étais posée pour ne pas trop m'attacher.

**- Ça va ? **Me demanda Rosalie alors qu'elle était au volant alors que moi je tenais ma tête posée sur ma main qui elle se tenait sur la portière.

**- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? **Lui répondis-je en vrillant mon regard sur ma meilleure amie qui elle s'autorisait à faire de même, attendant qu'il n'est plus de bouchon.

**- Je ne sais pas. Tu es silencieuse. **Remarqua-t-elle en parlant d'une voix douce.

**- Tu dois en avoir l'habitude. **Chuchotais-je en confirmant sa remarque.

Ma réponse était véridique. Depuis le décès de Julien je restais dans ma bulle et je ne partageais plus rien avec mes amis. Cela me manquait évidemment mais je ne savais pas comment gérer ce silence que je faisais peser sur eux. Avant le sourire ne disparaissait jamais de mon visage, maintenant il était presque une exception. Plus rien ne me faisais rire même si tôt ce matin, Rose avait réussis à m'en arracher un.

**- Bella ... je sais que tout à l'heure je t'ai dit de prendre ton temps pour faire ton deuil mais j'ai envie que tu me parles que tu me dises ce que tu ressens. Je veux que ma meilleure amie revienne. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à remonter la pente, je veux juste que l'on repasse des moments ensembles à sortir comme avant. Je sais que t'es enceinte et que ce n'est pas le moment pour aller en boîte mais je veux pouvoir t'aider et je ne veux pas rester impuissante face à ta souffrance. Alors s'il te plaît, parles moi. **Déclara-t-elle en laissant une larme se loger au coin de son œil droit.

Et voilà que maintenant je m'en voulais d'ignorais les ressentis des mes amis. Moi qui ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent j'obtenais tout le contraire. Je me comportais comme une égoïste. Mais je l'étais dans les deux cas. Si je partageais ma souffrance avec eux, ils ne voudraient que passer du temps avec moi au lieu de profiter de leurs petits-amis. Mais je devais vraiment manqué à Rosalie pour qu'elle s'autorise à dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur Elle d'origine, froide et cœur de pierre, je crois avoir était la seule à pouvoir percer cette carapace avant Emmett. Maintenant qu'elle venait de me faire ses confidences je devais agir en tant qu'amie et les prendre en compte. Après tout, ce qu'elle me proposait était peut-être une des meilleurs façon d'oublier le sujet de ma dépression. Julien.

**- Je crois que tu as raison ... je devrais sortir ... ça m'aiderait sûrement. Alors si tu veux, on organisera des soirées après la naissance du bébé. Je serais plus ... en forme pour aller danser. **Lui répondis-je en essayant de ne pas faire de promesse.

Je ne voulais rien lui promettre de peur que je ne puisse pas la tenir. J'en avais encore deux sur le dos dont une qui restait mon principal objectif : le bonheur de mon bébé. Julien avait beau mentionné sur sa lettre que je devais le faire aussi pour moi mais le bébé était ma priorité. Je préférais me laisser de côté plutôt que de ne pas assurer une bonne santé à notre enfant. A celui dont nous avions tant désiré et où je serais désormais seule pour l'élever. Il n'aura pas de père qui sera là pour lui assurer une présence masculine et le pire viendra lorsqu'il me posera la question que je redoutais le plus :"Il est où papa ?". Je serais incapable de répondre. Il ne sera pas stupide et verra très bien que ses copains ont deux parents. J'avais encore le temps pour me préparer à ce genre de demande, juste deux ou trois ans mais ne dit-on pas que le temps passe vite ?

**- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? **Me demanda soudainement Rosalie alors que nous étions en train de rouler dans notre quartier pour rentrer.

**- Je pensais à mon bébé. Si je vais réussir à être une bonne mère. **Lui répondis-je en évitant les détails sachant très qu'elle voyait où je voulais en venir.

**- Tu seras une très bonne maman Bella, je peux te l'assurer. C'est que vous vouliez toi et Julien, ça veut bien dire que tu es prête pour tenir ce rôle.** M'assura-t-elle en se garant devant ma maison.

**- Je sais. Mais là c'est différent ... Julien n'est plus là pour assurer son rôle de père et je vais être seule pour l'élever ... mon bébé n'aura même pas la chance de partager des moments avec son papa ou même de le connaitre. Un jour arrivera où il me posera la question et je ne sais si je serais capable de lui dire où son papa se trouve. **Avouais-je en décrivant toutes mes peurs en laissant quelques larmes débordaient de mes yeux.

Je sentais la main de ma meilleure amie se poser sur ma cuisse, signe qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle était sûrement prête à me faire un discours.

**- Tu as le droit d'être inquiètes, c'est normal toutes les mamans ressentent cette inquiétudes qu'elles soient célibataires ou non. Cette fameuse question sera sûrement dure à entendre lorsque le moment arrivera mais je sais que tu sauras comment faire car toi seule en a la clé. Tu vas être une maman formidable et je suis sûr que Julien le sait déjà. **Me rassura-t-elle comme une véritable amie.

**- Merci. Merci d'être là pour moi. Je ne sais même pas comment toi et Jasper fait pour me supporter.** Dis-je en baissant la tête pour fixer sa main toujours sur ma cuisse.

**- Tu es notre amie Bella, c'est normal que nous soyons là. **M'avoua-t-elle de sa douce voix.

**- Je n'ai que vous. Le reste de ma famille, Kate et mon père n'ont même pas essayé de me contacter pour avoir de mes nouvelles. Et je crois que je ne serais rien sans vous. **Fis-je en la regardant dans les yeux pour lui montrer que j'étais sincère.

Elle m'afficha un sourire réconfortant avec des lueurs d'espoirs dans son regard. Nous restions là, à nous regarder pendant plusieurs minutes sans vraiment se parler. Lorsque je réalisais que je n'allais pas rester éternellement dans cette voiture, je lâcher un long soupir comprenant qu'il était temps de rentrer et de retrouver ma nouvelle compagnie, Saphir.

**- Bon. Je vais finir par rentrer. **Dis-je en maintenant ma main sur la poignée.

**- Et moi je vais aller rejoindre Emmett. **Me répondit Rose en souriant.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue en la remerciant de nouveau avant de sortir de l'habitacle. J'attendis qu'elle parte pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi et envoyer un texto à Edward lui disant que je l'attendais. Je n'avais pas dit à Rose que j'avais rendez-vous avec lui car je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète de mon rapprochement avec lui.

_Je suis rentrée. Je t'attends. Bella. _

En attendant sa réponse, j'entrais la clé dans la serrure de la porte pour retrouver la chaleur de ma maison. Saphir vint rapidement à ma rencontre et je la pris dans mes bras en rigolant. Je faisais évidemment attention à ne pas tomber en arrière étant donné le poids de mon bébé ne m'aidait pas à rester en équilibre. Heureusement, Saphir n'était pas stupide et comprenais très bien que je ne cachait pas un ballon de basket derrière mon maillot puisque ses gestes restaient doux. Je m'arrêtais net lorsque la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit, signe d'un nouveau message.

_J'arrive bientôt. A tout de suite Bella. Edward._

Je lui répondais rapidement en lui disant que de je l'attendais de nouveau. Je posais mon téléphone sur la table basse avant de me diriger dans la cuisine pour me prendre un verre d'eau. J'étais censée boire beaucoup d'eau en tant que femme enceinte alors il m'arrivait parfois à ce que je me force. Même durant le mois de décembre lorsque la neige a recouvert la moitié des routes. En tout cas il était clair que mon enfant naîtra lors de l'hiver puisque mon derniers mois de grossesse touchait presque à sa faim.

J'avalais plusieurs gorgée lorsque l'on frappa à ma porte. Je jetais le peu d'eau qui restait dans l'évier pour aller ouvrir à mon nouvel ami. Une fois en face de moi je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Cependant il ne perdit pas de temps à rentrer car le nuit commençait à tomber et il était temps de partir.

Heureusement pour nous, le cimetière ne se trouvait pas très loin et nous étions arrivés rapidement à destination. J'avais tout de même demandé à Edward de rester dans sa voiture avec Saphir. Certes, j'étais reconnaissante envers lui d'avoir accepté de m'emmener mais je ne voulais pas qu'il m'entende dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

**- Je veux bien te laisser seule mais je ne reste pas loin. On ne sait jamais. **Me répondit-il en reprenant son rôle de flic.

Je le remerciais en souriant tandis que je sortis de la voiture. N'ayant pas de pierres tombales dans le cimetière de Forest Lawn, je continuais de marchais sur la pelouse tondue en regardant chaque plaque pour y apercevoir son nom bien que je connaissais le chemin à peu près par cœur mais j'y avais perdu l'habitude. Cela remontait à loin la dernière fois que je m'étais déplacée pour aller le voir. Alors que j'arrivais presque à destination, je ressentis quelques contractions au ventre qui me forçais à gémir de douleur. Tentant de les ignorer, je continuais de marcher jusqu'à voir la plaque de mon mari. Je fixais pendant plusieurs minutes son nom écrit en majuscule dorée suivit des dates signifiant sa naissance et son ... décès : 1988 à 2012. Je fermais les yeux tentant de ne plus penser à ce jour tragique. J'étais ici pour me libérer d'un poids qui commençait à peser. J'inspirais quelques goulées d'air avant de ouvrir les paupières et de commençait mon discours.

**- Salut Julien ... comme tu vois je suis revenue te voir car j'en ai besoin. Tu me manques c'est terrible. Même si tu me l'as dit dans la lettre, je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Tu es partout dans mon esprit et c'est beaucoup trop dur de ne plus de sentir à mes côtés. **Débutais-je en caressant mon ventre pour me donner le courage de continuer mais aussi pour calmer la douleur.** Tu aurais dû me parler des menaces d'Eleazar, cela nous aurait permis d'être toujours ensemble aujourd'hui. **Continuais-je en avalant difficilement ma salive qui se transformait en une boule dans ma gorge qui grossissait signe que j'étais sur le point de craquer.** Je sais que je devrais avancer et voir de l'avant mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'ai essayé mais je n'y arrive pas. ** **Notre bébé va bientôt arriver. Je vais pouvoir enfin le serrer dans mes bras. Si tu aurais prévenu la police, tu aurais pu jouer ton rôle de père et notre enfant aurait un papa qui l'aime. Tu m'as demandé de prendre soin de moi et du bébé mais il est pour le moment ma seule priorité. **Enchaînais-je pour ensuite finir par le moins douloureux. Enfin c'est ce que j'essayais de me faire penser. **Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si dur ? Pourquoi est-ce que t'es parti ? T'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner de cette façon. Je devrais te détester jusqu'à même te haïr mais tu sais tout comme moi que c'est impossible. Je m'empêche d'être heureuse à cause de cette putain de douleur qui me hante à chaque fois que je pense à toi. ** **Je t'aimerais toujours Julien. Mais ça ne peut pas durer éternellement. **Terminais-je en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais de dire. Je disais ne plus être capable d'aimer un homme qui n'appartenait plus à ce monde mais les sentiments étaient l'une des seules choses qui restaient incontrôlables. Julien restera mon mari mais je ne pouvais plus vivre derrière son ombre alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus à mes côtés. Ma venue ici m'avait permise de pouvoir tourner la page ... à ma manière. Mais je savais que je reviendrais le voir, après la naissance de mon bébé. C'était idiot de penser qu'il pouvait m'écouter mais chaque personne ayant perdu quelqu'un se retrouve à faire cette chose stupide qui nous permet de partager un moment qui parait banal à nos yeux.

Alors que je pleurais toujours, je sentis des bras m'encercler à l'avant pour que mon corps rencontre un torse musclé. Je pourrais fuir et agir de manière négative mais je n'avais pas peur. Je savais de qui il s'agissait et son odeur si enivrante me permettait de confirmer mon hypothèse. Edward était en train de me tenir dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Je continuais de pleurer contre son épaule en essayant de recracher cette peine qui me ruinait de l'intérieur. Une étreinte rassurante c'est ce dont j'avais besoin. Et je le remerciais de laisser le silence qu'il mettait entre nous le temps que je me calme. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais toujours pas oublié mes contractions qui se faisaient de plus en plus douloureuses. Mais je m'y attendais puisque l'accouchement était normalement prévu dans moins d'une semaine. Mais il semblerait que le bébé ait décidé de sortir un peu en avance car je sentais l'eau couler le long de mes jambes ne manquant pas de mouiller le collant noir que je portais. Edward me tenait fermement la taille afin d'éviter que je ne tombe. Je restais un petit moment immobile alors que ce dernier s'empressa de me porter jusqu'à sa voiture pour me conduire à la maternité.

**- Respire fort pour calmer les contractions. **Me conseilla Edward voyant que j'étais en totale souffrance.

J'avais l'impression que l'on me tortillais le ventre jusqu'à ce que la douleur me tue littéralement sur place. J'essayais alors d'écouter son conseil, n'étant pas à la bonne place pour rechigner car il s'agissait tout de même de mon premier enfant. Je n'avais pas encore les gestes pour calmer les douleurs que l'on pouvait ressentir lors d'un accouchement. J'avais cependant envie d'hurler mais je me contenais pour éviter de briser tympans de mon ami. Bien que j'entendais qu'Edward n'étais pas doux avec l'accélérateur et qu'il avait mit la sirène pour que les routes se dégagent rapidement face à l'urgence que nous devions faire face, j'avais l'impression que le temps passait lentement. En plus des contractions douloureuses, à cause de la perte des eaux, j'avais l'impression de m'être fait pipi dessus et c'était assez désagréable. Mais les élancements fréquents restaient ma priorité.

C'est lorsqu'il fit un dérapage que je remarquais que nous étions enfin arrivés à la clinique. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour ouvrir ma portière et me porter dans ses bras pour me conduire à l'intérieur. Par chance, des infirmières vinrent rapidement à notre rencontre en proposant à Edward de me déposer sur un fauteuil roulant pour plus de facilité de transport. Je fus rapidement emmenée dans une chambre pour que l'on s'occupe de moi. Seulement voilà, mon accouchement ne semblait pas vouloir se dérouler comme dans les films. On m'annonça que mon col n'était pas assez ouvert pour le débuter. Du coup, j'avais encore une bonne heure devant moi pour rester dans ma souffrance. Heureusement qu'Edward était là pour me distraire ce qui était plutôt positif.

**- Tu n'as qu'à serrer ma main si tu as trop mal. **Me proposa-t-il alors que ma main était posée sur la sienne et qu'il effectuait quelques mouvements circulaires à l'aide de son pouce.

**- Je risque de te faire mal ... **Lui répondis-je d'une voix légèrement faible en serrant légèrement sa main par pur réflexe.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, j'ai eu pire. **Ironisa-t-il ce qui m'arracha un sourire.

Alors que je commençais à me tortiller de douleur en m'allongeant sur le côté gauche, le regard émeraude d'Edward qui me jaugeais avec attention, une sage-femme entra dans la chambre pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien.

**- Bonjour madame, je me présente Kim, je vais m'occuper de vous durant jusqu'à votre accouchement. Si vous avez les moindres questions à me poser n'hésitez pas. **S'exclama-t-elle en affichant un sourire chaleureux.

Je hochais la tête en guise de compréhension en essayant de grimacer le moins possible. La jeune femme porta son regard sur Edward qui lui continuais à me fixer. Je voyais très bien qu'il était tout à fait son type d'homme et bizarrement je me sentis mal à l'aise. Je n'étais pas jalouse, non, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre mais son regard ne me plaisais pas.

**- Vous êtes le futur papa ? **Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement aiguë.

J'eus cependant un pincement au cœur en entendant sa question qui était pour moi assez embarrassante. Je me mis à regarder Edward en essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Mais je ne pouvais pas être méchante envers elle car elle n'était pas censée savoir ce qui est arrivé au papa biologique de mon enfant. N'ayant pas la force de répondre et étant toujours en pleine souffrance, je laissais mon ami le faire à ma place.

**- Non. Je suis juste un ami. **Dit-il en détachant son regard de moi pour s'intéresser à Kim.

**- Oh et où est-il ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ... **Lui répondit-elle.

Là c'était la question de trop. Je savais parfaitement que Julien aurait dû être là pour ce jour qui comptait beaucoup pour nous mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. N'étant toujours pas capable de sortir le moindre mot et voyant qu'Edward ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, je tournais ma tête sur la droite, évitant tous les regards pour permettre à une perle salée de tracer son chemin sur ma joue tout en pinçant mes lèvres.

**- On va dire que son absence est justifiée. **Répliqua-t-il pour en éviter de dire trop de détails bien que la sage-femme avait sûrement deviné le sens de la phrase.

J'essuyais les petites larmes de ma main droite pour ensuite regarder Kim qui elle avait un regard compatissant mélangé avec de la pitié. Alors que je fermais les yeux pour essayer d'oublier les contractions je sentais Edward en train de serrer ma main avec plus de force pour m'inciter à faire de même sur la sienne.

**- Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? **Réussis-je à dire en ouvrant les paupières pour regarder la jeune femme qui se tenait devant mon lit d'hôpital.

**- C'est pour que votre col s'ouvre afin que le bébé sorte de votre ventre. Voilà pourquoi je suis là. je vais vérifier si tout se passe bien avant de prendre une décision c'est-à-dire s'il faut déclencher l'accouchement ou non. **Me répondit-elle de façon très professionnelle ce qui me permit de me mettre en confiance.

Kim enfila des gants de protections avant de m'écarter les jambes pour vérifier si tout se passait à l'aide d'un outil dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Elle ne regarda pas spécialement l'intérieur mais ses yeux étaient plutôt vrillés sur moi sans pour autant me regarder. Lorsqu'elle retira sa main, elle sembla optimiste.

**- Et bien on dirait que votre bébé est pressé de sortir. **S'exclama en souriant tandis qu'elle plaça mes jambes en hauteur pour faciliter l'accouchement. **Très bien madame, je vais aller chercher d'autres sages-femmes pour m'assister et nous pourrons commencer. ****  
**

L'accouchement allait enfin commencer et j'avais hâte que cela se termine. Bien que la douleur était là, ce jour restera l'un des plus beaux de ma vie. J'allais mettre au monde mon premier enfant et c'était un moment assez émouvant. J'avais déjà envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de le tenir contre moi pour sentir son odeur de bébé. Mais accoucher signifier aussi autre chose : j'allais pouvoir enfin me remettre au sport et perdre les kilos que j'ai pu prendre durant ma grossesse. A moins que j'ai des formes suffisamment généreuse pour ne pas être complexée, je manquais tout de même de sport. J'avais besoin de bouger et je pourrais désormais le faire une fois que mon bébé sera né.

**- Bien madame, vous n'avez qu'à faire ce qu'on vous dit, d'accord ? **M'expliqua Kim en entrant accompagnée de deux autres sages-femmes qui se mirent à ses côtés tandis qu'elle se plaça entre mes jambes pour me guider dans l'accouchement. **Allez-y madame, poussez.**

C'est sous cet ordre que je commençais à pousser de toutes les forces que je possédais. Edward était toujours à mes côtés et ne semblait pas grimacer face à la pression de ma main qui exerçait sur la sienne. C'était assez éprouvant et les quelques contractions que je pouvais ressentir ne m'aidait pas à pousser plus fort. Je répétais ce geste une dizaine fois avant de m'épuiser totalement jusqu'à être sur le point d'abandonner. J'étais désormais faible et il était pour moi impossible de puiser dans les dernières forces qu'il me restait.

**- Allez madame, plus qu'une dernière fois et votre bébé sera avec nous. **M'encouragea Kim.

**- J'en peux plus, je ne vais pas y arriver. **Dis-je faiblement en étant essoufflée suite à l'effort que je venais de fournir.

**- Tu vas y arriver, ne t'inquiètes pas. Encore une dernière fois et ce sera fini.** Me répondit Edward en m'encourageant à son tour d'une manière différente. **Tu n'as qu'à serrer ma main plus fort. **Continua-t-il en me rappelant que j'avais mon point d'accroche.

Je le regardais pendant quelques petites secondes avant de serrer le fort possible sa main pour ensuite pousser et utiliser les dernières forces qui me restait. Je finissais par hurler de douleur et de bonheur étant contente que c'était enfin fini. Je tentais de reprendre ma respiration tout en cherchant du regard mon bébé qui était encore accroché au cordon. Je ne le voyais pas encore mais rien que l'entendre pleurer était pour moi un supplice. Même si je savais qu'il n'avait rien, j'avais comme un pincement au cœur rien que pouvait provoquer ses cris.

**- Allez monsieur, vous venez découper le cordon ? **Proposa gentiment Kim.

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il renonce, Edward se leva et se détacha de ma main pour exécuter la scène dite symbolique. La jeune femme lui indiqua comment faire et il coupa le cordon pour le corps de mon bébé au mien. Kim donna le bébé à une autre femme qui elle l'enroula autour d'une serviette blanche puis alla me la déposer contre moi.

**- C'est une petite fille ! **Me confia-t-elle en souriant.

Je lui rendis un sourire en espérant qu'il ne ressemblait pas à une grimace. Je m'empresser de la serrer contre ma poitrine tout en lui proposant mon sein droit. Ma fille ne perdit pas de temps à téter ce qui me fit légèrement mal car c'était pour moi une première fois.

**- Bonjour Maya. **Dis-je faiblement en souriant de nouveau.

Cette dernière me regarda de ses yeux bleus tout en continuant de téter. Plus elle effectuait ce geste, moins j'avais mal. J'avais maintenant mon bébé contre moi et j'étais comblée rien que par sa présence. Je savais très bien qu'on allait me la retirer bientôt pour l'emmener dans la nurserie alors je la tenais encore plus fort contre moi. Je n'étais pas prête à la lâcher. Je déposais un faible baiser sur son front chaud puis ma tête alla rejoindre la sienne et je me laissais aller dans les bras de Morphée, trop fatiguée pour rester éveillée.

Lorsque je me réveillée, je fus déçue de ne plus sentir ma fille contre moi. J'avais maintenant plus de possibilité pour dormir sur le côté car sans mon ventre rond, je retrouvais toute cette facilité. Après m'être essuyé les yeux, je vis qu'Edward tenait mon bébé dans ses bras et semblait très captivé par ce petit ange. Cette image qui se présentait devant moi était magnifique et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Dès que ce dernier vit que je ne dormais plus, il sourit à son tour avant de vouloir me la donner. Mais n'étant pas tout à fait remise de cette épreuve, je lui laissais le loisir de la porter encore un petit moment.

**- Tu as appelé Rosalie et Jasper ? **Intervins-je soudainement en me rappelant que si je ne les prévenais pas ils ne risquaient pas d'être au courant que j'avais accouché.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me suis chargé tout. Ils sont en chemin, je pense même qu'ils sont déjà arrivés. **Me répondit-il en souriant.

**- Merci. **Débutais-je. **Merci pour tout. Sans toi, je ne sais même pas comment j'aurais fait. Heureusement que tu étais là pour moi depuis le début de notre rencontre. **Terminais-je d'une voix douce.

Il avait le droit à des remerciements. Comme je le disais, sans lui je n'aurais sans doute pas pu accoucher à l'hôpital car je n'avais pas vraiment eu la possibilité de conduire et je ne me voyais pas accoucher dans un cimetière. De plus, s'il n'avait pas été là durant l'accouchement, s'il ne m'avait pas soutenu, je me serais sentie particulièrement seule et cela m'aurait rappelé que Julien n'était plus là pour assurer son rôle. Il m'a permit de combler ce vide. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement pour ce moment que je le remerciais mais pour tous ces derniers mois où il a été présent pour me soutenir dans mon deuil. Mes amis avaient beau me mettre en garde contre lui, je ressentais déjà une certaine confiance en lui qui ne cessait de s'accentuer au fil des moments que je passais en sa compagnie. Je m'empêchais donc de les écouter et je savais qu'un jour arrivera où ils me diront que je devrais faire attention mais c'était le dernier de mes soucis. Je ne pourrais jamais lui tourner le dos après m'avoir prouvé que je pouvais compter sur lui.

**- Je t'en prie, c'est normal d'avoir été là, tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour te soutenir dans cette épreuve et j'avais envie de prendre soin de toi. **Déclara-t-il en continuant de bercer Maya.

**- Rien ne te forçais à me venir en aide. Tu aurais très bien pu penser que j'allais m'en sortir toute seule mais non au lieu de cela tu as agis comme un ami. Et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour cela. **Répondis-je en montrant toute la sincérité que je mettais dans ces paroles à l'aide de mon regard ancré dans le sien.

Nos regards restèrent connectés durant plusieurs minutes comme si le temps venait de se figer. J'avais la sensation que plus rien de bougeait et qu'il n'y avait que lui et moi. Bon il est vrai que c'était le cas mise à part la présence de ma fille mais la sensation restait la même. Pourquoi avais-je une telle connexion avec cet homme ? Pourquoi mon corps agit comme un aiment face à lui ? J'avais les mêmes ressentis que lorsque j'avais rencontré Julien sauf que les effets que provoquait Edward étaient beaucoup plus fort.

Pour ne pas lui montrer ces fameux effets et pour éviter qu'il ressente une certaine satisfaction, je secouais légèrement ma tête en quittant définitivement son visage des yeux et pour me mettre à contemplation infinie du plafond qui était un peu trop blanc à mon goût.

**- Au fait, tu as fait quoi de mon chien ? **Lui demandais-je afin d'oublier ce contact de nous venions d'avoir, sans pour autant le regarder.

**- Pendant que tu dormais je t'ai emprunté les clés de ta maison pour la ramener là-bas. **Me répondit-il après un petit instant de réflexion.

Non seulement me faisait des effets plus que secondaires sur mon pauvre corps qui semblait vouloir en redemander mais en plus de cela, il pensait à tout. Même à mon chien. Soit il s'agissait d'une technique de drague bien à lui qui sert à faire des actions utiles avant d'être demandée ou alors c'était tout simplement lui. Un homme à qui rien n'échappe. _En même temps c'est un agent du FBI ... _

Alors que les rayons du soleil commençaient à réchauffer mon visage, il ne fallait pas oublier que je restais humaine, mes besoins restaient les mêmes, fatiguée ou non. J'essayais donc dans un premier temps de m'asseoir afin de retrouver le coin dur du mur qui me permettra de prendre appuie. Mais cette fois-ci, la fatigue ne m'aidait pas tellement. Mes forces manquaient à l'appel alors que j'avais l'impression de mettre tout ce que je pouvais pour m'asseoir. Je savais que l'accouchement m'avait particulièrement épuisée que j'allais avoir besoin d'un sacrée bout de temps pour pouvoir tout récupérer mais ce n'était pas agréable de se sentir faible. Après avoir atteint mon but, j'essuyais mes yeux pour retirer les quelques marques fatigues qui pouvaient être visibles bien que cela ne risquait pas de marcher sur le moment. Je me déplaçais ensuite difficilement sur le côté gauche du lit, là où Edward n'était pas, et manquais de tomber lorsque j'étais sur le point de mettre un pied à terre. Heureusement pour ma petite personne, mon brave chevalier semblait m'observer de loin puisqu'il se trouvait déjà à mes côtés, tentant de me maintenir debout à l'aide de ses bras sous une emprise protectrice.

**- Laisse-moi t'aider. **Murmura-t-il sans vraiment me laisser le choix.

Mais de toute façon, sans sa présence, je serais à l'heure actuelle, sur le sol après être par la manque de force et avec ma chance j'aurais sûrement été incapable de me relever. Résultat, Edward était le bienvenu. Cependant, avant d'intervenir pour le venir en aide, il tenait ma fille dans ses bras, hors il a sûrement été obligé de la pose je ne sais où avant tout cela. Etant curieuse de savoir où se trouvait mon bébé, je tournais la tête en arrière et fut soulagée de voir qu'elle se trouvait dans son berceau. Là, comme ça, les yeux fermés avec ses petits points logés vers sa tête, j'avais presque envie de pleurer. J'étais totalement sous le charme et bien qu'il faisait suffisamment chaud dans cette pièce, l'envie de la recouvrir pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid passait régulièrement dans ma tête. Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres avant de s'effacer lorsque je me rappeler que je n'étais pas encore capable de me tenir sur mes deux jambes.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Maya va très bien. **Intervint Edward afin de me faire revenir à lui.

**- Merci. **Répondis-je avec un peu de retard.

Il m'aida à marcher jusqu'à la porte des toilettes qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Il s'occupa de l'ouvrir et tenta de me faire avancer à l'intérieur mais j'étais comme bloquée. le seul homme qui m'avait vu nue était Julien. Bon certes, je n'allais pas retirer l'espèce de pyjama que l'on m'avait mise rien que pour aller au toilette mais il s'agissait juste d'une question d'intimité. J'étais assez pudique pour me mettre presque nue devant un ami. Même si mes forces risquaient de me lâcher lorsque je n'aurais plus ses bras forts pour me soutenir.

**- Euh ... je crois que je vais y aller seule. **Dis-je en essayant de cacher mon malaise.

**- Oh désolé ... **S'excusa-t-il en retirant ses bras doucement pour éviter d'être trop brusque ce qui ne m'empêcha de me tenir au mur à l'aide de ma main gauche.

J'eu bizarrement le réflexe de poser celle de droite sur mon ventre alors qu'il était désormais plat et prêt à subir des multiples régimes pour perdre les kilos en trop. Je retirais ma main en remarquant que ce geste était ridicule bien qu'il restait instinctif. C'était tout de même quelque chose de surprenant de se retrouver plate alors que la veille un ventre rond était presque difficile à dissimuler sous un pull épais. Je soupirais.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi en évitant de croiser le regard d'Edward qui avait l'intention de rester là pour garder ces petites attentions qu'il avait pour moi. Cependant je ne la fermais pas à clé, par mesure de précaution. Il manquerait plus que je glisse et que je ne plus capable de me relever et que l'on mette un temps fou avant de me venir en aide.

Après avoir fait ce dont j'avais besoin, je n'avais pas hésité à me pointer devant le miroir pour me regarder avec beaucoup d'attention. Etant seule, j'avais soulevé mon unique vêtement et m'était mise à observer mon ventre. Effectivement, j'avais quelques kilos à perdre pour retrouver une silhouette parfaite. Bien qu'avant je me plaignait de ne pas avoir de forme, avoir porté mon bébé pendant neuf mois était allé un peu fort sur la générosité. Je ne voulais pas non plus ressembler à un boudin. Bon ça n'allait pas jusque là car la difficulté que j'avais pour prendre du poids restait là mais j'avais tout de même du ventre qui ressortait et il fallait à tout prix que je le perde. Il n'était pas question que je reste comme cela. J'aurais beau recevoir les techniques de les mettre en valeur venant de ma meilleure amie, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Un peu de sport s'imposait.

**- Bella tout va bien ? **Me demanda soudainement Edward en donnant deux coups à la porte.

**- Oui, tout va bien. **Lui répondis-je en remettant le vêtement en place, craignant qu'il n'entre bien que je savais qu'il avait suffisamment de principe pour ne pas le faire.

Je sortais de la petite salle de bain pour pouvoir retourner dans mon lit d'hôpital. La fatigue restait présente bien que j'avais réussis à me déplacer sans l'aide de mon ami. Je me faufilais à l'intérieur des draps en me replaçant dans ma position initiale. C'est-à-dire allongée en tentant de lutter contre le sommeil qui venait de reprendre la possession de mon corps. Heureusement pour moi, quelques coups retentirent sur la porte de ma chambre et sans attendre mon autorisation, deux têtes blondes firent leurs apparitions, un sourire allant jusqu'à leurs oreilles tellement la joie qu'ils ressentaient ne pouvait pas être camouflée. Je les regardais chacun à leur tour et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

**- Ma Bella chérie ! Comme je suis contente ! **Se réjouit Rosalie en me prenant dans ses bras et n'oubliant pas de m'étouffer.

**- Rose, ça serait bien que tu nous la laisse en vie. Je veux garder ma Bella ! **Plaisanta Jasper en essayant de me sauver de l'emprise de sa soeur. **Pourquoi il est là lui ? **Continua-t-il en reprenant son sérieux après avoir aperçu la personne qu'il appréciait le moins. Edward.

C'est lorsque mon amie se détacha de moi que je me permis de regarder mon ami qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa carapace qu'il adopte lorsqu'il est en mode _fédéral. _Ce dernier n'était pas prêt de laisser passer la prochaine critique que pouvait dire Jasper. Il avait beau ne pas avoir le droit de tuer quelqu'un en tant que flic - Jasper non plu d'ailleurs - il restait un homme qui avait besoin de montrer sa force. Il avait raison d'agir ainsi mais moi je fais quoi maintenant ? _Bah défends-le ! _

**- Sans lui je ne serais pas arrivée à temps à l'hôpital. **Dis-je doucement alors que le regards des deux hommes me fixaient, l'un avec incompréhension - Jasper - et l'autre avec douceur.

La carapace d'Edward semblait disparaître lorsqu'il était face à moi et je trouvais cela étrange mais j'appréciais cependant être la seule personne qui arrivait à la détruire et à voir sa véritable personne. Je savais très qu'il était un homme froid et dur et qu'il gardait ce statut quand il faisait son travail et même en dehors. Pourtant, cela ne m'empêchait pas de vouloir creuser un peu plus pour avoir plus d'information sur sa personne. Comme je le pensais souvent, je savais que je me rapprochais dangereusement de lui peut-être bien imprudemment, mais c'était pourtant ce qui m'attirait chez lui. Je m'étais promis de faire une pause sentimentalement afin de pouvoir être totalement remise de mon histoire avec Julien mais là je faisais tout le contraire. Si je continuais ainsi, je ne serais bientôt plus capable de vivre sans le voir. Bien qu'il y avait tout même présence d'une exagération, cela risquait de se passer. Tout était possible et c'est ce qui s'était déroulé avec Julien.

**- Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à te servir de Bella, sinon tu auras à faire à moi ! **Le menaça Jasper en pointant son index près du visage d'Edward.

Jasper semblait vouloir jouer avec le feu et Edward restait impassible. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier, il était du FBI et je savais que même en tant qu'ami, Jasper sera obligé de se retenir lorsque l'envie lui prendra de le frapper au risque d'avoir de grave problème.

**- Elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça ! **Enchaîna-t-il en n'oubliant de lui faire rappeler ma période de deuil dont j'essaye toujours de traverser à ce moment même.

Que dire ? Je ne pouvais évidement pas intervenir en disant que je prenais Edward comme mon ange gardien. Il me prendrait pour une folle et serait sans doute déçu du fait que je ne le mentionne pas alors que lui aussi à participer pour ma guérison. Ne voulant pas perdre mes deux amis à qui je tenais beaucoup, il était préférable pour moi que je ne dise rien bien que j'agissais sans doute comme une lâche qui n'assume pas ce qu'elle commence à ressentir pour ... Attends qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire là ? _Que tu as quelques sentiments dépassant ceux de l'amitié pour Edward ... _N'importe quoi, cela ne peut pas être possible ! D'accord je n'assume pas le fait que lui aussi ait prit soin de moi mais cela ne veut rien dire ! Je ne suis pas en train de tomber amoureuse de cet homme ! _C'est ce que tu dis, mais dans quelques semaines tu verras que j'ai raison. _Tu sais quoi ? Vaut mieux que tu taises avant de dire d'autres conneries de ce style !

**- Je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Contrairement à ce qu'à put te dire ma soeur, je sais comment prendre des personnes à qui je tiens. **Lui répondit calmement Edward en montrant toute sa sincérité grâce à son regard.

Déjà que j'avais dû mal à intervenir mais là je restais totalement muette. Ma langue ne semblait plus vouloir bouger et j'avais même dû mal à toucher mes dents pour m'assurer que je ne l'avais pas perdu. _Il tenait à moi. _Certes, toutes ces attentions envers moi étaient là pour le prouver mais il est vrai que l'entendre le dire de cette façon me touchait presque. Je voyais qu'il était sincère. Lui même savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de prendre mon ami pour un idiot et puis de toute façon je restais la spectatrice la plus concernée dans l'histoire et que s'il mentait je risquais de ne rien oublier. Il avait le droit de ne pas m'apprécier bien sûr, mais de le faire semblant en le faisant croire à un de mes amis, cela ne se faisait pas. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas penser qu'Edward était un menteur, avec sa profession il devait sûrement être fort dans l'art de la manipulation mais je savais qu'il était sincère.

**- Bon ça suffit, arrêtez de vous disputer, on est venus ici pour Bella et son bébé ! **Intervint soudainement Rosalie qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle m'avait laissé respirer. **Viens donc voir cette merveille ! **Ordonna-t-elle à Jasper qui s'était sentie obligée de retenir des paroles blessantes auprès d'Edward. **Elle est vraiment magnifique. **Continua-t-elle en étant totalement sous le charme face à mon bébé.

Quant à moi, j'étais concentrée sur Edward qui s'était mit en retrait par rapport à moi et je sentais qu'il voulait partir pour nous laisser entre amis. Je comprenais qu'il se sentait pas à la bonne place mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser déserter les lieux. Je le voulais auprès de moi. Cela devenait un besoin urgent. _Tu vois qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ..._ Le ferme !

**- Elle vraiment belle ta petite puce. Tu as fait du beau travail, ça je peux te l'assurer. **Enchaîna Rosalie en évitant de mentionner le moindre mot qui pouvait me faire penser à Julien.

Un simple sourire lui suffit comme réponse. Evidemment que j'avais participé à la beauté de ma fille mais Julien en était le plus responsable. Je voyais déjà les yeux bleus de ce dernier ce refléter dans celui de Maya bien que ses premiers jours n'étaient pas favorables pour définir la véritable couleur de ses yeux. Elle allait cependant hériter de mes cheveux bruns mais sa peau mâte était plus du côté de son papa. Il n'y avait que ces petits détails que pouvais voir pour le moment. Mais je savais que plus tard, ce ne sera plus le cas et que les chances de voir Julien à travers ma fille était immense.

Je soupirais en posant ma tête contre l'oreiller. Je voulais à tout prix rester éveillée mais cela me semblait impossible. Alors pour éviter cela, je me mis à admirer le petit être encore fragile qui dormait paisiblement. _Si seulement elle savait ..._

L'épreuve de ma grossesse avait été autant dure qu'agréable. Elle avait ressentit toute la peine que tentait de combattre après la disparition de son papa. Elle m'avait en quelque sorte maintenu en vie car il était clair que sans mon bébé, j'aurais sûrement mis fin à mes jours étant trop lâche pour surmonter cette douleur qui m'avais bousillé de l'intérieur jusqu'à m'empêcher d'avoir une vie heureuse. C'était maintenant à mon tour de lui rendre ce qu'elle m'avait donné et j'allais tout donné pour qu'elle la petite fille la plus comblée de Los Angeles. Je serais même prête à me mettre de côté pour m'occuper de ce petit ange.

J'était maintenant prête à assurer mon rôle en tant que maman. C'est sur ces derniers mots que je me laissais emportée dans le sommeil espérant que les jours suivants seront meilleurs que les précédents.

* * *

**HEY LES GIRLS ! **

**Comment allez-vous chères lectrices ? Eh oui je sais que j'ai été particulièrement longue pour que c chapitre soit enfin en ligne et j'avoue que moi aussi je peinais à ne pas pouvoir avancer tranquillement. Mais bon j'espère que vous l'avez compris car je peux vous assurer et décrire un accouchement n'est pas facile. Il faut tout de même réussir à se mettre à la place de Bella et aussi regarder quelques forums sur les accouchements pour savoir comment cela se passait. Je vous assure ! J'ai regardé suffisamment de films pour le savoir mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle attaque directement et donc montrer comment se comporte notre cher Edward.**

**En ce qui concerne ces deux-là, n'espérais pas trop, certes le couple principal sont ces deux personnages, mais cela risque d'être un peu long (j'entends pas deux ou trois chapitres suivants comment ils se déroulent). Bon au moins je vous préviens ! **

**En tout cas j'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu et je sens que demain je me précipiterais sur ma boîte mail pour voir _New Review for Je te promet_. Je sais je répète sans cesse cette phrase depuis quelques chapitres mais cela me fait tellement plaisir de pouvoir lire vos avis ! C'est pour cela que vous devez absolument me dire ce que vous en pensez en n'oubliant pas de me dire comment vous imaginez la suite ! Allez tous à vos claviers ! **

**Avant de vous quitter, et je suis désolée de ce long roman, le chapitre 1 de Bella In Vampire met un peu trop de temps à se mettre en ligne et j'en suis consiente mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais tout mettre en oeuvre pour que vous puissez le lire rapidement (pour les lecteurs qui suivent l'histoire). Pour La Rose Noire, le chapitre 12 aura lui aussi du retard d'autant plus que je vous réserve une petite surprise. Je peux juste vous dire que vous aurez plus de textes à lires ! **

**Allez, je vous laisses tranquilles, A la prochaine fois, Mouaak Mouaak ! **

**F.B.F**


	9. Chapitre 8 : La boucle se déboucle

**HEY LES GIRLS !**

**Eh oui, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que le précédent et où j'ai mis tout mon coeur pour faire un chapitre que je peux qualifier de parfait. Avant de vous laisser lire, et comme à chaque, je tiens à répondre à vos nombreuses reviews.**

**Grazie : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui Tu as raison, heureusement qu'Edward était là ! Oui je te comprends sur le point de Jasper, mais bon je voulais que les amis de Bella reste un obstacle pour nos deux tourtereaux (enfin je dis ça mais personne ne sait, mise à part moi, s'ils vont être ensembles). En tout cas je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : La boucle se déboucle ... **

Les cris d'un bébé est le réveil le plus dur pour une femme qui vient de débuter son rôle de maman. Enfin débuter ... cela faisait un petit mois que j'avais quitté l'hôpital et je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'habituer aux cris stridents de ma fille. Chaque soir je me couchais en espérant qu'elle réussira à faire ses nuits mais ce n'était qu'un faux espoir. Elle était encore jeune pour l'instant.

**- J'arrive ... **Marmonnais-je plus pour moi-même que pour ma fille qui de toute façon ne m'a sûrement pas entendu.

Je posais difficilement mes pieds sur le sol en lâchant un bâillement pas très élégant. L'entendant toujours pleurer et ayant toujours ce petit pincement au cœur lorsque cela se passait, je me levais pour marcher en traînant des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre. Je m'approchais de son berceau pour la prendre dans mes bras mais avec son petit visage rouge, j'eus envie de me coller une gifle pour l'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps.

A peine un mois après notre retour à la maison, j'étais déjà ce genre de maman poule et j'étais totalement accro à cette petite poupée. Je savais que pour son éducation je ne devrais pas prendre pitié à chacun de ses pleurs - bien que pour le moment elle soit trop petite pour pouvoir faire le moindre caprice - mais c'était mon instinct maternel qui me poussait à agir ainsi. Je commençais enfin à comprendre ce qu'était de ressentir un tel sentiment et cela restait unique. Je la pris dans mes bras sans hésiter en la collant contre ma poitrine seulement recouverte d'un simple maillot de pyjama. Je pris place dans le rocking chair présent dans la chambre et présentais mon sein gauche à ma fille qui ne perdit pas de temps à le prendre pour se nourrir. Comme à chaque fois que je passais ce moment avec elle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer. Elle était si petite et tellement innocente. J'avais réussis à la maintenir en vie durant ces six derniers mois jusqu'à même oublier mon propre anniversaire. J'avais eu le droit à ce que l'on me le souhaite mais j'avais refusé de faire une fête pour cette occasion. Ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas si Julien ne serait pas constamment dans ma tête et si je n'étais pas enceinte. Du coup, seule Jasper - accompagnée d'Alice - Rose et Emmett étaient venus me tenir compagnie, n'acceptant pas que je passe cette journée seule. Mais en fait je ne l'avais pas passé seule. Edward était venu quelques heures plutôt et m'avait offert un bracelet en argent que je portais toujours.

Edward. Pourquoi voulait-il passer autant de temps avec moi ? _Seulement parce que toi aussi tu le veux. _C'était sans doute cette unique raison qui me poussait à aimer sa présence. Je ne savais pas vraiment les sentiments qui naissaient entre nous deux mais il y avait quelque chose de fort, peut-être même de dangereux et c'est ce qui semblait m'attirer chez lui._ Il y avait une autre raison aussi._ Il était difficile de nier qu'Edward avait un physique avantageux et qu'il était tout à fait mon type. En fait, grâce à lui, Julien n'était plus constamment dans mes pensées et j'avais finis par abandonner ses chemises pour m'endormir. _De toute façon elles ne portent plus son odeur. _Il m'aidait involontairement à me débarrasser petit à petit des affaires de ce dernier pour pouvoir repartir à zéro avec mon bébé qui était la seule trace qu'il avait pu laisser derrière lui. J'avais beau me sentir bien avec lui, je ne partageais rien de tout cela à mes amis bien que Rosalie se doutait de quelque chose. Elle n'était pas contre du fait que j'ai une relation avec lui mais elle restait sur ses gardes - moins que Jasper - et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, elle avait toujours eu ce rôle d'amie protectrice envers moi et cela c'était renforcé après la disparition de mon défunt mari.

**- Areu ... **

Le simple petit mot qu'arrivait à dire ma fille me fit sursautait me sortant de ma transe. Même si j'étais capable de m'endormir sur le rocking chair - ce qui m'était déjà arrivée - j'avais tout de même envie de retrouver le matelas confortable que pouvait m'offrir mon lit. Mais ne voulant pas quitter ce petit corps si fragile, je décidais de la prendre avec moi. Tant que j'étais avec elle, elle ne craignait rien. Seulement voilà, à peine eus-je le temps de m'allonger, que Saphir sauta sur le lit en faisant bien attention à ne pas le faire sur le bébé. Mon chien, qui était toujours là, avait l'habitude de venir me rejoindre et cela me tenait compagnie. Elle était tellement gentille que je ne pouvais pas la repousser. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle bavait sur les oreillers, à partir du moment où elle ne faisait pas cela, elle était la bienvenue. De plus, c'était un excellent chien de garde surtout pour Maya car elle pouvait rester des heures devant son berceau sans avoir besoin de bouger ou de se dégourdir les pattes dans le jardin. Même Rosalie avait dû mal à s'approcher de sa filleul. Il n'y avait que moi, ce qui était normal puisque j'était sa maman et sa maîtresse. _Bon suffit de trop penser, il serait peut-être que tu te rendormes ! _Après ce rappel à l'ordre venant de ma conscience, je regardais l'heure sur mon réveil qui affichait plus de trois heures du matin et qu'il fallait que je trouve rapidement le sommeil si je ne voulais pas dormir toute la journée. Je me mis donc à serrer le petit corps de ma princesse contre ma poitrine alors que je me trouvais sur le côté, jetais un regard sur Saphir qui commençait à fermer les yeux pour ensuite finir par faire de même.

Deux pattes dures sur mon ventres, quelque chose de râpeux et mouillé sur mon visage, la seule et unique personne ou plutôt le seul et unique animal que je possédais était capable de me réveiller ainsi. Ce qui changeait des baisers dans le cou que Julien m'offrait chaque matin. _Nan ! Suffit de penser à lui, tu t'en ai bien sortit jusqu'à présent, tu ne vas tout de même pas replonger ?! _Elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais plus penser à cet homme sans me faire mal en retour. Sans que je m'en aperçoive j'étais en train tripoter mon annuaire où l'alliance ne figurait plus. J'avais finit par faire un grand pas vers la guérison et avais rangé la bague dans sa boîte. Je ne pouvais pas encore m'en débarrasser, la retirer représentait beaucoup pour moi. Valait mieux y aller doucement, comme me l'avait conseillé Jasper.

**- Faphir, ftope ! **Tentais-je de dire alors qu'elle léchais ma lèvre.

Répugnant. Et pourtant, je subissais cela chaque matin. J'aimais ma chienne, mais pour cela, l'envie de la tuer était presque présent. Mais bien sûr ce n'était pas réel. Faisant attention à ne pas réveiller ma petite puce - qui se trouvait toujours à côté de moi, logée contre mes côtes tandis que moi je me trouvais sur le dos - je retirais mon bras gauche pour pousser légèrement Saphir lui faisant comprendre que j'étais réveillée, bien qu'elle devait sûrement le savoir. Je l'entendis sauté sur le sol tandis que je me relevais difficilement, restant toujours prudente face à Maya qui dormait les points fermés. Je posais mes pieds à terre en lâchant un bâillement et attrapais mes chaussons. Un coup d'œil vers mon réveil m'indiquait midi passé.

Une fois debout, j'observais ma fille, cherchant une solution sur comment la porter sans la réveiller. Mais aucune me vint en tête. De toute façon, elle avait beau dormir, il était temps pour moi de lui changer sa couche. Je ne sentais pas vraiment d'odeur mais je préférais vérifier et lui permettre de dormir dans du propre. Je la pris donc délicatement et la posa sur la table à langer qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain de ma chambre. Cette dernière ne perdit pas de temps avant de se réveiller mais par chance pour moi et mes pauvres oreilles, elle ne se mit pas à pleurer. Je changeais donc sa couche sale en décrochant soigneusement les collants sur les côtés, la jetais à la poubelle qui sera vidé dès que j'en aurais fini - hors de question d'avoir de mauvaises odeurs dans ma maison - nettoyais ses fesses à l'aide d'une lingette propre et lui enfilais une couche propre. Durant tout ce temps, et comme à chaque fois, elle restait silencieuse et préférait jouer avec la petite peluche que Rose lui avait offert et j'en étais très heureuse. Une fois après avoir fait ce petit travail quotidien, je l'embrassais sur son front chaud et la déposais délicatement dans son berceau pour la laisser dormir. Je pris en main le petit sac poubelle et me précipitais au rez-de-chaussée pour aller le vider quand quelqu'un eu l'idée de venir me déranger. Je soupirais, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de m'habiller. Les aboiements de Saphir redoublèrent et elle vint rapidement me rejoindre pour m'inciter à aller ouvrir. Je me dépêchais donc de le jeter dans la poubelle de la cuisine, espérant qu'il y ai pas d'odeur désagréable.

**- Va ouvrir ma grosse ! **L'incitais-je alors qu'elle se précipitait vers l'entrée tandis que moi j'en profitais pour m'éclipser et enfiler des sous-vêtements propres, un jogging gris et un débardeur blanc. J'attachais mes cheveux d'une queue de cheval pour aller accueillir l'invité surprise.

Je me dépêchais à descendre les escaliers, lâchant une phrase, montrant clairement que j'étais agacée.

**- J'espère que vous avez une raison valable pour venir me déranger, cette fois-ci. **Déclarais-je alors je m'étais arrêtée subitement, me rendant compte de qui il s'agissait. **Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce que ... **Continuais-je en voyant qu'il portait sa plaque de flic sur la ceinture de pantalon et qu'il était accompagné de l'agent Weber.

**- Je suis venu pour te dire que nous avons des nouvelles du ...**

**- Meurtre ? **Le coupais-je en me raidissant alors qu'il me répondit de quelques hochements de tête.

Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle à propos de l'assassinat de Julien et bien que j'étais légèrement inquiète, je préférais ne rien entendre. Il était clair que cela ne m'aidait pas à l'oublier malgré les efforts que je pouvais bien fournir. Cependant, - bien qu'Edward le sache - je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir car il faisait uniquement son travail et qu'au fond de moi, j'avais toujours envie d'en connaitre la raison.

**- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Dis-je d'une voix silencieuse m'attendant au pire.

Attendant qu'il réponde, je plongeais dans le regard émeraude d'Edward, cherchant à tout prix une réponse mais je ne trouvais rien. Il avait ce fameux masque de flic et je ne pouvais donc pas lire sur ses traits. Je restais perdue, une partie de moi voulait savoir mais une autre préférait ne rien entendre.

**- Bella, il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dis, pour éviter que tu ne t'inquiètes. **Débuta-t-il alors qu'il m'invitait à m'asseoir sur le canapé, ce que je fis. **Il y a quelques mois de cela, lorsque je t'ai accompagné au bureau de Julien, j'étais avec l'agent Weber et je venais d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. **Continua-t-il sans pour autant aller au but. **Ce jour-là j'ai appris qu'Eleazar a réussit à s'échapper de sa cellule et nous sommes à sa recherche depuis plus de six moi. **Enchaîna-t-il. Il chercha quelque chose dans mon regard mais ne me laissa pas la permission de répondre quoi que ce soit, préférant sans doute m'avouer tout ce qu'il savait avant de subir ma réaction. **Nous pensons qu'il manigance quelque chose contre toi, c'est pour cela que je veux que tu sois protéger par des agents car on ne sait pas réellement de quoi est capable cet homme et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. **Termina-t-il en me regardant franchement.

Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond et j'ai bien cru que la vie allait s'arrêter là pour moi. La meilleure solution sans doute. Ce n'était donc pas fini ? Eléazar était en liberté et je ne pourrais pas vivre tranquille ? Du côté d'Edward, devrais-je lui en vouloir ? Bien sûr que non, il avait fait son travail et il voulait faire bien. Surtout qu'il ne valait mieux pas rajouter une couche d'autant que ce jour-là je venais tout juste de dire tout ce que je ressentais à mon meilleur ami et que j'avais fini par lire la fameuse lettre qu'il m'avait laissé. Ce n'était donc pas le bon moment. Je sentais le regard de ce dernier me jaugeais attendant sans doute ma réaction. Mais que dire après cette révélation ? Qu'il y avait des risques que mon beau frère me retrouve et en finit avec moi ? Nerveuse, je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure et passais ma main dans les cheveux essayant de me faire à l'idée que ce n'était que le début.

**- Désirez-vous du café ? **Lançais-je tentant de me rassurer mentalement bien que cette phrase n'était pas la bienvenue.

Je m'étais maintenant levée, me tripotant mes mains devenues moites depuis peu. Edward se trouvait toujours sur le divan, la tête tournée ne comprenant pas ma réaction tandis que l'agent Weber restait silencieuse - comme à son habitude - mais semblait parfaitement analyser la scène qui se jouait devant elle.

Voyant que personne ne répondait et sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux, je décidais qu'il était temps de m'éclipser dans la cuisine. Je posais mes mains sur le plan de travail tout en fermant les yeux. Ma respiration était saccadée. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Il était clair qu'Eleazar savait mon adresse, il était venu plus d'une fois chez moi, il était donc capable de me retrouver et de faire ce qu'il avait prévu. C'était à moi qu'il voulait s'en prendre et je savais qu'il allait me faire payer de l'avoir envoyer en prison. En même temps, il l'avait mérité. Sauf que maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la liberté, j'avais peur. Et ma fille dans tout ça ? Je savais qu'il n'était pas idiot et qu'il avait sûrement attendu que j'accouche pour pouvoir passer à l'action.

**- Mon dieu, Maya. **M'affolais-je en ouvrant les yeux pour me précipiter à l'étage mais c'était sans compter sur Edward qui avait décidé de me barrer le passage.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, Angéla est dans sa chambre. **Me rassura-t-il en posant ses mains fortes sur mes épaules pour me faire reculer.

Je me laissais faire. De toute façon avec la force qu'il avait c'était presque du suicide de vouloir se débattre. Enfin j'exagère, Edward ne me fera rien, je le savais. Actuellement, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Avec le regard transperçant de mon ami et l'emprise de ses mains sur mes épaules me forçais à rester immobile. J'aurais pu me dégager de cette étreinte mais je n'arrivais pas à contrôler cette peur qui m'empêchais de réagir.

**- Bella, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, nous sommes là pour assurer ta protection. **Essaya-t-il de me rassurer ce qui n'eut pas l'effet qu'il espérait sur ma personne.

Comment pouvait-il me dire ça ? Certes, les agents du FBI surveilleraient ma maison et donc moi et ma fille. Mais est-ce que cela veut dire que je serais obligée de rester enfermer alors que je venais tout juste de retrouver le loisir de sortir et de m'amuser ... à ma façon ? Mais le pire dans tout ça, était que j'aurais constamment peur. Il suffirait qu'un des agents ne fasse plus attention à la surveillance et Eleazar serait capable d'entrer par effraction chez moi et faire ce qu'il avait prévu. J'avais suffisamment vu des séries policières - en particuliers Julien - pour savoir comment cela pouvait se dérouler. Certes ce n'était que de la fiction mais cela pouvait être réel. Tout pouvait être réel.

**- Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas avoir peur hein ? Tu m'expliques ? **M'emportais-je en réussissant enfin à parler.

**- Parce que mon équipe sera là pour te protéger. **Me répéta-t-il alors que mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer.

**- Comment peux-tu me dire cela alors que tu sais pertinemment que je suis quand même en danger malgré que ton équipe reste aux alentours. **M'énervais-je en laissant échapper un sanglot.

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il voulait me prendre dans ses bras mais qu'il hésitait. Pourtant, je me serais bien réfugiée dans cette étreinte rassurante. Je voyais très bien qu'il n'aimait pas me voir pleurer et encore moins me voir terrifiée à cause de mon beau frère.

**- Bella, il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promet. **Me promit-il en ancrant son regard dans le mien pour me prouver toute sa sincérité.

Je savais qu'il était sincère mais cela ne m'avait pas empêché de me retirer de ses mains, qui étaient toujours présentes sur mes épaules, en soupirant. Je me tournais dos à lui, trouvant une incroyable contemplation pour le voisin, monsieur Spencer, qui tondait sa pelouse avec beaucoup de concentration. Alors que sa femme, elle, lisait un magazine people tout en étant allonger sur un transat, bikini noir et lunettes de soleil assorties. _Encore une promesse ... _Pensais-je.

**- Encore une promesse ... **Répétais-je à voix haute. **La dernière promesse que l'on m'avait fait venait de Julien me disant qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. **Continuais-je alors j'arrêtais peu à peu de pleurer. **Et quelques mois après, il s'est fait tué, sous mes yeux. **Terminais-je doucement, murmurant presque.

J'avais beau m'interdire de penser à cet homme, le jour de sa disparition était comme gravé dans ma mémoire. Ce moment était inoubliable. Je revivais cette scène à chaque fois que je repensais à lui. Ce n'était plus nos derniers souvenirs qui hantaient mais la journée qui était certainement la pire de ma vie. Mais comment l'oublier ? J'avais été la seule témoin de ce moment tragique. J'aurais préféré ne pas être présente mais cela avait été décidé autrement.

**- Je sais ce que tu ressens. **Débuta-t-il alors que je sentais son corps à quelques centimètres du mien. **Mais je te fais la promesse que je te protégerais jusqu'à ce que l'on attrape cette ordure pour qu'il finisse derrière les barreaux. **Enchaîna-t-il alors que ses pas commencèrent à se rapprocher. **Je serais même prêt à dormir ici si c'est ce qu'il faut pour ne pas que tu te sentes en danger. **Termina-t-il en chuchotant presque.

Sans que je puisse analyser correctement ses paroles, je me retournais face à lui en cherchant toute la sincérité que je devrais trouver à ce moment-là. Je ne perdis pas de temps à avoir ce que je voulais. Son corps se trouvait à quelques centimètres du mien d'où je pouvais sentir sa respiration sur mon visage.

**- Alors reste. **Murmurais-je dans un son qui ressemblait plus à un chuchotis.

Cependant, me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire, j'écarquillais les yeux tentant de trouver une réponse pour lui faire oublier ma réplique. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait bel et bien tout entendu car sa main voyagèrent sur ma joue en la caressant du bout de son pouce, faisant quelques mouvements circulaires. Et moi ? Bah je restais là sans bouger. Mes yeux étaient connectés aux siens et ce seul lien qui nous unissait m'empêchait de réagir avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose que l'on risque de regretter. Je sentais ses lèvres s'approcher des miennes dangereusement tandis que je me retenais pour ne pas me jeter dessus. Elles commencèrent à se frôler alors que je sentais sa douce respiration sur mon visage ainsi que son parfum d'homme si bien prononcé. Mes yeux se vrillaient à l'endroit même où un quelconque baiser risquait d'être échangé, attendant qu'il se lance. Je voulais de toute évidence que ce soit lui qui se lance. Nous étions dans notre bulle et c'était plutôt agréable à ressentir.

**- Monsieur Cullen ? **Intervint soudainement la voix d'un homme qui n'était autre que l'agent Biers, sans doute ici pour patrouiller autour de chez moi.

Notre réaction fut immédiate. Je ne me fis pas prier pour m'éloigner rapidement d'Edward et baissa la tête, gênée que l'on nous ai vu dans cette étreinte. Je sentais mes joues s'empourprer et je me retournais face à la fenêtre afin de ne pas être plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'étais déjà. _Nous avions faillit échanger un baiser ... _Pensais-je en réalisant à ce qui aurait pu se passer. Non je ... je ne ... pouvais pas me laisser aller de cette façon. Malgré que je sois bien avec lui, je n'étais pas prête pour vivre une autre relation. _Du moins, c'est ce que j'essayais de me faire comprendre. _Mais si cela arrive, que penseront Rosalie et Jasper ? Surtout ce dernier qui était loin d'apprécier Edward. _Au pire ce sont tes sentiments, pas les leurs. Tu as tout de même le droit de ressentir quelque chose de fort envers un homme ... _Sauf qu'il était l'agent du FBI qui se chargeait de l'enquête, qu'il était le fils de mon médecin qui me suivait depuis le début de ma grossesse et qu'il était le frère de Emmett et Alice, les conjoints respectueux de mes deux amis et que cette dernière aurait dit à Jasper que je devais me méfier de lui. Cette histoire était trop compliquée pour moi. _Mais pourquoi ne pas me laisser tenter ? _Tout simplement parce que j'avais peur de refaire ma vie. J'avais peur de retomber amoureuse et de le perdre à nouveau. J'étais tétanisée par le fait de reperdre quelqu'un car je savais que ce coup-ci, je ne tiendrais pas. Je ne pourrais pas me relever une seconde fois, je le savais. J'avais peur de revivre la même chose. Je voulais le meilleur pour ma fille alors le mieux pour moi était de rester toute seule avec elle et mon chien. Au moins, elle ne risquerait pas de me voir souffrir à son tour.

**- Où se trouve-t-il ?** Entendis-je dire alors que je venais de revenir au moment présent.

**- Il semblerait qu'il se trouve dans l'hôtel Luxe Sunset Boulevard et qu'il est bien à Los Angeles. On a repéré plusieurs hommes qui semblent être à sa disposition. **Lui expliqua son coéquipier tandis que j'enregistrais chaque mots de ce qu'il disait. **Et ... ils sont lourdement armés ...**

Il était ici. Dans cette ville. Il était clair qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Un très mauvais coup. Le pire dans tout ça est qu'il n'était pas seul. _Plusieurs hommes semblent être à sa disposition. _Étaient-ils tous là pour me tuer ? Il fallait y allait clairement, au cimetière il me l'avait bien prouvé et je n'allais pas échapper à ses dangereuses promesses.

**- Je crois que j'ai peut-être une solution ... **Proposais-je soudainement sans savoir réellement pourquoi je parlais.

Je venais de me retourner attendant leurs réactions. L'agent Biers me fixait, impatient que je me lance tandis qu'Edward semblait s'attendre à ce que j'allais dire alors que moi-même je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.

**- Si l'idée de t'intégrer comme espion dans leur équipe est la solution que tu veux proposer tu peux tout de suite oublier. **Me prévint-il en pointant son index dans ma direction.

**- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. De toute façon, cela n'aurait pas été possible. **Lui répondis-je en tentant de trouver ce que je voulais réellement dire. **Ma _mère _et ma _soeur _se trouvent encore en prison n'est-ce pas ? **demandais-je jusqu'à attendre leurs hochements de tête, m'encourageant à continuer. **Je crois que le mieux est que j'aille les voir pour en savoir plus. Vous ne pensez pas ? **Continuais-je en espérant avoir une réponse positive bien qu'au fond de moi je ne voulais pas les revoir.

Elles m'avaient toutes les deux trahis et il était clair qu'elles étaient les deux dernières personnes que je voulais voir. Mais il fallait bien que cela arrive. J'avais besoin moi aussi d'une explication et j'allais profiter de ce moment pour le faire. Je savais très bien qu'elles s'en voulaient, en particuliers Carmen, et je savais qu'elles feraient tout pour se faire pardonner bien qu'il était trop tard pour cela. _Elles étaient allées trop loin._ Quand je pense qu'avec Julien nous avions proposer à ma soeur de l'héberger pour éviter que son mari ne lui fasse du mal et en retour elle servait de complice pour ce dernier. Je m'étais portée volontaire pour l'aider mais finalement je n'aurais pas dû.

**- Vous pensez que c'est une mauvaise idée ? **Demandais-je de nouveau.

**- Je pense qu'elle n'a pas tord patron. De plus, notre interrogatoire ne nous a rien donné. On peut essayer avec mademoiselle Swan, nous aurions peut-être quelques réponses. **Confirma l'agent Biers à l'encontre d'Edward qui semblait peser le pour et le contre.

**- D'accord.** Prononça-t-il d'un ton autoritaire, restant dans sa position de flic.** Dans**** ce cas-là, tu porteras tout de même un micro même si les discussions seront enregistrées. **Continua-t-il sans pour autant me donner le choix.

Il savait très bien qu'un micro ne servait à rien lorsque tout était enregistré. _Il peut toujours y avoir une coupure. Le micro restera inaperçu et nous permettra de t'avoir toujours sur écoute. _M'avait-il dit après que je l'ai interrogé du regard. Je n'avais donc rien répondu ou alors juste un roulement des yeux semblait lui suffire. Edward avait donc passé un appel à son supérieur lui prévenant que je pourrais être d'une grande aide bien qu'il ait signifié que la victime ne devrait pas se préoccuper de ces-choses là pour ensuite accepter, se rendant compte que c'était la seule et unique solution qui lui permettait d'arrêter plus facilement le criminel et d'en finir avec cette enquête. Nous nous trouvions donc maintenant dans le grand bâtiment des agents fédéraux du FBI où nous n'avions pas attendu à nous y rendre après que j'ai appelé Rosalie pour garder ma petite princesse bien que l'agent Weber y soit présente. Il était mieux pour moi d'avoir quelqu'un que je connaissais auprès du seul être que je me sentais capable de protéger. De plus, Saphir était présente et bien que ces deux-là ne s'entendaient pas, je savais qu'elles faisaient une très bonne équipe.

**- Bien, les deux femmes se trouvent dans la salle interrogatoire.** Débuta Edward. Je le remerciais mentalement de ne pas avoir dit ce que représentaient ces femmes pour moi bien que je l'avais dit un peu plus tôt afin qu'il comprenne l'idée que j'avais voulu exposer.** nous les avons emmené ici pour avoir plus de surveillance.** Continua-t-il en cachant le fameux micro à l'intérieur de mon col de veste tout en s'assurant qu'il ne soit pas visible.** Tu poses toutes les questions dont tu as besoin et nous t'autorisons à leur demander quelques explications. **Enchaîna-t-il en ne se gênant pas pour prendre mon visage en coupe, ce qui me rendait mal à l'aise.

Avait-il oublié que nous n'étions pas seuls ? Certes j'aimais son geste, mais le faire devant plus de la moitié des agents fédéraux alors que nous venions tout juste - ou à la limite - de se faire surprendre par son collègue et voilà qu'il recommençait. Bon bien sûr, il n'eut pas de baiser mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en passant par mon cuir chevelu. J'hochais donc plusieurs fois la tête le faisant comprendre qu'il était temps de retirer ses mains. Ce qu'il comprit à la seconde où je l'avais répondu.

**- Si tu as le moindre problème nous sommes là. **Termina-t-il en m'emmenant dans un couloir jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte où était écrit en lettre majuscule argenté :_ salle interrogatoire numéro une._ Je soufflais donc un bon coup avant de laisser Edward appuyer sur la poignée pour me laisser entrer. **Bonne chance. **Prononça-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mes cheveux.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la fameuse pièce, les regards des deux femmes qui autrefois étaient ma famille se posèrent instinctivement sur ma personne et j'étais persuadée qu'elles n'avaient pas loupé la scène de la petite intention qu'Edward venait de me faire. Elles semblaient avoir un regard compatissant comme pour se faire pardonner. Mais moi je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille-là et leur adressais un regard des plus glacial. _On ne jouait pas avec moi._

**- Bella, on est contente de te revoir, tu nous as tellement manqué.** Se réjouit Renée en affichant un faux sourire, du moins c'est de cette façon que je le prenais. On ne peut pas être complice du malheur de quelqu'un que l'on aime pour ensuite faire comme si de rien n'était.

**- Eh bien pas moi si tu veux savoir, _maman. _**Lui répondis-je froidement.

**- Il serait tant d'oublier ma fille. **Me dit-elle comme si sa réponse paraissait logique.

**- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile ?! **M'emportais-je ayant une forte envie de la gifler. **Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'on ressent quand on est trahit par sa propre famille ? **Lui demandais-je en lui montrant qu'il lui faudra beaucoup plus de preuve pour que je passe au-dessus de ceci.

**- Tu es flic maintenant ? **Me demanda soudainement Carmen qui tripotait ses mains qui semblait devenir moites.

**- Non. Je suis juste venue obtenir quelques informations, ce dont j'ai le droit. **Lui répondis-je en n'oubliant pas que j'étais ici aussi pour en savoir plus sur Eleazar.

**- Comment se fait-il que le FBI t'autorises à nous interroger ? **M'interrogea-t-elle en essayant sans doute de comprendre ma présence ici.

**- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? **Répliquais-je et repris-je juste après qu'elle m'ait répondu de son hochement de tête. **Je suis ici pour comprendre comment avez-vous pu tuer mon mari et ce que vous savez sur la fuite d'Eleazar. Vous avez intérêt à me répondre car je sais que vous n'êtes pas innocente dans cette histoire.** Criais-je essayant une bonne fois pour toute de lui faire entrer dans son crâne.

Toutes deux baissèrent la tête. Si elles pensaient réussir à me berner de cette façon c'était raté. Je n'allais pas les lâcher. Et puis contrairement à elle, j'étais en liberté et je ne risquais pas minimum cinq ans de prison pour complicité de meurtre et d'évasion.

**- Nous ne savons rien ma fille. **Répondit Renée en essayant de me convaincre qu'elle disait la vérité. Mais je n'étais pas dupe.

**- Je ne suis plus ta fille depuis le jour où tu m'as dit que tu avais décidé de me marier parce que je ne réussirais jamais à plaire à la gente masculine à cause de mon physique. Et les choses se sont amplifiées quand j'ai su que tu avais participé pour tuer Julien, mon mari. **M'emportais-je alors que mes yeux commençaient sérieusement à me piquer. **Je n'ai rien oublié et je n'oublierais jamais rien, je peux t'en faire la promesse, Renée. **Crachais-je avec beaucoup de haine.

Je regardais Renée avec tellement de haine que je me demandais comment je faisais pour rester aussi calme. _Peut-être parce que tu sais qu'Edward t'observe de l'autre côté de la vitre noire, qui est juste derrière toi ... _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis cela. Oui je sais qu'il est là mais ma façon de me contrôler n'a rien à voir avec lui. Cette dernière aussi me regardait mais ne semblait pas comprendre ou alors ne se souvenait pas de ce fameux jour. Mais moi je n'ai rien oublié, si elle veut que je lui explique les détails j'ai tout mon temps. Ce sont des paroles qui m'avaient blessés sur le coup mais qui m'ont renforcé par la suite. Elle qui pensait que cela allait m'empêcher de me marier avec Julien, elle avait tout faux.

**- On devrait lui dire maman. **Murmura Carmen en regardant la principale concernée.

**- Tu sais très bien ce que nous a dit ton mari si nous venions à le dénoncer. **Lui rappela Renée en la regardant à son tour.

**- Au cas où si tu ne serais pas au courant _maman_, Eleazar n'est plus là, je te rappelle qu'il s'est enfuit de cette putain de prison alors vous allez vite me dire ce qu'il trafique ! **M'emportais-je en me levant brusquement après avoir frappé sur la table.

Je me mettais dos à elle et me mis à regarder dans la fameuse vitre noire, où quelques agents s'y trouvaient. Malgré le fait qu'il était impossible d'y voir quelqu'un, j'essayais tout de même d'apercevoir Edward mais en vain. Je fermais donc les yeux pour calmer ma respiration qui se faisait irrégulière. Je n'allais pas tenir. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas à la minute qui suit, je serais tentée de régler cette histoire par un meurtre. Ça n'ira sûrement pas jusque là mais j'y songeais quand même.

**- Il a menacé de nous tuer. **Déclara soudainement Carmen.

**- Enfin Carmen, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Chuchota Renée qui ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que _ma soeur _passe aux révélations.

**- Non maman, j'en ai marre de garder cela au fond de moi, Bella a raison, elle a le droit de savoir ! **S'énerva-t-elle alors que je me retournais attendant la suite. **Bella, il y a de nombreuses choses que tu dois savoir avant que l'on te dise ce qu'à prévu Eleazar. **Continua-t-elle en me regardant sérieusement.

**- Je t'écoute. **Répondis-je simplement en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine.

**- Tu te rappelles quand nous sommes venues te voir il y a quelques mois de cela ? **Me demanda-t-elle attendant que je hoche la tête pour ensuite continuer. **Eh bien les marques sur mes bras n'étaient que mensonges. **

**- Tu m'as mentis ?! Pour faire quoi hein ?! Pour profiter de notre gentillesse c'est ça ?! Ou alors tout n'était que stratégie ?!** La coupais-je sachant exactement ce qu'elle allait me dire.

**- Crois-moi Bella, je n'avais pas envie de faire cela mais Eleazar m'a avoué qu'il te voulait pour lui et qu'il avait besoin de moi. J'allais refuser mais il m'a menacé plusieurs fois. Je l'ai donc autorisé à me frapper, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait quand même le faire avec ou sans mon autorisation. J'avais vraiment envie de rester chez vous mais il m'avait ordonné que je me rapproche de toi pour ensuite rentrer à la maison au cas où si vous me proposiez de m'héberger. Cependant, il ne pensait pas que Julien serait présent alors quand ce dernier t'as défendu, le soir-même il a décidé de le tuer tout en se servant de sa faiblesse. C'est-à-dire, toi. **M'expliqua-t-elle sans avoir prit le temps de reprendre son souffle et donc de me permettre d'intervenir.

Je restais choquée face à cette révélation. Mes yeux commencèrent de nouveau à me piquer et je sentais que j'étais sur le point d'éclater en sanglot. La même scène. Je revoyais de nouveau son corps tomber à terre. Je m'étais jurée de ne plus y repenser mais cela ne m'étais pas permis. Surtout pas en ce moment même. Je n'arrivais même plus à regarder ma soeur dans les yeux tellement que ça faisait mal. Je passais ma main dans les cheveux essayant de ne pas pleurer devant elles.

**- Quand je pense que je te faisais confiance ...**Murmurais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

**- Bella, je suis tellement désolée ... **Me répondit-elle en se laissant pleurer.

**- Non ! Je ne veux même pas entendre dire que tu es désolée ! **Hurlais-je en lui lançant un regard noir. **Rien ne t'empêchais de me prévenir, tu es ma soeur et moi je te faisais confiance ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne pouvais pas, tu sais très bien qu'on aurait tout fait pour que tu te sentes en sécurité ! **Continuais-je en le quittant pas des yeux. **Et toi _maman_, comment se fait-il que tu figures parmi les complices ? **Dis-je en me calmant, attendant la version de cette dernière.

Autant tout révéler d'un coup. _N'oublies pas que tu dois savoir ce qu'à l'intention de faire Eleazar. _Je n'avais pas oublié, j'attends de savoir toute la vérité avant de me baser sur le plus important. Je ne pouvais pas oublier qu'il était en liberté et qu'il pouvait à tout moment débarquer chez moi malgré la présence des flics à l'extérieur. Après tout, les voitures se trouvaient uniquement devant et il avait toujours l'occasion de passer par la fenêtre s'il restait intelligent, ce dont je ne doutais pas.

**- Moi ? Oh il savait que je n'aimais pas Julien ou plutôt ton mari alors on va dire que je l'ai aidé à le tuer. **Dit-elle comme si tout ce qu'elle disait était tout à fait normal.

**- Et tu crois que après cela je vais vouloir te pardonner ? Tu sais quoi tu te trompes, j'ai envie d'une seule chose : te voir pourrir en prison. **Lui répondis-je sèchement.

Cette fois-ci, je n'avais plus envie de pleurer. C'est comme si mon esprit avait comprit que cela ne servait à rien et que c'était uniquement les faibles qui pleurnichaient. Enfin, je disais cela mais, je n'étais pas mieux au fond. Cependant, le fait que je ne pleure pas ne m'empêcher pas de ressentir ces envies meurtrières qui commençaient à être suffisamment intense pour que j'en finisse avec cette pauvre cinglée.

**- Maintenant que j'ai eu mes explications, il est temps de me dire ce que trafique Eleazar. Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas car je ne vous croirez pas. **Enchaînais-je en m'asseyant sur la chaise pour me mettre en face d'elle, espérant pouvoir lire dans leurs regards. **Allez-y, j'attends. **Insistais-je, ayant pour but de leurs montrer que j'avais tout mon temps.

**- Il veut te tuer. **Lâcha Carmen sans prendre le temps de réciter un roman.

**- Me tuer ? Pour quelle raison ? **Lui demandais-je, cherchant plus d'explication logique au fait que j'étais la prochaine victime sur la liste d'Eleazar Denalis.

**- Il ne nous a pas dit grand chose. Il a juste précisé qu'il devait terminer son travail auprès de toi et j'ai tout de suite deviné qu'il allait te tuer. **Expliqua-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux, me prouvant qu'elle était sincère envers moi. **Il faut absolument l'arrêter ... je sais que tu ne risques pas de me reparler mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma soeur, parce que je me sentirais coupable. **Déclara-t-elle en laissant de nouveau les larmes couler.

J'eu une soudaine envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais ne le fis pas. Ce n'était pas le moment de baisser sa garde. Elle était ma soeur certes, mais je ne pouvais pas oublier toutes les crasses qu'elle avait osé faire. Même si elle subissait les coups de son mari, une partie de moi n'était pas prête à tourner la page. Mais la pire dans cette histoire était la femme qui se disait être ma mère. Comment pouvait-elle encore sourire ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir envie de vivre après ce qu'elle m'avait fait ? Une vraie mère ne pouvait pas agir comme cela envers son enfant. Elle n'avait pas le droit de vouloir son malheur. Je la détestais jusqu'au point de la haïr au plus profond de moi. Pour éviter d'entendre d'autres paroles blessantes, j'évitais de lui demander ce qu'elle savait. Cela pourrait être très utile durant l'enquête, mais à ce moment-même j'étouffais. Je voulais partir de cet endroit et respirer l'air frais. Oublier ce que je venais d'entendre et essayer de vivre normalement sans penser que j'étais la nouvelle _proie _de mon beau frère. Mais avant de tout plaquer, j'avais une seule et unique question dont la réponse serait sans doute un soulagement ou peut-être une autre déception. _Mais au point où j'en étais ... _

**- Est-ce que ... Papa et Kate ont participé à votre mascarade ? **Demandais-je plus à Carmen, étant persuadée qu'elle me dirait la vérité.

**- Non. Ils n'ont jamais voulu participé. Ils avaient même prévu de te prévenir à plusieurs reprises mais ils n'avaient plus ton numéro et comme tu habites à Los Angeles, à plus dix heures d'avion, ils n'ont pas pu se déplacer. **M'avoua-t-elle sincèrement. **Et puis, Eleazar les avait mis sous surveillance, pour éviter qu'ils chamboulent son plan. **Enchaîna-t-elle.

Je la remerciais d'un simple hochement de tête et commençais à me lever. Sortir, était le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit. Evidemment, je n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte car se fut Edward qui le fit à ma place. Je croisais son regard émeraude qui semblait me dire _tout va bien se passer _avant de commencer à avancer pour quitter cette pièce. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée à l'intérieur mais pour moi je venais de passais les heures les plus interminables de ma vie.

**- Attends ! **S'écria soudainement Renée.

Je m'arrêtais net alors que je me trouvais juste à côté d'Edward qui n'avait pas l'intention de partir. _Tant mieux pour moi, qu'il reste ! _Pensais-je. Je me retournais pour affronter le visage de ma mère, attendant qu'elle enchaîne.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **Lui demandais-je froidement.

**- Je vois que ... tu as accouché. Est-ce que je pourrais voir ma petite-fille ou mon petit fils ? **Dit-elle tandis que moi je restée bouche bée face à ces paroles.

**- Comment oses-tu me demander cela ? Tu crois sérieusement que je vais laisser ma fille rencontrer sa _grand-mère _?! As-tu oublié que tu as tué son père et qu'à _cause de toi_ elle n'aura pas la possibilité de le connaître !** Hurlais-je pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait tout de suite oublier.

Je n'attendis pas qu'elle trouve une autre excuse pour partir. J'entendais les pas d'Edward qui se trouvait derrière moi ce qui me permit d'être rassurée. Pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'il avait cette façon d'envoyer des ondes protectrices et lorsqu'il n'était pas loin, j'étais comme apaisée. J'entendis ce dernier faire un bref salut à ses collègues pour ensuite se retrouver devant moi afin de m'ouvrir la porte. Je le remerciais d'un sourire amical avant de descendre les marches et de rejoindre sa Volvo qui se trouvait sur le parking privé. Une fois dans la voiture, je composais le numéro de mon répondeur, voyant que j'avais un message vocal.

**- Bee, c'est Rose. Je t'ai appelé pour te dire que je suis allée rejoindre Emmett chez lui, j'ai donc pris ta petite princesse avec moi pour qu'elle ne soit pas sans surveillance. Par contre j'ai laissé Saphir chez toi car je ne pouvais pas la prendre avec moi. Si tu veux je peux la garder pendant la nuit, il n'y a aucun problème pour cela. Allez je te laisse ma chérie, bisous. **

Moi qui avait envie de m'assurer que ma petite puce allait bien en la prenant dans mes bras, Rose venait de l'emmener avec elle. Mais je préférais qu'elle le fasse pour éviter que ma fille soit en danger. Elle ne l'était pas tellement avec moi mais je préférais qu'Eleazar s'en prenne à moi plutôt qu'à mon bébé. Elle représentait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus cher et je me devais de la protéger du mieux que je pouvais.

**- Est-ce que ça va ? **Me demanda-t-il soudainement en me regardant tandis qu'il tenait le volant d'une seule main.

**- Oh oui. Je viens juste d'apprendre que ma fille est avec Rose. Je vais donc être seule ce soir. **Lui répondis-je en espérant qu'il me propose de rester avec moi.

Même si nous risquons de reproduire la scène d'il y a quelques heures, je voulais qu'il reste avec moi. Je pouvais paraître égoïste, car il avait aussi une famille qu'il voulait sûrement voir ou peut-être voulait-il rester seul. Je ne lui en voudrais pas s'il refuse, je serais tout simplement déçue. De plus, être seule durant cette période, où Eleazar pouvait débarquer à tout moment, il était préférable qu'il me tienne compagnie. Sinon, il serait impossible pour moi de dormir et je ne voulais pas ressembler à un zombie le lendemain par manque de sommeil.

**- Je peux rester si tu veux. **Dit-il de son doux ténor.

**- Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu te forces à rester avec moi. Si tu veux voir ta famille il n'y a aucun problème tu sais. **Déclarais-je espérant qu'il ne change pas d'avis.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela Bella, je vais rester avec toi parce que j'en ai envie. **Répondit-il gentiment.

Je ne répondis rien. Un simple sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, contente de me retrouver avec lui ce soir. Je savais que cette soirée allait bien se passer. Ce n'était pas la première que je passais en sa compagnie et celle-ci ne sera pas la dernière. Je ne cessais de le dire mais j'étais bien avec lui. Je savais qu'il réussirais à me faire oublier cette journée qui avait été éprouvante pour moi. Je soupirais d'apaisement alors qu'il se garait devant ma maison. Je n'attendais pas qu'il m'ouvre la porte pour sortir de la voiture et me dirigeais vers les marches d'escaliers me permettant d'accéder à l'entrée. J'ouvris la porte et la referma après qu'il soit entrer à son tour.

**- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? **Lui demandais-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

**- Des pâtes me suffiront. **Me répondit-il d'un sourire en coin qui me faisait littéralement craqué.

Je souriais à mon tour avant de préparer les pâtes. Pour cela, je ne perdis pas de temps et attendis que l'eau bouille pour les plonger dans l'eau. J'ajoutais du thym suivit d'un peu d'huile d'olive et le tour était joué. Attendant que le repas soit prêt, je sortis de verre à ballon ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin français pour les remplir. Lorsque je vis Edward entrer dans la pièce, je lui tendis le verre qu'il s'empara sans hésiter.

**- A notre soirée. **Dis-je avant de trinquer nos deux verres, de passer le verre à ma bouche et de laisser couler le vin dans ma gorge, la brûlant au passage.

La soirée passa à un rythme lent et j'aimais cela. Nous avions mangé les pâtes devant le film de _Will Gluc_k dont le titre était _sexe entre amis _avec les acteurs Justin Timberlake et Mila Kunis. Un film génial mais que nous ne regardions pas spécialement, trop curieux pour apprendre mieux à se connaître. Nous avions rit et comme je l'avais prédis, j'avais oublié cette mauvaise journée bien que je restais tout de même sur mes gardes. Mais l'important était que je m'étais sentis bien et que je m'amusais. Après notre repas, il m'avais proposé d'utiliser ma cuisine pour me préparer un petit dessert que lui seul arrivait à faire et qui était typiquement français. J'aimais la cuisine française, je n'avais pas pris le temps de la découvrir mais je trouvais que le seul restaurant où je m'étais rendue lorsque j'étais avec Julien avait été un vrai chef d'oeuvre. Ce fut sous ses ordres que j'étais restée assise sur le canapé, attendant qu'il finisse de cuisiner. Il semblait d'ailleurs se débrouiller à merveille pour trouver les ingrédients qui l'intéressait puisque je ne l'avais pas entendu me demander quoi que ce soit. Au bout d'une petite heure, il était de retour avec une assiette rempli de petit gâteau dont je ne connaissais pas le nom mais que j'avais déjà vu dans ses fameuses pâtisseries françaises. J'attendais donc qu'il pose le plat sur la table du salon, qu'il s'installe à mes côtés pour pouvoir en prendre un et le manger. _  
_

**- Ce sont des macarons au chocolat. **Me dit-il en employant un accent français.

Je me mis à rire alors que j'étais en train de m'emparer d'un petit biscuit avant de le porter à ma bouche.

**- Mmm ... c'est délicieux. **Fis-je, la bouche encore pleine alors que je le regardais.

Il me regarda à son tour en souriant de toutes ses dents. Lorsque je vis qu'il approchait son pouce pour retirer une miette qui se trouvait sur le coin de ma bouche, je restais figée. Son touchée avait provoqué quelques fourmillements le long de ma colonne vertébrale et sur les autres recoins de ma peau. Nous étions de nouveau dans notre bulle. Cette fois-ci il n'y avait personne pour nous empêcher un quelconque rapprochement. Je sentais que nos têtes se rapprochaient dangereusement jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se frôlent sensuellement. J'avais envie de lui crier _lance toi _mais je n'osais pas. Lorsque qu'il commença à déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres, je reculais brusquement me rendant compte de ce que nous étions en train de faire. _Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ? Cela aurait pu être génial ... _Je me sentais rougir tellement j'avais honte de ne pas avoir accepté son invitation à aller plus loin. Pour éviter de montrer mon malaise, je m'étais mise à fixer le bout de gâteau qui était resté dans ma main.

**- On ne peut pas ... on ne devrait pas ... ce n'est pas ... **Bafouillais-je essayant de trouver la bonne phrase pour lui donner une explication.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas je comprends. **Me répondit-il en posant sa main sur ma cuisse en laissant un courant électrique traverser mon corps. **Je crois que ... je ferais mieux d'y aller. **Continua-t-il en se levant du divan.

Je me levais à mon tour en le voyant prendre sa veste et se diriger vers la porte. Je ne perdis pas de temps à la rejoindre, pensant qu'il allait resté toute la nuit. Mais j'avais peut-être mal compris ... ou alors peut-être que je venais de tout gâcher ... Ce qui était fort probable.

**- Mais tu as dis que ... **

**- Je sais ce que j'ai dit mais je pense que c'est mieux pour nous deux. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes brusquer. **Me coupa-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne. **A demain Bella. **Fit-il en me quittant définitivement.

Je n'attendis pas qu'il descende les marches pour fermer la porte, me sentant trop conne pour le faire. Je collais mon front sur celle-ci, ressentant un léger pincement au cœur suite à son départ. _Avais-je des sentiments pour lui ? _Étais-je en train de tomber amoureuse de lui ou tout n'était autre qu'une simple illusion ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Si c'est le cas, je devrais peut-être le rattraper. Mais il était sans doute trop tard pour agir. Alors que devrais-je faire ? L'appeler en lui demandant de revenir ? Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Que je n'étais pas sûr des sentiments j'avais pour lui ? Il renoncerait aussitôt ...

J'ouvris la porte sans réfléchir et laissa mon regard entrer en contact avec le sien, voyant qu'il était resté. J'avais du mal à faire le moindre geste. Le lien qui venait de se former entre nous m'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit. J'étais tellement dans ma bulle, que je ne sentis pas les lèvres d'Edward s'écraser sur les miennes sans aucune hésitation. Je répondais à son baiser, laissant mes mains se réfugier derrière sa nuque pour le sentir encore plus proche tandis que les siennes allèrent se plaquer sur mes hanches pour me maintenir contre lui. Je le laissais m'entraîner à l'intérieur de la maison et refermer la porte derrière lui, incapable de quitter ses lèvres si douces. Je pouvais constater qu'il embrassait vraiment bien et que je me sentais désormais à ma place. Il agrippa mes fesses, me forçant à passer mes jambes autour de sa taille pour me sentir dans un meilleur équilibre. Il me transporta jusqu'à dans ma chambre, passant par les escaliers pour ensuite me déposer sur mon lit avec douceur, me forçant à quitter ses lèvres. Alors que j'étais allongée essayant de reprendre mon souffle, lui était resté debout pour retirer sa veste et commença à s'avancer vers moi, s'apprêtant à reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Je m'assis donc pour le tirer par la chemise et le faire basculer au-dessus de moi. Je savais que ce que nous faisions n'était pas raisonnable mais il était maintenant impossible de nous arrêter. Mes lèvres rencontrer les siennes tandis que mes mains s'attaquèrent à sa chemise blanche afin de me permettre de découvrir sa musculature, que j'avais jusque là, jamais vu. Je sentis de nouveau ses mains possessives sur mes hanches pour ensuite essayer de retirer mon débardeur blanc, me forçant à me relever légèrement pour le faire passer au-dessus de ma tête et me laissant en soutien-gorge devant lui. Heureusement pour moi, je venais de terminer de défaire sa chemise et commençais à la dégager à l'aide de mes mains tout en admirant son torse musclé alors que sa bouche voyagea au creux de mon cou, provoquant un désir instantané. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques gémissements alors que je caressais son torse avec sensualité. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve et pourtant j'étais persuadée que c'était réel. Que je me trouvais bien en soutien-gorge sur mon lit en train d'embrasser Edward. Il était le seul après Julien à pouvoir me voir de cette façon. Ayant perdue ma virginité avec ce dernier, Edward était donc le deuxième homme à avoir la possibilité de me voir presque nue. Mais cela ne me dérangeais pas puisque j'étais bien car je ressentais tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour moi rien que dans cette étreinte. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser que nous irions aussi loin mais maintenant que c'était en train de se passer, il n'était pas question de le gâcher. Pour lui montrer ce qui se trouvait dans mon cœur, je pris sa tête en coupe pour approcher ses lèvres des miennes afin d'échanger un long baiser endiablé. Nos langues ne perdirent pas de temps à danser ensemble mélangeant douceur et férocité. Il stoppa ensuite notre étreinte pour déposer une pluie de baiser passant par la naissance de ma poitrine, mon ventre jusqu'à s'arrêter à mon nombril où le piercing n'était plus présent à cause de ma grossesse. Je sentais sa langue qui s'amusait autour tandis que je fermais les yeux de bonheur. Mon ventre se recouvrit de quelques frissons alors qu'il continuait son geste tout en faisant péter le bouton de mon jean pour ensuite me le retirer, étant cette fois-ci en sous-vêtement devant lui. Il jeta le vêtement au sol pour ensuite remonter vers moi pour m'embrasser avec beaucoup de ferveur. Ne me sentant pas égale à lui, je fis la même chose de mon côté commençant par sa ceinture. Sa main me stoppa dans mon élan, me montrant qu'il allait s'en charger ce qu'il fit, le forçant à se lever tandis que je l'observais avec désir. Il était désormais en boxer et je pouvais profiter de ce moment pour le détailler avec envie. Tout sur lui n'était que beauté. Son corps avait l'air d'être parfaitement entretenu et j'aimais ça. Lorsqu'il vit que je m'intéressais à lui, il afficha un sourire en coin avant de se remettre au-dessus de moi et de foncer sur mes lèvres ne me laissant pas le temps de réagir, me poussant à lâcher un cri de surprise.

Après avoir quitté ses lèvres pour reprendre de l'air, il me regarda intensément pendant qu'il était en train de passer ses mains derrières mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Je le laissais faire sans broncher. Il déposa quelques baisers chastes sur ma bouche tout en jetant mon premier sous-vêtement au sol. Il alla ensuite s'occuper de mon shorty et le fit avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Etant maintenant nue devant lui, j'avais l'impression de m'être dévoilée face à lui bien cela ne me gênais pas. Il fonça de nouveau sur ma bouche tout en retirant son boxer. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais qu'il faisait car ses mains ne se trouvaient plus sur mon corps. C'est à ce moment-là que je décidais d'écarter les jambes, ayant pour but de laisser faire tandis qu'il enfilais un préservatif. Mes yeux étaient ancrés aux siens alors qu'il s'enfonça doucement en moi. J'appréciais sa douceur car je n'avais pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis le début de ma grossesse et après l'accouchement ce qui expliquait que j'avais légèrement mal. Il attendit que je m'habitue à l'intrusion pour ensuite commencer ses vas et viens. Il s'attaqua à ma bouche, voulant intensifier ce moment. Nos langues se bataillèrent pendant qu'il continuait en allant un peu plus vite. Ma respiration saccadée cachait le plaisir que je ressentais. Plus le temps passait, plus je sentais mes jambes trembler suite à l'orgasme qui était sur point d'arriver. Je rapprochais sa tête à l'aide de la mienne pour y faire chevaucher nos lèvres. A la fin du baiser, je me laisser le loisir de prononcer son nom tellement que le plaisir succombait ton mon corps. Alors qu'il venait d'arrêter tout mouvement, il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, se retira afin de jeter la protection et de se placer à mes côtés. Son bras passa derrière moi pour me serrer contre lui de façon protectrice. Je mis quelques minutes avant de m'endormir, n'arrivant pas à répondre à une question qui venait de trôner dans ma tête. Est-ce que cela signifiait quelque chose ? La réponse ne m'était pas encore accessible et j'étais persuadée que je l'aurais demain. Je me laissais donc fermer les yeux, ma tête collée contre son torse.

Le lendemain fut un réveil assez difficile suite au moteur d'une moto qui venait de passer devant ma fenêtre. J'ouvrais doucement les paupières en essayant de m'habituer à la lumière qui pénétrait dans la pièce. Me trouvant sur le côté, je tentais de changer de position mais en fut incapable car je sentais une emprise sur ma hanche. Ne réalisant pas encore ce que j'avais fait la veille, je tournais légèrement ma tête et constata qu'Edward se trouvait à mes côtés qui tenait ma taille à l'aide de son bras et que seul un drap blanc empêchait un certain contact entre nos deux corps. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ça c'est vraiment passé alors ? _Réalisais-je en passant ma main dans les cheveux. Il fallait que je me lève, que je fasse quelque chose. Je retirais son bras de ma taille en le reportant derrière mon dos tout en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, suivit du drap. Je me glissais hors du lit, entièrement nue, me précipitant dans le dressing pour pouvoir emparer d'un ensemble de sous-vêtements blancs propres et d'une robe légère de couleur bleue. J'attachais mes cheveux d'un chignon lâche afin de pouvoir me laver le corps. L'eau chaude passa sur ma peau ce qui aida mes muscles à se décontracter. Je passais mes deux mains derrière ma nuque essayant de me faire à l'idée que j'avais passé la nuit avec Edward et surtout que j'avais aimé ça. Étai-ce une façon de dire que nous étions ensembles ? Ou me prenait-il pour son coup d'un soir ? Bien que je ne croyais pas ce que m'avais dit Jasper à son propos, j'avais quand même quelques doutes. _Mais arrêtes de penser n'importe quoi ! _Je soupirais. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il me prenne pour ce genre de femme bien que j'étais persuadée qu'il ne le faisait pas. Mais comment en être certaine ? _Poses-lui la question ! _Je soupirais de nouveau. Il fallait que je lui parle, il fallait que l'on parle de cette nuit et de ce que je ressens actuellement sinon je risquerais jamais de faire taire ces nombreuses questions qui me tourmentaient l'esprit.

Je me savonnais et me rinçais rapidement pour pouvoir me sécher et enfiler ma tenue du jour ce que je fis en l'espace de quelques minutes. Je me regardais un instant dans le miroir pour faire quelques constations sur mon visage mais comme je ne vis rien de grave, je sortis de la salle de bain pour me retrouver dans la chambre. Mais lorsque je vis que la place était vide, je devinais qu'il s'était réveillé. Je descendais donc des escaliers, espérant qu'il ne soit pas partit. Heureusement pour moi, le bruit de la cafetière me fit confirmer que non et qu'il était bel et bien resté. Je m'arrêtais net lorsque je le vis de dos en train de préparer notre petit-déjeuner. _Il ne ferait sûrement pas cela pour son coup d'un soir ... _Peut-être que oui peut-être que non, à savoir ...

**- Hmm ... Salut. **Dis-je afin de faire preuve de ma présence.

Il se retourna aussi vite qu'un éclair et avait un sourire éclatant sur ses lèvres tandis que j'essayais d'analyser la scène. Il posa son plat de pan-cakes sur la table de la cuisine et s'avança vers moi pour me serrer contre lui. Je me laissais aller dans cette étreinte, préparant en même temps ce que j'avais à dire bien que les mots ne semblait pas venir. Lorsqu'il approcha ses lèvres pour rencontrer les miennes, je reculais d'un seul réflexe en ne voulant pas le vexer. Il fut surprit de ma réaction mais avait sans doute deviné que je voulais dire quelque chose d'important.

**- Je ... comment dire ... on a vraiment ... **Bafouillais-je alors que je mimais quelques gestes avec mes mains tandis que lui avait reculé de quelques pas en hochant la tête, ce qui confirma le fait que l'on se soit trouvé tous les deux nus dans mon lit.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella, tu regrettes ? **Me demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils ne comprenant toujours pas ma réaction.

**- Quoi ? Non pas du tout ... **Lui répondis-je en éclaircissant ma voix.

**- Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? **M'interrogea-t-il d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

**- Non c'était vraiment génial ... magnifique même ... **Répliquais-je avant de lui avouer ce que j'avais sur le cœur. **Je ne suis pas ... je ne veux pas ... être ce ... ce genre de fille dont tu as l'habitude de croiser. Je ne veux pas être simplement le coup d'un soir, je veux bien plus. **Continuais-je en avançant d'un pas vers sa direction tandis qu'il semblait se détendre au fur et à mesure de ce que je disais. **Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de fort entre nous ... **Terminais-je en sentant mes joues chauffer légèrement.

Je le vis se rapprocher de moi jusqu'à ce que sa main touche ma joue avec douceur. Ses yeux ancrés aux miens semblaient vouloir me faire passer un message mais que je n'arrivais pas à décrypter. Et maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer ?

**- Alors laisses-moi essayer de te rendre heureuse à ma façon. **Déclara-t-il d'un doux ténor.

J'avais envie de crier oui, que moi aussi je voulais essayer mais je devais tout d'abord faire face à l'une de mes plus grande crainte. Comment lui dire que j'avais désormais peur d'aimer à nouveau ? Que je n'étais plus capable d'exprimer mes sentiments comme je le faisais avec Julien ? J'étais pourtant prête à être avec lui mais j'étais coincée entre cette peur de le perdre à son tour et mes sentiments naissants que je ressentais pour lui.

**- Je ne te rendrais pas malheureuse Bella, je ne veux que ton bonheur mais pour cela il faut que tu m'acceptes dans ta vie pour que je puisse tenir ma promesse. **Enchaîna-t-il tentant d'avoir une réaction de ma part.

**- J'ai peur, Edward. **Murmurais-je alors que sa caresse se faisait plus insistante sur ma joue.

**- De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? **Me demanda-t-il en laissant passer son inquiétude.

**- J'ai peur d'aimer à nouveau. Peur qu'un soir tu ne rentres plus et que je te perdes à ton tour. Car cette fois-ci je ne pourrais pas tenir le coup et je ne pense pas ... **

**- Bella, je sais que cette épreuve a été dure pour toi mais je te promet que je serais là et que j'apprendrais à être patient si c'est ce que tu préfères, tant que tu nous laisses une chance. **Me coupa-t-il en posant son index sur ma bouche.

N'ayant pas la possibilité de lui répondre, je fis plusieurs hochement de tête pour lui montrer que j'étais partante pour _nous laisser une chance_. Il m'embrassa avec beaucoup de passion et je me laissais aller dans ses bras. Nous étions désormais ensemble et il m'avait promit d'être patient. Bien que je croyais plus aux promesses, je lui faisais confiance. Il m'avait aidé ces derniers mois, cette preuve me permettait d'avoir foi en lui. Malheureusement pour nous, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. J'entendis Saphir se précipiter en courant vers nous pour nous inciter à ouvrir. Je me mis à rire tandis que je me retirais des bras d'Edward avec difficulté.

**- Je te demande juste une chose. Que notre relation reste secrète pour le moment. **Dis-je en dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

**- Tant que je suis avec toi rien ne me dérange. **Me répondit-il d'un sourire en coin.

**- Hey salut Bee ! Comme tu vois je te ramène ta petite princesse parce que je ne pouvais te la laisser loin de toi alors que tu en ais déjà dingue !** S'écria ma meilleure amie lorsque j'ouvris la porte tout en entrant dans la maison avec un cosy à la main toute souriante.

Je souriais à mon tour en m'emparant du cosy pour le déposer sur le divan afin de prendre ma fille dans mes bras. Oh que oui elle m'avait manqué. Lorsque je tournais la tête pour regarder Rosalie, cette dernière venait perdre son sourire en voyant qu'il y avait Edward chez moi. _Merde ! Comment lui expliquer ? _Cette femme me connaissait par cœur, je ne pouvais lui cacher ceci. J'étais gênée de la situation et je ne savais que faire. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose mais quoi ? Heureusement, je fus sauvée par le téléphone d'Edward ... enfin presque ...

**- Agent Cullen. **Dit-il simplement d'un ton autoritaire, retrouvant son masque de flic. **D'accord aucun problème, j'arrive tout de suite. **Continuai-t-il après quelques minutes de silences.

J'attendis qu'il raccroche pour savoir où allait-il se rendre. Cependant, mon corps se tendit lorsque je le vis charger son arme. Il y avait une chance que je ne le revois plus ce soir. _Arrête avec cette crainte, Edward est un agent très doué, il ne lui arrivera rien ! _Cela ne voulait rien dire ... tout était possible.

**- Je vais devoir m'absenter durant un moment, je t'appellerais si besoin. **Répliqua-t-il en répondant à ma question mentale.

Il s'approcha de nouveau de moi et déposa un baiser chaste sur mes cheveux. Bien que je voulais échanger un baiser avec lui, je voulais pour le moment que notre relation reste discrète bien que Rosalie semblait se douter de quelque chose. _En même temps elle vient de voir Edward dans ton salon ... _Allais-je devoir lui expliquer ou tiendrais-je bon durant son interrogatoire ? Impossible. Je ne pourrais pas tenir. Je me sentirais obligée de lui dire, au moins à elle. Seulement voilà, quelques minutes après le départ d'Edward, mon téléphone se mit à vibrer dans ma poche signe que j'avais un message. Je m'en emparais afin de le lire.

_J'ai laissé une arme chargée dans le tiroir à côté de ton lave-vaisselle, juste au cas-où._ _J'espère te revoir bientôt et te serrer de nouveau dans mes bras. Edward._

Instinctivement, mon regard se porta sur le fameux tiroir et eu envie d'y jeter un coup d'œil mais ne le fis pas. Je ne voulais que Rose m'interroge sur le fait que je garde une arme avec moi. Cependant, je remerciais mentalement Edward d'y avoir pensé. Je soupirais. Il manquerait plus que je me sente obligée de m'en servir. L'ennui était que je n'avais jamais utilisé d'arme bien que cela n'était pas compliqué de blessé quelqu'un avec dans une situation calme. Portant mon regard vers ma meilleure amie, celle-ci semblait perdue.

**- Tu veux peut-être que je t'explique ? **Lui proposais-je en la regardant.

**- Et si on allait manger quelque part ? **Dit-elle en ne me laissant pas le choix.

Je soupirais mentalement. Comment allait-elle le prendre ? Comment allait-elle réagir lorsqu'elle saura que j'ai passé la nuit avec Edward ? Je pourrais toujours ne pas lui dire mais elle verra tout de suite dans mon regard que je cache quelque chose. Elle me connaissait sur le bout des doigts et chaque trait qu'elle pouvait apercevoir était pour elle un signe. Elle lisait sur mon visage comme un livre ouvert. J'hochais donc la tête pour accepter son invitation et serra mon emprise sur le corps de ma fille. N'étant pas capable de se garder elle-même, je devais la prendre avec moi. Et puis elle m'avais manqué alors je ne pouvais pas la déposer chez Jasper. J'étais sa maman et je devais m'occuper d'elle tel était mon devoir. J'installais de nouveau ma fille dans son cosy,Je préparais rapidement son biberon, le rangeais dans mon sac pour ensuite prendre le cosy dans mes mains ainsi que mes clés, J'attendais que Rose sorte pour pouvoir fermer la porte à clé afin de partir déjeuner avec elle.

**- Bien maintenant tu vas m'expliquer. **Débuta-t-elle alors que venions tout juste d'arriver dans un petit restaurant dont le nom était le _Petit Four_ situé en dehors de Los Angeles, plus précisément à West Hollywood.

**- Que veux-tu que je t'expliques ? **Lui demandais-je en m'installant sur une chaise se trouvant en face d'elle après avoir installé le cosy où dormait ma fille sur une autre chaise.

Nous nous trouvions sur la terrasse du restaurant et le soleil était au rendez-vous. Je n'avais cependant pas hésité à lui mettre un chapeau, des lunettes de soleil et un peu de crème solaire pour bébé sur ma fille pour la protéger des rayons du mieux que possible bien qu'un parasol se trouvait au-dessus de nos tête.

**- Qu'est-ce que faisait Edward chez toi ? **Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

**- Il était là pour me parler de l'enquête, comme tu dois déjà le savoir. **Lui répondis-je.

**- Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de cela Bella. **S'impatienta-t-elle me forçant à regarder mes mains qui se tripotaient entre elles.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil vers mon amie mais cette dernière semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Malheureusement pour elle, le serveur vint au même moment pour prendre notre commande, l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit.

**- Mesdemoiselles, puis-je prendre votre commande ? **Nous interrogea le jeune homme avec un carnet et un stylo à la main.

N'ayant pas eu le temps de regarder la carte, je me dépêchais à chercher du côté des salades et pris la première qui me semblait bonne tout en laissant Rosalie dire ce qu'elle avait choisit. Cette dernière avait commandé une pizza au saumon fumé. Difficile à croire qu'une femme aussi bien foutu, gérait sa ligne avec de tels aliments.

**- Et vous mademoiselle ? **

**- Moi je vais vous prendre la salade grecque s'il vous plaît. **Répondis-je en souriant.

Il nota ma commande pour ensuite nous demandé ce que nous désirons comme boisson. Il nous proposa plusieurs vins et après une longue hésitation, notre choix se porta sur le _Summerland Chardonnay 2010. _Il nous laissa de nouveau seule pour ensuite revenir avec le vin et s'occupa de nous servir. Grâce à ses quelques interventions répétitives, Rosalie n'avait pas la possibilité de continuer à me parler et j'en étais plutôt contente bien que je savais pertinemment que le serveur n'allait pas restait indéfiniment avec nous.

**- Et qu'est-ce que je sers pour votre fille ? **Me demanda-t-il d'un sourire charmeur.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela j'ai ce qu'il faut. **Fis-je en souriant à mon tour.

J'attendis qu'il reparte à l'intérieur pour m'assurer que ma fille dormait toujours. Je souriais en pensant que dans quelques temps elle se réveillera pour réclamer son lait. Mais pour le moment, elle dormait à point fermé.

**- Bee, je ne savais pas tu étais au régime. **Constata ma meilleure amie en me regardant.

Je décidais de croiser son regard pour lui répondre.

**- Je te rappelle que j'ai pris des kilos à cause de ma grossesse et j'ai bien l'intention de les perdre.**

**- Tu fais cela pour Edward ? **

**- Bien sûr que non. Je le fais uniquement pour moi. Et puis je ne vois pas quel est le rapport entre le fait que je veuille mincir et Edward ? **Lui répondis-je en haussant légèrement la voix sans pour autant m'en prendre à elle.

**- Bella, va-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ou as-tu l'intention de me faire changer de sujet à chaque fois que je cherche à savoir ? Tu sais très bien que je te lâcherais pas, alors dis-moi. **S'énerva-t-elle.

Je mordais légèrement ma lèvre inférieure et baissais de nouveau la tête. _Devrais-je lui dire ? _Elle était ma meilleure amie, elle avait le droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. Mais comment risque-t-elle de le prendre ? Je savais qu'elle allait sûrement être déçue surtout le fait que j'avais pas écouter ce qu'elle m'avait dit à propos d'Edward. Bien sûr que si j'avais écouté, je n'avais juste pas été capable de me contrôler.

**- T'as couché avec lui ? **Devina-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils alors que je relevais le regard vers elle, surprise qu'elle le découvre aussi rapidement, ayant été incapable de lui avouer.

**- Comment est-ce que ... **

**- Le fait que tu baisses la tête, que tu tripotes les mains et qu'Edward se trouve chez toi de si bon matin, m'a forcé à penser à cette hypothèse et je viens de la confirmer par ton comportement. **Me coupa-t-elle en m'expliquant. **Tu as donc couché avec Edward Cullen. **Confirma-t-elle en croisant ses mains près de son menton tout en ne me quittant des yeux.

**- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui, j'ai tout simplement passé la nuit avec lui. **Dis-je en soutenant son regard.

**- Bee, dans le pire des cas les deux phrases veulent dire la même chose.** Déclara-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bon c'est vrai que ma réponse était stupide. Mais pour moi cela avait une autre signification. Cette nuit avait été pour moi merveilleuse, je ne pouvais pas dire simplement que j'avais _couché avec lui. _

**- Allez racontes-moi. **Continua-t-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne.

**- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que plus je passais du temps avec lui plus j'avais envie de rester à ses côtés ? Que ce qui s'est passé hier était uniquement lié au fait que je ressens une attirance pour cet homme ? Alors oui comme tu dis, nous avons passé la nuit ensemble et j'ai aimé ce moment. **Expliquais-je sans trouver le moyen de m'arrêter surtout pour lui avouer que j'avais aimé. _De toute façon elle m'aurait posé la question. _

**- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais, enfin Bee, où sont passés tes principes ? Du fait que tu ne voulais pas avoir une relation sexuelle avant trois mois histoire d'attendre si tout est sérieux ? Tu as pourtant fait ça avec Julien alors pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu ? **

**- Tu as raison. J'aurais peut-être dû attendre comme je l'avais fait avec Julien. Sauf que tu sais très bien que j'étais vierge lorsque j'étais avec lui. C'était donc tout à fait normal que je lui demande d'être patient. **Lui répondis-je. **Et au cas où si tu me poses la question, non je n'oublierais pas Julien puisque de toute façon Edward est différent. **

Elle était à la fois rassurée que je me sente mieux après la terrible épreuve que je venais de traverser et à la fois inquiète sur mon choix d'être avec Edward. Certes, je ne lui avais pas totalement dit que nous étions ensembles mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle avait tout deviné. Rose n'était pas stupide. Mais j'espérais tout de même qu'elle me comprenne.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves au juste ? **Me demanda-t-elle, essayant d'agir comme la meilleure amie qu'elle était.

**- C'est plutôt difficile à t'expliquer. **Débutais-je en souriant. **Il est ... je ne sais pas ... il est tellement gentil et à la fois protecteur avec moi que je ne peux pas le détester. Même si Jasper, par le biais d'Alice, m'a dit qu'il serait capable de me jeter après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait avec moi et bien, je ne peux que penser le contraire. **Continuais-je en essayant de le décrire à ma façon. **D'ailleurs, je lui ai parlé ce matin juste avant que tu viennes. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas être ce genre de fille et il m'a tout simplement avoué qu'il serait incapable de me faire souffrir, qu'il voulait tout simplement me rendre heureuse. **Terminais-je en agrandissant mon sourire.

**- C'est ... beau ce que tu viens de dire. **M'avoua-t-elle en souriant à son tour. **Tu sais très bien que moi aussi je veux te voir heureuse ainsi que Jasper. Mais comptes-tu lui dire que tu es désormais avec Edward ? **Me demanda-t-elle légèrement soucieuse.

**- Je ne pense pas. Du moins, je préfère attendre qu'entre Edward et moi ce soit vraiment sérieux pour pouvoir lui avouer. D'ailleurs, ne m'en veux pas mais, je n'avais pas prévu de te le dire ... Maintenant que tu le sais, j'espère que tu n'es pas énervée contre moi. **

**- Pourquoi serai-je énervée contre toi Bella ?**

**- Eh bien, parce que j'ai cherché à te le cacher ...**

**- Bella, je ne suis pas ce genre d'amie, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir parce que tu voulais être patiente et puis te toute façon tu n'aurais pas tenu plus d'une semaine alors ...**

Je me mis à rire. Il est vrai que je lui disais que j'avais cherché à lui cacher mais je savais très bien qu'elle aurait été au courant la première en peu de temps. Mais en même temps, elle était ma meilleure amie et j'avais toujours eu ce besoin de lui raconter ma vie et vice versa. On avait été comme ça depuis qu'on se connaissait et cela n'allait pas s'arrêter. Du moins ce n'était pas dans notre programme.

**- Au fait. J'ai revu ma mère et ma soeur aujourd'hui. **Dis-je en repensant ce moment qui m'avait servit à mettre des réponses aux questions que je me posais.

**- Tu veux dire en prison ? **Me demanda-t-elle, me montrant qu'elle voulait en savoir plus.

Je me mis donc à tout lui raconter en détail passant par a venue d'Edward et de sa collègue dans mon salon, mon arrivée dans la salle d'interrogatoire, les quelques heures que j'ai passé à l'intérieur pour finir par lui dire ce que ma mère avait osé me demander de faire à propos de Maya. Rosalie n'a pas pu s'empêcher de s'énerver en disant qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle s'approche de filleule et qu'il était mieux pour Renée que Rosalie ne la voit sinon elle risquerait de tout lui déballer et connaissant mon amie, je savais que les mots pouvaient être aussi crus que blessants. Mais c'était elle qui avait raison. Au moins elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

Nous avions donc fini de manger et nous étions partis du restaurant après que je me sois occupée de donner le biberon à ma fille qui s'était réveillée il y a peu de temps de cela. Nous nous trouvions désormais dans la voiture depuis dix bonnes minutes. Maya était maintenant en train de dormir dans le cosy soigneusement installé dans le siège arrière de la voiture. Je ne cessais de jeter quelques regards vers elle comme pour me rassurer. Rose n'avait cessé de me dire que ma fille était la plus belle et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour elle. Notre conversation sur mon bébé se termina pour laisser place à la vie que Rose partageait avec Emmett. D'après elle, ils allaient bientôt emménager ensemble et je l'avais encouragé à aller dans cette voie-là car ces deux-là étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.

**- Aller Bee, passes une bonne soirée et j'espère qu'on se reverra dans la semaine ma chérie ! **S'écria Rose tandis que j'étais en train de sortir le cosy de la voiture pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi après plus de trente minutes de trajet.

**- Oui moi aussi ma chérie, vient ce week-end à la maison on se fera une soirée entre fille. **Lui proposais-je riant, sachant très bien qu'elle était déjà partante.

Elle me fit un rapide hochement de tête et partis à la minute où je refermais la portière. Je me dirigeais vers la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, mon regard se braqua sur l'horloge accrochée au mur de la cuisine qui m'indiqua qu'il était déjà quatre heures de l'après-midi et j'étais presque épuisée. J'enlevais ma fille de son cosy, la prenais dans mes bras pour la porter à l'étage et la déposais sur la table à langer pour pouvoir changer sa couche qui dégageait une odeur assez désagréable. J'étais toujours un peu longue pour lui mettre une nouvelle couche car je n'avais pas encore l'expérience pour. Mais avec l'habitude que je commençais à avoir, j'y passais moins de temps et je pouvais rapidement me préparer pour dormir. Bon, même si ce n'était pas le moment de dormir, j'avais tout de même envie de m'allonger et de rester tranquille. Je finissais donc de changer ma fille en la couchant dans son berceau et en la recouvrant de sa petite couverture. Je déposais un baiser sur son visage et me dirigeais dans ma chambre pour enfiler un shorty gris ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc et filais me brosser les dents pour me démaquiller par la suite.

Alors que j'étais allongée sur mon lit, seulement recouverte d'un drap, en train de lire le livre _Roméo et Juliette _de_ William Shakespeare. _Un bruit sourd, ressemblant plus une explosion m'obligea à quitter mon occupation pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Je m'enroulais d'une robe de chambre en tissu autour de mon corps et descendis les escaliers. J'enfilais les premières chaussures que je trouvais - sandale de couleur chaire - ouvrais la porte et vis que plusieurs habitants des maisons voisines se dirigeaient vers un lieu précis. Sachant parfaitement que je laissais ma fille sans surveillance, j'évitais de m'éloigner de chez moi mais suffisamment pour apercevoir la raison de ce rassemblement. Je passais ma main dans les cheveux lorsque je vis une maison, qui se trouvait à plus de cent mètres de la mienne, était en feu. Il y avait un monde fou autour de la distance de sécurité ainsi que l'équipe du FBI qui était censé s'assurer que rien de grave ne pouvait m'arriver. Je soupirais en resserrant mon peignoir car la fraîcheur de la soirée commençait à se faire savoir. Je soupirais. Il était temps de retourner à l'intérieur. Je montais à l'étage pour m'assurer que ma fille dormait toujours et reprenais ma lecture. Mais alors que je venais de reprendre place, un bruit surgit du salon, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à taper sur une casserole. Je fermais le bouquin et le jetais sur le lit en commençant à regarder partout. Mon cœur battait si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait transperçait ma cage thoracique. Je répétais la même scène de toute à l'heure jusqu'à me retrouver dans la cuisine. _Il y avait quelqu'un dans ma maison ... _Pensais-je en sentant mon corps tremblait jusqu'à faire trembler mes os.

**- Il y a quelqu'un ? **Osais-je demander bien que je savais que cela ne servait à rien, sachant pertinemment que je n'obtiendrais aucune réponse. C'était juste histoire de me rassurer.

Lorsque j'entendis un verre se briser sur le sol, je m'arrêtais net de respirer et mon cœur lui, ne semblait de plus battre comme il le devrait. Je n'osais faire le moindre geste attendant que la personne se montre. Mais mon instinct de survie prit le dessus et je ne perdis pas de temps à me précipiter vers le tiroir où était cachée la fameuse arme qu'Edward m'avait laissé. Je m'en emparais en moins d'une seconde. Mais il a suffit que je me retourne pour que je me retrouve confronter à l'intrus. Ce dernier n'avait pas tardé à braquer sa main contre ma bouche, me forçant à me taire. Malgré le manque de lumière, j'arrivais à percevoir son visage. Un visage bien trop familier pour moi. Sans attendre, je cachais l'arme dans la poche arrière de mon shorty pour éviter qu'il ne me la prenne bien que j'étais persuadée qu'il était lui-même armé.

**- Comme tu m'as manqué belle-soeur. **Ironisa-t-il en affichant un sourire sadique tandis que je tentais de pousser des cris de terreurs.

...

* * *

**HEY LES GIRLS !**

**Eh voilà le nouveau chapitre qui je l'avoue et suffisamment long pour que vous ayez passé un bon moment à le lire. Je sais que normalement ils sont un peu plus courts mais j'avais tellement de choses à mettre pour que la suite colle que je devais écrire tous ces passages. Il me semble d'ailleurs que c'est le plus long chapitre de toute l'histoire ! En tout cas j'espère qu'avec tout ce que j'ai écris, vous avez compris ce chapitre et que surtout vous l'avez aimé ! J'espère aussi avoir votre avis qui m'encouragera pour vous faire partager la suite qui sera assez différent si vous vous fiez à la fin de celui-là. ****N'oubliez pas, Eleazar se trouve à l'intérieur de la maison de Bella, que risque-t-il de se passer à votre avis ? **

**Sinon, que pensez de nos deux nouveaux tourtereaux Edward & Bella ? Vous allez me dire, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire car cela est récent mais ils ont tout de même passer la nuit ensemble, enfin bref, c'est à vous de dire ce que vous en penser ! **

**Bon allez, je vous laisse tranquille et au prochain chapitre ! **

**Encore merci de suivre cette histoire qui me tient tant à cœur et j'espère que vous continuerez jusqu'à la fin, ce qui me fera énormément plaisir ! **

**By F.B.F**

**PS : RDV aussi pour le nouveau chapitre de La Rose Noire qui arrive bientôt, très bientôt ! **


	10. Chapitre 9 : Prête pour le bonheur

**HEY LES GIRLS !**

**Voici le chapitre 9 tant attendu surtout après la fin que j'ai laissé dans le chapitre précédent ! Coant de vous laisser le loisir de connaître la suite, je tiens tout d'abord à répondre aux reviews que vous m'avez laissé après votre passage.**

**paulipopo : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, dans un sens, j'étais obligée de le faire apparaître dans ce chapitre, bien qu'il ne vient qu'à la fin, mais c'était pour créer un espèce de suspens. J'espère avoir eu l'effet désiré sur toi :) Pour l'incendie, je vois que tu as compris pourquoi je l'ai placé à ce moment-là. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, tout sera expliqué dans ce chapitre ! Hihi je suis contente que la relation entre Edward & Bella soit mignonne pour toi :) Bonne lecture et j'espère avoir vite ton avis :) !

**lucie34 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'aimerais tellement te répondre mais cela ne sert à rien puisque tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre. Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours pas fiction ! Allez, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésite à redonner ton avis !

**oliveronica : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu adores leur petite relation et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours par la suite. Oh ! Moi qui pensais qu'il allait être trop long, dans ce cas-là, j'ai essayé de le faire aussi long, à toi d'en juger ! Bonne lecture !

**Grazie : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu ais adoré ce chapitre du début à la fin ! Pour te répondre, Eleazar ne va rien faire à Maya. Je sais que je ne devrais pas te le dire mais c'est histoire que tu vois que je ne suis pas cruelle à ce point :) En revanche, tu verras bien en ce qui concerne Bella. Tu verras aussi comment Edward va réagir, je ne peux pas non plus tout te dire :) Pour les agents, ils ne l'ont pas vu car rappelles-toi de l'incendie :) Ah oui et à propos du nombre de chapitres que je vais faire, là non plus je ne peux pas te répondre car moi-même je ne sais pas vraiment. Je pense faire cette histoire suffisamment longue. Bonne lecture !

**sand91 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui je sais que pour ce coup-là tu dois me prendre pour une sadique mais il faut bien mettre un peu de suspens :D ! Allez, bonne lecture et n'hésites pas à redonner ton avis :) !

* * *

_Précédemment ..._

_Je m'emparais de l'arme en moins d'une seconde. Mais il a suffit que je me retourne pour que je me retrouve confronter à l'intrus. Ce dernier n'avait pas tardé à braquer sa main contre ma bouche, me forçant à me taire. Malgré le manque de lumière, j'arrivais à percevoir son visage. Un visage bien trop familier pour moi. Sans attendre, je cachais l'arme dans la poche arrière de mon shorty pour éviter qu'il ne me la prenne bien que j'étais persuadée qu'il était lui-même armé._

_**- Comme tu m'as manqué belle-soeur. **__Ironisa-t-il en affichant un sourire sadique tandis que je tentais de pousser des cris de terreurs._

...

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Nouveau départ**

**ATTENTION ! SCÈNE POUVANT CONTENIR DE LA VIOLENCE ! **_si vous préférez ne pas lire ce passage, j'en indiquerais la fin._

La pression de sa main sur ma bouche commençais à me faire mal d'autant plus que je n'avais pas la possibilité de bouger, bloquée entre son corps et le plan de travail. Des larmes commencèrent à couler alors qu'il baladait sa main libre sur mon corps pratiquement dénudé. Il ne perdit pas de temps à dénouer le nœud de ma robe de chambre pour avoir une vue plaisante sur ma poitrine. Ne trouvant toujours pas le moyen de me dégager de cette étreinte, je m'attendais au pire. Qu'allait-il me faire ? J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me faire endurer. Je pensais soudainement à ma fille qui dormait dans sa chambre, allait-il lui faire du mal après s'être occupé de moi ? Ou s'en était-il déjà chargé ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

**- Alors que penses-tu de ma p'tite visite ? **Me demanda-t-il alors qu'il passait sa main sur ma cuisse.

J'essayais de me tortillais pour lui montrer que je ne voulais pas sentir ses sales mains sur moi mais il était beaucoup trop fort pour que je puisse faire quelque chose qui pourrait me sortir de ses bras. En sachant que les hommes avaient le même point faible en commun, je tentais de lever ma jambe pour lui donner un coup violent dans ses parties intimes. Je ne pensais avoir autant de force. Ce dernier porta ses deux mains à l'endroit même et se plia en deux, me permettant de m'éloigner de lui un maximum bien que je savais que je n'en avais pas pour longtemps. C'est pour cela que je pris une bonne distance entre lui et moi pour éviter qu'il ne me rattrape. Malheureusement pour moi, sa douleur s'était rapidement escomptée puisqu'il venait de rattraper mon bras en serrant fortement moi poignet, m'obligeant à me retourner.

**- Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper aussi facilement ? Hein ? Petite garce ! **Dit-il en me giflant violemment le visage.

Ma joue me brûlait et j'avais une certaine envie de passer ma main dessus mais il ne me laissa pas le temps car il me plaqua contre le mur en ne manquant de cogner ma tête au passage. La douleur était telle que l'envie de la crier me démangeais.

**- Que vas-tu me faire ? **Réussis-je à dire alors que les larmes ne cessèrent de couler.

**- C'est une surprise ma belle. **Me dit-il en déposant ses lèvres au creux de mon cou. **On va dire, que tu n'aurais jamais dû m'envoyer en prison. **Continua-t-il en chuchotant à l'entrée de mon oreille.

**- Arrête ... **Chuchotais-je, en reculant ma tête loin de sa bouche.

Il ne sembla pas apprécier mon geste car il venait de repositionner ma tête pour que mes yeux croisent les siens tout en forçant sur ma mâchoire avec ses doigts.

**- Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire, est-ce que c'est clair ?! **Cracha-t-il en contractant sa mâchoire. **Depuis le début que je t'ai vu, je te veux et cela ne s'arrêtera pas tant que je n'aurais pas ce que je désire. **Continua-t-il en parcourant ses doigts sur mon ventre en descendant de plus en plus bas. **Et puis, vu ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure, je pense que c'est ce que tu mérites. **Termina-t-il en touchant mon intimité.

Je commençais à crier mais il eut le temps de camoufler mes cris à l'aide de sa main libre qu'il repositionna sur ma bouche. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche et c'est ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il n'était pas question que je me laisse faire tripoter par cet homme. Je ne cessais de bouger tentant de le faire stopper son geste. Même si je savais que j'allais le payer, je mis suffisamment de force pour le pousser afin de m'enfuir à nouveau en espérant aller assez vite. Mais il courait vite et je l'entendais crier mon nom tandis que je hurlais de terreur. Je n'étais pas prête de m'en sortir vivante.

**- Espèce de salope, tu crois pouvoir m'échapper aussi facilement ?! **Me rattrapa-t-il en me plaquant au sol, son corps se trouvant sur mon dos.

Malheureusement pour moi, je me trouvais non seulement au sol mais ma main avait rencontré un morceau de verre qui venait de pénétrer ma peau. Je souffrais tellement la douleur était insoutenable et l'odeur du sang ne m'aidait pas à rester consciente. Je devais me battre pour rester éveillée si je ne voulais pas qu'il profite de ce moment pour faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire sur mon corps. Je tentais de me débattre en envoyant quelques coups de pieds dans ses mollets mais je savais que cela ne servait à rien. Il n'allait pas se retirer pour autant. Il savait parfaitement qu'il m'écrasait et que j'avais aucune chance de m'enfuir cette fois-ci.

**- Dommage pour toi, moi qui n'avait pas prévu de te tuer mais je crois que je vais aller dans ce sens-là finalement dès que j'en aurais fini avec toi. **Murmura-t-il tandis que je cédais.

Je ne voulais pas m'épuiser alors que toute façon j'étais coincée. Je sentis son corps se retirer du mien et je pus être soulagée qu'il n'ait pas trouvé l'arme qui se trouvait toujours dans la poche arrière de mon shorty. Il aurait très bien pu pourtant. Cette fois-ci, je n'osais pas bouger, ayant trop peur qu'il me fasse à nouveau mal. Je pleurais silencieusement priant pour que tout cela s'arrête mais je savais au fond de moi qu'elle venait juste de commencer. De toute façon, avec ma main blessée, il était impossible pour moi de me lever sans avoir besoin de m'en servir. Pourquoi les agents censés me protéger n'étaient pas déjà arrivés ? Pourquoi Edward n'était-il pas encore rentré alors qu'il était maintenant plus de minuit ? J'espérais qu'il soit rapidement au courant de ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il puisse me venir en aide. Et Maya ? Au moins, j'étais reconnaissante envers elle pour qu'elle ait l'idée de rester silencieuse, je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, autant qu'il s'en prenne à moi plutôt qu'à mon bébé. Cependant, je sentis Eleazar toucher la main qui semblait être recouverte de sang et retira le bout de verre, lui évitant de se faire transpercer. Je pouvais très bien le remercier mais je n'en avais pas envie. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait me faire par la suite ? Comme il me l'avait dit, il a prévu de me tuer ...

**- Allez, relèves-toi ! **M'ordonna-t-il en me tirant par le bras sans pour autant m'aider pour que je me retrouve facilement debout.

Je sentais soudainement qu'il me pointais quelque chose de dur sur mon ventre. Lorsque je baissais la tête je vis qu'il tenait une arme et qu'il était prêt à tiré si je ne me laissais pas faire. Passant ma main sur mes fesses, je fus rassurée un minimum en constatant que mon seul moyen de défense était toujours à sa place. Je me demandais toujours comment avait-il fait pour ne pas la remarquer. Si ça se trouve, il le savait déjà mais ne m'en avait pas fait la remarque constatant qu'il ne me laissera pas le temps de m'en servir.

**- Maintenant je veux que tu te laisses faire, t'as compris ? Tu ne me fais pas de coups tordus ! **Me prévint-il en me tenant fortement par les bras, me secouant légèrement.

Même si je savais que j'avais intérêt de faire tout ce qu'il me disait de faire pour ma survie, je savais qu'au fond de moi, je n'accepterais pas tout. Il n'était pas question que je mette nue face à lui bien qu'il réussira sans doute à me forcer. Il recommença ses baisers dans mon cou tout en me tenant, me forçant à rester immobile et à subir ce qu'il me faisait. Ses mains quittèrent mes bras pour descendre le long de mes hanches jusqu'à toucher l'élastique de mon shorty. Je savais ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et il était hors de question que je lui laisse le loisir de pouvoir me toucher et encore moins de me violer. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer que j'étais faible. _Pas de coups de tordus. _M'avait-il pourtant dit. Mais je voulais me défendre du mieux que je pouvais. Après tout, je n'allais sûrement sortir de cette maison alors autant en profiter.

Ses mains se trouvant toujours sur mes hanches, je profitais de ce moment pour le gifler avec la force qui me restait en ne manquant pas de lui cracher au visage. Il me regarda avec fureur et n'était pas prêt de faire passer cela. Il me prit le bras droit avec beaucoup de force, m'obligeant à jurer dans ma tête, ne voulant pas lui faire un plaisir de voir qu'il me faisait mal.

**- Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ! **S'écria-t-il en me jetant au sol, n'hésitant à me tirer dessus.

Ma tête ne manquant pas de se cogner au coin de la table du salon. Je ne pouvais désormais plus retenir mes cris tellement la douleur était atroce. Je me tortillais dans tous les sens. Lorsque j'étais tombée, je n'avais pas sentie l'arme et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je tournais ma tête vers la gauche et fut soulagée de la trouver sous la table, hors de vue de mon beau frère. Je tentais de calmer l'hémorragie en serrant ma main sur la blessure mais plus j'appuyais plus je sentais la balle s'enfonçais dans ma chaire. Je tentais de pleurer silencieusement mais je savais qu'il entendait tout. Je jetais un regard sur ce dernier qui se trouvait de dos et semblait préparer quelque chose puis en jetais un autre vers l'arme. _Devrais-je la prendre ? _ Étai-ce trop risqué ? Je ne perdais rien après tout et tant qu'il était retourné, il ne risquait pas de me voir. Tentant de camoufler mes cris par ma respiration, je me glissais sur le côté tout en tendant le bras, essayant d'attraper l'arme. Lorsque mes doigts touchèrent l'arme, je commençais à l'approcher de moi pour l'avoir dans ma main plus facilement. Je jetais quelques coups d'oeil en direction d'Eleazar et remarquais qu'il était sur le point de se retourner. Je me dépêchais alors de m'emparer de mon seul moyen de survie pour le cacher sous mon dos, cherchant le meilleur moyen pour le faire.

**- J'espère pour toi que tu vas te laisser faire cette-fois, belle soeur ! **Me prévint-il en s'agenouillant prêt de mes jambes tandis que je le regardais tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait me laisser sur le planché puisque de toute façon, s'en était sûrement fini pour moi, si je me fiais au sang que je perdais au fil du temps.

Mais il avait aussi prévu son coup. Il savait que j'étais faible et qu'il pouvait profiter de ce moment pour en finir avec moi dans le pire des cas. Son corps se trouva au-dessus de moi en moins de quelques secondes. Je commençais à me débattre du mieux que je pouvais et tentais de crier le plus fort possible espérant qu'un de mes voisins m'entende. J'avais beau lui infliger de nombreux coups de pieds dans ses jambes, il sembla résister. Passant ma main derrière mon dos, je pris l'arme et la glissa entre nos deux corps et tira deux coups dans son ventre sans attendre sa réaction. J'appuyais une nouvelle fois sur la détente, voulant m'assurait qu'il soit vraiment mort. Je lâchais l'arme de ma main blessée et repoussais son corps pour qu'il se retrouve à mes côtés. J'essayais de calmer ma respiration tentant toujours de calmer l'hémorragie.

**FIN DE LA SCÈNE AVEC VIOLENCE. **

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, que j'arrive à prévenir les secours. Mais comment ? Mon portable se trouvait dans ma chambre et je n'avais plus la force d'attraper celui qui se trouvait sur le bar au milieu du salon qui était trop loin pour moi. Mais si je voulais survivre, je devais le faire, je ne voulais pas mourir et laisser ma fille seule sans qu'elle est la chance de connaître sa maman. _Je devais me battre. _Valait mieux essayer, je ne perdais rien après tout. Je voulais m'éloigner du corps de mon agresseur pour ne pas le sentir près de moi. Je me glissais donc sur le côté en ne manquant pas de frôler à nouveau les quelques bouts de verres présent sur le sol. Je lâchais un juron tellement la souffrance était insoutenable. De plus, j'avais dû mal à me déplacer rapidement d'autant plus que le sang que je perdais puisait dans mes dernières forces. Lorsque je réussis à atteindre le bar, l'idée était maintenant de me relever légèrement pour attraper le téléphone. Par chance, ma main le frôla légèrement pour le faire tomber au sol. Heureusement qu'il était solide pour survivre à un tel choc. Je me sentis obligée de retirer ma main de ma blessure pour pouvoir composer le numéro que j'avais appris à connaître au fil du temps. La personne qui était la plus apte à agir rapidement. J'appuyais sur la touche du haut parleur, laissant une trace de sang au passage. Il suffit de quelques tonalités pour que la voix que j'attendais me réponde.

**- Agent Cullen, je vous écoute. **

Evidemment, il n'avait pas le numéro de mon fixe, il ne pouvait donc pas deviner que c'était moi qu'il l'appelait. Etant faible, ma faiblesse s'entendais dans le son de ma voix mais je devais lui dire que j'avais besoin d'aide et qu'il fallait qu'il vienne au plus vite.

**- Ed ...** _(respiration)_ **Edward c'est** _(respiration) _**Bella ... **Réussis-je à dire alors que les larmes tracèrent leurs chemins sur mes joues.

**- Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **S'inquiéta-t-il en haussant légèrement la voix.

**- Il m'a** (_respiration) _**tiré ... dessus.** _(respiration) _**viens vite. **Répondis-je en sentant peu à peu que je partais dans l'inconscient.

J'entendis le bruit du moteur augmenter, signe qu'il venait d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur. J'espérais qu'à cette vitesse rien n'allait lui arriver sur la route. Je tenais beaucoup trop à lui.

**- Ok Bella, reste avec moi, continue à me parler, ne raccroche surtout pas avant que je ne sois là. J'appelle toute suite les secours. **M'ordonna-t-il en tentant de me maintenir éveillé. **Envoyez une ambulance à l'adresse suivante ... **Continua-t-il sur son autre téléphone qui lui servait pour le travail. **Bella tu es toujours là ? **Me demanda-t-il ensuite avec un doux ténor.

**- Je ne vais pas** _(respiration)_** tenir Edward. **Réussis-je à lui dire en sentant mes paupières lourdes prendre le dessus.

**- Bella reste avec moi ! J'arrive dans moins d'une minute tiens bon ! **S'écria-t-il mais ses paroles ne m'aidaient pas pour autant.

Je me laissais aller et me permis de dormir, espérant que je réussirais à me réveiller. J'étais incapable de tenir une minute de plus comme l'avais suggéré Edward. Je voulais essayer et l'écouter mais ce n'était pas facile. Lorsque j'entendis que quelqu'un venait de défoncer la porte avec beaucoup de force, mes yeux trouvèrent la force de s'ouvrir et je vis immédiatement Edward se mettre à genoux devant moi. J'aperçu derrière lui quelques personnes qui se dirigeaient vers le divan, là où le corps d'Eleazar se trouvait. Ma vue restait floue et j'arrivais à peine à percevoir le son de sa voix. Cependant, je pouvais comprendre qu'il voulais que je reste avec lui. Mais maintenant qu'il était présent, je pouvais désormais fermer les yeux.

Je ne sentais plus rien, le trou noir. Je ne savais pas si c'était ce que je devais ressentir lorsque la mort venait à nous. Je ne plus voir ce qui se passait. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait arriver et je n'avais d'autre choix que d'attendre, pour que tout cela s'arrête. Mais pendant combien de temps ? Combien de temps resterais-je comme ça ? Si ça se trouve j'étais morte. Après tout c'était possible, tout était possible. Je ne pouvais pas savoir les heures que je passais dans cette situation et je ne pouvais pas obtenir de réponse. Il y avait une seule chose que j'arrivais à sentir. Comme si on n'appuyais sur mon corps avec force. Quelque chose de dur. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que c'était. Je ne savais pas si c'était les effets de la mort que j'arrivais à ressentir. C'est pour cela qu'il fallait que je me batte, comme je l'avais toujours fait pour vivre. Je pouvais me laisser abattre aussi facilement. Petit à petit, je commençais à recouvrer mes sens. Une odeur légèrement médicale me parvint aux narines et les tonalités de l'electro-cardiogramme qui permettait de mesurer les battements de mon cœur. Avais-je réussis ? Pourtant je n'avais rien fait pour me réveiller. J'arrivais maintenant à percevoir une lumière blanche qui me faisait légèrement mal aux yeux. Je sentais que quelqu'un me serrait la main avec suffisamment de force. Une fois les paupières ouvertes, je tournais ma tête en direction de la personne que je m'attendais à voir. Edward. Il était resté présent à mon chevet durant tout ce temps.

**- Edward ... **Réussis-je à chuchoter en portant ma main vers sa joue.

**- Oui Bella, je suis là. **Me répondit-il en souriant tendrement.

Je souris à mon tour, lui montrant que j'étais contente de le retrouver. Malgré les nombreux fils accrochés à ma peau, je réussis tant bien que mal à me retourner pour me coucher sur le côté pour avoir un meilleur contact avec ses magnifiques yeux verts.

**- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre. **Dit-il en approchant son visage du mien.

**- Je suis désolée. **Déclarais-je en ressentant une pointe de culpabilité.

**- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ma puce, l'important c'est que tu sois là. **Me rassura-t-il en caressant ma joue pour ensuite déposer ses lèvres douces sur les miennes.

Je fermais les yeux durant ce moment si doux et passionnant. J'étais incroyablement contente de le revoir et encore plus de le sentir contre moi. Je souris entre ses lèvres alors qu'il intensifiait notre baiser.

**- Je vais devoir aller chercher Carlisle. **Déclara-t-il en se retirant de notre étreinte.

**- Non. Reste avec moi. **Lui demandais-je en voulant le garder auprès de moi.

**- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. **Répondit-il en souriant. **Et puis, tes amis sont ici depuis tellement longtemps que je ne peux pas les empêcher de venir te voir. **Continua-t-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je ne pus que hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Je le regardais quitter la pièce en pinçant mes lèvres. J'avais de la chance qu'il soit là. Il était bien le premier que je voulais revoir à mon réveil. Cela le rendait encore meilleur. Grâce à lui, j'étais arrivée à temps à l'hôpital et surtout j'étais vivante. Bien que je n'avais pas retrouvé mes forces, l'important était que je sois là. N'étant plus en compagnie de mon nouveau petit-ami, je me remis en position initiale, prête à accueillir mes amis. Lorsque je les vis entrer, j'eus un pincement au coeur en voyant leurs visages marqués par des cernes.

**- Oh Bella, tu nous a fait si peur. **S'exclama Rosalie en se mettant à ma droite tandis que Jasper aller à ma gauche, prenant la place d'Edward.

**- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? **Me demanda ce dernier en voulant agir comme un parfait psychologue.

**- Un peu faible. **Lui répondis-je en plongeant dans son regard bleu.

**- Je ne parlais pas de cela Bella. **Dit-il d'un ton amical.

Jasper aimait prendre soin de moi comme un véritable ami. J'aimais ses intentions car peu de personne avait le droit de posséder une personne comme lui dans sa vie. Mais pour le moment, je ne voulais pas me rappeler ce que j'avais vécu cette nuit-là. Je voulais y oublier un maximum bien que je resterais marqués surtout par les coups qu'Eleazar m'avait donné.

**- Jazz, tu feras ta séance de psy plus tard, pour le moment Bella n'est pas prête pour t'en parler. **Intervint Rose en souriant, retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

**- Excuse Bella, je ne voulais pas te brusquer. **Déclara Jasper.

**- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas. **Lui répondis-je en souriant. **Où est ... Où est Maya ? **Demandais-je en voyant que ma fille n'était pas présente.

**- Alice s'occupe d'elle, ne t'en fais pas elle va bien même si sa maman l'a beaucoup manqué. **Me répondit Jasper en souriant.

J'affichais un petit sourire mi satisfait car même si je connaissais Alice, je ne lui faisais pas suffisamment confiance pour lui laisser la fille. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de rester ensemble pour mieux apprendre à nous connaître et cela était un handicap sur le fait que nous pourrions devenir de grandes amies. Seuls Rosalie et Jasper avaient cette chance-là. Je les connaissais depuis longtemps et nous avions construit une amitié très solide qui nous permettait de rester soudés dans les bons comme dans les pires moments.

**- Bonjour Bella, comment te sens-tu ? **Intervint Carlisle toujours avec ce fameux sourire amical.

**- Fatiguée. **Répondis-je en le regardant.

Mon regard se posa ensuite sur Edward qui venait de faire son entrée. Il me sourit tendrement et je ne pus que lui rendre. Cependant, il ne semblait pas avoir oublié que nous désirions restés discrets pour le moment. Sauf aux yeux de Rosalie qui avait découvert à la minute où elle l'avait vu chez moi. Je vis que Carlisle regardait à son tour son fils ce qui me fit l'impression qu'ils venaient tous les deux d'avoir une conversation me concernant.

**- Bien, je vais t'ausculter durant plusieurs minutes pour m'assurer que tout va bien. **M'expliqua-t-il en me regardant de nouveau.

Il s'approcha de moi avec plusieurs matériels médicaux présents sur un chariot. Jasper se retira de sa place pour se mettre en face du lit, aux côtés d'Edward, suivit de peu par Rosalie. Le père d'Edward commençait à découvrir la couverture qui se trouvait sur mon corps me laissant en pyjama d'hôpital. Il souleva mon unique tenue jusqu'à l'endroit même où Eleazar m'avait tiré dessus, se trouvant sur mon bas ventre du côté droit. Il retira le pansement qui la recouvrait et observa quelques instants essayant de trouver le moindre problème. Il passa ensuite un produit désinfectant sur ma blessure à l'aide d'un coton. Il la recouvra de nouveau par une nouvelle répéta la même action sur ma main qui, d'après lui, mettra plus de temps pour cicatriser. Les deux premiers hématomes fait, il recommença à soulever ma tenue en s'arrêtant au-dessus de ma poitrine, me mettant légèrement mal à l'aise. Je croisais le regard d'Edward qui était inquiet et semblait s'en vouloir pour une raison inconnue. Ou du moins, cela devait concerner mon agression, cela n'avait aucun doute.

**- Dis-moi si je te fais mal quand j'appuie. **Me demanda Carlisle en appuyant légèrement sur mes côtes.

Je n'eus pas besoin de lui répondre. Une simple grimace lui fit comprendre que ça faisait mal. Je devinais donc que j'avais quelques côtes cassées et que je devais sûrement être recouverte de bleus à cet endroit-là. Il plaça ensuite son stéthoscope entre ma poitrine et le déplaça à plusieurs endroits différents afin d'entendre les battements de mon cœur.

**- Les battements semblent réguliers. **Commenta-t-il en remettant ma tenue normalement. **Tes blessures risques de mettre du temps pour se rétablir. **Conclu-t-il tout en écrivant sur un dossier où mon nom était soigneusement écrit. **Bien, je vais te laisser pour te puisse manger tranquillement. **Termina-t-il après qu'une infirmière soit entrée dans la pièce avec un chariot où un plateau de nourriture était entreposé.

Elle plaça le chariot au dessus de moi avec un sourire amicale sur ses lèvres. Cette dernière appuya sur un bouton, permettant de relever le lit pour que je puisse manger. Edward vint à mes côtés pour m'aider me mettre dans une meilleure position, passant sa main derrière mon dos avec délicatesse. Je le remerciais d'un sourire. Il s'assit à sa place initiale ce qui me permit de le sentir près de moi. Je regardais la purée devant moi mais ne pris pas la peine de la toucher.

**- Bon euh ... je vais aller me chercher un café. **Intervint Rose en entraînant Jasper à l'aide de son bras qui ne semblait pas comprendre mais se laissa faire.

Carlisle termina son travail sur ma tête, où un autre était présent suite à mon front qui avait rencontré le coin de la table. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il me fit un bref sourire avant de s'éclipser, suivit de l'infirmière, me laissant seule avec Edward. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure tandis que ce dernier s'empara de ma main me forçant à le regarder.

**- Tu ne manges pas ? **Me demanda Edward en voyant que je ne touchais pas à la nourriture proposée.

**- Je n'ai pas faim. **Lui répondis-je simplement.

**- Bella, tu dois manger si tu veux reprendre des forces. **Dit-il en me forçant légèrement. **Tu dois le faire si tu veux sortir d'ici rapidement. **Continua-t-il en souriant remarquant parfaitement que je n'étais pas à l'aise dans les hôpitaux.

**- Embrasse-moi d'abord. **Répliquais-je en souriant à mon tour.

**- Si c'est ta seule condition ... **Répondit-il tendrement tout en caressant ma joue, laissant nos lèvres se rencontrer avec douceur.

Notre baiser dura de longues minutes et j'eus envie de passer ma main droite sur sa joue mais les fils n'étaient pas suffisamment longs pour me laisser faire. Je l'entendis rire ce qui me fit sourire. Difficile de dire qu'Edward embrassait mal car c'était tout le contraire. Il y mettait tellement de douceur et de passion que je ne pouvais pas refuser dès qu'une occasion se présentait. Nos lèvres se détachèrent pour se rencontrer à nouveau pour échanger quelques baisers chastes.

**- Allez maintenant il faut que tu manges. **M'ordonna-t-il d'un doux ténor en prenant lui-même la fourchette.

Il prit un peu de purée et la présenta devant la bouche. Pour la cause, je ne ripostais pas et ouvris la bouche pour sentir le goût de la purée qui passait lentement dans ma gorge. Il recommença le geste plusieurs fois d'affilées me prenant comme une enfant. Pourtant, il avait réussit à me faire finir mon repas de cette manière.

**- Edward, je ne suis pas un bébé, je peux manger toute seule tu sais. **Dis-je alors que j'avalais ma dernière bouchée de purée.

**- On va dire que tes mains ne sont pas très disponibles avec toutes ces fils. **Plaisanta-t-il en me regardant. **Et puis j'ai envie de prendre soin de toi. **Continua-t-il en souriant.

Je baissais la tête gênée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Bien que notre relation était récente, il se comportait comme le parfait petit-ami. Même si les sentiments que j'avais pour lui, ne me permettait de dire ce que disait chaque couple - de toute façon c'était trop tôt - j'avais un bon pressentiment sur notre avenir.

**- Tu vas me faire la même chose avec ma compote ? **Lui demandais-je après avoir regardé le yaourt présent sur le plateau.

Edward se mit à rire d'un son joyeux ce qui me fit sourire et rougir à la fois. Pourquoi je rougissais ? Il n'y avait pourtant rien de honteux. Parfois je ne comprenais pas les réactions de mon corps et cela pouvait devenir inquiétant. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue, prouvant qu'il aimait mes rougeurs, s'empara de la compote, ouvrit l'opercule, prit la cuillère et recommença le même geste pour me la faire manger. Et moi bah, j'obéissais comme une petite fille. Heureusement pour ma cause, le pot était petit et je pus le finir rapidement.

**- Hmm ... Quel jour sommes-nous ? **Demandais-je soudainement après avoir pris une gorgée d'eau fraîche.

**- Dimanche. Tu as passé une semaine dans le coma. **Me répondit-il en laissant son regard se remplir de tristesse.

**- Il s'est passé quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant ? **Dis-je, réagissant à son humeur.

**- Tu es passée en stade de réanimation avant que tu ne te réveilles. **Fit-il en me regardant avec beaucoup de sérieux, tandis que mon cœur se serra.

_J'aurais pu mourir aujourd'hui si je ne m'étais pas battue. _Pensais-je en laissant quelques larmes couler.

**- Hey, Bella, il ne faut pas que tu pleures. Tu es là maintenant et c'est ce qui compte. **Me rassura-t-il en caressant ma joue alors que je souris suite à son geste.

Dans la soirée Carlisle était revenue me voir pour m'annoncer qu'il préférait me garder une semaine de plus en observation. N'étant pas très fan des hôpitaux, j'avais ronchonné quelques mots incompréhensible mais comme je savais que c'était mon bien, je n'avais pas insisté.

Ma semaine d'hospitalisation se passa très bien surtout avec les visites fréquentes de mes amis et Edward qui restait toute la journée et semblait me supporter toutes ces heures mise à part la nuit où il était obligé de rentrer chez lui pour aller dormir. Lundi, j'avais suivit le cours de l'auscultation de Carlisle qui suivait toujours le cours de mes blessures qui prenaient le temps de se refermer. Edward avait prit soin de m'aider à prendre ma douche avec des gestes tendres comme il savait si bien faire. J'avais insisté pour que ce soit lui car n'ayant pas perdu mon côté pudique, je ne voulais pas que ce soit l'aide-soignante qui s'en occupe. Mardi, tout se déroula normalement comme chaque matin. Rosalie et Jasper étaient venus me rendre visite, forçant Edward à nous laisser seul, accompagnés de ma fille dont je m'étais empressée de serrer contre moi. Je n'avais pas été présente ces derniers jours et je m'en voulais profondément. Mercredi, j'eu l'incroyable surprise de voir débarquer Charlie, Kate et son mari. Je m'étais d'abord demandé la raison de leur venue et comment avaient-ils été au courant de ce qui m'était arrivée. Lorsque Edward les avait aperçu, n'avait pas hésité à prendre ma défense en leur faisant bien comprendre qu'il resterait là pour ma sécurité. Jeudi, je m'étais rendue compte que des policiers se tenaient devant ma porte de chambre afin de s'assurer de ma sécurité. Je savais que c'était une idée d'Edward. Je lui avais dis que c'était totalement ridicule vu qu'il passait son temps avec moi. Mais ce dernier étant un peu trop protecteur à mon égard, n'a pas voulu retirer la sécurité. Vendredi, j'avais par me mettre dans la tête que la nourriture que l'on me servait à l'hôpital finissait par passer. Mon nouveau petit ami était venu à l'heure du déjeuner avec un plat fait par ses propres mains. J'avais ris à ce moment-là. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Mais il était dur de négliger son repas qui avait était particulièrement bon. Ce dernier avait totalement oublié de prévenir les infirmières que j'avais de quoi manger, du coup, nous étions retrouvés avec un plateau en trop. Edward avait beau dire à l'aide soignante que je n'avais plus faim, cette dernière avait refusé de gaspiller la nourriture. N'ayant pas manger de son côté, il avait prit son courage à deux mains pour pouvoir tout avaler sans se plaindre. Cette fois-ci, j'eu un fou rire qui était pour moi impossible de retenir. Et puis il était tellement beau même quand il fronçait les sourcils de dégoût.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions samedi et je pouvais enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Du moins, Carlisle voulait me garder quelques jours de plus mais j'avais insisté car je ne voulais pas rester une minute de plus dans cette chambre. Il y faisait une chaleur incroyable que je me demandais comment il faisait pour survivre dans cet endroit. Pour cause, j'étais obligée de boire constamment de l'eau et de demander à Edward de m'asperger d'une bombe à eau - en évitant correctement mes blessures - pour m'empêcher de transpirer. De plus, la couverture que j'étais obligée de garder, ne m'aidait pas à me rafraîchir. J'avais essayé tant bien que mal de la retirer mais les infirmières prenaient soin de la bloquer en-dessous du matelas, ce qui avec ma force de petite souris, était impossible à réaliser.

**- Tu es prête ? **Me demanda Edward alors qu'il m'aida à m'installer sur le fauteuil roulant.

**- Plus que prête.** Lui répondis-je.

Il prit ma réponse comme positive et commença à pousser le fauteuil en n'oubliant pas d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Nous fîmes un rapide au revoir à l'aide-soignante qui attendait que l'on parte pour nettoyer la pièce. La traversée du couloir se fit en silence. Je n'avais rien à dire sur mon départ et Edward non plus. Mon regard étant concentrée sur les autres patients, je ne remarquais que nous étions désormais à l'accueil et qu'Edward prenait soin de signer les papiers à ma place. Une infirmière insista pour aider Edward à traîner mon unique moyen de transport jusqu'à sa voiture mais ce dernier refusa poliment. Lorsque Carlisle arriva près de nous, avec un grand sourire et un regard chaleureux collés sur son visage, je conclus qu'il avait sans doute une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer.

**- Bonjour Bella, comment te sens-tu ? **S'assura-t-il.

**- Je vais bien. Merci Docteur Cullen. **Dis-je en souriant à mon tour.

**- Appelez-moi Carlisle.** Répondit-il. Bien,** j'ai quelques recommandations à te donner avant que tu ne partes.** Continua-t-il en me donnant une feuille qui me servira durant ces prochains jours. **N'oublies pas de changer des pansements tous les soirs, de prendre tes médicaments matin et soir surtout l'anti-douleur dès que tu prendras dès que tu as mal. Et tu auras encore besoin de beaucoup de repos pour récupérer entièrement. **Enchaîna-t-il en regardant sérieusement. **Et toi occupes-toi bien d'elle. **Dit-il à l'encontre de son fils tout en le pointant du doigt.

**- C'est comme si c'était fait.** Lui répondit Edward.

Malheureusement pour moi, je ne pouvais pas le voir, ce dernier étant derrière mon fauteuil, il était impossible pour moi de m'accrocher à ses pupilles vertes. Seule son odeur si enivrante qu'il était bien présent. Je regardais Carlisle s'en aller tandis que je venais de me rendre compte qu'il était sûrement au courant de la relation que j'entretenais avec son fils. En même temps, nous n'étions pas tellement discret comme nous avions voulu l'être. Mais personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui allait se passer la semaine dernière. Et puis nous étions ensemble, c'était donc normal qu'il soit présent à mon chevet. Cependant, une seule personne n'était pas au courant, Jasper. Je devais lui dire. Il avait été là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin et je devait au moins lui dire la vérité.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, nous étions en chemin vers la maison. Ma maison. Je ne savais pas si j'étais encore capable d'y retourner. N'oublions pas que j'ai été agressé et que ce n'était pas en allant y revivre que j'allais réussir à effacer cet épisode de ma mémoire. Mais en même temps, où pourrais-je bien allée ? Certes j'étais avec Edward, je pourrais donc vivre chez lui, mais je ne me voyais pas lui demander même si j'étais persuadée qu'il accepterait. Plus la voiture avançait dans le quartier, plus je tremblais de peur de repenser à ce moment. Je ne me sentais plus en sécurité chez moi et je savais que cette sensation allait désormais rester.

**- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? **Me demanda soudainement Edward alors qu'il venait d'arrêter le moteur, signe que nous étions arrivés.

**- Je ne me sens pas ... prête de revenir ... ici.** Lui répondis-je en montrant ma maison à l'aide de ma main.

**- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. Et puis cette fois-ci je ne vais pas te laisser seule, je vais rester avec toi. **Me rassura-t-il en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.

Je soupirais en regardant sa main. J'avais encore du mal à croire que nous étions en couple et que ce n'était que le début. Eh bien que je n'arrivais pas à me passer de ses baisers si parfait, je préférais attendre avant de lui dire les trois mots qui représentent beaucoup. De toute façon, je ne ressentais de sentiments surffisamment fort pour que je me lance. Il fallait y aller doucement, j'avais besoin de reprendre confiance afin de rouvrir mon cœur et de laisser passer mes ressentis.

**- En plus nous avons une surprise pour toi. **Avoua-t-il en essayant de m'encourager à sortir de la voiture.

**- Une surprise ? **Sourcillais-je.

**- Je n'étais pas censée te le dire mais oui il y a une surprise. **Me répondit-il en m'offrant son sourire en coin.

Comment ne pas craquer dans une situation pareille ? Il savait que j'adorais ce sourire et les effets que cela prodiguaient mon pauvre esprit. Ne pouvant pas me mettre en califourchon sur lui, je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure pour résister la tentation.

**- Mmm ... D'accord, je vais faire un effort. **Dis-je, ne voulant pas le décevoir.

Même si je n'étais pas tellement surprise, je n'aimais pas décevoir les personne qui faisait un effort pour m'en faire une. C'était parfois long lorsque l'on s'investissait beaucoup pour en faire une alors quand quelqu'un vous dit qu'il ne veut même pas la voir, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on souhaite entendre. Alors je me mettais à sa place et attendais patiemment de découvrir ce qu'il m'avait préparé. C'est donc avec mon accord, qu'il se dépêcha à ouvrir ma portière, se placer derrière moi, poser ses mains sur mes yeux tout en me guidant pour ne pas que je me prenne une marche susceptible de me faire tomber. Je n'avais pas besoin de cela pour le moment. Je ne voulais surtout pas retourner à l'hôpital.

**- Ne triches pas. **M'ordonna-t-il alors que mes yeux papillonnais afin d'essayer de voir la moindre lumière derrière ses mains.

**- Comment veux-tu que je triche alors que tu me caches la vue ? **Grognais-je tout en savourant son odeur si douce.

**- Encore un pas et on y est. **Dit-il avant d'ouvrir porte sans quitter sa main des mes yeux.

**- Surprise ! **S'écria une multitude de voix parmi lesquelles je réussissais à distinguer celle de Rosalie et Jasper.

Lorsqu'il retira enfin sa main, je pris un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. En fait, j'étais plus absorbée par les lieux qui me hantaient que par mes amis présents pour m'accueillir après mon retour de l'hôpital.

**- Ça va ma chérie ? **Me demanda ma meilleure amie en me prenant dans ses bras tout en faisant attention à ne pas m'étouffer.

Jasper fit de même mais garda un regard méfiant vis-à-vis d'Edward. Il n'allait pas l'accepter dans ma vie aussi facilement. Voilà pourquoi je devais le mettre au courant maintenant avant qu'il ne finisse par s'en prendre à lui. Il était quelqu'un d'adorable mais quand il le voulait il pouvait être très méchant. Lorsque j'entendis ma chienne aboyer tout en venant vers moi, accompagnée d'Alice qui elle portait ma fille dans ses bras, un sourire éclatant se dessina sur mon visage. Mon dieu, mon bébé, il m'avait tellement manqué. Je fis quelques caresses à Saphir pour ensuite m'intéresser à celle qui était désormais ma vie. Alice me laissa la prendre dans mes bras tandis que moi je la serrais contre mon épaule pour m'imprégner de son odeur de bébé. Lorsqu'elle commença à s'endormir dans mes bras, Edward me proposa d'aller la mettre de son berceau ce que j'acceptais. Je le regardais monter les escaliers le menant à l'étage essayant de ne pas oublier mon mal être de me retrouver dans cette pièce. Le salon, l'endroit même où j'aurais très bien pu mourir.

**- Ça ne va pas Bella ? **Me demanda Jasper, voyant très bien que je ne disais rien depuis mon retour.

Ne voulant pas lui montrer mon malaise, bien que j'étais persuadée qu'il avait vu, je fis plusieurs hochements de tête espérant l'avoir suffisamment convaincu pour échapper à ses multiples questions.

**- Ça fait juste bizarre de revenir ici ...** Lui répondis-je d'un léger sourire.

**- Tu es seulement restée une semaine à l'hôpital. **Fit-il en essayant de creuser un peu plus.

**- Je sais. **Dis-je simplement en évitant de croiser son regard.

La soirée fut assez longue et j'avais vraiment envie qu'elle se termine. Pas que je n'aimais pas être en compagnie de mes amis, non au contraire, j'adorais cela mais j'étais suffisamment fatiguée pour vouloir ressentir l'envie de retrouver mon lit bien que j'étais restée cloué au lit durant ma semaine d'hospitalisation. Rosalie m'avait indiqué qu'elle avait parlé à Edward, entre adulte, concernant notre relation. Cependant elle ne m'avait pas dit ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Jasper avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de faire rire ce qui avait eu un effet positive sur mon humeur. Mon nouveau petit ami était resté à mes côtés sans pour autant me tenir dans ses bras ce qu'il aurait pu faire si Jasper était au courant de ce qui se passait entre nous. _Je devrais lui dire ... _Oui je devrais, il fallait que je trouve un moment pour le faire, il était mon ami, il avait lui aussi le droit de savoir. Mais comment réagira-t-il ? Déjà qu'il n'aime pas Edward alors s'il apprend que l'on est ensemble il ne risque pas de l'apprécier. _Je devais trouver les bons mots ... _C'est ce qu'il fallait que je fasse avant de me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Les autres invités quant à eux, étaient venus chacun leur tour me souhaitait un bon retour notamment mon collègue ou plutôt ancien collègue - vu que maintenant je travaillais dans le cabinet de Julien - Mike Newton, qui semblait être accompagné d'une jolie femme du nom de Jessica Stanley. Cette dernière ne semblait pas vraiment m'apprécier si j'en jugeais par son regard hautain qu'elle me jetais. Elle s'était même accroché au bras de mon ami pour me montrer qu'il était à elle. _Si elle savait à quel point je n'en avais que faire ! _Tous ceux présents dans la maison étaient partis au fur et à mesure, comprenant sans doute que nous avions maintenant besoin d'être tranquille ou qu'il était tout simplement tard pour continuer. Nous étions maintenant tous les trois dans le salon - Edward étant partit pour garder le secret de notre relation - à discuter jusqu'à ce que je laisse échapper un bâillement, prouvant que j'étais sur le point de m'écrouler de fatigue.

**- Allez Bee, gros bisous ma chérie. Fais attention à toi d'accord ? **S'exclama Rosalie en me prenant dans ses bras.

**- Ecoute bien ma soeur, et surtout n'oublies pas que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler de la fameuse soirée. **M'indiqua-t-il en me prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

**- Je ne suis pas encore prête Jasper. **Lui répondis-je alors que ma tête reposait sur son épaule.

**- A bientôt Bella. **Dit simplement Alice d'un sourire amical tandis que je me détachais de mon ami.

Je lui rendis son sourire tout en lui faisant la bise. Alice était quelqu'un de sympa mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne s'amusait pas lorsqu'elle était en notre compagnie. Comme si Jasper lui demandait de faire un effort ou alors qu'il comprenait l'unique raison. En même temps, je la comprenais, elle ne nous connaissait pas tellement et puis au fond, ces derniers n'ont pas été très favorable pour construire une relation entre elle et moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment si Rosalie l'appréciait, mais tant qu'elle ne la regardait pas froidement - ce qui étonnant pour cette dernière - je considérais que oui.

J'attendis donc que tout le monde parte pour souffler un bon coup. Rien qu'une simple seconde après avoir refermé la porte, mon cœur se cogna fort contre ma cage thoracique jusqu'à me faire mal. Je passais mes mains sur mes avants-bras comme pour me rassurer. Il était clair que je ne me sentais plus en sécurité ici et il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Etant maintenant seule, je revoyais chaque scène de mon agression en laissant les larmes brûlantes parcourir mes joues. Je parcourais chaque pièce, essayant de m'assurer que tout était fermé comme il faut et que personne ne pourrait rentrer. J'osais même installer un meuble devant la porte vitrée qui donnait sur mon jardin, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un casse la vitre pour rentrer à l'intérieur. J'étais littéralement apeurée par cette situation et je n'arrivais pas à me rassurer malgré toutes mes petites manœuvres pour que ce soit le cas. Je fis le tour à l'étage et plaçais l'unique cadenas que j'avais sur la poignet de la fenêtre de ma fille, le reliant à la manivelle me servant pour fermer le volet, afin qu'elle soit un minimum bloqué pour ceux qui penserait à escalader. Je ne devrais pas avoir peur de cette façon, après tout Eleazar était mort, je ne craignais plus rien. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, que mon esprit en lui-même. Rien ne me prouvait que sa famille ou que sa petite équipe allait se venger. Lorsque l'on frappa à ma porte, je me tendis jusqu'à même m'arrêter de respirer. Je descendis des escaliers avec lenteur, m'emparais d'un couteau se trouvant dans le même tiroir où était entreposée l'arme il y a de cela plus d'une semaine et m'avançais vers la porte. Je pointais mon œil dans l'oeillet, voulant savoir qui se trouvait devant chez moi à cette heure-ci, mais lorsque je vis le visage d'Edward, je soufflais de soulagement, cachais mon arme dans ma poche arrière et lui ouvris la porte. Il m'embrassa avec beaucoup d'ardeur en passant sa main sur ma joue. _Voilà le meilleur geste pour me rassurer ! _

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu trembles ? **Me demanda-t-il soudainement alors qu'il s'était retiré de mes lèvres et qui soit entré à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière lui. Tout cela en moins d'une seconde.

Surprise par ses paroles, je me mis à regarder - comme une idiote - chaque membre de mon corps en constatant que je tremblais bel et bien. Comment lui expliquer que je pensais devoir faire face une nouvelle fois à un criminel ? Il allait sûrement le comprendre en voyant mes petites actions que j'avais fait durant son absence.

**- Je ... **

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? **Me coupa-t-il en donnant plus d'attention aux fenêtres de la maison où j'avais minutieusement installé du scotch autour.

Lorsque je le vis se diriger vers la porte donnant sur la cours, je devenais anxieuse face à sa réaction. Pour me rassurer un peu, je rongeais l'ongle de mon pouce tout en sachant qu'Edward ne me disputerais jamais pour ce que j'ai fait mais essayera plutôt de comprendre la raison. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'avait montrer ces derniers mois.

**- Bella, veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce que fait le buffet contre la porte de derrière ? **Me demanda-t-il en revenant près de moi.

Je relevais ma tête pour affronter son regard qui lui montrait qu'il savait déjà la réponse. Je n'étais pas folle - même si ce que j'ai fait me force à me poser certaines questions - la raison était que je voulais me rassurer. N'ayant pas la force de lui expliquer ce que cette maison me faisait, je me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Mon corps rencontra rapidement le corps musclé de mon nouveau petit-ami. Ses mains passèrent derrière mon dos ayant but de le caresser.

**- Je sais ce que tu ressens. Nous verrons ce que nous ferons demain mais pour le moment tu es fatiguée et tu as besoin de te reposer. **Chuchota-t-il à l'entrer de mon oreille en gardant ce même doux ténor que j'aimais tant.

Je fis quelques hochements de tête en guise de réponse. Il avait raison. Il était trop tard pour que je puisse avoir la chance de partir d'ici. De plus, j'étais tout de même fatiguée et une bonne nuit ne me ferait pas de mal. Elle risquait de bien se passer car ce soir j'étais en compagnie d'Edward et je savais que sans lui je n'arriverais jamais à dormir. Il me porta donc, telle une mariée, jusque dans ma chambre et me déposa avec douceur et délicatesse sur le côté droit du lit. Cependant, je me relevais après deux bonnes minutes, réalisant qu'il fallait que j'enfile un pyjama. J'avais pour habitude de mettre des nuisettes en tant que femme, mais les hématomes mettaient un certains temps à partir et je ne voulais pas les voir et sentir le regard triste de mon compagnon. Je passais dans la salle de bain, enfilais un maillot blanc suivit d'un shorty. Je me plaçais ensuite devant le miroir, faisant l'erreur de me contempler. Je soulevais mon haut et parcourrais mes doigts froids sur mes côtés gauches, passant par mon ventre et finissant par le côté de droit de mon bas-ventre, près de mes hanches, là où la balle avait séjourné quelques heures me provoquant une douleur atroce. Mais le pire était mon visage. Eleazar n'avait pas oublié de me frapper à cet endroit précis ce qui avait provoqué un légère ouverture ma lèvre inférieure ainsi un bleu devenu presque noir se trouvait autour de mon œil gauche. Je laissais échapper un sifflement de douleur lorsque mes doigts touchèrent le tour de mon coup où était encore présent la marque rouge que les mains de mon beau-frère avait laissé après qu'il ait tenté de m'étrangler. Une forte envie de pleurer me brûla les yeux mais j'essayais d'y renoncer, ne voulant pas qu'Edward s'inquiète d'avantage. Il l'était déjà en temps normal, je ne voulais pas lui rajouter une couche par-dessus. Je soupirais donc d'encouragement et sortis de la salle de bain pour reprendre place aux côtés de mon homme qui m'attendait sagement avec un sourire éclatant scotché sur le visage. Il me plaqua directement contre son torse et me serra contre lui dans une étreinte sécurisante. La chaleur que son corps procurait au mien me permit de me sentir bien et de m'autoriser à dormir.

Seulement voilà, après une heure à essayer de dormir et donc à faire semblant devant Edward pour éviter de lui expliquer les réelles raisons puisque de toute façon il en savait une bonne partie, je finis par céder et ouvris les yeux en prenant le temps de contempler la personne qui se trouvait à mes côtés avant de lâcher un long soupir. Il était tellement beau et il semblait si innocent que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le réveiller. Je me plaçais sur le dos et contemplais le plafond bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment visible dans le noir. Je tentais tant bien que mal de me rendormir mais cette action s'avère impossible pour mon pauvre cerveau. Je soupirais de nouveau et me levais du lit tout en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne le sente pas. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux et partais dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir, espérant que cela fasse effet. J'avais besoin de dormir car j'étais loin d'être rétablis et cela se ressentais par mon manque de force. Je pourrais très bien prendre des somnifères mais est-ce que cela fera réellement effet ? Je passais de l'eau sur mon visage. Ne sentant pas mes paupières se refermer, je sortais de la salle de bain et allais m'asseoir sur le bord intérieur de la fenêtre, le volet n'étant pas fermé, je pouvais contempler facilement l'extérieur sans aucune pensée. J'encerclais mes genoux à l'aide de mes bras et collais mon dos contre le mur pour être dans une meilleure position. Je restais ainsi plusieurs minutes peut-être même des heures. Je pouvais le confirmer par les quelques rayons du soleil qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, permettant à la peau d'Edward de briller ce qui le rendait encore plus beau. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure me rendant compte que j'avais de la chance d'avoir trouvé un homme qui voulait à son tour prendre soin de moi à sa façon. Il y avait vraiment une différence entre lui et Julien. Il y avait rien de comparable et pourtant je savais qu'il comptait déjà beaucoup pour moi.

**- Bella, tu ne dors pas ? **Entendis-je soudainement ce qui me fit sursauter.

Si je serais en période tranquille, je lui aurais sans doute répondu_ "Cela ne se voit pas !"_. Mais ce n'était pas le cas alors je ne répondis rien, me recroquevillant un peu plus contre mes genoux. Je n'entendis rien de son côté mise à part quelques froissements de draps. Il n'allait pas attendre que je réponde pour obtenir sa réponse. Lorsque je sentis son parfum si parfait et envoûtant près de moi, je devinais qu'il se trouvait à mes côtés et qu'il était temps que je lui dise ce qui me passait par la tête bien je ne savais pas par où je pouvais commencer.

**- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'ai essayé mais ça ne vient pas. **Dis-je sans prendre la peine de croiser son regard qui de toute évidence était inquiet.

**- Tu veux partir d'ici ? **Me proposa-t-il alors que j'entendais un petit signe de fatigue dans le son de sa voix.

**- Je crois que c'est ce qu'il faut que l'on fasse. Je ne peux plus vivre ici désormais. Il y a beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs maintenant. **Répondis-je en me plongeant dans ses yeux verts émeraudes.

**- Très bien, fais tes affaires. **S'exclama-t-il en se relevant. **On va aller chez moi. **Continua-t-il, ne me laissant pas le choix de donner mon avis.

_En même temps c'est ce que tu voulais non ? _Tout à fait. Mais je ne pensais qu'il allait me proposer de vivre dans son espace. Même si nous étions en couple, notre relation était trop récente pour réussir à vivre ensemble mais cela n'allait pas non plus nous tuer. Je ne voulais et ne pouvais plus vivre dans cette maison sans me dire que je ne me sentais vraiment pas en sécurité. J'étais consciente que je ne cessais de me le répéter et que cela n'arrangeait pas ce que je pensais mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je me précipitais donc à préparer ma valise ainsi que celle de Maya en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. Edward m'aida à porter mes bagages et les plaça dans le coffre de sa voiture. Je déposais le cosy, où mon bébé était sagement endormi, ainsi que ma chienne où j'attachais soigneusement sa laisse à la ceinture pour ensuite m'installer à mon tour du côté passager, aux côtés d'Edward qui n'attendait que moi pour pouvoir démarrer. Je jetais un dernier regard à cet endroit pour ensuite donner le feu vert à ce dernier ce qu'il comprit car en moins de quelques minutes nous trouvions déjà au centre ville de Los Angeles. Il est vrai que je ne m'étais jamais rendue chez lui et qu'en conséquent je ne savais pas vraiment où il habitait.

Je sentais sa main passer sur ma cuisse ce qui était une sensation agréable. Même si notre relation était récente, je commençais réellement à m'attacher à lui. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Je savais que je ressentais quelques sentiments pour lui et j'avais vraiment cette envie de leurs permettre d'être plus puissant. Je n'étais pas encore amoureuse, ce serait trop rapide. Je dirais plutôt que j'étais sur la bonne voie.

**- Bien, notre chambre se trouve au fond du couloir, si tu souhaites aller dans la salle de bain c'est la porte d'après ainsi que les toilettes. Il y a aussi une autre chambre pour Maya, par contre il n'y a pas son berceau, elle pourra toujours dormir dans son cody et nous irons le chercher demain. **M'expliqua-t-il tout en refermant la porte de son appart.

J'observais chaque recoin du salon qui était tout simplement moderne et bien décoré. Une légère odeur masculine s'y dégageait ce qui me fis sourire. Lorsque son bras passa autour de ma taille pour que l'on puisse aller se coucher, je m'emparais du cody de ma fille tout en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il était clair qu'ici je me sentais bien mieux en sécurité et puis avec Edward à mes côtés je ne craignais rien. Nous entrons dans sa chambre et je souris encore plus en inspirant son odeur si enivrante. Je déposais le cody au pied du lit et décidais qu'il allait resté là. Demain ma fille aura son berceau et elle pourra dormir dans sa nouvelle chambre mais pour le moment ce n'était pas le cas et je préférais garder un œil sur elle pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Edward se déshabilla sous mes pauvres yeux qui ne s'attardèrent pas de l'observer et de prendre goût à ce qu'ils pouvaient voir. Une torse parfaitement sculpté avec sa si belle musculature me rappelèrent à quel point j'avais aimé cette vue lors de cette fameuse nuit. Je repensais à chaque sensation que j'avais ressentis, ses mains parcourant ma peau passant par mon ventre, mon cou jusqu'à ma tête pour la prendre en coupe et m'embrasser avec passion. Comment avais-je pu oublier un tel moment ? Cette nuit avait été parfaite et il avait été parfait. Je mordais de nouveau ma lèvre me rendant compte que j'avais une fois de plus la chance d'avoir un homme pareil. Agent du FBI ou non, il était là et c'était l'essentiel. Il avait été là pour me soutenir lors de ma dépression et maintenant il était là pour entretenir une relation avec moi. Je pouvais tout lui partager car il me connaissait désormais par cœur. Grâce à lui, je ne pensais que très peu à Julien. Les seules fois étaient lorsque je regardais Maya, qui possédait ses quelques traits de ressemblance mais le reste du temps c'était rare puisque que c'était lui qui avait prit sa place. Je me sentais en confiance et je savais qu'il allait prendre soin de moi comme il m'avait promis le lendemain de n. De plus, je savais qu'il allait tout faire pour que j'oublie mon agression, que je ne plonge pas de nouveau. Je commençais à reprendre goût au bonheur et c'était avec lui que je voulais le partager car il m'avait permis de le retrouver. Je lui devais au moins ça.

* * *

**HEY GIRLS !**

**I'M SORRY ! Comme pour le nouveau chapitre de La Rose Noire, j'ai pris beaucoup de retard et les raisons sont les mêmes car n'oublions pas que c'est la même personne qui écrit ces deux histoires. La principale raison sont les cours et non le manque d'inspiration car je savais exactement ce que j'allais mettre dans ce chapitre. Je sais qu'en plus de mon retard je vous ai fait attendre sur la suite de ce qu'il allait se passer entre Bella & Eleazar et je suis désolée pour cela. Cependant, j'espère m'être bien rattrapée avec ce chapitre où je peux vous dire que j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire surtout le début et je suppose que vous comprenez pourquoi. J'espère aussi ne pas avoir été trop violente dans se passage-là, j'ai essayé pour les personnes sensibles mais je ne pouvais pas enlever certaines parties car cela me servait pour la suite et donc ce que ressentais Bella après cette agression. Bref, je suis désolée encore une fois et j'espère que votre avis sera plaisant autant que les précédents ! Allez tous à vos claviers !**

**XO XO XO !**

**By F.B.F**


End file.
